


Siete años

by blancacsouat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancacsouat/pseuds/blancacsouat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace siete años, Emma se marchó de casa, dejando a Killian atrás.<br/>Siete años después, vuelve y se encuentra que hay cosas que nunca cambian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!Este es mi primer fic, nunca he escrito nada, así que por favor, sed buenos conmigo!  
> Mi intención es que sea un multichapter fic, pero dependerá de la acogida que tenga, aunque la verdad que no tengo las expectativas muy altas.  
> Lo escribo en español, ya que aunque sé inglés más o menos como para entenderme, no creo que tenga el nivel necesario para escribir nada, pero si alguien llegado el momento está interesado en traducirlo, que se ponga en contacto conmigo.  
> Bueno, muchas gracias y espero que os guste! Si es así, dejadme alguna review o dadle al botoncito de "kudos"  
> Un beso muy grande!  
> B*

Siete años. Siete años han pasado desde que me marché de casa. No, tacha eso, siete años han pasado desde que huí.

Y aun ahora, me encuentro en el asiento de mi avión rumbo a casa con miedo de ver lo que me encontraré al llegar. O más bien, con miedo de verlo a él por primera vez desde entonces. 

Respiro hondo, aun quedan unas horas para llegar, trato de dormir un poco, aunque sé de antemano que me va a resultar imposible. En cierto modo, estoy enfadada conmigo misma, porque después de tantísimo tiempo y tantos intentos de pasar página, todavía me sorprendo pensando en Killian y en lo felices que éramos o al menos en lo felices que yo creía que éramos. Él fue mi primer amor, ese primer amor del que te enamoras tan profundamente que hasta duele. Yo tenia 17 años y él 22, un “amor prohibido” debido a la diferencia de edad y a que él era y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano David, lo que al principio de nuestra relación nos trajo algún que otro problema. 

Empezamos tonteando de una forma inocente, pinchándonos el uno al otro todo el rato. Él se metía conmigo y yo con él, rogaba a mi hermano para que me llevara de fiesta por la noche con ellos y una vez allí, me reía de Killian y de sus intentos para ligar con las chicas, algo que a él lo sacaba de sus casillas. Pasamos todo el verano de mis 17 años así, hasta que poco a poco las cosas se fueron complicando más, pero eso es una historia que os iré contando poco a poco en otro momento. 

Mi avión comienza ya la maniobra de aterrizaje, me agarro fuerte al reposabrazos, nunca me ha gustado volar demasiado. Descendemos, descendemos y finalmente, tocamos tierra y el avión va perdiendo velocidad poco a poco, ¡ya estoy en casa! Porque sí, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasé fuera y de las razones que me llevaron a marcharme, sigue siendo mi casa, mi hogar. Os preguntaréis, pero, ¿de verdad que hace siete años que no ves a tu familia? No, eso no es así, pero siempre me las he apañado para que ellos vinieran a visitarme a Nueva York y no tener que venir yo a Storybrooke para nada. Todos se extrañaban de eso, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada ni me hablaban de él cuando venían a verme, ni siquiera Ruby con lo mucho que le gusta jugar a ser Cupido y juntar a la gente. Menuda es Ruby, pero la he echado tanto de menos…  
En fin, hora de ponerse en marcha, me pongo mi cazadora de cuero y me dispongo a salir para esperar por mis maletas, que son bastantes por cierto. Una vez recojo todo, me pongo a la cola para tomarme un taxi, ya que no he llamado a David porque quiero darles una sorpresa. Sólo Ruby sabe que hoy llegaré a casa y ella va a ser la encargada de avisar a toda la pandilla de que estén listos: Victor, Mary Margaret, Elsa y Graham. Mis amigos de siempre, juntos desde que éramos unos críos en preescolar. El taxi llega y por fin, le digo la dirección a la que tiene que ir, a casa. 

Media hora después y cargada como una mula bajo del taxi y poco a poco subo las escaleras que llevan hasta nuestro piso. ¿Qué hago?¿Debería de timbrar o uso mi llave? Me decido finalmente por timbrar.

“Ding dong , ding dong”. Nadie abre. A lo mejor debería de haber avisado de que venía hoy. Insisto una vez más. Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos y sé que es mi hermano el que viene a abrir. Se abre la puerta.

\- Emma, ¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dice mi hermano sorprendido.   
\- Hola David, he pensado que os daría una sorpresa…¿no me vas a dejar pasar?- le pregunto con la ceja levantada y cara de risa.  
\- Sí, claro, es sólo que no contaba contigo, pero me alegro tanto de verte…  
\- Es lo que tienen las sorpresas, hermanito, que si te hubiese dicho que venía, ya no sería una sorpresa- le digo riéndome  
\- Tienes razón, pero pasa, están todos en el comedor, por eso he tardado algo en abrir, no escuché el timbre a la primera. Dios…todavía no me creo que estés aquí- me dice abrazándome tan fuerte que casi noto mis ojos salirse de las cuencas.   
\- David, David, que me estás aplastando, ya he pillado el mensaje, me has echado de menos!  
\- Ni te lo imaginas, y verás la cara que va a poner Mary Margaret cuando te vea, porque ella tampoco sabe nada, no?  
\- No, solo Ruby sabía que llegaba hoy. Venga, vamos, que la verdad es que estoy muerta de hambre y huelo desde aquí los famosos macarrones con tomate de Mary Margaret- le digo guiñándole un ojo.  
Mi hermano se ríe ante mi comentario, pero a los dos segundos se pone serio como si se acabase de acordar de algo y me dice:   
\- Emma, casi se me olvida, Killian está aquí.  
\- Bueno, y qué? Estás cenando con tus amigos, es normal que esté aquí.  
\- Pensé que deberías saberlo…puesto que…ya sabes  
\- Fuimos novios hace siete años, David, por el amor de Dios, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde entonces. Ya no tengo 17 años- le digo a mi hermano con confianza, aunque en el fondo, estoy nerviosa y a punto de ponerme a temblar como una hoja. Es increíble lo que te marcan a veces algunas personas a lo largo de tu vida. 

Cojo aire y entramos en el comedor.   
\- Mirad lo que ha traído el viento desde Nueva York!- grita David  
\- Emmmmmaaaaa!!!- grita mi cuñada y gran amiga, Mary Margaret, ¿Cómo no has avisado de que venías hoy? Te hubiéramos ido a buscar al aeropuerto.  
\- Quería daros una sorpresa. ¡Hola a todos!- digo, mirando para la mesa del comedor, donde veo a Regina y Robin, a John (o Little John, como yo solía llamarlo de pequeña y él me recuerda siempre que puede), a Will con su novia Belle, un hueco vacío y el ultimo sitio lo ocupa Milah, así que mi mente no tiene que ir muy lejos para saber de quien es el hueco vacío.   
\- Hola Emma, cuantísimo tiempo!- me dice Regina dándome un beso en la mejilla. – Henry no para de preguntar por ti.   
\- Jajaja! Debe de estar ya súper mayor, dile que venga a verme uno de estos días, estaré encantada de llevármelo a dar una vuelta como en los viejos tiempos.   
\- Se lo diré. Un día de estos también deberías de venir a casa y conocer a nuestro hijo pequeño Roland.  
A lo lejos se escucha el estruendoso e inconfundible sonido de la cisterna de nuestro baño y una voz que dice:   
\- Eh, David, ya va siendo hora de que arregles el trasto este que tienes por cisterna, estoy seguro de que cada vez que usas el baño despiertas a to…- de repente, entra en el comedor y se para en seco al verme… - Emma?  
\- Hola Killian – le contesto de la forma más neutral que puedo.   
\- Co…cómo estás? Ha pasado un montón de tiempo…estás…estás muy guapa, como siempre.   
\- Gracias- le contesto, y noto como mi cara se pone roja, al mismo tiempo que noto como Milah me mira, casi taladrándome con la mirada.   
Él también está tan guapo como siempre, su pelo igual de revuelto y sus ojos igual de azules. Su sonrisa sigue igual de perfecta. Se ha dejado un poco de barba, que le hace parecer un poco más mayor, aunque bien pensado, ES más mayor, siete años para ser exactos.   
\- Tú tampoco has cambiado nada- le digo  
\- Bueno, algo ha cambiado. Ha sentado la cabeza conmigo- se escucha decir a Milah.   
Se hace un silencio incómodo en el comedor, Killian me mira casi con cara de disculpa y noto la mirada de mi hermano en el cogote, hasta que gracias a Dios, la lengua se me suelta y contesto:  
\- Enhorabuena, Milah! Me ha contado mi hermano lo del compromiso y de verdad que me alegro un montón. Seguro que os va todo muy bien.   
\- Gracias- contesta ella muy bajito y con cara avergonzada. Supongo que no se esperaría esa reacción mía, teniendo en cuenta nuestra historia. Yo también me sorprendo a mí misma, a decir verdad, porque en el fondo me gustaría decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero me muerdo la lengua, respiro hondo y me digo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que no soy ya una chiquilla. Aunque sigue doliendo.   
\- Bueno, debes de estar hambrienta, siéntate aquí a mi lado, Emma!- me dice Mary Margaret intentando romper el hielo, lo cual le agradezco con todo mi corazón. – He preparado tu plato favorito sin saberlo, parece que algo me decía que hoy iba a ser una gran noche. No te puedes imaginar cuantísimo te he echado de menos.   
\- Y yo a ti, M&M, y yo a ti!- le digo abrazándola fuerte  
\- Bueno, venga, que me vais a hacer llorar- dice mi hermano, dándome su típico beso en el pelo y guiándome hasta una silla que ha puesto al lado de Mary Margaret.   
La cena prosigue y me encanta ver como aunque ha pasado el tiempo, todo sigue igual y es fácil volver a meterse en ambiente como si fuera ayer el día que decidí marcharme de casa.   
\- Cuéntanos, Emma, qué tal en la gran ciudad? David nos ha dicho que te iba muy bien- pregunta Robin  
\- Sí, no puedo quejarme. El comienzo fue duro, ya sabes, era una niña y no sabía hacer nada por mí misma, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando.   
\- Trabajas de modelo allí, no?- dice Regina  
\- Sí, empecé haciendo cosas de forma esporádica: algún catálogo, alguna sesión de fotos pequeña para alguna revista…cosas así, hasta que conocí a August, un amigo fotógrafo que me ayudó mucho y empecé a hacer cosas más grandes.   
\- Y August y tú os hicisteis muy amigos, Emma?- me pregunta Mary Margaret, con una sonrisa cómplice.  
En ese momento, me sonrojo otra vez (de verdad, ¿qué pasa conmigo? parece que tengo 13 años otra vez), noto la mirada de Killian y contesto:   
\- Pues sí, somos muy amigos, pero no es lo que tú te piensas, M&M.   
\- Venga, me estás diciendo que en siete años no has conocido a alguien que valga la pena?  
\- No, no...yo no te he dicho eso, de hecho he conocido a mucha gente- le digo riéndome.   
\- Cuéntanos, Emma, queremos saber! No seas mala  
\- Yo la verdad que hay detalles que no me apetece nada saber, puedo vivir en la ignorancia perfectamente!- dice mi hermano David, con un gesto como de querer darle un puñetazo a alguien.   
\- Pues… Bueno, al año de irme de aquí, más o menos, conocí a un chico, Ian, estaba terminando la carrera de medicina. Estuvimos juntos un tiempo, casi dos años, pero finalmente, no funcionó.   
\- Oh, Emma ¡Cuánto lo siento….estaba de broma, no quería sacar temas dolorosos ni tristes.   
\- No, no pasa nada, seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

A partir de ahí, la cena siguió de forma normal y seguimos riéndonos y hacienda bromas entre nosotros. Poco a poco, la gente empezó a marcharse:   
\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Regina. – Tenemos a los niños con la canguro y mañana tenemos que llevar a Henry al campo, que tiene partido. Emma, ¿por qué no vienes? Estoy segura de que le encantará ver a su tía preferida, le darías una sorpresa.   
\- Ah, pues la verdad es que me parece una buenísima idea, mándame un mensaje de texto con la hora y allí estaré – le contesto, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Regina y otro a Robin.  
\- Nosotros también nos vamos. Es un placer tenerte de vuelta en casa, Emma- me dice Belle dándome un abrazo.  
\- Gracias, Belle. Nos vemos otro día. 

Después de despedirnos de todo el mundo, nos vamos a sentarnos todos al salón y David saca una botella de ron del bueno, del que tiene reservado para las ocasiones especiales y todos nos servimos una copa. 

\- Voy a la cocina a por hielos- le digo a David  
\- Te acompaño y traemos también algún refresco- dice Killian  
Camino hacia la cocina y abro la nevera, buscando los hielos, en silencio. La verdad que no me apetece mucho hablar con Killian ahora mismo, pero él se ve que tiene otras intenciones.   
\- Me alegro mucho de verte, Emma. Te he echado de menos.  
\- Mmh mmh- digo. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo.   
\- Siete malditos años sin saber nada de ti. Por poco me vuelvo loco, preguntándome qué tal estabas. ¿Por qué no contestaste nunca a mis llamadas ni a mis e-mails?  
Yo no contesto, me dedico a cortar los limones como si él no estuviese hablándome a mi.   
\- Maldita sea, Emma, háblame, ¿por qué?- me dice dándome la vuelta, agarrándome por el brazo.  
\- Killian, de verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo y menos acerca de este tema. Vamos a olvidarlo,¿vale?- le digo, sacudiendo el brazo para soltarme.   
\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? No ha pasado ni un día de estos siete años que no le diese vueltas al por qué te fuiste de esa manera, sin avisar, y nada menos que a Nueva York y de forma indefinida. Y tu hermano no es que resultase de mucha ayuda, porque cada vez que le preguntaba por ti, me daba largas y me decía que estabas bien, pero nada más. Necesito saber por qué me dejaste, de verdad, Emma, lo necesito…- me dice susurrándome y mirándome a los ojos.   
\- ¿De verdad que no sabes por qué me marché?- le digo alzando la voz y poniéndome roja, pero esta vez de ira.   
\- No, Emma, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Estábamos bien y de repente, un día vengo a buscarte a casa y me encuentro que te marchaste. Sin más. Y trato de ponerme en contacto contigo mil veces y de mil maneras diferentes, pero nada. En estos siete años, la única forma de saber de ti, era de vez en cuando leer una revista o verte en algún programa de la televisión. ¡Maldita sea! Siete años, Emma!¡Siete años!!- me dice Killian, ahora alzando él la voz.   
\- Sí, ya lo sé, Killian! Ya sé que fueron siete jodidos años, fui yo la que se marchó y estuvo fuera de su casa todo ese tiempo! Y quieres saber por qué? De verdad lo quieres saber? Muy bien, pues te lo voy a decir. Te vi con ella!!!- le dije gritándole y tirándole un paño de cocina que había a mi alcance.   
\- Que me viste con ella? Con quién?- me pregunta él con cara de no saber lo que está pasando.  
\- De verdad estás jugando a hacerte el tonto conmigo? Con Milah. Con quien va a ser? Y parece ser que os fue muy bien desde que yo me marché, viendo que estáis ahora comprometidos.  
\- Emma, de verdad que no sé de que me estás hablando, amor… - me dice apartándome un mechón de la cara, intentando calmarme.  
\- ¡No me llames eso! No te atrevas a volver a llamarme eso! Yo no soy tu amor!- le digo, o más bien, le grito.

Él retira la mano como si le hubiese quemado y puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, y por un lado tengo ganas de darle un abrazo y decirle que podemos seguir siendo amigos, que no quiero perderlo, porque realmente no quiero perderlo, pero no lo hago.   
Lo siguiente que escucho es a mi hermano David:   
\- Chicos, no sé si sabréis que las paredes en esta casa son de papel. Se está escuchando todo desde el salón. Killian, tal vez deberías de ir hasta casa a hablar con Milah, porque se acaba de marchar y no parecía muy contenta.  
\- Sí, Killian, es mejor que te marches, aquí no hay nada más que hablar- le digo yo, mirándolo una última vez antes de salir de casa, huyendo otra vez, pero esta vez comiéndome las lágrimas y dirigiéndome hacia casa de Ruby. Hoy necesito una amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Si es así, por favor, mandadme kudos o una review, que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, ya que es mi primer fic y estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias!  
> Gracias y un abrazo muy fuerte.   
> B*

Fui corriendo todo el camino hasta la casa de Ruby. Entré por la puerta de atrás de la cafetería que tenía su abuela, a la que llamábamos cariñosamente Granny, y subí hasta el ático donde vivía mi amiga. Llamé a la puerta con fuerza, y a los segundos se abrió dejando ver a mi Ruby:  
\- Emma, ¡por fin!, Supuse que a lo mejor estabas cansada del viaje y hoy ya no te vería, pero que sepas que he hecho bien mis deberes y ya hay una fiesta convocada para mañana por la noche y que Granny nos deja la cafeteria para celebrarlo….

Sin darme cuenta, de repente, empecé a llorar, como hacía tiempo que no lloraba…y Ruby con cara de sorpresa, me abrazó fuerte y me dijo:   
\- Emma, me estás asustando, ¿qué he dicho?. Si no quieres hacer la fiesta, todavía estamos a tiempo de cance…  
\- No, no es eso- dije yo entre sollozos, es sólo que…  
\- Venga, va, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa…  
\- He discutido con Killian  
\- Ah..¡acabaramos! Nada más poner un pie en Storybrooke y ese idiota ya ha tenido que hacerte sentir mal… Me dan ganas de patearle el trasero…  
\- Ruby, de verdad, relájate…que te estás poniendo colorada! – le digo yo entre risas y lloros.  
\- Ya me conoces, sabes que por ti saco los dientes…¿ Quieres contarme lo que pasó?  
\- Pues verás…estábamos cenando todos juntos e iba todo relativamente bien, me refiero, alguna que otra mirada incómoda, pero nada más, iba la cosa bien. Pero en un momento, nos quedamos a solas y sacó el tema.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo?  
\- Pues me pregunto por qué lo había dejado de esa manera, sin dar explicaciones. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tiene la cara de preguntármelo…es que de verdad que no me puedo creer que sea tan idiota.  
\- ¿Y le explicaste las razones por las que te fuiste?  
\- Le dije que me había ido porque lo había visto con Milah, y se hizo el tonto completamente. El caso es que…¿sabes qué, Ruby? Por un momento le creí, creí que era cierto que no tenia ni idea de lo que yo estaba hablando, porque puso una cara…Ya sabes el don que tengo yo para saber cuándo la gente miente y no me pareció que estuviese mintiendo. Pero, por otro lado, pienso, ¿cómo es posible que no se acuerde de lo que pasó esa noche en la fiesta de Victor? Tiene que acordarse, ¿verdad, Ruby?  
\- No sé, supongo que sí…¿has pensado alguna vez en la posibilidad de que te hubieses equivocado y el chico al que viste con Milah no fuese Killian?  
\- Ruby, era mi novio por aquel entonces, ¡por supuesto que era Killian! Estaban en el salón pequeño de la casa de Victor, ese al que nadie va. No se me olvidará jamás la imagen, Killian acostado con la camisa desabrochada y ella encima besándolo…y por supuesto no me quedé a ver el final, pero ya nos imaginamos como acabaría el tema…

Ruby me miró, con cara de comprensión y me cogió la mano y me dijo, dándome un pequeño apretón:  
\- ¿Sabes que te digo? ¡Que él se lo pierde! Ahora mismo nos vamos a poner guapas y vamos a ir a tomar un par de copas al pub, que hoy está Graham de camarero y estoy segura de que se muere por verte – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
\- Dios, Ruby, ¿todavía sigues con ésas? Graham y yo sólo somos amigos, nunca fuimos nada más que éso.  
\- Eso es porque tú sólo tenías ojos para Killian, pero ahora que tú estás libre y él también…¿quién sabe?  
\- Ruby…- le dije con tono de advertencia.  
\- Venga, unas copas no hacen daño a nadie y veremos dónde nos lleva la noche…Por cierto, te diré que desde que se enteró de que volvías no ha parado de preguntarme por ti, que qué tal te iba, si venías sola o acompañada…ya sabes…todo eso  
\- Anda, vístete y vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión. 

 

Esperé en el salón mientras Ruby se pegaba una ducha rápido y se vestía y fui mirando las fotos que Ruby tenia en su salón. Había montones de fotos de cuando estábamos en el instituto, de las excursiones que hacíamos, de las fiestas en casa de Victor. Entre todas ellas, vi una que me llamó particularmente la atención. Era una foto de la boda de mi hermano David, un poco antes de marcharme a Nueva York. Recuerdo esa noche perfectamente, fue la primera vez que Killian me dijo que me quería. Suspiré y dejé la foto en su sitio.   
Cinco minutos después, Ruby salió de su habitación, como siempre, “vestida para matar”. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, pensé interiormente mientras sonreía. Se había puesto un vestido negro que enseñaba sus interminables piernas y unos tacones que la hacían parecer asquerosamente alta. Me miró y me dijo:   
\- Emma, no te lo tomes a mal, sabes que siempre estás guapa. Al fin y al cabo, eres modelo. Pero, estás hecha una mierda del viaje. Ven, te ayudaré a ponerte algo decente.   
\- Puede que a pesar de todo este tiempo sigamos teniendo un concepto diferente de lo que es “decente” – le dije yo riendo  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas?- me preguntó, haciéndose la ofendida.   
\- Nada, nada…venga, saca algo para mi de ese armario  
\- Mmmm…déjame que piense- me dijo mientras empezaba a rebuscar entre las perchas. – Me gusta esa cazadora de cuero que llevas, así que buscaremos un vestido que le vaya bien. ¿Qué tal éste?- me dijo sacando un vestido negro de lentejuelas, que por lo corto que era parecía más bien una camiseta.

La miré, levantando una ceja y le dije:   
\- ¿Estás de broma, no?  
Se empezó a reir a carcajadas:   
\- Deberías de verte la cara, Emma, por supuesto que es broma. Este vestido no me lo pongo desde que íbamos al instituto, pero tiene valor sentimental, así que me lo guardo. 

Después de un rato revolviendo entre la ropa de Ruby, dimos con un vestido cortito de encaje con la manga larga que le iba genial a mi cazadora de cuero y mis botines negros. Me hice una coleta alta para intentar que mi pelo no pareciese un desastre y me pinté los labios de rojo. Ya por fin, después de unos últimos retoques, marchamos hacia el pub. 

“The Rabbit Hole”, así se llamaba el pub en el que trabajaba Graham. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa a dejar nuestras cosas, antes de dirigirnos a la barra a pedir algo.   
\- ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué vais a tomar?...Emma? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó un sorprendido Graham  
\- Pues claro que soy yo, Humbert. ¿Quién va a ser si no? ¿Un holograma?- le dije riéndome.  
Salió de detrás de la barra y me dio un abrazo, mientras me decía al oído:   
\- ¡Te he echado de menos, Ems! Pero Bueno, deja que te vea, la gran modelo de Nueva York. ¡Estás buenísima!- me dijo  
\- Yo también te he echado de menos Graham, pero Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo te va todo?  
\- Pues la verdad que no hay mucha novedad…acabé la Universidad y volví para aquí y como de lo mío no me sale ningún trabajo interesante, pues empecé a trabajar aquí por las noches. ¿Y tú? ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?  
\- Aun no lo sé, pero como mínimo este mes lo paso entero aquí. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿No nos vas a invitar a unas copas?  
\- Por supuesto, ¿qué vais a tomar, chicas?- preguntó por segunda vez en la noche. 

Ruby y yo nos miramos y Graham entendiendo el significado de nuestras miradas, nos dijo:   
\- Ahora mismo saco la botella de tequila y los limones.  
\- Que no se te olvide la sal tampoco, Graham- le dijo Ruby

Demasiados chupitos de tequila después, me encontraba de camino a casa, más borracha de lo que debería estar, con Graham agarrándome para que no me cayera, mientras Ruby iba hablando por teléfono con Victor.   
\- Victor me ha dicho que lo espere aquí, que está saliendo del hospital y ya me recoge. ¿La acompañarás hasta casa? – le preguntó a Graham, refiriéndose a mi.  
\- Sí, claro, no te preocupes.  
\- Ok, Emma, ¡te veo mañana! Yo llevo el café y las aspirinas, ¿vale?

Seguimos caminando, en silencio, Graham seguía agarrándome la cintura, soportando casi todo mi peso. Yo iba balbuceando y cantando cosas sin sentido y Graham de vez en cuando soltaba una risa. Nos fuimos acercando a mi casa y él me preguntó:   
\- Ems, ¿tienes llaves? No me gustaría tener que timbrar y que David abriese. A pesar de todos estos años, aun sigo temblando cuando tu hermano me mira.  
\- ¡Cobarde!- le dije, riéndome  
\- ¡Oye! Y tú borracha  
\- Eso es verdad. Estoy borracha. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Me lo he pasado genial esta noche con Ruby y contigo – le dije mirándole a los ojos.   
\- Y yo contigo Emma, te he echado tanto de menos… - me dijo.

Poco a poco, nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro, y cuando ya casi estábamos a punto de darnos un beso, la puerta de mi casa se abrió de repente y un asombrado y ¿celoso? Killian apareció detrás de ella.   
\- Emma, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada recriminatoria a Graham. ¿Qué ha bebido?  
\- Venga, Killian, déjalo en paz…¡estoy bien! En fin, te veo mañana Graham – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y entré en casa, casi arrastrándome.   
\- Adiós, Emma. Te llamo mañana. 

Killian cerró la puerta, casi sin dejarlo terminar y mirándome muy seriamente, con la ceja levantada en esa costumbre tan odiosa que tiene cuando quiere hacerse el listillo, me dijo:   
\- ¿En serio? ¿Con Graham?  
\- Hasta mañana, Killian. No me apetece hablar ahora mismo – dije mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación.  
\- A ti nunca te apetece hablar, ¿verdad? Especialmente de los temas que no te convienen.   
\- Vete a la mierda, Killian – le espeté. A todo esto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?  
\- He discutido con Milah y tu hermano me ha ofrecido el sofa para pasar la noche.  
\- ¡Oh, lo siento! De verdad que lo siento mucho.  
\- No pasa nada, Swan, no es tu culpa…   
Lo miré, pero no sabía que decir, pero por suerte o por desgracia para mi, él parecía que sí tenía algo que decir.  
\- Swan, siento mucho si alguna vez te hice daño. Nunca fue mi intención y mucho menos que te fueras por mi culpa. Pero fuera lo que fuera, necesito saberlo.   
\- Killian, no es el momento, de verdad. Además, ¿qué más da? Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, hemos crecido, ya no somos los mismos que éramos por aquel entonces. Tú te vas a casar en seis meses y yo…Bueno, yo no me voy a casar evidentemente, pero me va bien.   
\- Ya lo sé, pero… - me dijo dubitativo, como si pensando si debía seguir hablando – No es lo mismo con Milah, la quiero, pero nunca ha sido lo mismo que contigo, Swan. Quiero que lo sepas.

Me quedé mirando para él como una tonta, sin saber que decir otra vez. Por un momento, note como los muros que tenía alrededor de mi corazón se hacían trocitos y querían dejarlo entrar otra vez. Finalmente, dije:  
\- Hablaremos mañana, Killian. Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar. Creo que es una tontería volverse locos ahora por este tema. Como he dicho, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no hay forma de volver atrás y cambiar las cosas.  
\- Eso lo veremos, Swan… - me dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo y con esa sonrisita típica suya.  
\- Killian, hablo en serio…   
\- Yo también.  
\- Si es importante para ti, te lo contaré todo mañana. No antes de las 12 por supuesto, ¡estoy molida!  
\- Como tú desees- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
\- Buenas noches, Killian.  
\- Que descanses, Emma. 

Subí el resto de las escaleras casi corriendo y con el corazón palpitando que casi se me iba a salir del pecho. Llegué a mi habitación y rápidamente abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré detrás de mi. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, teniendo clarísimo que la noche de hoy se me iba a hacer eterna pensando en esa conversación que iba a tener con Killian mañana. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Y lo más importante, ¿qué explicaciones me daría él cuando se lo contase todo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí viene el capítulo tres de esta historia.   
> Espero que os esté gustando. Sentíos libres de dejarme kudos o una review!;)  
> Tengo el capítulo cuatro ya escrito también, así que supongo que no tardaré mucho en subirlo!  
> Un beso muy grande  
> B*

La luz entraba por las persianas, dándome de pleno en la cara. Me desperté poco a poco, parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la claridad y bostecé. Dios, tenía la boca seca como una suela de zapato y un dolor de cabeza monumental.  
\- Buff…no vuelvo a beber – gruñí para mis adentros. ¿Dónde está Ruby con ese café y esas aspirinas que me prometió?  
Me levanto finalmente, pidiéndole permiso a un pie para mover el otro y me desplazo como puedo, en modo automático hasta el baño:  
\- Jesús, ¡vaya cara que tengo! – me grité a mi misma.   
Mi perfecto eyeliner de la noche anterior estaba hecho un mezcladillo en la zona de mi ojera, ¡parecía un oso panda! Me lavé la cara a conciencia y me eché un poco de crema para refrescarme. Me peiné un poco el nido de pájaros que tenía por melena y decidí bajar a desayunar algo.   
A medida que iba bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina, me llegó un riquísimo olor a bacon y tortitas que se me hizo la boca agua. Llegué a la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Estaban allí ya sentados mi hermano y Mary Margaret. Killian estaba de cocinero.   
\- ¡Buenos días, Swan! ¿Has dormido bien? – me preguntó en un tono demasiado alegre para un domingo por la mañana.  
\- Parece que no tan bien como tú, Jones. Haz el favor de bajar la voz, que me estalla la cabeza.  
\- Swan, Swan…como no te portes bien, te vas a quedar sin desayuno…  
\- Oh, por Dios, es muy temprano para esto, Killian.  
\- Espero que no te hayas olvidado de lo que me prometiste ayer – me dijo él, ante la atenta mirada de David y Mary Margaret.  
\- Creo recordar que te dije que no hablaríamos antes de las 12, ¿verdad? Bien, pues son las 11 y cuarto de la mañana, así que déjame en paz un ratito más y ponme un café.  
\- Aquí tienes Swan, siempre tan agradable por las mañanas. Lo sabré yo… - me dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
Me puse roja ante su insinuación de que se acordaba perfectamente de cómo era yo por las mañanas, ya que evidentemente habíamos despertado juntos muchas veces en el pasado. Mi hermano David también se sonrojó y para cambiar el tono de la conversación, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y dijo:   
\- Bueno, me alegra ver que vosotros dos os volvéis a llevar bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que os habéis llevado siempre. Me refiero a antes de estar juntos, bueno, ya me entendéis…  
\- David, por favor, cállate – dijo Mary Margaret, poniéndose una mano frente a los ojos.   
\- Gracias, M&M- dije yo  
\- En fin, ¿qué planes hay para hoy, Swan?  
\- Pues Ruby ha organizado una fiesta de bienvenida en Granny`s con los chicos de la pandilla y ése es el plan. Podéis pasaros si quereis, chicos.   
\- ¿Yo también estoy invitado? - preguntó Killian levantando una ceja.   
\- Sí, claro, y te puedes traer a Milah también si quieres.   
\- Eh…si…claro…la iba a llamar ahora para hablar con ella. Se lo di…  
La contestación de Killian fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. David se levantó a abrir y se escuchó:   
\- ¡Emma! Es para ti, ¡es Graham!  
Por el rabillo del ojo vi la cara que ponía Killian. Cuando se enfadaba tenía esa costumbre de apretar la mandíbula tan fuerte, que cualquier día se iba a dejar una muela por el camino. Mary Margaret pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de Killian, porque miró para mi y me dijo:   
\- ¡Corre, Emma! No lo hagas esperar.  
Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta. Graham estaba en la entrada hablando con David, que más bien parecía que lo estaba interrogando. Cuando llegué me miró aliviado, como si acabara de ver agua en el desierto.  
\- ¡Hola Graham! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – le dije saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.  
\- Pensé que si estabas despierta, a lo mejor te apetecía desayunar conmigo.  
\- Ah, pues la verdad es que estoy desayunando aquí con mi familia, pero ¡pasa!, hay sitio para uno más – le dije empujándolo hacia la cocina.   
Entramos en la cocina y Killian volvió a poner mala cara. Graham y yo nos sentamos enfrente de él y comenzamos a bromear entre nosotros acerca de ayer a la noche.  
\- …Y te pusiste a cantar en medio del pub esa canción que cantábamos cuando éramos pequeños…¿sabes cuál te digo? La que salía en aquella serie de monstruos que veíamos.  
\- Oh, Dios, no sigas…me muero de la vergüenza. ¡Cállate!  
\- Estabas adorable, Ems.  
\- Eso es que tú eres mi amigo y me ves con buenos ojos.  
\- Siempre, ya lo sabes – y cuando dijo esas palabras me miró con unos ojos tiernos, cálidos. ¿Era esta mirada la que yo me había perdido años atrás cuando sólo le hacía caso a Killian? ¿Era esto de lo que hablaba Ruby?  
Parece que no fui la única en darme cuenta de como me miraba Graham, porque en ese preciso instante, se escuchó el sonido de la silla de Killian al ser arrastrada contra el suelo de forma brusca.  
\- Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo que pasar por casa y hablar con Milah. Emma, no me olvido de lo que me prometiste ayer, te pasaré a buscar a la hora de comer y hablaremos  
Y dicho eso, se marchó.   
\- Yo también me voy- dijo Graham. Gracias por el desayuno, ¿te veo a la noche, verdad?  
\- ¡Claro! Al fin y al cabo es mi fiesta, estaría feo perdérmela, ¿no?  
Graham se despidió de todos y esta vez antes de marcharse fue él el que me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió. Me guiñó un ojo y me dijo:   
\- Hasta la noche, entonces, Emma.

En cuanto se escuchó la puerta señalando que Graham se había marchado, Mary Margaret comenzó su ronda de preguntas:  
\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?   
\- ¿El qué? – contesté haciéndome la tonta.   
\- Ya sabes el qué. ¿Qué ha sido toda esta situación con Graham y con Killian? Ha sido casi como volver siete años atrás en el tiempo.  
\- ¿Qué dices, M&M? ¡No digas tonterías! Yo nunca he tenido nada con Graham, ni ahora ni hace siete años.  
\- No me dirás que no sabes cómo te mira desde que íbais al instituto – dijo de repente mi hermano.  
\- ¿En serio, David? ¿Tú también? ¿Cómo me mira, según tú?  
\- Pues igual que miro yo a Mary Margaret e igual que Killian te mira a ti, aun estando comprometido con Milah. ¿O te piensas que soy ciego? Me lo hago a veces, para evitar problemas, pero no soy tonto y sé que Killian aun siente cosas por ti y que tú, en el fondo también por él. Así que, ¿me aceptas un consejo de hermano mayor?  
\- Me lo vas a dar de todos modos... – protesté yo irónicamente.  
\- Aclara las cosas con Killian, sea lo que sea y pasa página de una vez. Sabes que Killian es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero, pero…lo primero eres tú y creo que Graham podría hacerte muy feliz.   
\- Oh…David…por Dios…no empecemos…  
\- Está bien, no voy a decir nada más, pero de verdad, haz caso al viejo de tu hermano y piensa en lo que te he dicho, ¿vale?

Después de esto, di por terminado el interrogatorio, diciéndole a Mary Margaret que ya hablaríamos más tarde y me fui directa a la ducha para arreglarme, ya que tenía una conversación por delante con Killian. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Llevarme a comer por ahí? De verdad que alucino con este chico. ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué por sonreírme y guiñarme el ojo un par de veces, ya vuelvo a estar loquita por él? Una parte de mi quería gritarle cuatro cosas y seguir enfadada con él, decirle que ya no me importaba, pero había otra parte de mi que como decía mi hermano David, todavía sentía algo por él. Lo que estaba claro era una cosa, íbamos a hablar y aclarar las cosas. O al menos, a intentarlo.   
Me vestí rápidamente, ya que se acercaba la hora en que me pasaría a buscar. Decidí ponerme algo casual, pero que me sentase bien. Unos vaqueros ajustados negros y una camiseta floja blanca, con mi cazadora de cuero negra. Un poco de maquillaje para quitar los restos de la resaca de mi cara y el pelo me caía natural por la espalda en ondas sueltas. Lista.   
Bajé las escaleras y en el momento que llegué al salón, se escuchó el timbre, abrí y por supuesto era Killian, vestido con su eterna cazadora de cuero negra y sus pantalones pitillo ajustados. Estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba.   
\- Bueno, vamos, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes zanjaremos el tema – le dije  
\- Swan, me voy a ofender. Parece como si no quisieras estar conmigo. Te prometo que me he duchado y aun encima voy a invitarte a comer. ¿Qué más quieres?  
\- Vamos, Jones, o me iré sin ti- dije tratando de parecer enfadada, aunque realmente se me escapó una risita.  
Salimos de la casa y fuimos hacia el coche de Killian. Comenzó a conducir, negándose a decirme adonde íbamos, diciéndome que era una sorpresa. Puso música y me sorprendió ver que era un CD de Coldplay, uno de mis grupos favoritos. Sin darme cuenta, me puse a canturrear en bajito, mientras miraba por la ventana. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi cómo Killian me miraba con una media sonrisa en la cara. Tras unos quince minutos de trayecto, llegamos a un restaurante apartado en la playa y me quedé helada y con la boca abierta al darme cuenta de donde estábamos.   
\- ¿Sorprendida, Swan?  
\- ¿En serio me traes aquí, Killian? Me traes al lugar donde vinimos en nuestra primera cita para hablar de por qué cortamos. Eres increíble.  
\- ¿Cortamos, Swan? Creo recordar que fuiste TÚ la que cortaste. Indirectamente, al menos, porque nunca me lo comunicaste. Según eso, tal vez llevamos casi ocho años siendo pareja y no nos hemos dado cuenta- me dijo Killian con su tonito irónico.  
Entramos al restaurante y casi sin saberlo, mis pies me guiaron hacia “nuestra mesa”. Después de nuestra primera cita, habíamos vuelto muchas veces a este pequeño restaurante de la costa y siempre nos sentábamos en el mismo sitio. Killian, al darse cuenta, me miró y levantó una ceja, como mofándose de mí.   
\- Cállate, Killian. Es una buena mesa. Eso es todo.  
\- Lo que tú digas, Swan – me dijo con una sonrisa.   
El camarero nos atendió, pedimos lo de siempre, lo que acostumbrábamos a pedir cuando veníamos. Al rato, el camarero vino y nos trajo una botella de vino. Killian la cogió y sirvió nuestras copas.   
\- Bueno, Swan, creo que es hora de que empieces a hablar.  
\- Sí, eh…bueno…la verdad que tampoco hay mucho para contar. Más o menos ya te lo dije ayer en la cocina cuando discutimos. Te vi con Milah.  
\- Pero es que de verdad que por más vueltas que le doy, no consigo saber cuándo o dónde me viste con Milah.  
\- ¿De verdad, Killian? Venga, admítelo, ya está. No pasa nada, ha pasado el tiempo y puedes admitirlo. Nunca vamos a volver a ser pareja, pero si eres sincero conmigo, podemos mantener la amistad.   
Ante mis palabras, noté que la cara de Killian se ensombrecía y me contestó, alzando un poco la voz:  
\- Swan, ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad! Te juro que no sé de qué me estás hablando…  
La verdad es que por más que me fastidiase, tenía cara de no saber de verdad lo que estaba pasando, así que lo puse en antecedentes.   
\- ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas? Fue en la fiesta que dio Victor al final del verano en la casa de la playa. Habíamos discutido ese día, porque tú querías que me fuera a vivir contigo y yo te había dicho que no.   
\- Sí, eso lo recuerdo. Yo no quería esperar, no veía la razón para ello, puesto que pasabas todas las noches en mi apartamento y tú me dijiste que era demasiado pronto. Pero, ¿qué pinta Milah en todo esto?  
\- Pues verás, en la fiesta esa noche, yo estaba siendo miserable por haber discutido contigo y Ruby me animó a que fuera a hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas. Te busqué y te encontré en el salón de Victor, con Milah – le dije con voz temblorosa.   
\- ¿Y?  
\- ¿En serio? Pues que estábais los dos en el sofá tumbados, tú con la puta camisa desabrochada y ella encima de ti besándote – susurré en una voz demasiado alta, dando gracias de que a estas horas había muy poca gente en el restaurante que pudiese escucharnos.   
En cuanto conté la historia, Killian palideció y abrió mucho los ojos:   
\- ¿Qué? No, no es posible, Emma – me dijo cogiéndome la mano encima de la mesa. – Te juro que yo nunca te habría engañado, no podía ser yo.   
\- ¡Te digo que eras tú! – le contesté soltando mi mano de la suya.   
\- Swan, no entiendo nada… De verdad, que yo no recuerdo eso. Esa noche estaba muy enfadado y disgustado y me pasé bebiendo. Estaba muy borracho. Recuerdo haber estado con los chicos de broma bailando enfrente del karaoke y después lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en el salón de Victor con una resaca grande como un piano. Pero estaba solo, te juro por Dios que Milah no estaba conmigo. 

No sabía que decir en ese momento, porque la verdad es que Killian parecía afectado y me daba la impresión de que estaba siendo sincero. Acordáos de que yo tengo un don para reconocer las mentiras.   
\- Killian, que tú no lo recuerdes, no significa que no sea cierto. Yo sé lo que vi. Pero como te dije, no importa, ha pasado el ti…  
\- Sí, Swan, ya sé que han pasado siete malditos años, ¡no hace falta que me lo recuerdes! Pero por supuesto que importa, nuestra relación se fue a la mierda por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo y de lo que Milah nunca me ha hablado. Tienes que creerme, yo nunca te habría hecho eso, Emma. Eras el amor de mi vida.   
\- No dudo que me quisieras, sé que lo hacías. Pero, estabas enfadado conmigo y como tú dices, borracho.   
\- Pero si así paso, ¿por qué Milah nunca me dijo nada?  
\- Tal vez lo hizo y no te das cuenta  
\- Swan, llevamos juntos algo más de tres años y nunca dijo una palabra acerca de esto. Yo ni miré para Milah hasta mucho después de que te fueras. Durante mucho tiempo, te esperé, con la esperanza de que volverías y lo arreglaríamos todo. No podía ni pensar en rehacer mi vida. Te quería, amor. Aun te quiero. Te lo dije ayer, lo que tengo con Milah no es ni de lejos como lo que teníamos tú y yo.  
\- ¿Recuerdas ese chico del que le hablé ayer a Mary Margaret en la cena?  
\- ¿Ian?  
\- Sí, Ian. Él también me quería mucho, y estuvimos juntos dos años que fueron maravillosos. Pensé que estaba enamorada. Pero, cuando él consiguió la plaza de residente en uno de los mejores hospitales de Nueva York, me llevó a un restaurante a cenar y me pidió que me casara con él.   
\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- me preguntó él.  
\- Bueno, es obvio lo que le dije, ¿no? Pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que quiero que sepas que lo nuestro también fue especial para mí. Con Ian tampoco era lo mismo. Yo también te quise Killian, y en cierto modo, también te sigo queriendo.   
Me miró con los ojos brillantes, y me sonrió. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, continué:  
\- Pero no quiero volver contigo.   
En ese momento vi, como de repente sus ojos perdían el brillo y su rostro se tornaba serio, como si le hubiesen dado la peor noticia del mundo.  
\- Creo que a pesar de lo mucho que lo he negado, necesitábamos tener esta conversación para poner punto y final a esto y dejar de preguntarnos qué habría pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Así que, de verdad, Killian, sé muy feliz con Milah, te lo mereces.   
\- He roto con Milah – dijo de repente Killian  
\- ¿Quéééééé??  
\- Swan, hasta ella se da cuenta de que lo nuestro es como un premio de consolación. Yo te quiero a ti. Siempre has sido tú. Siempre.  
\- Killian, ¿no me estás escuchando? Te he dicho que…  
\- Sí, sé lo que me has dicho, pero ya sabes cuál es mi lema: “un hombre que no pelea por lo que quiere, se merece lo que tiene”. Quiero que lo sepas Swan, voy a pelear y por supuesto, voy a hablar con Milah para que me aclare todo esto que hemos hablado. Y ahora, vamos a comer tranquilamente y vamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿somos amigos, no?  
En ese momento, creo que si me pinchan, no sangro. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando? Killian aún me quería y estaba dispuesto a pelear por mí, y no sólo eso, había dejado a Milah. ¿Podía mi vida ser más desastrosa en este momento? Con lo tranquila que estaba yo en Nueva York…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí vamos con el capítulo cuatro!  
> Espero que os guste! Cualquier consejo o crítica es bien recibida. Ya sabéis que es la primera vez que escribo algo y estoy segura de que hay mucho que mejorar... ;)  
> Un beso muy grande.  
> B*

Después de comer, nos subimos otra vez el coche para ir hasta casa de nuevo. El camino lo hicimos en completo silencio. Yo todavía no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que Killian me había dicho en la comida. Cada cierto momento, notaba como él me miraba de reojo, con cara de preocupación.  
\- Swan, amor, ¿estás bien?  
\- ¿Qué te dije ayer? No me llames así, Killian- le dije – Sí, estoy bien, sólo estoy cansada. 

Siguió conduciendo sin decir nada. El silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono con una llamada entrante de…¡Graham!  
\- ¡Hola Graham! ¿Qué tal?

Automáticamente, Killian a mi lado se puso tenso y agarró tan fuerte el volante, que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.   
\- Graham, no te escucho nada, espera un momento, por favor – le contesté. Tapando el micrófono del móvil con la mano, me dirigí a Killian: - ¿Puedes bajar un momento la música, por favor?  
\- Como desees, Swan – me contestó en tono de sorna.   
\- Hola Graham, sí, ahora te escucho mucho mejor. Dime, ¿qué querías?  
\- Pues verás, llamaba para decirte que hoy hay partido de los chicos de la primaria y yo soy el entrenador y me preguntaba si a lo mejor te apetecía pasarte por allí. Te prometo que tendrás un sitio de primera para verlos jugar y después podríamos vernos en tu fiesta. ¿Te apetece?  
\- Ostras, ¡es cierto! ¿Es el mismo equipo en el que juega Henry, verdad? Le dije a Regina que me pasaría por allí. Menos mal que me lo recuerdas. Pues sí, claro, iré encantada. Te tomo la palabra, guárdame un buen sitio – le dije riéndome.   
\- Perfecto Emma – me dijo emocionado – Nos vemos allí. Un beso  
\- Otro para ti, Humbert.

Podía notar en el ambiente que Killian estaba de mal humor. No me dirigió la palabra en lo que quedaba de viaje hasta mi casa. Cuando estábamos llegando, me preguntó, directamente y sin andarse con rodeos:   
\- ¿Estás con Humbert?  
\- ¿Cómo? – le pregunté, abriendo mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, tanto que estoy segura que parecía un dibujo animado de estos japoneses.   
\- Lo que has oído, Swan, ¿estás con Humbert?  
\- No, claro que no. Somos amigos. Eso es todo. Aunque te seré sincera, Killian, aunque lo estuviéramos, no creo que fuese asunto tuyo.   
\- Tienes razón, amor. Lo siento, me he sobrepasado. Es sólo que…déjalo, da igual.   
\- Es sólo que…¿qué?  
\- Que me jode que estés con él. Sé que no tengo derecho alguno a estar celoso, pero lo estoy. Me jode verte con él, ¡ya lo he dicho!  
\- Pues no, no tienes derecho y como te he dicho, somos amigos. Fin de la conversación.  
\- Tú y yo también éramos amigos, hasta que un día dejamos de serlo para ser algo más. Y créeme cuando te digo, Emma, que Graham no quiere ser sólo tu amigo.   
\- De verdad…¡qué pesadilla! Estáis todos empeñados en juntarme con Graham.  
\- ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?   
\- Pues Ruby, Mary Margaret, mi hermano…ahora tú...  
\- Vaya, parece que todos apuestan por él…¡me siento ofendido!  
\- No deberías, hasta hace unas horas estabas comprometido. Y estoy segura de que arreglaras las cosas con Milah. Ella te quiere.   
\- Ese no es el tema, Swan, ella me quiere y yo a ella, pero no estoy enamorado. Sé que suena feo, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo con ella y ser todo lo feliz que pudiese, pero de repente…llegaste tú y mi mundo se vino abajo otra vez, amor… - me dijo con esa voz entrecortada que pone siempre que habla de sus sentimientos. Y por eso me fastidia verte con Graham.

No le contesté y proseguimos el camino en silencio. No tenía sentido contestarle. Estaba claro que no nos íbamos a poner de acuerdo en nada, y mucho menos en este tema.  
\- Te veo en la fiesta, Swan – me dijo cuando por fin llegamos a casa. De verdad, que debió de ser el trayecto de quince minutos más largo de mi vida.   
\- Hasta después, Killian. 

Entré en casa y me encerré en la habitación. Necesitaba pensar. Killian había roto con Milah y no sólo eso, Killian había roto con Milah porque me seguía queriendo a mi y quería pelear por nuestra relación. Por otro lado, le daba una y mil vueltas al hecho de que Killian no recordaba haberse acostado con Milah hace siete años y Milah tampoco le había comentado nunca nada. Pero yo no me lo había inventado, yo sé lo que vi. Dios mío, todo era un lío de mucho cuidado y la cabeza me iba a explotar.   
A todo esto había que sumarle otro factor: Graham. Para mi, Graham era como ese amigo que tienes desde hace tiempo, con el que siempre puedes contar, alguien fundamental. Así fue durante toda mi adolescencia, y quizás en parte por estar tan pendiente de Killian por aquel entonces, nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Pero ahora que me habían abierto los ojos…es posible que algo notase y no me disgustaba del todo. Sinceramente, creo que podría hacerme feliz, pero no quiero hacerle daño, no se lo merece. Dios, estoy hecha un lío. 

Me refresqué un poco la cara y me cambié los tacones por unas zapatillas de deporte y me dispuse a salir hacia el campo. Me crucé con Mary Margaret en el pasillo, que me preguntó qué tal estaba, a lo que contesté que bien.   
\- ¿Me puedo llevar tu coche M&M? He quedado para ver el partido de los niños y no me apetece ir andando hasta el campo, la verdad  
\- Claro, ven conmigo que te doy las llaves. ¿De verdad que estás bien? Parece como si estuvieses disgustada por algo.   
\- Estoy bien, de verdad, hablamos más tarde, ¿vale? Vendrás a mi fiesta, ¿no?  
\- No me la perdería por nada, Ems.  
\- Pues allí te veo. Yo ya iré desde el partido directa. Llevo la ropa para cambiarme en casa de Ruby.

Me despedí y salí hacia el garaje a coger el coche. Pusé la radio y me distraje conduciendo y cantando con la música a todo trapo. Necesito relajarme de alguna manera. Estoy que hasta me duelen los dientes de tanto apretar la mandíbula.   
Diez minutos más tarde, estaba intentando aparcar en las cercanías del campo de fútbol de Storybrooke. Cómo se notaba que en este pueblo no había demasiado que hacer. ¡Cuantísima gente!. Finalmente, encontré un hueco y aparqué. Bajé del coche y me dirigí hacia la entrada, donde me encontré a Regina y Robin.   
\- Emma, Dios mío, ¡me vas a matar!. Se me pasó por completo mandarte el mensaje con la hora del partido – me dijo Regina, maldiciendo por lo bajo.  
\- No te preocupes. Hoy me ha llamado Graham y me ha invitado también al partido, así que me enteré de la hora de todas formas. No me perdería por nada del mundo ver a Henry patearle el culo al resto de los niños- dije riéndome, mientras Robin también echaba una sonora carcajada.

Fuimos entrando y vi que Graham me hacía señas para que me acercase. Así hice y cuando llegué me dio un abrazo y me dijo:  
\- Lo prometido es deuda, Emma. Los mejores sitios de la grada – dijo señalando a unos sitios en primera fila, los cuales tenían un cartel escrito con su letra que ponía "reservado" – He reservado tres, porque pensé que te querrías sentar con Regina y Robin.  
\- Estupendo, Mister. Estos sitios son mucho mejores que los que conseguimos nosotros normalmente. Aquí la amiga tiene enchufe. ¡Cómo se nota que es una guapa modelo!, ¿eh, Graham? – bromeó Robin  
Ante el comentario, a Graham se le pusieron rojas hasta las puntas de las orejas, lo cual me causó gracia.   
\- Deja de abochornar al entrenador de nuestro hijo, que después no lo saca a jugar – dijo Regina de broma.   
Después de seguir bromeando un ratito más con Graham, el partido por fin comenzó. Los niños estaban jugando genial, pero yo no podía sacar los ojos de Henry. ¡Qué mayor estaba!¡Y cuánto lo había echado de menos! Henry fue el primer niño en nacer en la pandilla de David. Regina y Robin lo tuvieron muy jovencitos, mucho antes de casarse. Creo que aun estaban en el instituto y para mi siempre ha sido como una debilidad. Lo quiero como si fuera mi sobrino. Cuando me marché a vivir a Nueva York tenía cuatro añitos y ahora, es ya todo un chico de once. ¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo!  
Durante todo el partido, animamos y gritamos como posesos, sobre todo cuando “nuestro niño” marcó un gol y miró a la grada hacia nosotros y nos señaló como para dedicarnos el tanto. Yo en ese momento, me levanté y aun gritaba más alto.   
Cuando el partido acabó, Henry en vez de marcharse con el resto del equipo, se vino directamente hacia las gradas y se tiró a mis brazos.  
\- Tía Emma, ¡por fin has vuelto a casa! ¿Me has echado de menos?  
\- Claro que sí, piojo, ¡muchísimo! Y tengo un regalito en casa para demostrártelo.  
\- ¿Qué es?¿Qué es? Dímelo, porfi.  
\- Me ha dicho un pajarito que tu doce cumpleaños era en menos de dos semanas y que estabas loco por tener un smartphone de estos chulos con juegos y todo. ¿Es eso cierto o me han informado mal?  
\- ¿En serio, tía Emma? ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias! Te quiero mucho.  
\- Y yo a ti, piojo, y yo a ti.  
\- Bueno, te quejarás con tu tía preferida, ¿eh? – le dijo Regina poniendo cara de madre orgullosa, mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara. – En fin, campeón, vete a la ducha corriendo, que hoy cenamos con tus abuelos y ya llegamos tarde.   
\- Sí, corre, Henry – le dije yo. – Mañana puedes venir hasta mi casa y te doy tu regalo de forma anticipada- continué, guiñándole un ojo. 

Después de despedirlos, me acerqué hasta donde estaba Graham terminando de recoger los balones y el material que habían usado en el entrenamiento anterior al partido y le dije:   
\- ¿Listo para la fiesta o estás demasiado cansado, Humbert?- pregunté con una voz un poco más sensual de lo normal.  
\- Creo que podré soportarlo, Ems – me contestó, claramente ligando conmigo mientras se acercaba a mi.   
\- Bien, no me gustaría que te la perdieses. Estoy segura de que podemos pasarlo igual de bien que ayer, o mejor, incluso- me sorprendí a mi misma mientras decía estas palabras, ¿en serio estaba ligando con uno de mis mejores amigos?  
\- ¿Ah, si, Emma? ¿Qué tienes pensado?- me preguntó mientras se acercaba un poquito más a mi. Estaba ya tan cerca que podía contarle las pecas de la nariz y las manchas que tenían sus ojos color verde.   
\- No sé… creo que podríamos improvisar sobre la marcha…¿tú qué opinas? ¿Tienes algo pensado?  
\- Es posible… ¿quieres saber el qué?  
\- Vale… - contesté con un hilo de voz y mantuve la respiración mientras él se iba acercando a mi e iba inclinando la cabeza para claramente besarme. 

Me besó y yo le respondí al beso. Al principio fue un beso suave, dubitativo, de dos personas que no saben muy bien que están haciendo, pero poco a poco el beso se fue convirtiendo en uno mucho más apasionado. Graham me mordió el labio inferior y me pasó la lengua por encima, como para aliviar la zona y yo abrí la boca en respuesta. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y el beso subió de tono, mientras Graham me agarraba la cintura y me apretaba contra él. Yo notaba mariposas subiéndome por el estómago, mientras pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. A lo lejos, escuchamos los silbidos de algunos de los niños de Graham y a uno que gritaba:   
\- ¡Bien hecho, Míster, bien hecho!  
Nos separamos al momento, como si algo nos hubiese dado corriente y ambos sonrojados por la situación, nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.   
\- Venga, niños. Meteos para dentro hasta que os vengan a buscar vuestros padres. ¡No me avergoncéis más!  
\- En fin, Humbert, te veo luego – le dije, dándole un último pico en los labios.   
\- Te tomo la palabra, Emma – me dijo besándome la frente. 

Sin mirar atrás, me dirigí hacia mi coche y me tuve que agarrar a él. Me temblaban las piernas. Dios, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Había besado a Graham y me había gustado, mucho. No era como besar a Killian, no había esa pasión que sentía siempre que lo besaba a él, pero tampoco había estado mal. Era simplemente diferente.   
Cuando calmé mi respiración y mi corazón un poco, arranqué el coche y conduje hasta casa de Ruby, donde ella ya se estaba empezando a preparar para la fiesta.   
\- ¡Hola guapa! Ya pensé que no llegabas.  
\- Lo siento, me retrasé un poco en el partido.  
\- ¿Qué tal? Dime que ganaron nuestros niños.  
\- Por supuesto, 2-1 y uno de los goles lo marcó Henry y me lo dedicó- dije con orgullo. – Por cierto, me he besado con Graham – dije así como quien no quiere la cosa.  
\- ¿Quééééééé? Y me lo dices así, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo…¡eres tremenda, Emma! ¿Qué mas? ¡Dame detalles!  
\- ¡Ay, Ruby! Te lo pido por favor, no empieces. Fue un beso, nada más.  
\- ¿Te gusto?¿Habéis quedado hoy a la noche en la fiesta?- me preguntó con esa cara pícara que pone cuando me quiere sonsacar información.  
\- Síííííí, Ruby, me gustó, y sí, hemos quedado hoy en la fiesta para vernos. También he hablado con Killian y hemos aclarado el tema, al menos por mi parte.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso de “al menos por mi parte”?   
\- Pues que yo le he contado por qué me marché y eso, pero él sigue diciendo que no recuerda haberse liado con Milah en esa fiesta, que estaba muy borracho y bla, bla, bla. Pero ahí no acaba todo. No comentes nada, Ruby, no quiero que nadie se entere por mi, pero Killian ha dejado a Milah.   
\- ¿Cómooo?   
\- Lo que oyes, y lo peor es que me ha reconocido que la ha dejado por mi y que quiere pelear para que volvamos a estar juntos. Y me ha reconocido también que está celoso de Graham  
\- Veo que el día de hoy ha sido un día completito, ¿eh, Emma?  
\- No lo sabes bien. Con lo tranquila que estaba yo en mi apartamento de Manhattan…

Seguimos preparándonos y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras que comunicaban con la cafetería, para abrirla y que la gente que fuese llegando, pudiese ir entrando.   
Poco a poco, nuestros amigos fueron dejándose caer y para mi sorpresa, un montón de gente vino a mi fiesta de bienvenida, lo cual me puso muy contenta.   
Por supuesto, uno de los primeros en llegar fue Graham, seguido de Mary Margaret y David, que se pusieron a charlar con Ruby cerca de la barra. Graham parecía nervioso y me miró como pidiéndome permiso para darme un beso. Yo asentí casi de forma imperceptible y él me respondió agarrándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza y acercándome a él. Fue un beso tierno, que no se parecía en nada al que habíamos compartido en el campo y por supuesto, como yo para estas cosas nunca tengo suerte, en el mismo momento en que nos estábamos besando, entró Killian por la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!Sé que dije que publicaría pronto y han pasado ya unos días, pero es que estoy estudiando para un examen muy importante que tengo en el mes de enero y lo primero es lo primero!;)  
> Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, aquí está el capítulo número 5. Espero que os guste!  
> Ah!En relación a los próximos capítulos tengo una pregunta que haceros, os gustaría que hubiese escenas smut o por el contrario os incomoda y preferís que no las haya? Me encantaría que me dejaseis un comentario diciéndomelo.   
> Un beso grande y gracias!  
> B*

¿Sabéis esa sensación rara, como de intranquilidad, que notas cuando alguien te está mirando? Pues eso es exactamente lo que noté yo cuando me estaba besando con Graham delante de todo el mundo en Granny`s.   
Nos separamos lentamente y mantuvimos nuestras frentes separadas, me dio un último beso en los labios y me preguntó, con una sonrisa en la cara:  
\- ¿Qué quieres de beber, Ems? Iré a buscar un par de copas.  
\- Lo de siempre – le contesté, con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿No es un poco pronto para el tequila?- bromeó él.  
\- Puede que sí, dejemos los chupitos para luego – le dije. – Mejor una copa de ron con coca-cola, por favor.

Graham fue hacia la parte de atrás de la barra para preparar las copas y en ese preciso instante fue cuando a un par de metros de mí vi a Killian mirándome muy fijamente. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él rompió rápido el contacto visual y como quien no quiere la cosa, se puso a charlar con David, pero yo notaba como de vez en cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, seguía pendiente de mi. ¿Me había visto con Graham?

La fiesta fue avanzando y el ambiente la verdad que era muy agradable. Hacía tanto que no salía con mis amigos de siempre, que había olvidado lo bien que nos lo pasábamos juntos. Poco a poco me fueron poniendo al día de todo lo que me había perdido en este tiempo, aunque a decir verdad muchas de las cosas ya me las había contado Ruby, que no me preguntéis cómo hace, pero desde que éramos niñas tiene un don para saber siempre todo lo que ocurre en Storybrooke.   
\- ¿Te apetece una partida de dardos? – me preguntó Graham. – Podríamos jugar como en los viejos tiempos.  
\- Vale, ¿por qué no? Aunque, sabes que te patearé el culo, ¿verdad?  
\- No os importa si me uno, ¿no? – preguntó de repente Killian, que por cierto empezaba a notarse en la forma que caminaba que había bebido un poco de más.   
\- Eh…no, claro que no – contestó Graham, mirando de reojo para mi, como preguntándome si estaba bien.   
Asentí y nos dispusimos a preparar todo para empezar a jugar.   
Yo podía notar la tensión en el ambiente. Killian taladraba a Graham con la mirada y Graham hacía lo que podia para ignorarlo.   
\- En fin, yo empiezo – dije para intentar romper el hielo.  
Tiré y por supuesto, hice diana. Al fin y al cabo, me había pasado más de la mitad de mi adolescencia practicando mi puntería con Mary Margaret y Ruby.   
El siguiente en tirar fue Graham y como buen jugador de dardos que es, se quedó también muy cerca de la diana. Mientras Graham estaba retirando sus dardos, Killian realizó su tiro, sin esperar ni siquiera a que Graham se apartase.   
\- ¿Estás loco, tío? Casi me das – le gritó Graham. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado desde que lo conocía.   
\- Ups, lo siento – contestó Killian con una sonrisa falsa. – Eso te enseñará a no meterte donde no te llaman – masculló por lo bajo, aunque Graham y yo lo escuchamos perfectamente.   
\- ¿Perdona? – le contestó Graham a pleno grito y acercándose a él con pose amenazadora.   
\- ¡Basta ya! ¡Ya es suficiente! – grité yo, poniéndome en el medio de ambos para evitar que las cosas fueran a más.   
Toda la fiesta se había congelado y nosotros tres éramos el centro de atención. Miré a mi hermano pidiendo auxilio y afortunadamente, captó el mensaje y se acercó:  
\- Killian, ven conmigo, necesitas un poco de aire fresco en esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes – dijo arrastrando a Killian hacia el patio trasero de Granny`s.

Miré a Graham y traté de disculparme:  
\- Graham, lo siento mucho. No sé que mosca le ha picado.  
\- ¿No lo sabes? Siempre que me acerco a ti, tiene que venir él a dar la nota y a marcar territorio. Ya lo hacía cuando teníamos diecisiete años y por lo que veo, aunque ha pasado el tiempo, él no ha madurado nada.  
\- Graham…lo siento, de verdad.  
\- Emma, ¿por qué no nos vamos?   
\- Es mi fiesta, no puedo irme así sin más. Todos mis amigos están aquí. Y también mi familia.   
\- Tienes razón… - dijo él pasándose una mano por el pelo. ¿Te importaría mucho si me marchase? Es que ahora mismo si me cruzo otra vez con Killian…  
\- No, claro que no. Podemos vernos otro día – le dije  
\- Mañana te llamo, Ems. Hoy ha sido un buen día – me dijo sonriéndome como sólo me sonríe a mi, poniéndome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.  
\- Hasta mañana, Graham. 

Me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Una vez lo vi desaparecer, dando grandes zancadas, me fui hacia donde David se había llevado a Killian a serenarse. Este idiota me iba a escuchar.   
Cuando salí, enseguida los vi, Killian estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos sujetando la cabeza, mientras David, de pie a su lado, le ponía una mano en el hombre, en señal de apoyo. Cuando escucharon el taconear de mis zapatos contra el suelo, ambos miraron hacia arriba y debieron de ver mi cara de ira, porque en ese preciso instante, mi hermano se adelantó, se dirigió hacia mi y me dijo:   
\- Emma, ya he hablado con él y está todo bien.  
\- ¿Que está todo bien?- le contesté yo gritando. – Casi se lía a tortas con Graham y ¿tú me dices que está todo bien? Vete, David, tengo que hablar con Killian.   
\- Emma….- continuaba mi hermano  
\- ¡David, por favor! – grité visiblemente enfadada. – Vete.

Sin decir más, mi hermano volvió a meterse dentro de la cafetería y sólo quedamos Killian y yo. Me miró a los ojos y pude ver que realmente estaba disgustado, sus ojos estaban brillantes y un poco colorados, como si hubiese estado un buen rato frotándoselos. Lo vi que tragaba saliva, supongo que se imaginaría la pedazo de bronca que se le venía encima.   
\- ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios ha pasado ahí dentro?  
\- No, Swan, no puedo – me contestó, evitándome y mirando para otro lado.  
\- ¡Killian, mírame cuando te hablo! – le dije cogiéndole la barbilla y girándole la cara hasta que por fin me miró.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Swan? Dejé que los celos me cegaran. No soporto ver a ese idiota contigo, no soporto ver como te coge la mano, como te besa delante de todo el mundo como si fueras su chica – me contestó en bajo, con la voz rota y la respiración entrecortada. – Me duele, Swan.   
\- Killian…  
\- Sí, ya lo sé, no somos pareja. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No lo he superado, Swan. Cuando esta noche te vi besándote con Graham, me cogió de imprevisto, no me lo esperaba. ¿Y sabes lo que más me dolió? Que ése antes era mi sitio. Yo era el jodido afortunado que te besaba y te cogía la mano.

Me senté en una silla a su lado y suspiré. Notaba como los ojos me picaban y un par de lágrimas luchaban por salir.   
\- Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, Killian. Fuimos muy felices, pero al final… pues no salió bien. Y quiero que sepas que no te culpo, ya no. Lo hice mucho tiempo, pero estos días desde que he llegado me he dado cuenta de que la mayor parte de la culpa es mía y sólo mía. No debí de haberme marchado como lo hice. Me porte como una cría. Tenía que haberme quedado para hablar contigo y pelear por lo nuestro, pero…me asusté – dije con un hilo de voz.  
\- ¿Te asustaste? ¿Por qué, Swan? ¿Acaso no veías que estaba loco por ti?  
\- Si, me asusté e hice lo que mejor sé hacer desde siempre. Hui. Hui de ti y de lo nuestro, porque era más fácil que quedarme y enfrentar el dolor que sentí cuando te vi con Milah. En el fondo sabía que lo que había visto tenía que tener algún tipo de explicación, pero me dio miedo quedarme para averiguarlo. Ese día habíamos tenido una discusión muy gorda por lo de irnos o no a vivir juntos y yo que sé, me entraron dudas…no acerca de ti, si no acerca de mí misma también, de si yo era suficiente para ti a pesar de que no quería mudarme contigo todavía. Imagínate que lo que yo vi hubiese sido como yo me imaginaba y al día siguiente me dejabas para estar con Milah. Yo no podría superarlo, estaba demasiado enganchada contigo. Así que antes de que eso pudiera pasar, pues salí corriendo. Fui egoísta al marcharme así, lo sé y en cierto modo, soy yo la que tiene que pedirte disculpas también. Te dejé escapar y créeme si te digo que me arrepiento de no haber aclarado antes las cosas – le dije entre sollozos.  
\- Swan…no me he ido a ningún sitio. Estoy justo aquí, delante de ti - dijo en un susurro, mientras se acercaba poco a poco y me acariciaba la cara. 

Sin darme cuenta, mi cabeza se inclinó hacia su mano y cerré los ojos, disfrutando la caricia. Killian seguía mirándome como si yo fuera el centro de su universo.  
\- Swan… - volvió a repetir en un susurro. – Voy a besarte.  
\- Killian, no… - le dije  
No me hizo caso y en menos de dos segundos noté como sus labios tocaban los míos y en ese momento, aunque suene cursi decirlo, el resto del mundo desapareció. No escuchaba nada más que la respiración de Killian a mi lado.   
Poco a poco, respondí al beso. Killian entrelazó su mano derecha en mi pelo y me inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Yo le acaricié la mejilla, notando su barba contra las yemas de mis dedos. Seguimos besándonos durante unos instantes, cada vez el beso escalando de tono con más rapidez. Él me cogió por la parte superior de mis brazos y me instó a que me sentara en su regazo. Así hice. Respondí comenzando a darle besos en el ángulo de la mandíbula, bajando poco a poco por el cuello, hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde le di un pequeño mordisco.   
\- Joder, Swan… - dijo muy bajito, a la vez que emitía un pequeño gemido.  
Noté como poco a poco iba cogiendo confianza y me rozaba la parte baja de la espalda, donde mi camiseta se había subido y dejaba entrever mi piel. Se me puso la piel de gallina y jadeé en su oreja, mientras le mordía el lóbulo.   
\- Swan, deberíamos de trasladar esto a un sitio más privado. Cualquiera puede vernos – me dijo.

Esas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría sobre mi. Me levanté y lo miré, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mano tapando mi boca ante lo que acababa de pasar. Killian debió de notar mi cambio de humor, porque enseguida trató de calmarme y me dijo:   
\- Swan, por favor, no me dejes fuera otra vez…estoy aquí, todo estaba bien hace cinco minutos. Por favor, te lo ruego – me dijo, mirándome con gesto suplicante.  
\- No podemos hacer esto Killian. No así. Hay mucho que aclarar. Lo siento, no ha debido pasar. No sé cómo ha podido pasar… – susurré  
\- ¿No lo sabes? Yo te lo diré. Dices que no me quieres, que no quieres estar conmigo, pero tu corazón dice otra cosa. Sé como me besaste, Swan, y uno no besa así sin sentir algo por la otra persona. Te lo suplico, Emma, déjame entrar otra vez en tu vida.  
Poco a poco fui dando pasos hacia atrás, alejándome de él y le dije:  
\- No lo voy a negar más, de verdad, Killian. Todavía siento algo por ti, pero antes de poder ver a donde nos lleva esto y que pasa con nosotros, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar primero. Sobre todo con Graham. Lo siento, pero nos lo debemos a nosotros mismos y yo se lo debo a Graham. Él no se merece nada de esto – dije al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta y me marchaba.  
Podía escuchar a Killian llamándome, pero me fui sin mirar hacia atrás, con las lágrimas escurriéndome por la cara y sintiéndome como una mierda. Necesitaba pensar y estar lejos de todo durante un rato. 

 

Era ya de noche y había comenzado a refrescar, pero yo seguía caminando sin rumbo, con la mirada perdida, por las calles de Storybrooke. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara y tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba respirar. Sólo llevaba aquí dos días escasos y mi vida se había dado la vuelta por completo. Sentía un cúmulo de cosas. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que por más que lo intentase negar, Killian tenía razón, yo tampoco había superado lo nuestro. Por otro lado, estaba Graham, tan tierno y tan Bueno conmigo, y ¿yo cómo le respondía? Liándome con otro en la misma fiesta en la que casi se pelean. No es que fuéramos novios ni nada, no habíamos hablado del tema, pero…¿en que me estaba convirtiendo? Yo jamás he sido así, nunca me ha gustado jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Y tenía la sensación de que eso era lo que estaba haciendo con Graham y me sentía muy muy culpable. 

Cuando pasé por delante del ayuntamiento por tercera vez, por lo menos, mi móvil sonó, señalándome que tenía un mensaje de texto de mi hermano:

David: ¿Estás bien?

No me apetecía contestarle, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, David era capaz de organizar una brigada y venir a buscarme, así que tecleé rápido una respuesta:

Emma: Estoy bien, David. Necesito tiempo. No te preocupes

En tan sólo unos segundos, me llegó la contestación:

David: ¿Necesitas que te vaya a recoger a algún sitio?

Emma: No, iré a casa en cuanto me relaje un poco. Gracias.

David: Sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Emma: Lo sé

David: Cualquier cosa me llamas. Estaré pendiente del teléfono. Te quiero.

Emma: Y yo a ti. Dave.

Sonreí a la pantalla del móvil al ver una vez más el gran hermano mayor que tenía, al cual no cambiaría jamás por nada del mundo. Es, sin duda alguna, la persona más importante de mi vida. David y yo siempre hemos sido muy cercanos, y aunque por supuesto, como buenos hermanos que somos, nos pasamos media vida peleando y discutiendo, es el mejor hermano que nadie podría desear. Siempre dispuesto a darlo todo por mi. Sé que ahora mismo debe de estar en casa incapaz de dormir, esperando por mí, pero de verdad que necesito un poquito de espacio para pensar.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y tomé una decisión. Di media vuelta y me dirigí en sentido contrario al que estaba caminando. Tenía que hablar con Graham.   
Caminé todo lo rápido que pude un par de calles y llegué hasta el lugar donde vivía. Estaba muy nerviosa, porque no quería perderlo como amigo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer.   
\- Graham se merece lo mejor – me dije a mi misma, respirando hondo una vez más y llamando por fin al timbre.   
La puerta se abrió y la luz del apartamento me iluminó la cara.  
\- Emma, ¡qué alegría verte! Pasa, por favor.  
Entré y comencé a juguetear con el bajo de mi camiseta, como hago siempre cuando estoy nerviosa.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – me preguntó en un tono dulce, cogiéndome la mano.   
Comencé a dar vueltas por el salón como un pato mareado, sin saber por donde empezar.  
\- Graham, tenemos que hablar – dije finalmente.  
Graham me miró y dijo:  
\- ¿Por qué me parece que no van a ser buenas noticias?  
\- Sentémonos y hablemos, por favor – le dije yo  
Nos sentamos en el sofá y me giré para poder mirarlo a la cara.   
\- Tú sabes mi historia con Killian, ¿verdad?  
\- Si, claro, todo el mundo sabe que fuisteis pareja hace siete años, en el ultimo curso de instituto. ¿Por qué?  
\- Todo era genial, estábamos muy enamorados y un día, lo vi besándose con Milah y me marché sin dejarle que se explicase. Ahora, siete años después sé que fue una de las estupideces más grandes que he hecho nunca. Y te cuento todo esto porque…  
\- Sigues queriéndolo – dijo Graham, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.  
Me mordí el labio y comencé a llorar silenciosamente:   
\- Todo este tiempo me he dicho que no, que lo había superado, pero no puedo mentirme más a mí misma, ni tampoco puedo mentirte a ti Graham.  
\- Estás tirando la toalla antes de que podamos empezar algo, Emma. Yo sé que puedo hacerte feliz, sólo tienes que darme una oportunidad.   
\- Y nada me gustaría más que eso, Graham. Pero tengo que ser sincera contigo y decirte que no podemos estar juntos si yo al mismo tiempo estoy pensando todavía en Killian.  
\- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo con la voz entrecortada y mirando hacia otro lado.  
\- Lo siento mucho, Graham, de verdad. Perdóname. Nunca quise jugar con tus sentimientos, tienes que creerme.   
\- Lo hago, de verdad, es sólo que… bueno, pensé que sentías lo mismo o que al menos estabas en el camino de sentirlo. Supongo que estaba equivocado. Pero Emma, no te culpes, yo sabía donde me metía. No te creas que no vi las miradas entre Killian y tú en estos días que llevas aquí, y aun así quise intentarlo.  
En ese preciso momento, me rompí y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Había llorado más en estos tres días que en los últimos dos años. Me sentía como una estúpida. Graham, al verme así, me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo al oído:   
\- De verdad, Ems, no te preocupes. Te agradezco que hayas sido sincera antes de que las cosas hayan ido a más. Sé que no ha podido ser fácil para ti, con lo que te cuesta hablar de tus sentimientos. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí, somos amigos, ¿no? Además, si algún día hay que patearle el culo a Killian, ya sabes a quien puedes llamar, estaré encantado de asistirte – me dijo bromeando.   
En ese momento, fue como volver siete años en el tiempo y estar teniendo una charla con mi mejor amigo otra vez. Solté una carcajada ante el comentario de Graham y él me sonrío de forma sincera y me dio un beso en la frente, a la vez que me sujetaba contra su pecho.   
\- ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad Graham?  
\- Lo sé. Me jode que no sea tanto como a Killian, pero… viviré – me dijo, guiñándome un ojo. – Pensándolo bien, todo esto me ha venido bien, al menos sé lo que es besar a la gran supermodelo Emma Swan.  
Levanté la cabeza y le golpeé en el pecho con el dorso de la mano, fingiendo estar indignada ante el comentario. Graham soltó una carcajada y me dijo:   
\- Ahora en serio, Ems, amigos, ¿vale?  
\- Siempre – le contesté yo. 

Vimos por la ventana que estaba empezando a llover. Graham rompió nuestro abrazo y me dijo:  
\- ¿Quieres quedarte? Te vas a poner perdida con la que está cayendo – dijo asomándose por la ventana del salón.  
\- No, será mejor que me vaya. Si no aparezco pronto en casa, estoy seguro de que mi hermano va a infartar o peor, vendrá a buscarme por todo el pueblo con refuerzos – dije mientras me levantaba e iba caminando hacia la puerta. - ¿Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento de los niños? Es posible que vaya a ver a Henry.   
\- Allí estaré. Es una cita – me dijo de broma, acompañándome hacia la puerta y abriéndola para mi. – Antes de irte, quiero que me prometas una cosa – me dijo cambiando el tono a uno más serio.  
\- Claro, ¿el qué? – pregunté yo.  
\- Habla con Killian. Tómate un tiempo si lo necesitas para aclararte, pero no huyas de los problemas otra vez, Ems. Que esto sirva de lección.   
\- Te lo prometo, Graham- le sonreí

Dicho esto, le di un ultimo abrazo y me marché, sintiéndome mucho mejor que cuando había llegado.

Llegué hasta el muelle y me senté en uno de los bancos con vistas al mar que allí había. Rápidamente, me di cuenta de que inconscientemente mis piernas me habían llevado al banco donde Killian y yo solíamos comer juntos todos los mediodías en su hora de descanso. Si no recordaba mal, creo que incluso habíamos escrito nuestros nombres en un lateral del banco. Me agaché para mirar si allí seguían y lo vi: K&E y debajo, en letra de Killian, ponía “Te quiero, Swan”. Puede parecer un detalle cursi y hortera, pero en aquel momento me pareció una preciosa muestra de amor. Me reí para mi misma y me volví a sentar mirando al mar. Siempre me había resultado muy relajante. 

Debí de estar allí sentada sin moverme durante unos buenos veinte minutos. Estaba como en trance. De repente, un gran relámpago, seguido de un enorme trueno me sacó de mis pensamientos y empezó a llover de forma torrencial, mucho más de lo que llovía cuando salí de casa de Graham. Me levanté y comencé a correr. Casi sin pensarlo, aparecí enfrente del portal de Killian. Era como si mi subconsciente me estuviese guiando y diciendo lo que debía hacer. La puerta del portal estaba abierta, algún vecino debía de haber cerrado mal, así que entré y me dirigí hacia el apartamento de Killian.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí llega el capítulo seis! Espero que os guste!  
> Al final he decidido que sí que voy a incluir escenas M, espero que no os importe!  
> Sobra decir que si este es la primera vez que escribo un fic, también es la primera vez que escribo escenas de este tipo, así que por favor, sed buen@s conmigo!jaja!  
> Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a ti, eneve, que siempre me comentas!;)  
> B*

Respiré hondo y llamé a la puerta. Por el resquicio de debajo, enseguida vi una luz que se encendía, seguida de unos pasos que se iban acercando a la puerta cada vez más.   
\- ¿Swan? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó Killian, en un tono de voz que indicaba que lo acababa de despertar.  
\- No lo sé… - le contesté en un susurro, con lágrimas otra vez intentando salir de mis ojos.   
\- Por dios, Emma, pasa, estás calada hasta los huesos y helada. ¿Te has visto? Tiene los labios morados. – Sácate esa ropa, la meteré en la secadora y te daré algo mío para que te puedas poner mientras.

Entré en su apartamento, todo estaba prácticamente como lo recordaba, salvo el sofá, que era nuevo. El viejo sofá negro, que cada vez que nos sentábamos en él, nos costaba horrores levantarnos de lo mucho que se hundía, había sido sustituído por uno de color granate que parecía mucho más cómodo. 

\- Ten, toma, ponte esto. Me imagino que te valdrá – me dijo Killian entregándome una camiseta suya que reconocí al momento: era la camiseta de Nirvana con la que tantas veces había dormido cuando pasaba aquí las noches, y unos pantalones de chándal de color gris – Ya sabes donde está el baño para cambiarte. Estás en tu casa. Si quieres pegarte una ducha caliente, también hay toallas limpias en el armario de la esquina. Bueno, ya lo sabes. Has estado aquí antes - continúo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, señal de que estaba nervioso.  
\- Gracias, Killian.

Entré al baño y poco a poco me desvestí y me puse lo que Killian me había dado. Primero el pantalón y después la camiseta, la cual no pude evitar oler. Olía a Killian. Estaba claro que todavía era una camiseta que se seguía poniendo. Me miré al espejo y me vi la cara, mis ojos estaban rojos de llorar y reflejaban claramente el estado de ansiedad en el que me encontraba. 

Salí y me encontré que Killian estaba dando vueltas por el salón, claramente inquieto también y sin saber que decirme.   
\- Dame tu ropa, la meteremos en la secadora y en un ratito estará como nueva- me dijo. 

Una vez la secadora empezó a funcionar, se giró y me miró:  
\- ¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí Emma? Pensé que no querías verme más.  
\- Has cambiado el sofá – le dije sin contester a su pregunta, cambiando de tema.   
\- Sí, el otro estaba ya demasiado viejo, pero eso ya lo sabes también. Emma, por favor, contéstame a la pregunta que te hecho, amor – me pidió Killian.  
\- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Sólo sé que estaba vagando por Storybrooke y de repente, acabé frente a tu puerta y sentí la necesidad de verte. 

Killian me miró y esbozó una sonrisa:  
\- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?  
Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el sofá:  
\- ¿Te apetece que veamos una película?

Killian me miró, sin duda sorprendido por la pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta y me contestó:   
\- Claro, Swan. ¿Qué te apetece ver?  
\- Cualquier cosa que no sea de piratas.   
\- No te hagas la dura conmigo, Swan. Sé que te gusta Jack Sparrow tanto como a mi, o incluso más.  
\- Me gusta Johnny Depp, no te confundas, Killian – le contesté.  
\- En ese caso, Swan, para que no estés toda la noche protestando, te dejo que escojas, pero prométeme por tu vida que no vas a poner “El diario de Noa”. Puedo aguantar cualquier cosa menos eso- me dijo poniendo cara de asco, a la vez que me entregaba el mando de la televisión.

Finalmente nos decidimos por ver un clásico: “Star Wars”, por supuesto, la primera de las antiguas. Killian apagó las luces y nos pusimos cómodos en el sofá para ver la película. Poco a poco sin darnos cuenta, cada vez estábamos más cerca el uno del otro y yo acabé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándome contra él. En un principio, lo cogí por sorpresa y se puso tenso, pero enseguida reaccionó y pasó su brazo derecho por encima de mis hombros, pegándome más a él, para finalmente darme un beso en la frente y apoyar su mejilla contra lo alto de mi cabeza. Yo le pasé un brazo por encima del pecho y comencé a jugar con el cuello de su camiseta sin quitar la vista de la película. 

En un determinado momento, noté como Killian comenzaba a jugar también con los mechones de pelo aun mojados que me caían por la espalda, enrollándolos con sus dedos. Incliné la cabeza para mirar para él y lo que vi me dejó boquiabierta: él también me estaba observando, con unos ojos que lo decían todo. No pude resistirlo, y en ese momento, fui yo la que lo besé. 

Como casi todos nuestros besos empezó siendo inocente, casto, pero yo quería más. Le agarré del cuello de la camiseta y me eché hacia atrás, llevándomelo a él conmigo para que estuviese encima de mi. Killian interrumpió el beso y me susurró:   
\- Emma, amor, ¿qué haces?  
\- Ssshhhhh – le dije yo poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios. - Lo necesito. Te necesito.   
\- Dios, Emma… - me contestó claramente afectado por mis palabras. – No sabes cuanto tiempo he soñado con este momento. Te deseo tanto…  
\- Estoy aquí, Killian – le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, a la vez que tiraba de su camiseta para sacársela por encima de la cabeza. Él hizo lo mismo y me quitó la mía, lo cual reveló mi sujetador negro de algodón. Noté como Killian tragaba saliva y me miraba fijamente. Después bajo la cabeza y comenzó a besarme el cuello, rascándome con la barba, hasta morderme la parte de pecho que sobresalía de la copa del sujetador, dejando claramente una marca.   
\- Eres preciosa – me dijo, mientras ponía una mano en mi espalda para soltar el sujetador.   
En cuanto éste cayó al suelo, Killian atacó mis pezones y comenzó a lamerlos y a dar pequeños mordiscos. Yo gemí y le agarré el pelo, dándole un tirón. Me contestó con un sonido entre un gemido y un gruñido, a la vez que empezaba a frotarse contra mi inconscientemente. Yo, rápidamente, abrí las piernas y las puse alrededor de su cintura para que se acomodara mejor entre ellas y moví mi cadera hacia arriba, para notar su erección donde yo más la necesitaba. La fricción era maravillosa y Killian parecía pensar lo mismo, por la forma en la que se movía.   
\- Maldita sea, Swan…me estás matando…vamos a la habitación, es nuestra primera vez desde hace siete años y puedo asegurarte que no lo vamos a hacer en este sofá – dijo mientras me cogía en sus brazos y me llevaba por el pasillo, en dirección a su habitación.   
Una vez allí, me depositó con suavidad en la cama y yo me eché hacia atrás, poniendo la cabeza en los cojines. Killian se puso encima de mi, balanceándose entre mis piernas y me besó. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y comenzaron a moverse la una contra la otra, como intentando ver cuál de las dos tenía el mando. Interrumpí el beso con un jadeo, al notar como Killian jugueteaba con el elástico de mi pantalón. Noté como sonreía contra mi cuello y me empezaba otra vez a besar, trazando un camino desde mi cuello, bajando por el esternón, hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho y darle toda su atención al pezón.   
\- Dios, Killian, no pares… - dije entre gemidos mientras le agarraba la cabeza para mantenerlo en el sitio.  
\- Oh, Swan, te aseguro que no voy a parar. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar- me contestó él con una voz más grave de lo normal, debido a su obvio estado de excitación.   
Siguió descendiendo y llegó a mi ombligo, en el que metió la lengua y avanzó hasta llegar por fin a la cinturilla de mis pantalones de nuevo. Me miró con esa sonrisa sexy que sólo él sabe poner y me los bajó, seguido de mis braguitas. Quedé desnuda delante de él. De repente, me sentía demasiado expuesta. Killian se echó hacia abajo en la cama y me separó las piernas. Me puse todavía más nerviosa al comprender lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Comenzó a besarme la parte interna de los muslos, acercándose cada vez más a donde yo quería.  
\- ¿Qué dices, Emma? ¿Te apetece?- me preguntó burlándose de mi, mirando entre mis piernas, mientras se mordía el labio.  
\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando si me apetece? – le dije furiosa, mientras con mi pierna lo iba empujando hacia delante para que se pusiese a ello de una vez.

Lo escuché reír, el muy idiota se estaba quedando conmigo. Me incorporé apoyándome en mis codos, preparada para decirle si le parecía graciosa la situación, pero antes de poder decirle nada, Killian me separó los labios con los dedos y comenzó a lamerme de abajo a arriba, centrándose después en mi clítoris. Caí contra los cojines al momento, soltando un gemido que para mi gusto sonó demasiado alto. Killian me miró por encima de las pestañas, mientras me seguía besando y lamiendo, como un hombre sediento que lleva años perdido en el desierto sin probar gota.   
\- Dios, sí, justo ahí, Killian, justo ahí – gemí.  
Noté poco a poco la dulce tensión que se iba formando en la parte baja de mi vientre, indicativa del orgasmo que estaba por llegar y levanté mis caderas. Él me puso la palma de una de sus manos en la barriga para impedírmelo y me metió dos dedos de su otra mano en la vagina, moviéndolos de dentro a fuera, a un ritmo que me estaba volviendo loca. No pasaron más de dos minutos, cuando por fin, exploté, gritando el nombre de Killian bien alto y agarrando su cabeza entre mis piernas. Mi respiración se fue calmando y lentamente fui recuperando mis sentidos y comencé a notar como él volvía hacia arriba y comenzaba a acariciarme la cara.   
\- Hola Swan…¿cómo estas? - dijo, con una media sonrisa en la cara.  
\- Idiota – le contesté yo, también riéndome, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. – Creo que estoy en clara desventaja, guapo. Es hora de que te empieces a quitar tú también la ropa – le dije alzando una ceja.

Se levantó de la cama y sin quitarme los ojos de encima, comenzó a desabrocharse muy lentamente el pantalón, haciendo casi un espectáculo. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, mordiéndome un dedo mientras observaba su hermoso cuerpo. Después de los pantalones, Killian se quitó los calzoncillos, enseñándome de pleno lo preparado que estaba para mí.   
\- Ven aquí – le dije estirando un brazo  
Me cogió la mano y se puso encima de mi otra vez.   
\- Swan, dime que esto es especial, dime que mañana cuando te despiertes no me vas a echar de tu vida otra vez – me dijo mirándome seriamente.   
\- No lo haré, Killian. Te lo prometo.  
Me besó otra vez, como sellando la promesa que acababa de hacerle y se acomodó entre mis piernas, rozándose contra mi, lo que provocó que ambos gimiésemos y nos frotásemos el uno contra el otro cada vez con más intención. Cuando yo ya creía que no podría soportarlo más, vi como Killian abría el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacaba un condón. Escuché el inconfundible ruido que hacen al rasgar el envoltorio y vi como se lo colocaba rápidamente.   
\- ¿Lista? – me dijo mientras me agarraba la mano y la entrelazaba con la suya, a un lado de mi cabeza.  
\- Venga, Killian – le dije yo, claramente ansiosa.

Por una vez, me hizo caso en algo y no nos hizo esperar más. Me penetró rápidamente de una sola vez y me dejó unos segundos para que me acostumbrase a él. Dios, hacía tanto tiempo que no nos acostábamos juntos y al mismo tiempo, parecía que había sido ayer. Killian debió de sentir algo parecido, porque comenzó poco a poco a moverse y yo movía mis caderas hacia arriba, ayudándole en el movimiento, y me dijo:   
\- Dios…es mejor de lo que recordaba, Emma. Como sigas moviéndote así, esto va a acabar antes de lo que deseamos.   
Me miró y le sonreí, con una mirada cómplice y tierna. Le acaricié la cara y se lo dije, no pude callarme más esas dos palabras que llevaba queriendo decirle desde que llegué a casa hace un par de días.   
\- Te quiero – le susurré, mientras una lágrima me resbalaba por la cara.  
\- Y yo a ti, Emma – me contestó sin dejar de moverse  
A partir de ahí, todo fue una espiral de sensaciones, yo sentía cómo mi cuerpo cada vez se tensaba más hacia el éxtasis y notaba como a Killian le resbalaban por la espalda pequeñas gotitas de sudor del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no acabar antes que yo.  
\- Dime que estás cerca, Emma, porque no sé cuanto más podré aguantar – me dijo con los dientes apretados.  
\- Lo estoy, Killian, sólo un poco más – le dije tirando de la cadena que llevaba siempre al cuello, para que me besase.  
Al escucharme decir eso, metió una de sus manos entre nosotros y comenzó a frotarme el clítoris en círculos. El orgasmo fue inmediato y ni dos segundos más tarde, noté como Killian se tensaba y se quedaba quieto por un momento, indudablemente disfrutando también del suyo. Cuando ambos nos relajamos, me miró y me besó, un beso dulce, muy distinto al resto que habíamos compartido esta noche. Se quitó de encima de mi y se dejó caer a mi lado en la cama.  
\- Voy al baño. Ahora vuelvo, amor.  
\- Mmmmm… - le contesté yo, todavía en una nube.  
Antes de que pudiese notar su ausencia, ya estaba de vuelta, metiéndose de nuevo en la cama y abrazándome contra su pecho.  
\- Te quedas, ¿verdad? – preguntó casi con miedo.  
\- Sí, ya te he dicho que no me iría a ningún lado – le contesté, dándole un beso en el pecho. – Pero tengo que mandarle un mensaje a David y decirle que estoy bien o estará preocupado toda la noche preguntándose dónde estoy.  
\- ¿Qué le vas a decir?  
\- La verdad, que estoy aquí contigo y que no se preocupe.  
\- Vale, pero ahórrate los detalles, Swan. Me temo que si tu hermano se entera de lo que hemos hecho ahora mismo...no podremos repetirlo, puesto que es muy probable que me castre de por vida – me dijo bromeando.  
Comencé a reírme como hacía tiempo que no me reía, tanto que notaba como me estaba poniendo roja y me resbalaban por enésima vez en la noche, lágrimas por la cara, sólo que esta vez de alegría.  
\- ¿Te parece gracioso, Swan? Antes, no te reías tanto mientras lo estábamos haciendo, ¿eh? – me dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de mis pechos.

Paré de reirme y le cogí la cara. Me acerqué y lo besé, intentando poner todo lo que sentía en el beso. Debió de funcionar, porque Killian se separó y me dijo:   
\- Yo también te quiero, amor  
Dicho eso, cogió una manta y nos tapó. Nos acurrucamos juntos en el medio de la cama y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, ambos estábamos durmiendo. Nunca me había sentido tan segura y cómoda como ahora mismo en los brazos de Killian. El resto de problemas se me olvidaron. Aun había cosas para aclarar, pero después de hablar con Graham, me había quitado un peso muy grande de encima. El resto de nuestros problemas podían esperar a mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda y aquí viene el capítulo siete!Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!Ya me diréis que os parece este nuevo capítulo!  
> Un beso grande y nos vemos pronto con el octavo!  
> B*

Me desperté con el sonido del móvil. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y al principio, estaba un poco desorientada, sin saber exactamente donde me encontraba. Esta no era mi habitación. Detrás de mi, noté calor y una mano me agarraba familiarmente uno de mis pechos. Otra cosa que tampoco había cambiado, me reí para mis adentros. Veréis, es una costumbre que tiene Killian. Desde la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos y todas y cada una de las que siguieron, siempre nos despertamos así, con él agarrándome un pecho. Yo siempre me metía con él preguntándole si tenía algún tipo de trauma infantil, si su madre no le había dado el pecho de bebé o algo así. Él siempre se hacía el ofendido y me castigaba con ataques de cosquillas en la barriga, que siempre llevaban a otras actividades matutinas mucho más placenteras. 

Vi que la luz de la pantalla de mi móvil estaba encendida y traté de cogerlo de la mesilla de noche, sin mover a Killian para no despertarlo. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, vi que tenía un mensaje de mi hermano:

David: Dile a Killian que es hombre muerto. P. D: Me alegro de que estés bien. ;)

Me reí mientras lo leía y volvía a dejar el móvil, para relajarme de nuevo en los brazos de mi chico. Aun era temprano, todavía podía disfrutar un ratito de estar con él, antes de tener que ir a casa y enfrentar la realidad.   
Cuando justo cerré los ojos para intentar dormir de nuevo, noté como Killian se movía contra mi y me abrazaba más fuerte, a la vez que me daba un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello.   
\- ¿Quién demonios te manda mensajes a estas horas inhumanas de la madrugada? – me dijo con voz más de dormido que de despierto, mientras hundía su cara en mi pelo.   
\- Ah, ¿no te lo he dicho? Tengo un novio en Nueva York… - bromeé con él.  
\- Te crees muy graciosa, ¿verdad, Swan? – me dijo, pinchándome con su dedo entre las costillas.

Me reí y me giré entre sus brazos para poder verle bien la cara:   
\- Era mi hermano y que sepas, que ha expresado sus deseos de matarte. Prometo que no le he dado detalles, pero ha debido de deducirlo él solito – le dije entre risitas.  
\- Es lógico, Swan. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a pasar la noche en mi casa sin acostarse conmigo? – me dijo de broma, enarcando una ceja.   
\- ¿Es ésa tu forma de conquistar a una chica? – le dije yo haciéndome la ofendida  
\- A ti ya te conquisté hace años, amor, o eso espero – me dijo cambiando el tono a uno más serio, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. 

Levanté una mano y le acaricié la cara suavemente. Primero, sus mejillas, seguido de sus cejas, su frente, hasta llegar a sus labios, donde posé suavemente mis dedos. Él me miró con ternura y me mordió jugando un dedo, para después darme un beso en él.   
\- ¿Sabes qué? He echado de menos esto. Mucho.  
\- Y yo, Swan. Ni te lo imaginas.

Decidí que era tiempo de vacilarlo como en los viejos tiempos:   
\- Hacía muuucho tiempo que no me despertaba con una mano agarrándome una teta – le dije riéndome a carcajadas.

Él contestó gruñendo y enterrando su cabeza contra la almohada, mientras decía:  
\- Oh, Swan, ya estabas tardando… ya me preguntaba si se te había olvidado.  
Me reí a carcajadas al ver la cara de resignación que ponía.  
\- Eres adorable, Jones - le dije apartándole el pelo de la frente.  
\- ¿Adorable, eh? Te voy a enseñar yo lo que es ser adorable – me dijo a la vez que me echaba hacia atrás en la cama y se ponía encima de mi.

Yo notaba hacía donde se dirigía esto, pero antes de que pudiese ni siquiera besarme, le pasé una pierna por encima de la cadera y nos giré en el sitio, de modo que era yo la que estaba encima ahora.   
\- Me parece que no, guapo. Hoy me toca a mi ser la adorable – le dije yo juguetona, mientras giraba mis caderas contra él.  
Me eché hacia delante y comencé a besarle el cuello, muy despacito, apenas rozándolo con los labios. Hice lo mismo en el otro lado, siguiendo por sus hombros, su clavícula, su pecho, hasta que Killian protestó y levantó las caderas de la cama:  
\- Swan, por el amor de Dios, bésame en condiciones. Me estás volviendo loco… - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Puse mi cara a la altura de la suya y le aparté el pelo de la cara. Dios, qué guapísimo era. Poco a poco, me fui bajando y lo besé en los labios. Fue como un choque brutal. En el momento en que nuestros labios se juntaron, algo estalló en Killian y empezó a devorarme. Nunca nadie me había besado así. Sólo él.   
Rompí el beso, Killian comenzaba a protestar ante la interrupción, mientras yo repetía mi camino hacia abajo. Le besé el esternón y después le di un pequeño mordisco en cada uno de los pezones. Era algo que siempre le había vuelto loco y parecía que seguía siendo así. Seguí bajando, hasta llegar a su hueso de la cadera, donde me paré y apoyé mi cara, a la vez que miraba hacia él y le decía, copiando sus palabras de la noche anterior:  
\- ¿Qué dices, Killian? ¿Te apetece? – le pregunté en broma mientras le tocaba suavemente su zona más sensible.  
Lo escuché reír entre gemidos y decir por lo bajo:  
\- Ésa es mi chica, siempre aprovechando la oportunidad para devolvérmela…  
No lo dejé que siguiese hablando y me puse a ello. Lo agarré entre mis manos y lo lamí de abajo a arriba, hasta llegar a la punta, donde ejercí un poco más de presión. Él no paraba de gemir. Cuando por fin lo metí en mi boca, noté como su mano se posaba en mi cabeza, apartándome el pelo de la cara, pero sin empujarme hacia él. Bajé mi cabeza una y otra vez, de arriba a abajo, pasando de vez en cuando la lengua por la punta y ayudándome con mi mano, hasta que noté como Killian me tiraba del pelo un poco más fuerte para pararme.  
\- Swan, ven aquí – me dijo, con los dientes apretados.  
Le hice caso y me senté montándolo a la altura de la cintura, mientras él me acariciaba las piernas y después subía una de sus manos para juguetear con uno de mis pezones. Ahora la que gemía era yo.  
\- Killian, necesitamos un condón.  
\- Maldita sea, es cierto. En la mesilla de noche, Swan. 

Le pasé rápido el preservativo, y se lo colocó rápidamente. Sin esperar más, me levanté sobre mis rodillas y agarrándolo con una mano, lo coloqué a la altura de mi vagina, bajándome poco a poco, hasta quedar unidos completamente.   
En la habitación sólo se escuchaban nuestras agitadas respiraciones y nuestros gemidos y jadeos. Empezamos poco a poco a marcarnos un ritmo y de repente, Killian se incorporó y se quedó sentado, abrazándome fuertemente. Ante el cambio de ángulo, solté un grito de placer y comenzamos a movernos más rápido.   
\- Dios, Killian, sigue así…sigue… - dije entre jadeos.  
\- Swan… - dijo él muy bajito, mientras me besaba el cuello y gruñía contra éste.

Poco después, ambos explotamos y gritamos de placer. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Killian me acariciaba la espalda, mientras me decía al oído lo increíble que era. Me dejé caer encima de él, exhausta y me acurruqué contra su pecho.   
\- Ha sido increíble, Swan. Al final voy a tener que darle las gracias a tu hermano por despertarnos con su mensaje. 

Solté una risotada y lo besé en los labios para que dejase de hablar.  
\- Shhh, Jones. Hora de dormir. Estoy agotada.

Dicho eso, ya no me contestó, simplemente me besó en la frente y me abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho.   
\- Te quiero – me susurró contra mi pelo, tan bajito que casi no lo escucho.  
\- Y yo a ti – le contesté medio dormida. – Ahora a dormir.

 

La próxima vez que me desperté, el sol ya entraba por la ventana del dormitorio de Killian y había algo más que era diferente: él no estaba en la cama conmigo. Por un momento, me entró el pánico y pensé que todo había sido un sueño y que él se había marchado. Respiré hondo y dejé mis miedos de lado. Me levanté de la cama y me puse la camiseta que Killian me había prestado y le cogí de su cajón unos calzoncillos para usar a modo de pantalones cortos. Me recogí el pelo como pude en una coleta y salí de la habitación para buscarlo. No me llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, sólo tuve que seguir el olor a comida que había en el pasillo. Llegué a la cocina y allí estaba mi chico, sin camiseta y haciéndome el desayuno. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?   
Me acerqué sigilosamente y lo abracé por detrás, dándole un beso entre los omóplatos.   
\- Mmmm…¡qué bien huele! Guapo y aun encima, sabes cocinar. Estoy impresionada. Hace siete años no sabías hacer ni un huevo frito.   
\- Se aprenden muchas cosas en siete años, Swan, ya te las iré enseñando poco a poco – me contestó guiñándome un ojo, mientras se giraba para darme un beso de buenos días en condiciones. 

Seguimos preparando el desayuno. Era increíble lo sincronizados que nos movíamos por la cocina, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados y sin ni siquiera vernos. Cuando todo estaba listo, nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Killian parecía no poder sacar las manos de encima de mi, posando una sobre mi muslo mientras comíamos y parando de vez en cuando para darme un beso.   
\- Dios, estoy tan enamorado de ti, Emma – me dijo muy serio, a la vez que noté como se sonrojaba. – Es como volver siete años en el tiempo.

Dejé el tenedor encima del plato y me levanté, para sentarme acto seguido en su regazo y abrazarlo fuertemente.   
\- Espero que sea tu forma de decirme que tú también estás enamorada de mi, Swan.   
Cuando me dijo estas palabras noté un tono de inseguridad, como si por un momento tuviese miedo de que yo no le correspondiese y todo hubiese sido una noche loca y punto.   
\- Pues claro que estoy enamorada, Killian. Siempre has sido tú, por eso el resto de mis relaciones nunca han funcionado.   
\- No puedo decir que lo sienta – me dijo, con una sonrisa. 

Terminamos de desayunar y nos sentamos un rato en el sofá, mientras Killian hacía el crucigrama del periódico y yo lo incordiaba, como era costumbre, poniendo el pie encima del papel, para que no pudiera leer. Me hacía mucha gracia ver como se enfurruñaba todo y me cogía el pie y me lo mordía jugando.  
Estuvimos un rato así, deleitándonos el uno en el otro y en lo sencillo del momento, hasta que yo dije:  
\- Killian, estoy feliz, y por más que quiero retrasar el momento todo lo posible, es hora de que hablemos.  
\- Lo sé, Swan… - suspiró él dejando el periódico en la mesa. – Yo también estaba tratando de retrasarlo – dijo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá.  
\- Ayer he hablado con Graham – comencé yo  
Killian levantó la cabeza otra vez rápidamente y me miró fijamente:   
\- ¿Cuándo?  
\- Antes de venir hasta aquí. He aclarado todo con él. Hemos quedado en que seremos amigos, pero nada más.  
\- Ya, y seguro que él se va a conformar… - dijo él por lo bajo.  
\- Ey, Killian – le dije agarrándole la cara para que volviese a mirar para mi. – Estoy aquí, contigo. Graham es mi amigo, nada más. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Te quiero a ti.  
\- Dilo otra vez – me dijo acariciándome la cara. – No me canso nunca de oírtelo decir.  
\- Te quiero a ti, Killian Jones.   
\- Bueno, pues si el tema con Graham está aclarado, queda enfrentar a tu hermano – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo de forma nerviosa.  
\- No te preocupes tanto, idiota. Mi hermano David te adora. A veces pienso que debería de ponerme celosa. 

Me miró con tono divertido y dijo:   
\- Sí, sí, me adora y todo lo que tú quieras, pero te animó para que empezaras algo con Graham. No sé yo como tomarme éso…  
\- Lo hizo porque pensó que era lo más fácil para mi. Y realmente, ser era lo más fácil. Seguir negando que sentía algo por ti y empezar algo con Graham. Pero, lo más fácil no siempre es lo mejor. Y yo he tomado una decisión y quiero estar contigo, y mi hermano David nos va a apoyar. Estoy segura. Y aunque no lo apoyase, soy mayorcita y tomo mis propias decisiones – dije muy seria.  
\- Me encanta cuando hablas así. Me pones tanto… - me dijo él juguetón, intentando recostarme contra el sofá y colocarse encima de mí.  
\- Ah, no, no. Sé lo que estás intentando hacer y no te va a funcionar – le dije yo, empujándolo suavemente e incorporándome otra vez. – No vas a distraerme con sexo para no seguir hablando – le dije apuntándolo amenazadora con mi dedo índice.   
\- Está bien, Swan, está bien - suspiró él, mientras se volvía a recostar contra el respaldo del sofá. - Seguiremos hablando, pero que sepas que eres una aguafiestas – me dijo poniendo pucheritos.  
\- Una vez aclarado todo con Graham y comunicándole las noticias a David, sólo queda una persona con la que debemos hablar: Milah.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? Yo ya he hablado con ella hace un par de días y lo hemos dejado.  
\- Killian, os íbais a casar en seis meses. Se merece una conversación seria. Tienes que hablar con ella. Prométemelo.  
\- Te lo prometo, Swan. Dios, ¿cómo haces para que me vea incapaz de negarte nada? – me preguntó, riéndose.  
\- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos – le contesté bromeando. – Bien, ahora que ya está todo hablado, creo que tenemos unos minutos para relajarnos un ratito y me gustaba el plan que propusiste hace un ratito – le dije echándome hacia atrás.   
\- ¿Lo ves, Swan? Esto tampoco te lo voy a negar. 

Riéndonos, nos acostamos en el sofá y comenzamos a besarnos. Al final lo que iban a ser unos minutos de “relajación”, terminaron siendo un par de horas, hasta que decidimos comportarnos como gente respetable y vestirnos para ir a hablar con mi hermano David y Mary Margaret. ¡Esto iba a ser digno de ver!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Aquí viene el capítulo ocho. A partir de este capitulo, volverá a haber un poco de angst para darle algo de ritmo a la historia, pero os prometo que irán enfrentando poco a poco sus problemas.   
> Espero que os guste y como os digo siempre, ya me contaréis qué os parece.  
> Un beso grande!  
> B*

Cuando por fin estuvimos listos, cogimos las llaves del coche de Killian y fuimos hacia mi casa. Durante el camino, yo podía ver como él estaba nervioso, así que le cogí una mano y le di un apretón para mostrar mi apoyo. Después me llevé su mano a mis labios y le di un beso en el dorso.   
\- Ey, no te preocupes, va a estar todo bien – le dije, guiñándole un ojo, tratando de animarlo.  
\- Me asusta cómo se lo va a tomar David, ¿recuerdas reaccionó la primera vez?  
\- Como para olvidarlo…pensé que mi hermano te había roto la nariz.  
\- Y yo pensé que David jamás me volvería a mirar a la cara después de enterarse de que me acostaba con su hermana pequeña – dijo él tragando saliva.  
\- Bueno, pero las circunstancias no eran las mismas. Eso fue hace siete años, yo tenía diecisiete y tú eras más mayor. Súmale a eso que mi hermano David siempre me vio como su hermanita pequeña, que ya sólo por ser pequeña tiene que ser asexual, y ya tienes un drama asegurado. Aunque, ¿quieres que te haga una confesión?  
\- Claro, amor, dime – me dijo  
\- Al poco de enterarse, cuando tú y él aun no os hablábais, él me confesó que aunque estaba dolido por como habían sido las cosas y por ocultárselo, prefería que hubiese sido contigo que con cualquier otro tío por ahí.  
\- ¿Te dijo eso de verdad? A mi siempre me dio a entender que no te merecía. Y yo nunca le dije que no fuera cierto. Aun no me puedo creer que te fijaras en mi al principio.

Giré la cabeza rápidamente y le lancé una mirada de incredulidad. Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo fuerte y golpearlo al mismo tiempo. Me dolía un montón cuando se ponía así y pensaba tan poco de sí mismo.  
\- ¿Te has visto? ¿Cómo no me iba a fijar en ti? Eras divertido, inteligente, me tratabas siempre genial, incluso cuando no me lo merecía y encima, podía ser más pequeña, pero te aseguro que no era ciega, estabas buenísimo ya de aquellas – le dije sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y guiñándole un ojo. – Para mi lo eras todo, Killian. Y lo sigues siendo. Siempre he comparado contigo a todos los chicos con los que estuve durante este tiempo. Y siempre salían perdiendo. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi?  
\- Swan, no es éso. Sé que lo que tuvimos fue importante, pero todavía no me creo que después de todo este tiempo estés aquí conmigo. Podrías tener al chico que quisieras. ¡Joder, podrías estar hasta casada o saliendo con algún famoso de ésos con los que trabajas!  
\- Ian era un buen chico. Por un tiempo incluso creí que podría superar lo nuestro. Pero en cuanto tenía un tiempo a solas conmigo, siempre me venías a la mente. Demasiados recuerdos. Fuiste mi primera relación seria, mi primera vez, mi primer amor… y espero que el último – le dije mirándole a los ojos muy seriamente, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Poco a poco, mientras íbamos ya llegando a mi casa, él se había relajado notablemente y se le veía con más confianza. Aparcamos el coche justo enfrente de mi portal y me giré hacia él y le pregunté:  
\- ¿Estás mejor?  
\- Sí, Swan. Gracias – me dijo. – Ha sido de gran ayuda esta charla.  
\- ¿Me das un beso? – pregunté mirándolo por encima de las pestañas.  
\- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo, amor?

Nos besamos brevemente, pero aunque fue un beso corto, nos dijimos muchas cosas con él. Siempre fuimos algo torpes hablando de sentimientos, pero cuando nos besábamos estaba claro lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.   
\- Bueno, llegó la hora de la verdad – dijo él, separándose de mi y dándome un último beso en la frente, a la vez que abría la puerta y salía del coche.  
Usé mi llave y entramos en casa:  
\- ¿David? ¿Mary Margaret? ¿Estáis en casa?- grité al aire, esperando respuesta.  
\- ¡En la cocina! – se escuchó la voz de mi hermano.

Dejamos mi bolso y las chaquetas encima del sofá del salón y fuimos hasta donde se encontraban mi hermano y mi cuñada.   
\- ¡Hombre, dichosos los ojos! – dijo David irónicamente mirándonos por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo. - ¿Sabes qué hora es, jovencita?  
\- ¿Perdón? ¿Que tengo quince años otra vez, de repente? – le pregunté indignada.  
\- Más bien diecisiete de nuevo. Os miro y es como montarme en una máquina del tiempo y retroceder siete años.  
\- Espero que esta vez no haya puñetazos, tío – dijo Killian tratando de romper el hielo, con una sonrisita, mientras se tocaba la nariz.

Mi hermano se levantó de su sitio muy lentamente y poco a poco se fue acercando a Killian, hasta que quedaron sus cabezas como a un palmo de distancia. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Mary Margaret también estaba preparada por si había que saltar a separarlos para que no se matasen.   
\- ¿Te crees muy gracioso, Jones? – preguntó David. – Te voy a decir una cosa y te aconsejo que me escuches con atención, porque no tengo pensado repetirlo. Hace siete años mi hermana se marchó de casa con el corazón roto por algo que tú habías hecho y que nunca quiso contarme. Siete años estuve separada de ella por alguna cagada que te mandaste. Si le haces daño, por mínimo que sea, y yo me entero de que está sufriendo o la pierdo otra vez…no vivirás para contarlo. ¿Entendido? – preguntó mi hermano, que ahora ya casi estaba tocando nariz con nariz con Killian.  
\- Perfectamente. Créeme si te digo que mi intención no es herir a tu hermana. La quiero Dave, siempre la quise y tú lo sabes – dijo Killian tragando saliva y mirando a mi hermano fijamente a los ojos.

David lo miró unos segundos fijamente, como escudriñándolo y tratando de averiguar si estaba diciendo la verdad. Pasado ese tiempo, parecía que había encontrado lo que buscaba, porque se relajó un poco y dijo:  
\- Bueno, una vez dicho esto y habiendo dejado las cosas bien claras, sólo me queda una cosa que decirte, Killian – dijo poniéndose otra vez muy serio.  
\- Por el amor de Dios, David, ¿qué mas? – pregunté yo empezando a enfadarme.  
\- Bienvenido a la familia, Killian, otra vez – soltó David a la vez que abrazaba a Killian y se reía. – Dios, deberías de verte la cara – dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas. – Mary Margaret, tenías que haberme dejado que lo grabara todo.  
\- ¿Estás de coña, tío?¿Era todo una broma? – preguntó Killian empujando suavemente a David.  
\- En parte, pero no te confíes, lo de que si le hacías daño, te mataría…esa parte iba en serio – le dijo dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro a Killian. Reconozco a un hombre enamorado cuando lo veo, amigo, y sé como miras a mi hermana. Pero también sé que tienes el poder de hacerle daño y es por eso, que puede que en algún momento le haya recomendado que se alejase de ti y le diese una oportunidad a Graham. Pero si ella te corresponde, y por lo que veo, parece ser que sí, tenéis mi bendición. Aunque dudo que a mi hermana le importase mucho que yo dijese que no. Siempre hizo lo que le dio la gana… - dijo David por lo bajo.  
\- ¡Cómo me conoces, hermanito…! – dije yo, poniendo una sonrisa falsa. 

Mi hermano se acercó a mi y me agarró de los mofletes como hacía cuando yo era pequeña y me dio un beso en la frente:  
\- No te enfurruñes, Ems. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado jugar a ser el hermano mayor protector.  
Lo abracé fuerte yo también y le dije:  
\- Lo sé, y aunque sabes que siempre protesto, me encanta que lo hagas – le dije sonriendo.

\- Bueno, ¿quién quiere un café? – preguntó Mary Margaret mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas de los ojos. 

Nos dirigimos todos hacia la mesa para sentarnos a desayunar. Antes de poder sentarme, Killian me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y me dio un piquito rápido en los labios. Al momento se escuchó protestar a mi hermano:   
\- ¡Eh, venga ya, ya está bien! Que apoye vuestra relación, no significa que me guste ver las pruebas de que existe. Dicho sea de paso, mi hermana es y será siempre asexual en lo que a mi concierne, por lo que si algún día tenéis hijos, los habéis encargado a París y los trae la cigüeña. No acepto ninguna otra explicación – dijo muy serio.  
\- Por Dios, David…¡para ya! – dije yo poniéndome colorada como un tomate.  
\- Swan, ¿te estás poniendo roja? - me preguntó Killian divertido, mientras levantaba una ceja.  
\- ¡Oh, cállate ya, idiota! – le contesté dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

Todos empezamos a reírnos ante la situación. Terminamos el desayuno y para cuando nos marchamos otra vez a casa de Killian a dejar el coche, para después ir a dar un paseo, me marché mucho más ligera. Otro tema menos que ya estaba solucionado y aclarado. Sólo quedaba hablar con Milah. Era lo que más me preocupaba, pero era necesario hacerlo.

Dejamos el coche en el garaje de Killian y subimos en el ascensor hacia su piso. Él, que siempre supo leerme muy bien, notó que estaba preocupada y me dijo:  
\- Swan, te escucho darle vueltas a los engranajes de tu cabeza desde aquí. ¿Te importaría decirme que te pasa, amor?  
\- Nada, es una tontería. No te preocupes, de verdad. Son cosas mías.  
\- Ey, tus preocupaciones ahora son también las mías, Emma – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla. – Quiero saber que te pasa y ayudarte.  
\- Me preocupa la conversación con Milah – le dije girando la cara, para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.  
\- Swan, mírame, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Las cosas entre ella y yo están habladas. Sólo quiero decirle que estamos juntos antes de que se entere por alguien más. Al fin y al cabo, estábamos prometidos hasta hace cuatro días. Se merece saberlo por mi.  
\- Lo sé. Fui yo la que te convenció para que fueras a verla. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Llevábais juntos mucho tiempo y ella es importante para ti. Y además está el temita de lo que yo vi hace siete años en la fiesta de Víctor. Aun no tiene explicación, pero yo sé lo que vi. No estoy loca.  
\- Lo hablaré con ella. Se lo preguntaré. Ella tiene que tener una explicación para lo que pasó. ¿Te quedarías más tranquila si tú estuvieses presente en la conversación?  
\- No, no es eso, Killian. Es un tema entre vosotros. Yo no pinto nada. Pero tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que estés seguro de tu respuesta, ¿vale?  
\- Dispara, Emma. Lo que sea, pregúntamelo.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de querer dejar a Milah definitivamente? Sé sincero conmigo, lo entendería. Ella es de tu edad y está preparada para casarse y formar una familia y sé que es algo que siempre has querido y yo tengo que serte sincera y decirte que no estoy preparada, Killian, y no sé cuando voy a estar...  
\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir idioteces? – me interrumpió él, visiblemente enfadado. – No trates de buscar excusas otra vez, por favor te lo pido. Quiero estar contigo, fui muy claro desde el principio. Y sí, no voy a mentir, quiero formar una familia, quiero casarme y ser padre algún día, Emma. Pero no tiene que ser ahora. No hay prisa. Créeme, amor, nos casaremos y formaremos nuestra familia, pero a nuestro ritmo. ¿Entendido? – me preguntó cambiando el tono a uno más dulce, mientras me limpiaba una lágrima que se me había ido escurriendo por la cara.   
\- Te quiero – le dije yo enterrando la cara en su pecho. Fue lo único que fui capaz de decirle.   
\- Y yo a ti, amor. Ni te imaginas cuánto – me dijo dándome un beso en lo alto de mi cabeza.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y me estiré para besarlo en los labios. Él enseguida me respondió y me empujó contra la pared. El beso fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Yo lo abracé fuerte contra mi, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzando a jugar con su pelo, mientras él gemía y se movía contra mi. Poco a poco, fui bajando mis manos para tocarle la espalda, hasta que las metí por dentro de su camisa para sentir su piel contra la mía. Seguí descendiendo hasta llegar a su culo, al que le di un apretón, para acto seguido meter las manos en sus bolsillos traseros y empujarlo contra mí. Noté su erección instantáneamente contra mi pierna, a la vez que él jadeaba en mi oreja y me mordía el lóbulo.  
Él no se quedó atrás y enseguida comenzó su exploración también. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, dándome pequeños mordiscos y succionando para dejar una marca. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura paradas, apretando mi camisa entre sus puños. Muy lentamente, las fue subiendo hasta llegar a los botones superiores de mi blusa, que comenzó a desabrochar de uno en uno muy despacio. Al llegar al último, separó las dos partes y puso sus manos en mis pechos, tocándolos por encima del encaje negro de mi ropa interior. Me bajó las copas del sujetador y los atacó con la boca, chupándome y rozándome los pezones con los dientes, mientras yo gemía y respiraba entrecortadamente. Una de sus manos descendió hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de mi muslo y me agarró la pierna para ponerla alrededor de su cadera y así poderse mover más fácilmente contra mi.  
\- Oh…así…¡qué bien! – gemí, frotándome contra él, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del roce.

Él siguió moviéndose rítmicamente contra mi, a la vez que volvía a meter mi pezón en su boca y le daba otro pequeño mordisco. Yo estaba a punto de estallar, y ni siquiera me había quitado la ropa. Parecíamos dos adolescentes enrollándose por primera vez. Pero yo no podía parar, no ahora cuando estaba tan cerca.   
Me puse de puntillas para cambiar el ángulo y de esta forma, cada vez que Killian se movía hacia delante, su erección me daba justo en el clítoris. Él también debía de estar cerca, porque su respiración se había vuelto cada vez más rápida y sus movimientos cada vez más erráticos y torpes. Tiré de su camiseta para sacársela por encima de la cabeza y comencé a marcarlo yo esta vez, en el cuello y en el pecho. Una de mis manos se metió dentro de su pantalón y lo acaricié suavemente donde él más lo necesitaba.   
\- Vamos, Killian…yo ya estoy muy cerca… - le susurré en la oreja, con un tono que esperaba que resultase todo lo sexy que yo estaba intentando.  
\- Oh, Emma, sigue así….ahhhh…. – gimió, enterrando su cara entre mis pechos.

En unos segundos, los dos acabamos como dos críos dentro de nuestros pantalones. Nos dimos un minuto para recobrar el aliento y nos empezamos a reír ante lo absurdo de la situación.  
\- A punto de cumplir treinta años y aquí me tienes, Swan, como un puto adolescente – dijo riéndose a carcajadas, a la vez que me hacía rodear su cintura con mis piernas y nos llevaba hacia la habitación. – Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría follar como es debido con mi chica y en nuestra cama.

Al escucharle decir “nuestra cama”, me quedé boquiabierta, mirándolo fijamente, hasta que salí de mi asombro y por fin pude articular palabra:  
\- No seré yo la que diga que no – le contesté yo riéndome también. – Pero tendremos que darte un tiempo para que te recuperes, ¿no? – le dije yo metiéndome con él. – Al fin y al cabo, como tú bien acabas de decir, ya no eres ningún crío.  
\- Oh, Swan, estás jugando con fuego – me dijo muy serio. – Te aseguro que ya estoy totalmente recuperado – continuó a la vez que me cogía la mano y la ponía encima de su entrepierna, para enseñarme lo duro que estaba ya otra vez para mi.

Nos quitamos rápido la ropa y la tiramos de cualquier manera al suelo. El tiempo de preliminares ya había pasado. Estábamos hambrientos el uno por el otro.   
\- Swan, date la vuelta – me dijo

Me di la vuelta y me puse de rodillas. Miré a Killian por encima del hombro, que se estaba poniendo el condón rápidamente, a la vez que se tocaba de abajo a arriba un par de veces, y le sonreí. Cuando ya estaba listo, me agarró de la cintura y me echó hacia delante. Sin más preámbulo, me penetró hasta el final y el ángulo era genial. Lo notaba mucho más profundo que en otras posturas. Comencé a gemir y a jadear, a la vez que me movía hacia atrás, indicándole a Killian que se moviese más deprisa. Él me apretó fuerte contra él y puso sus manos en mis pechos, sin dejar de moverse ni un momento. Con una de sus embestidas, encontró por fin ese punto que muchos tíos se piensan que no existe, pero que cuando algún determinado lo encuentra, te hace ver las estrellas y grité su nombre ante el placer que sentí. Los vecinos iban a estar contentos con nosotros, pensé. ¿A quién le importa? Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y pasé mi brazo por detrás del cuello de Killian para acercarlo a mi y darle un beso. Fue un choque de lenguas y dientes, a la vez que nos íbamos moviendo cada vez más rápido. Killian me pellizcó un pezón, mientras me besaba el cuello y seguía penetrándome y yo no pude más y cerré los ojos fuerte y exploté de placer. Mis músculos más internos comenzaron a contraerse y noté como Killian, me apretaba una última vez contra él, a la vez que soltaba un largo gemido disfrutando de su orgasmo.   
Cuando poco a poco nos fuimos calmando, me besó en la parte de atrás del cuello y nos dejamos caer hacia delante en la cama. Yo estaba exhausta. Mi cuerpo no me respondía.   
\- Joder, Swan... ha sido… - dijo Killian sin palabras.  
\- Lo sé. Yo también estaba ahí. Ha sido increíble, Killian – contesté yo, mientras me ponía cómoda contra su pecho.   
\- Sí, ha sido intenso. Pero ahora sí que he de reconocer que estoy molido – me dijo riéndose.   
\- Lo mismo digo, no podría levantarme de la cama ni aunque quisiese – dije yo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la relajación que sentía después de dos orgasmos increíbles.  
\- Duerme un rato, amor. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes – me susurró en el pelo.  
\- Mmmm – le contesté. - Avísame antes de irte a hablar con Milah, ¿vale?  
\- Sí, no te preocupes. Antes de eso, podemos descansar un rato. Nos lo merecemos después de lo bien que lo hemos hecho hace unos minutos – bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Para entonces yo ya no contesté, estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de Killian. Mi mente, sin embargo, parecía no estar tan relajada como mi cuerpo, y mis sueños se llenaron de mis inseguridades y del miedo que tenía de que Milah convenciese a Killian para volver juntos y todo mi mundo se desmoronase otra vez. Tenía un mal presentimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Aquí viene el capítulo nueve!  
> Espero que os guste mucho. En cuanto pueda, subiré el siguiente, aunque es posible que tarde un poco más que de costumbre, porque últimamente estoy muy liada estudiando, como creo que ya os tengo comentado. Pero el fic sigue hacia delante, no tengo pensado abandonarlo ni mucho menos. Simplemente, las actualizaciones serán mas espaciadas.  
> Bueno, como siempre os digo, mi bandeja de entrada está abierta para vosotros!;)  
> Un beso grande  
> B*

\- Emma, amor, despierta – escuché que me decía Killian en bajito, a la vez que me sacudía suavemente el hombro.  
\- Mmmm – contesté yo todavía dormida, mientras abría los ojos lentamente y parpadeaba para acostumbrarme a la claridad. - ¿Qué pasa, Killian?  
\- He quedado con Milah en cuarenta minutos y aún tengo que coger el coche e ir hasta su apartamento, a las afueras de Storybrooke, así que me voy a ir yendo, ¿vale? ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?  
\- No, no – dije yo rápidamente, frotándome los ojos e incorporándome en la cama. – Pero, si no te importa, dame dos minutos para que me vista y me dejas en mi casa de camino. ¿Puedes?  
\- Eh, sí, claro…pero…pensé…pensé que te quedarías aquí en casa conmigo.  
\- Es mejor que vaya a casa, Killian. Además, tengo una llamada perdida de mi representante en Nueva York y tengo que devolvérsela para ver qué ha pasado.  
\- ¿Representante? Creí que este mes estabas de vacaciones.  
\- Y lo estoy, pero a principios del mes que viene tengo unas fotos para una campaña publicitaria de ropa interior muy importante y es posible que haya pasado algo. Vete tú a saber. Tengo que llamar a August y preguntarle si sabe algo.  
\- ¿Ropa interior? ¿August? – preguntó Killian frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Sí, Killian, ropa interior. Soy modelo, ¿recuerdas? Pues a veces las campañas son de ropa interior, como ésta. Y August es un gran amigo fotógrafo que me ayudó mucho a ir metiéndome en este mundillo y que ahora es mi representante. 

Killian no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta, pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Era mi trabajo y me había costado mucho llegar a donde estoy. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ello.  
Me vestí rápidamente y me hice un moño en lo alto de mi cabeza:  
\- Estoy lista. Ya podemos irnos – le dije dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Salimos de su apartamento y bajamos hasta el garaje a coger el coche. Killian me agarró la mano durante todo el trayecto. Pusimos rumbo hacia mi casa e hicimos el viaje en silencio. Cuando llegamos, paró un momento y me miró:  
\- Te llamo cuando acabe en casa de Milah y podemos hacer algún plan. ¿Te apetece? – me preguntó esperanzado, como con miedo de que dijese que no.  
\- Claro, me apetece – le contesté con una sonrisa. – Bueno, hablamos después. Suerte, supongo.

Me quedé un rato en mi portal viendo como su coche se alejaba. No podía evitar estar nerviosa. Necesitaba distraerme con algo y el trabajo era la excusa perfecta en este momento. Entré rápido en casa y enseguida me di cuenta de que no había nadie, David y Mary Margaret debían de haber salido a dar una vuelta o a hacer algún recado.   
Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y llamé a August:   
\- ¡Hola, preciosa! ¡Al fin doy contactado contigo!  
\- Lo siento, August. Tenía el móvil en silencio y no escuché tus llamadas. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hay fuego en algún sitio?  
\- La firma de lencería ha adelantado la fecha para la sesión de fotos. Me llamaron ayer para comunicármelo.  
\- ¿La han adelantado? ¿Para cuándo? Joder, August, estoy en mi casa de vacaciones.  
\- Para dentro de dos días, así que tienes que coger un avión mañana a la noche. Lo siento, Emma, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo. Sabes que estas fotos son muy importantes para tu carrera, podrían abrirte el camino hacia alguno de los grandes desfiles de la marca.  
\- Lo sé, August. Perdona por gritarte, tú no tienes la culpa. Bueno, pues supongo que no me queda otra. Allí estaré. ¿Puedes llamar a la agencia para cambiarme los vuelos y comprar uno a mayores?  
\- ¿Otro billete? ¿Te traes a una amiga contigo?  
\- Más bien un amigo, August. Y no sé si querrá venir, pero al menos se lo voy a proponer. A mí me gustaría que viniese, así que, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de comprar el billete? – le pedí.  
\- Considéralo hecho, Ems. Te mandaré un e-mail con todos los detalles cuando esté hecho, ¿te parece bien? Y tenemos una conversación pendiente, quiero enterarme de quien es este “amigo”.  
\- Perfecto, August. Te veo en dos semanas. Llámame si necesitas algo más. Estaré pendiente del móvil. Y sí, tranquilo, hablaremos.

Colgué el teléfono, maldiciendo mi suerte. Para un mes que podía estar tranquila en casa y me adelantaban una sesión de fotos que pensé que no tendría hasta el mes que viene. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos Killian me acompañase. Podríamos quedarnos unos días en Nueva York y tomárnoslo como un viaje de pareja. Pero, ¿y si no quería venir? Tenía miedo de que se lo tomase como si estuviese escapando otra vez de aquí, cuando esta vez no era así para nada. Era trabajo. Punto.  
Una vez acabé de contestar todos los e-mails que tenía pendientes y me pegué una buena ducha caliente, me tiré en mi cama y miré hacia el techo. Ya hacía más de hora y media desde que Killian se había marchado a hablar con Milah y aún no había llamado. No es que desconfiara de él, no lo hacía. Pero, el mal presentimiento que se asentara en mi estómago desde esta mañana, seguía dentro de mí y hacía que estuviese muy nerviosa. Me vestí y me arreglé, ya que supuestamente íbamos a ir a cenar o a tomar algo en cuanto Killian llegase. Cuando ya casi habían pasado dos horas, mi móvil por fin sonó y vi en la pantalla que era él:  
\- ¡Hola! ¿Estás ya listo?  
\- Eh, sí, más o menos. Te paso a buscar y hablamos, ¿vale?- me dijo con una voz muy seria.  
\- Claro, ¿todo bien? – pregunté con voz temblorosa.  
\- Estoy llegando a tu casa. Ahora te veo.

No me dio tiempo a responderle. Me colgó el teléfono. Si antes de esta conversación ya estaba inquieta, no os digo cómo estaba ahora. Estaba frenética, el corazón me latía tan deprisa que tuve miedo de que se me escapase por la boca. Las manos me temblaban. Respiré hondo y cogí mis cosas, bajando hasta la entrada de mi casa a esperar a que Killian llegase con el coche. Ni bien pasados tres o cuatro minutos llegó y se paró a recogerme. Subí al coche y lo miré. Estaba pálido y noté como agarraba el volante muy fuerte para evitar que las manos le temblaran.   
\- Killian, ¿estás bien? – pregunté. 

Se giró hacia mí, dedicándome una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos:   
\- Vamos a casa, Swan. Tenemos que hablar – me dijo agarrándome la mano.

No pude evitarlo, tiré rápidamente de mi mano para soltarme y le dije:  
\- Me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa, Killian?   
\- Aquí no, Emma. Deja que lleguemos a casa.   
\- ¡Joder, Killian! Dime qué pasa… - grité yo, al borde ya de la histeria. 

No me contestó y siguió el camino hacia su casa. Cuando por fin llegamos, entramos en su apartamento y se dejó caer en el sofá abatido. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y apoyo su cabeza en ellas. Después me miró, mientras daba unos golpecitos a su lado en el sofá:   
\- Siéntate, amor.  
\- Estoy bien de pie, gracias – dije yo. ¿Vas a decirme qué ha pasado?  
\- He hablado con Milah y las cosas no han ido como yo pensaba – me dijo muy serio mirándome a la cara.  
\- ¿Ves? Lo sabía. ¿Habéis vuelto juntos?

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, se puso rojo de rabia y apretó la mandíbula:   
\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas, Emma? Yo no quiero estar con Milah - gritó. - Pero las cosas se han complicado - dijo normalizando el tono.  
\- ¿Qué puede haber pasado, Killian, para que estés así? Si no has vuelto con ella, ¿qué es lo que ha complicado las cosas? No entiendo nada – dije gesticulando con mis manos.  
\- Swan, ven aquí, por favor - repitió señalando el sofá.  
\- ¡Habla ya, por favor! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Me miró y pude ver que él también estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
\- Milah está embarazada, Emma. Y me lo acaba de decir ahora. Te juro que yo no sabía nada.

Me quedé en silencio y totalmente quieta, yo creo que en ese momento incluso dejé de respirar. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.   
\- ¿Embarazada? – pregunté con un hilito de voz.  
\- Sí, embarazada – contestó él, frotándose los ojos.

Yo no podía reaccionar. Estaba como en shock.   
\- Emma, amor, por favor, di algo – me suplicó Killian  
\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – susurré yo. – No sé qué decir. ¿Enhorabuena?  
\- Swan, esto no cambia lo que siento por ti… - comenzó él  
\- ¡Por supuesto que cambia las cosas, Killian!¡Lo cambia todo! – grité yo, exasperada. Por el amor de Dios, ¡vas a ser padre! ¿Me puedes decir dónde demonios encajo yo?   
\- Encajas conmigo, Swan.A mi lado. Yo te quiero. Quiero estar contigo. Voy a ser padre, sí, y quiero ser parte de la vida de este bebé, pero también quiero ser parte de la tuya, Emma.  
\- Yo también te quiero, pero esto…esto es demasiado, Killian. Necesito tiempo.   
\- Tenemos tiempo, Swan. Encontraremos la forma de que las cosas salgan bien- me contestó a la vez que se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de mí y me agarraba por la cintura. – Nos queremos, Swan, eso es lo más importante. Vamos a salir adelante.  
\- No sé, Killian…a veces con quererse no es suficiente – dije muy bajito.

Dejé que me abrazara, pero internamente no estaba segura de si podría seguir con esto hacia adelante. Yo quería estar con Killian, era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero todo este tema del bebé y de Milah me había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Todo esto se me quedaba grande. En ese momento mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué rápidamente del bolso y contesté, ante la atenta mirada de Killian:  
\- ¿Hola? Ah, ¡hola August! Sí, perdona, es que no me dio tiempo a mirar el identificador de la llamada.   
\- Ya tengo los billetes. Mañana a las 21:30 sale el avión. Te mando los billetes por correo electrónico para que los imprimas, ¿vale?  
\- Sí, perfecto, mándame los billetes y ya me encargo yo del resto. Gracias, August.

Ni dos segundos después de colgar el teléfono, escuché como Killian me preguntaba:  
\- ¿Billetes? ¿Vas a algún sitio?  
\- Eh, sí, a Nueva York. La sesión de fotos de la que te hablé ha sido adelantada y tengo que marcharme mañana.  
\- ¿Mañana? Pensé que estarías aquí todo el mes – contestó él.  
\- Yo también, Killian, pero ha surgido de imprevisto. Había comprado un billete para ti por si me querías acompañar, pero entiendo si no puedes venir. Tienes que estar con Milah. 

Me miró sin saber que decir.   
\- ¿Ves a lo que me refería cuando te pregunté donde encajaba yo, Killian? Ésta es mi vida. Cojo vuelos de un lado para otro para trabajar, a veces de forma repentina y no siempre voy a poder estar en casa. Y tú ahora estás atado de por vida a Milah y a Storybrooke. ¿Cómo va a funcionar? – le pregunté yo entre sollozos.  
\- Te estás rindiendo antes de intentarlo, Emma – me contestó él, que a estas alturas también tenía lágrimas resbalándole por la cara. – No me dejes otra vez. Te necesito.  
\- No te estoy dejando, Killian. Sólo estoy tratando de que seamos realistas y abramos los ojos.   
\- Sé que va a ser complicado, Swan, pero ¿acaso no vale la pena intentarlo? – me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. 

Siguió acariciándome la cara, hasta que poco a poco se acercó a mí, tocando mi nariz con la suya y apoyando su frente con la mía, hasta que por fin, me besó. Yo me entregué por completo al beso, pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura, abrazándolo fuerte, como si tuviese miedo de que si lo soltaba, se desvanecería. Después de unos minutos así, Killian interrumpió el beso y tras darme un beso en el lateral de mi cuello, apoyó ahí su cabeza, agarrándome fuerte entre sus brazos.  
\- Prepararé la cena y veremos una película antes de dormir, si quieres, ¿vale? – dijo dándome un beso en la frente.  
\- Sí, cenemos algo. Pero hoy no me voy a quedar a pasar la noche, Killian – le dije.

Él, que ya estaba de camino a la cocina, se paró en el sitio y se giró:   
\- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó. Le note en la cara que estaba preocupado.  
\- Porque mañana viajo y tengo que hacer la maleta y preparar todo.   
\- El avión sale a las 21:30. Puedes dormir aquí y yo mañana te llevo a casa – sugirió él, mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

Estaba tratando de poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, para que ambos pudiésemos pensar sin sentirnos presionados por el otro. Pero al ver la cara que Killian me ponía, no pude negarme.   
\- Bueno, está bien, me quedaré, pero tengo que estar en casa temprano para prepararlo todo, ¿vale?  
\- Por supuesto, Swan, lo prometo – contestó él, visiblemente aliviado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina y comenzamos a preparar en silencio la cena. Nos decidimos por algo sencillo, para no complicarnos mucho, así que preparamos unas ensaladas y unos sándwiches de pavo y nos dirigimos a la mesa para comer.   
\- ¿De cuánto tiempo está embarazada? – pregunté yo.   
\- De unas once semanas. Parece ser que llevaba un tiempo sospechando, pero no me dijo nada.   
\- ¿Ha ido ya al médico? ¿Cuándo tenéis la ecografía?  
\- Ya se la ha hecho ella sola antes de decirme nada para estar segura, así que hasta dentro de un tiempo no tenemos la siguiente.  
\- ¿Le has dicho que estamos juntos?  
\- Claro, Swan. Lo primero que le he querido dejar claro es que la situación entre nosotros no iba a cambiar. Me voy a hacer cargo del bebé y lo voy a cuidar y a querer. Es mi hijo y me voy a comportar como tal. Pero no voy a estar con Milah sólo porque vayamos a tener un bebé en común. No es justo ni para ella, ni para mí, ni para el niño. Ni tampoco para ti, Swan – dijo, acariciándome el dorso de la mano.  
\- Vale – contesté yo.  
\- ¿Vale?  
\- Sí, vale, eso he dicho. Intentémoslo. No te prometo que vaya a ser fácil, ya sabes cómo soy, y va a haber momentos difíciles. Pero, yo…yo no quiero terminar las cosas contigo, Killian. No ahora que estamos así de bien y que por fin vuelvo a estar ilusionada.   
\- ¿Hablas en serio? Porque hasta hace un rato estaba convencido de que en cuanto cogieses el avión mañana no ibas a volver – me dijo él con la voz temblorosa, mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja.   
\- Muy en serio – le contesté yo muy segura. – Mañana tengo que ir a Nueva York, pero en cuanto acabe la sesión de fotos, volveré. Por supuesto, si quieres venir, eres bienvenido. Tengo un apartamento muy bonito en Manhattan que estoy segura de que te iba a encantar – le dije sonriéndole tímidamente, con la esperanza de que me dijese que sí.  
\- Tengo que hablar con Milah y ver que esté bien, pero….sería una pena que mi billete se echase a perder, ¿no? – me contestó guiñándome un ojo. – Además, no me gustaría dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a mi novia posando sexy en ropa interior.  
\- Ya que sacas ese tema, te diré que las fotos las hago con un chico, otro modelo. Para que te vayas hacienda a la idea y no te pille desprevenido.   
\- ¿Otro chico? ¿Quién?  
\- No estoy muy segura, pero creo que al final han cogido a un actor escocés muy famoso últimamente porque sale en una serie de época que está muy de moda, o algo así. No tienes de que preocuparte, Killy, serán un par de fotos sugerentes y nada más.   
\- No me llames Killy – me contestó él, tirándome suavemente del pelo de forma juguetona. - ¿Cómo de sugerentes? – preguntó ya en un tono más serio. – Por cierto, Swan, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los que somos sexys y de fiar somos los irlandeses? No los escoceses, los irlandeses. Repite conmigo.  
\- ¡Qué tonto eres! – le dije dándole una palmadita en la cara. - No tengo ni idea de cómo serán las fotos todavía. Lo veremos una vez allí. Tú primero habla con Milah y mira que esté todo bien para poderte venir. 

Una vez terminamos de cenar, nos fuimos al sofá a ver una película y el tema de la inminente paternidad de Killian no volvió a salir. Sin embargo, yo sabía perfectamente que él estaba pensando en eso, igual que yo lo estaba haciendo también. Dios, estaba aterrada. Por un lado, sabía que Killian estaba haciendo lo correcto y estaba orgullosa de él. Además, no tenía ninguna duda de que iba a ser un padre maravilloso, el mejor. Pero, por otro lado, había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar, aunque todavía no sabía el qué. En fin, serían cosas mías. Lo que estaba claro era que estábamos viviendo una situación complicada que iba a poner a prueba nuestra relación y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar, pelear con uñas y dientes por lo nuestro e intentar que las cosas saliesen bien. No quería arriesgarme a perder a Killian otra vez por un impulso. 

Poco a poco, me fui relajando en los brazos de Killian, hasta casi quedarme dormida. Killian, que también notó que estaba a punto de caer rendida, me despertó suavemente y me dijo:   
\- Vámonos a la cama, amor. Se te están cerrando los ojos. 

Fuimos hacia nuestra habitación y nos desvestimos, quedándonos en ropa interior, sin molestarnos en ponernos un pijama. Instantáneamente, Killian pasó un brazo por mi cintura, de forma que su pecho estaba contra mi espalda y comenzó a acariciarme suavemente la barriga. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del momento. Al poco, escuché a Killian, que me decía:  
\- Gracias por no huir de mi otra vez, Swan.

Dicho eso, enterró su cabeza en mi pelo y cerró los ojos también, quedándose dormido casi al momento. Mañana, con un poco de suerte, nos iríamos a Nueva York y tendríamos unos días para nosotros, para coger fuerza y volver renovados para enfrentar esta situación. Juntos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Bueno, sé que dije que las actualizaciones serían más espaciadas, pero la inspiración llegó de golpe y ya tengo el capítulo completo. Es uno largo, por cierto, más de 6k palabras!  
> Ya me contaréis que os parece, espero que os guste!  
> Un beso grande  
> B*

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que Killian, sobresaltada y con la sensación de no haber descansado demasiado. Saqué con cuidado su brazo de encima de mí y me levanté sin hacer ruido, para no despertarlo. Cogí el teléfono y vi la hora: ¡Dios mío, era casi la hora de comer! Decidí vestirme rápido y despertar a Killian para avisarlo de que me iba y no se asustase cuando se despertase y yo no estuviese ya en casa:  
\- Killian…- dije muy bajito. – Killian, cariño, despierta – continué mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.  
\- Ey, guapa – comenzó a decir él. - ¿Qué haces ya vestida?  
\- Es tarde, es casi la hora de comer. Voy hasta mi casa a preparar todo para esta noche, ¿vale?  
\- Sí, claro, dame cinco minutos para que me ponga algo de ropa y te acompaño.  
\- No es necesario, tonto – le dije dándole un beso en la frente. – Sigue descansando un rato y después habla con Milah. Según lo que habléis ya me dices si puedes venir o no. El avión sale a las 21:30, pero hay que estar antes en el aeropuerto para facturar y todo eso.  
\- Swan…- dijo él remoloneando y apretándome contra él en la cama. – Dame un beso en condiciones, amor.

Sonreí y lo besé, mientras le acariciaba la cara y jugaba con su pelo. Cuando noté las intenciones de Killian de que el beso fuese a más, me separé y le sonreí:  
\- Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Ven a Nueva York conmigo y te prometo que te lo pasarás muy muy bien – le dije guiñándole un ojo, mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Lo escuché gruñir y mascullar por lo bajo: “Un día me mata de un calentón”, para luego decir ya en alto:  
\- Cuenta conmigo, Swan. Te llamo en un rato. ¡Te quiero! – me gritó.  
\- ¡Y yo a ti! – le contesté antes de salir por la puerta de su apartamento hacia la calle.

Fui caminando hasta mi casa, pensando en todas las posibilidades que había de que todo esto saliese mal, pero íbamos a pelear, me recordé a mí misma. No tenía ninguna intención de tirar la toalla.   
Cuando llegué por fin, fui directa a hablar con mi hermano, para informarlo de mi cambio de planes, por supuesto sin comentar nada acerca del embarazo de Milah. Era algo que le correspondía a Killian contarle.  
\- ¿David? – grité al entrar en casa  
\- ¡En el jardín! – contestó enseguida mi hermano.

Me dirigí hacia allí y me encontré a mi hermano y mi cuñada tumbados en un par de hamacas disfrutando tranquilamente del sol:  
\- Chicos, ha surgido un imprevisto. Tengo que volver esta noche a Nueva York para una sesión de fotos. Volveré en unos días cuando todo esté terminado.  
\- Ohh…¿pero no estabas de vacaciones? – preguntó mi hermano frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Eso pensaba yo también, pero…el trabajo es el trabajo. Como he dicho, estaré de vuelta enseguida. No os va a dar tiempo a echarme de menos. A lo mejor Killian se viene conmigo.  
\- Bueno, al menos podréis disfrutar juntos de la gran ciudad – comentó Mary Margaret.  
\- Sí – dije yo, sin querer meterme en detalles. – Bueno, voy a hacer rápido la maleta y dejar todo listo, que después a última hora siempre me entran las prisas y es horroroso.

Subí a mi habitación y comencé a guardar todo lo que necesitaba en una maleta. No quería ir muy cargada. Sólo lo justo. Al fin y al cabo, aún tenía todas mis cosas en mi apartamento de Manhattan. Mientras estaba terminando de empacar, me llegó un mensaje de August:

August: Al final tu compañero para la sesión es el actor escocés que pensábamos: Sam Heughan. Te quejarás de los compañeros que te consigo para las sesiones.

Busqué en Google para ver quién era este chico y la verdad que abrí la boca de la sorpresa. No era exactamente mi tipo, pero había que reconocer que no estaba nada mal. Ni un gramo de grasa en ese metro noventa de estatura. Si Killian venía conmigo, la sesión de fotos iba a ser interesante – me reí para mis adentros.

“Si Killian venía”. Ésa era la cuestión. ¿Y si no venía? Me daba miedo terminar siendo siempre el segundo plato. Iba a ser padre, y los hijos siempre son lo primero. En fin, no íbamos a adelantar acontecimientos. De momento no me quedaba otra que esperar a que me llamase. 

Se escuchó el timbre de casa y ante la insistencia y que mi hermano David no se dignaba a levantar el culo de la tumbona para abrir, bajé yo corriendo para ver quién era.   
\- Killian… ¿qué haces aquí? No contaba contigo tan temprano…  
\- Me han dicho que podía comprar aquí un billete a Nueva York – me dijo él sonriendo a la vez que se hacía a un lado y me dejaba ver su maleta.  
\- ¿Eso significa que te vienes conmigo? – pregunté yo emocionada.   
\- Exactamente, Swan. 

Salté a sus brazos y le di un fuerte beso en los labios, entregándome por completo, a la vez que rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas. Él aprovechó el momento para tocarme el culo y acariciarme la espalda, a la vez que gemía por el contacto.  
\- Mmmm… ¡Menudo recibimiento, amor! – me dijo al oído. – Vamos a tener que ir de viaje juntos más a menudo.  
\- ¿Qué he dicho de las demostraciones de cariño en público? – se escuchó gritar a mi hermano al entrar al salón. – Que se me van a quemar las retinas, por Dios… - continuó mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.  
\- ¡Qué tonto eres, David! – contesté yo, mientras enterraba la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Killian y le daba un beso antes de volver a apoyar las piernas en el suelo y separarme de él.  
\- Deduzco por el ataque de pasión de mi hermana que os vais juntos a Nueva York.  
\- Así es – contestó Killian mirando para mi mientras sonreía.  
\- No te acomodes mucho en la ciudad, amigo. Tienes que traer a mi hermana de vuelta. Me niego a perderla otra vez tan pronto – dijo mi hermano arrugando la frente.  
\- Tranquilo, Dave, a Swan me la traigo de vuelta conmigo ni bien acabe la sesión que tiene que hacer – contestó Killian muy serio. 

Pasamos la tarde con David y Mary Margaret, dándonos un pequeño chapuzón en la piscina y jugando a las cartas. Cuando la hora de ir al aeropuerto se iba acercando, entramos en la casa y nos preparamos para marchar.   
\- ¿Llevas todo? – pregunté yo  
\- Creo que sí. De todas formas, si algo se me ha olvidado, lo compraré allí y punto. Sin dramas – me contestó él guiñándome un ojo.  
\- Bueno, pues entonces creo que podemos marcharnos.

Nos despedimos y fuimos hacia el coche de Killian, para ir ya para el aeropuerto.  
Facturamos nuestras maletas y pasamos los controles de seguridad. Cuando ya estaba todo listo, por fin nos llamaron por megafonía diciendo que ya podíamos embarcar. Nos acomodamos en nuestros sitios y charlamos durante todo el viaje. Se nos notaba felices a ambos. Por un momento, nos olvidamos de todas las complicaciones de nuestra relación, de Milah, de todo.

Después de dos horas y media escasas de vuelo, por fin llegamos a Nueva York. Esperamos por nuestras maletas en la cinta y salimos del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi hasta mi casa. Hicimos todo el trayecto de la mano, Killian parecía no querer soltarme ni un minuto.   
Subimos al taxi y le dije mi dirección al conductor. Durante todo el camino, él me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y me acurrucó contra su pecho, dándome de vez en cuando algún beso en el pelo. Yo cerré los ojos y me relajé. Unos veinte minutos después, el taxista nos avisó de que ya habíamos llegado. Killian no me dejó pagar y por fin, saqué las llaves de mi apartamento y subimos.  
\- Bueno, bienvenido a casa – le dije yo, de repente muy tímida.  
\- Guau, Swan… ¡menudo apartamento! – dijo Killian abriendo la boca.

Mi apartamento no era muy grande. Era un dúplex de dos habitaciones, un estudio y dos baños. Pero era todo exterior y tenía unas vistas magníficas de la ciudad. Sobra decir que estaba muy orgullosa de él. Fue lo primero de valor que me compré una vez tuve el dinero suficiente como para permitírmelo y con el tiempo lo había ido decorando poco a poco hasta hacerlo acogedor y sentirme en él como en mi segunda casa.  
\- Vamos, te enseñaré nuestra habitación. Tiene unas vistas estupendas.  
\- ¿Nuestra? – preguntó Killian.  
\- Por supuesto. Ésta es nuestra segunda casa. Tenemos una casa en Storybrooke, que es tu piso y otra en Nueva York. Somos afortunados – le dije yo llena de razón. Quería que se sintiese él también como en casa.  
\- Lo somos – me dijo él agarrándome de la cintura y besándome apasionadamente. 

Cuando por fin nos separamos, a Killian le sonaron las tripas ruidosamente y preguntó tímido:  
\- ¿Podemos pedir una pizza, Swan?  
\- Podemos pedir lo que te apetezca – le dije yo riéndome a carcajadas. – Tengo un par de folletos en la cocina para que puedas escoger. Yo, por desgracia, no puedo acompañarte. Sólo líquidos para mí la noche antes a una sesión de fotos.  
\- Eso es una tortura, Swan. Estás buenísima y no lo digo porque sea tu novio. No creo que un trozo de pizza vaya a cambiar eso – me dijo él acariciándome todo el cuerpo con la mirada.  
\- La sesión de mañana es importante para mi carrera. Quiero que todo salga perfecto. Por cierto, vas a venir conmigo al set, ¿verdad? – pregunté esperanzada.  
\- Por supuesto que voy a ir. Además, voy a ir armado. Y si ese escocés se pasa de la raya… - dijo bromeando mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo. - ¿Acaso creías que me iba a perder ver a mi chica posando en ropa interior? Ni de coña, Swan.  
\- Perfecto – le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios. – Quiero que vengas conmigo. Ahora, pide lo que quieras. Yo mientras me voy a dar una ducha.   
\- ¿Te apetece compañía? – preguntó de repente, dejando los folletos de nuevo encima de la mesa.  
\- ¿Tú no estabas hambriento?  
\- Oh, Swan…- gruñó él. – Creeme , lo estoy, pero no sólo de comida.  
\- Bueno, en ese caso… te dejaré que me enjabones la espalda – le dije guiñándole un ojo y tirando de su camiseta para sacársela por encima de la cabeza.

A partir de ahí, todo pasó muy deprisa. Perdimos la ropa rápidamente y la dejamos tirada por el suelo, marcando un camino que terminaba en el baño. Nos metimos en la ducha y abrimos el agua, poniéndola bien caliente. Killian se puso detrás de mí, pegando su pecho contra mi espalda, dejándome notar su erección contra mi trasero. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, parándose a darme un mordisco detrás de la oreja.  
\- ¡Cuidado! – gemí yo.- Nada de marcas hoy o mañana tendrás que soportar la furia de la maquilladora– dije yo mientras jadeaba.  
\- Oh…Swan…no eres nada divertida… - contestó él mientras seguía la exploración de mi cuerpo.

Me acarició los brazos con sus grandes manos, para luego posarlas en mi cintura y subir hasta mis pechos pellizcándome los pezones. Yo me apreté contra él. Sus manos por mi cuerpo, unidas al agua caliente que me iba cayendo hacían que me relajase por completo. Killian, inconscientemente movía sus caderas contra mi trasero, buscando sin duda algo de alivio.  
De repente, me giró y me empujó contra la fría pared de azulejos de la ducha, para ponerse de rodillas enfrente de mí. Me agarró una de mis piernas y la puso encima de su hombro, a la vez que comenzaba a darme besos en la parte baja de mi barriga, marcando un camino directo hacia donde ambos queríamos.   
\- ¿Te he dicho hoy lo increíble que eres, Swan? – dijo mientras me rascaba con la barba la parte interior de mis muslos.  
\- Killian… - gemí yo, mientras movía mis caderas hacia él, indicándole que continuase.

No me hizo esperar más y comenzó a besarme entre las piernas. Primero comenzó muy suave, sólo pequeños roces de sus labios contra mi piel, para sin previo aviso, comenzar a devorarme. El cambio de ritmo me hizo gritar su nombre y agarrarle la cabeza para que no la sacase de entre mis piernas. Escuché como se reía y las vibraciones contra mi parte más sensible casi hicieron que me corriese en ese preciso momento. Killian continuó, como si se le fuese la vida en ello y me llevó al borde del orgasmo dos veces, pero sin dejarme caer, hasta que yo ya no pude aguantarlo más:  
\- Por favor, Killian, lo necesito – le pedí.

Volvió a aumentar la velocidad de su boca y su lengua contra mí y añadió al combo dos de sus dedos que se introdujeron en mi vagina. No habían pasado ni dos o tres minutos, cuando yo por fin exploté y tuve uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.   
Killian se levantó lentamente, besándome todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis labios. Yo respiraba pesadamente, intentando recobrar la respiración, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.   
\- Tu turno – susurré yo, mientras posaba una de mis manos en su trasero y lo empujaba contra mí.   
\- No es necesario, Swan. Esto era para ti, amor – dijo él.  
\- Tonterías – le contesté yo. – Déjame al menos que te acaricie. 

Comencé por su cara, sus cejas, sus labios para seguir por sus hombros, sus brazos. Al llegar a su pecho, me paré y succioné fuerte.  
\- Tú si puedes dejar marcas, ¿no? – contestó él, comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente.  
\- Exactamente. Eres mío, Jones – le dije mientras dejaba otra marca en la parte baja de su barriga.   
\- Lo soy, Emma. Todo tuyo – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme para poderme besar en los labios.

Mientras nos besábamos, deslicé una mano entre nosotros y lo acaricié donde él más lo necesitaba. Él no pudo aguantar el contacto e interrumpió el beso, dejando caer su cabeza contra mi hombro y moviendo sus caderas contra mi mano. Seguí deslizándola de arriba a abajo, presionando un poco más cada vez que llegaba a la punta. Con la otra mano, le acaricié suavemente los testículos y Killian gritó de placer y empujó sus caderas contra mi mano cada vez más rápido.  
\- Por favor – dijo muy bajito. – No pares.

Por supuesto que no paré, es más, puse más empeño en hacerlo que se sintiese al menos la mitad de bien que yo me sentía cuando él se encargaba de mí. Comencé a besarle el pecho y le mordí los pezones, que fue lo que terminó de hacerlo explotar contra mi mano. Noté como se ponía rígido contra mí y comenzaba a temblar, sin duda disfrutando de su orgasmo, mientras gemía y susurraba mi nombre. 

Cuando poco a poco se fue relajando, me agarró las mejillas y me acercó para darme un profundo beso, mientras el agua de la ducha nos caía encima.   
\- Ha sido increíble, Swan. ¡Menudas manos que tienes! – dijo bromeando conmigo y guiñándome un ojo.

Me reí ante el comentario y ahora sí comenzamos a ducharnos. Nos ayudamos a enjabonarnos la espalda y Killian insistió en lavarme el pelo. Era un detalle precioso, que me hacía sentirme muy querida.   
Cuando salimos de la ducha, nos secamos y pedimos por fin la pizza de la que habíamos hablado antes. Al final, me permití comerme un trocito pequeño, ante la insistencia de Killian. Después de remolonear un rato en el sofá, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, decidimos que era hora de irse a la cama.   
\- Vamos, amor. Necesitas tu sueño de belleza para mañana – dijo riéndose.

Era una habitación diferente, pero nosotros actuamos igual que en Storybrooke. Nos pusimos en nuestros respectivos lados de la cama y nos juntamos en el medio como hacíamos siempre: mi espalda contra su pecho y un brazo de Killian rodeándome la cintura, con su mano en uno de mis pechos. Todo igual.   
Nos dimos un breve beso de buenas noches y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos casi al momento. Mañana iba a ser un día largo. 

La alarma sonó y me desperté de un salto a apagarla. Me levanté y me duché rápido. Me vestí de forma sencilla y me dejé el pelo suelto y la cara sin gota de maquillaje. Ya se encargarían de eso el equipo de maquillaje y peluquería del estudio. Cuando ya estaba lista, preparé el desayuno para Killian y yo me tomé un yogur y un gran vaso de agua con limón para ponerme a tono.   
Me acerqué a la cama y le di un beso en la frente a Killian:  
\- Arriba, bella durmiente – dije suavemente. – Tienes el desayuno en la mesa.  
Se estiró y se frotó los ojos. Después me agarró de la parte posterior de la cabeza y me empujó hacia él para darme un tierno beso de buenos días.  
\- Eres como un ángel – dijo con la voz una octava más grave debido a que todavía estaba medio dormido.  
\- Venga…arriba, que no me puedo permitir llegar tarde – le dije pinchándolo entre las costillas para espabilarlo.  
\- Ya voy, ya voy… - dijo él levantándose.

Cogí mi bolso y metí en él todo lo que iba a necesitar para el día. Salimos de casa y tomamos un taxi hasta el estudio.   
Al llegar, August ya estaba allí esperándome en la puerta:  
\- ¡Hola preciosa! – dijo dándome un cálido abrazo. – Sé que sólo han sido unos días, pero te he echado de menos.  
\- Hola August… - le contesté yo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Te presento a Killian, mi novio. Killian, éste es August, mi representante y mejor amigo aquí en la ciudad.  
\- Encantado – dijo Killian tímidamente, extendiendo una mano hacia August.  
\- Sé quién eres perfectamente, amigo – dijo August tomándole la mano. – Como le vuelvas a hacer daño a Emma, me encargaré de ti. ¿Está claro?  
Por la cara de Killian, lo que estaba claro era que August estaba apretándole la mano demasiado fuerte.  
\- Clarísimo – contestó él entre dientes.

Entramos por fin en el estudio y el equipo de maquillaje y peluquería me cogió por banda. Me giré hacia Killian y le dije:  
\- Puedes quedarte aquí con August. Me imagino que yo aún tardaré un rato en empezar. Creo que mi compañero para la sesión aún no ha llegado.  
\- Vale, Swan. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Tú céntrate en tu trabajo, lo vas a hacer genial.

Estuve un buen rato preparándome para las fotos. Fue un trabajo exhaustivo. Primero trabajaron con mi melena, para darle un toque desordenado y enredado, pero de una forma muy estudiada, para que pareciese recién levantada de la cama. Después entró la maquilladora y comenzó a pintarme el rostro, centrándose sobre todo en los ojos y haciéndome un suave ahumado en tonos marrones. Natural, pero resultón. Por último, llegó el turno de broncear el cuerpo. Cuando acabaron, no parecía yo, aunque había que reconocer que habían hecho un gran trabajo. Me pusieron un albornoz y me dejaron salir a ver cómo estaba Killian.  
\- Ey, ¿qué tal estás? – pregunté yo. ¿Te está tratando bien August? – dije a la vez que miraba a mi amigo de reojo.   
\- Perfectamente, Swan – me dijo pasándome una mano por la cintura. – Por cierto, estás…buff...no hay palabras… ¡estás impresionante!

August aprovechó que yo estaba con Killian para salir a hacer unas llamadas. Noté como me miraba de arriba a abajo y me susurró al oído:  
\- Dios, Swan…todas las cosas que te haría ahora mismo y no puedo. Dame un beso – dijo intentando besarme.  
\- Ah, ah… va a ser que no, guapo – dije poniéndole una mano en la boca. - Recuerda que estoy perfectamente maquillada para empezar.  
Killian dándose cuenta, soltó un gruñido y se apartó:  
\- Más vale que esta tortura acabe pronto – me dijo mirándome muy serio.  
\- Coge aire, Killian. Porque aún falta que veas los conjuntos de ropa interior que han escogido para mí – le dije sonriéndole de forma seductora. 

En ese momento, entró August y detrás de él llegó un chico pelirrojo, que supuse que era mi compañero para las fotos:  
\- Emma, éste es Sam Heughan, tu compañero para las fotos de hoy.

A mi lado noté como Killian se ponía tenso y me clavaba los dedos en la cintura.   
\- ¡Hola! Un placer conocerte – dijo Sam con su inconfundible acento escocés a la vez que me dirigía una sonrisa.  
\- ¡Hola! – respondí yo con una sonrisa también. – Yo soy Emma Swan y éste es mi novio Killian Jones.  
\- Ah, hola tío. Encantado de conocerte a ti también – contestó el pelirrojo. – Bueno, voy a que me pongan un bronceado tan genial como el tuyo, porque en Escocia no nos da mucho el sol – bromeó indudablemente tratando de romper el hielo.

Me reí ante el chiste y le dije:   
\- Claro, claro. Aquí estaremos.

En cuanto Sam se marchó a preparar, Killian con los ojos muy abiertos me miró y me dijo:  
\- ¿Pero tú has visto a ese tío? – dijo susurrando demasiado alto. - ¿Qué les dan de comer en Escocia? Parece un armario. Debe de medir al menos un metro noventa.  
No pude evitarlo, comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Killian puso mala cara y me dijo:  
\- No te rías, Swan – dijo él esbozando una sonrisa. – Esto es serio. Voy a tener que estar aquí quieto, mirando como este tipo, que parece un Adonis, se hace unas fotos medio en pelotas con mi chica.  
\- No seas tonto. Son sólo unas fotos de trabajo. No va a ser agradable ni para él ni para mí. Aunque creas que no, es bastante incómodo hacerse fotos medio en pelotas, como tú dices con gente a la que acabas de conocer hace exactamente diez minutos.  
\- Yo sólo digo, Swan, que las manos van al pan. Y como el pelirrojo éste se pase de listo, va a saber por qué los irlandeses tenemos fama de brutos – dijo Killian frunciendo el ceño muy serio.  
\- Venga, no te pongas celoso. Tú también tienes la barba un poquito pelirroja – le dije yo guiñándole un ojo. 

Killian no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risotada. Sin importarme el maquillaje en ese momento, me puse de puntillas y le di un pequeño piquito en los labios.  
\- Recuerda que cuando todo esto acabe, el que se viene a casa conmigo eres tú – le susurré en la oreja. – Además, no sé si te lo he dicho, pero los prefiero morenos y de ojos azules.

En ese momento, Sam salió ya listo, vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos tipo boxer ajustados de color negro, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.   
\- Aunque he de reconocer que este pelirrojo no está nada mal – dije yo mirándolo con la boca abierta.  
\- Oh…Swan… - gruñó Killian. – Que estoy aquí a tu lado. Deja de babear, te vas a resbalar cuando te vayas.

Me giré para sonreírle y me dirigí hacia la zona donde habían puesto las pantallas y las luces para empezar la sesión. Me quité el albornoz y se lo pasé a August. No pude evitarlo y me giré para ver la cara que ponía Killian al verme. No me arrepentí. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su respiración acelerada según los movimientos de su pecho. Meneé la cabeza y me coloqué como me dijeron con Sam en la cama con sábanas blancas que tenían preparada como decorado para las fotografías. 

Hicimos un montón de fotografías, con diferentes poses, todas igual de estudiadas. Me probé cien mil conjuntos de lencería diferentes, algunos más atrevidos que otros. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Tenía que reconocer que era muy fácil trabajar con Sam. En las poses más incómodas, siempre tenía un chiste o un comentario para romper el hielo y hacerlo todo mucho más llevadero. De vez en cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, miraba a Killian y lo veía con la mandíbula apretada y tragando saliva. El muy idiota seguía celoso. 

\- Bueno, diez minutos de descanso y nos preparamos para la última fotografía – gritó el fotógrafo. 

El ayudante de cámara nos trajo los albornoces otra vez y yo me dirigí hacia Killian para comprobar que estuviese bien:  
\- Hola guapo – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Te está gustando?  
Me cogió la mano y me arrinconó en una esquina del set. Después dirigió mi mano a su entrepierna y me dijo, con la voz entrecortada y más grave de lo normal:  
\- ¿Tú que crees? Me estás volviendo loco.   
\- Jesús, Killian… - dije yo sorprendida. - Estamos en público, haz el favor de controlarte – le dije soltando una risita.  
\- Llevo toda la mañana intentando controlarme. Pero es que tienes que verte…y otra cosa te diré, el listillo escocés éste tiene sus días contados. Tanta risita ni tanta leche... ¡Me está poniendo nervioso!  
\- Sólo trata de ser amable, Killian – le dije yo intentando que razonase. – Lo que pasa es que tienes toda la sangre en otro sitio y eso no te deja pensar – le dije yo riéndome por lo bajo.  
\- Sí, ríete todo lo que quieras, Swan, pero esta noche…esta noche te voy a quitar toda la risa de golpe – me dijo poniéndose muy serio, mientras me metía una mano por dentro del albornoz.  
\- Killian… - le dije yo en tono de advertencia.

Afortunadamente, en ese preciso instante, el fotógrafo llamó otra vez. El ayudante me trajo lo que me tenía que poner. Me puse detrás del biombo con Killian y me cambié. Me quité el conjunto de lencería que llevaba puesto y me puse lo que me habían dado: unos calzoncillos de hombre. Nada en la parte de arriba.   
Cuando ya me disponía a salir, Killian rápidamente me tapó con su chaqueta y me dijo:  
\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó muy alarmado. – Todo el mundo te va a ver las tetas, Swan – continuó, hablándome como si estuviese loca.  
\- Killian, éste es el vestuario para las fotos.   
\- ¿Sólo unos calzoncillos? ¿Vas a salir en las revistas con todo al aire? – dijo señalándome los pechos con las manos.  
\- No, no se me va a ver nada, tranquilo. 

En este caso las fotos eran de pie, sobre un fondo grisáceo. Tanto Sam como yo llevábamos el mismo calzoncillo.   
\- Vamos a ver – dijo el fotógrafo. – Estas fotos son para la campaña masculina, pero hemos pensado en darle un toque especial con la presencia de una chica también en el anuncio. Eh, Sam, una mano en la cinturilla del calzoncillo que lleva ella, como tirando de él. Emma, una mano en el pelo de Sam, tirando un poco hacia atrás. Juntaos un poco más para que no se vea nada demasiado. Queremos que sea sugerente. Así, perfecto.

Seguimos así un rato, el fotógrafo nos decía como nos teníamos que colocar y nos iba dirigiendo poco a poco para que la fotografía quedase perfecta.   
\- Vale, una última variación y acabamos. Emma, colócate con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Sam y Sam rodea con un brazo a Emma a la altura de sus pechos para que no se vea nada. Así, perfecto, no os mováis. 

Hizo un par de pequeñas variaciones y por fin, dio por terminada la sesión.   
\- Bueno, ha sido un gran trabajo, chicos. Muchas gracias, ha sido un placer – dijo el fotógrafo mientras todo el mundo en el set aplaudía.

Me puse de nuevo el albornoz y lo até fuertemente en la cintura. Antes de poder ir hacia Killian, Sam se acercó y me dijo:  
\- Ha sido un placer, Emma.   
\- Lo mismo digo, Sam. Me lo has puesto muy fácil – le dije siendo totalmente sincera.  
\- ¿Quién sabe? Quizá si la campaña tiene éxito, volvemos a coincidir en la de invierno.  
\- Sería estupendo – le dije.

Nos despedimos y por fin, fui hasta donde estaba Killian, con cara de pocos amigos.  
\- Bueno, hemos acabado. Ya podemos irnos – le dije retirándole el pelo de los ojos. 

Killian estaba sentado en un taburete. Instantáneamente, abrió las piernas un poco para que yo pudiera ponerme de pie en el medio de ellas.  
No quedaba nadie en el set, todo el mundo se había retirado hacia los vestuarios. Killian me desabrochó el albornoz y me acarició la barriga.

\- Swan… estas últimas fotos han sido una tortura. Verte así con otro tío… - me dijo mientras comenzaba a tocarme la espalda por dentro del albornoz. – Verlo como te tocaba… – continuó muy bajito mientras me tocaba el cuello con la nariz. 

De repente, se escuchó a August llamándome:  
\- ¿Emma? ¿Killian? ¿Estáis todavía aquí? – preguntó  
\- Sí, August. Ya vamos – contesté yo rápidamente mientras me volvía a atar el albornoz. 

Killian se reajustó los pantalones tratando de disimular la erección que tenía. No pude evitar soltar una risotada y le dije:   
\- Anda, vámonos a casa antes de que explotes – le dije riéndome mientras lo empujaba hacia la zona de vestuarios donde tenía mis cosas para cambiarme.

Cuando por fin salimos del estudio y nos despedimos de August, ya era bien entrada la tarde. La sesión de fotos se había alargado y yo estaba muy hambrienta, ya que llevaba más de 24 horas sin comer en condiciones. De camino a casa, paramos a coger comida para llevar en un restaurante chino y nos fuimos hasta mi apartamento. Estaba agotada, pero tenía que reconocer que había sido un día genial. Me encantaba tener a Killian conmigo aquí. Y él parecía encantado también de estar conmigo, por la forma en que me sonreía y me cogía de la mano mientras caminábamos hasta nuestra casa.   
\- Por fin en casa – grité yo, mientras me tiraba en el sofá.

Killian fue hacia la cocina a coger platos y cubiertos para poder comer. Luego levantó mis pies y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, poniendo mis pies sobre sus piernas. Terminamos de cenar y dejamos los platos en la mesa de centro del salón y nos relajamos en el sofá. Después de un rato de silencio y de relajación, mientras Killian me masajeaba los pies, yo decidí que me apetecía jugar un rato. Comencé a mover mis pies, rozándole la entrepierna suavemente. Al principio, lo hacía de forma inocente, como si no me diese cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pensando, pero después las caricias ya eran mucho más intencionadas, y yo podía notar como Killian estaba respondiendo a ellas.   
\- Swan, estás jugando con juego – dijo él agarrándome un pie para que no parase.   
\- Llevas todo el día prometiéndome que cuando llegásemos a casa me iba a enterar. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha ido la fuerza por la boca?- bromeé con él, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Mis palabras lo hicieron saltar al momento y se puso encima de mí en el sofá, abriéndome las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Nos besamos apasionadamente y comencé a sacarle la camiseta.  
\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando estaba con Sam haciendo las fotos, no podía parar de pensar en cuánto me gustaría que estuvieras tú en su lugar… - le dije jadeando, mientras él comenzaba a quitarme la ropa.  
\- A mi también me habría gustado estar en la piel del tipejo ése…sobre todo en esa última foto… - dijo él echando las caderas hacia delante y frotándolas contra las mías.

Ambos gemimos con la fricción. Mis manos se metieron entre nosotros y comencé a desabrocharle rápido el cinturón y los vaqueros, mientras él hacía lo mismo con los míos. Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro y nos necesitábamos ya. Todo el día había sido un juego de preliminares continuo.   
Killian me quitó los pantalones y las braguitas de un solo tirón y se bajó los pantalones sólo lo necesario para lo que íbamos a hacer a continuación.   
\- Mierda, Swan, no tenemos condones. Me he olvidado de comprar – dijo él mientras seguía frotándose contra mí.  
\- Tranquilo, en mi habitación hay. En la mesilla de noche – contesté yo levantando las caderas del sofá, tratando de intensificar el roce.

Ante mi comentario, noté como el ambiente cambiaba y como Killian se tensaba, sosteniendo su peso encima de mí, pero sin tocarme más.  
\- Ey, ¿qué pasa? – pregunté tratando de recobrar el aliento. - ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, es sólo que…la idea de tú haciendo esto con otros hombres…no me atrae demasiado, Swan.  
\- Bueno, era una chica soltera. Tú tampoco es que fueras un monje precisamente. Al fin y al cabo, Milah está embarazada – solté sin darme cuenta.

Killian se levantó de encima de mí y se puso serio, mirando para otro lado, evitándome.   
\- Yo no quería que las cosas pasasen así, Swan. Siempre fuimos cuidadosos, pero estas cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas – dijo él con un tono de voz muy serio.  
\- Lo siento – contesté yo. – No debí de haber hecho ese comentario. No lo dije con mala intención ni recriminándote nada, Killian. Lo que quería hacerte ver es que a mí tampoco me hace gracia la idea de imaginarte con otras mujeres, pero no estábamos juntos ni creí que lo fuéramos a estar nunca otra vez. Pero me alegro mucho de que lo estemos. Porque…sé que no te lo digo demasiado, no tanto como tú a mí, pero estoy muy enamorada de ti, Killian. Más de lo que me gustaría, la verdad. 

Mi confesión suavizó las cosas al momento y Killian me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo.   
\- Yo también estoy loco por ti, amor – me susurró al oído. 

Me levanté corriendo y fui hasta la habitación a por el dichoso preservativo que había causado la “discusión”. Cuando volví al sofá, Killian me echó hacia atrás para tumbarme y se volvió a poner encima de mí. Me desabrochó el sujetador y me atacó los pechos. Cuando ya no pudimos aguantarlo más, se incorporó un poco sobre sus rodillas y se puso el condón. Sin esperar más, abrí las piernas todo lo que pude y Killian comenzó a penetrarme muy poco a poco.   
\- Hoy voy a ir despacio, Swan. Vamos a hacer el amor – me dijo en un susurro contra uno de mis pechos, mientras me besaba uno de los pezones.

Y así fue, poco a poco nos movimos el uno contra el otro, sin dejar de mirarnos ni un solo momento. Killian me cogió una mano y la hundió contra el sofá a un lado de mi cabeza, para a continuación, comenzar a moverse un poco más rápido, buscando nuestros orgasmos. Levanté mi cabeza para besarlo en los labios al mismo tiempo que él metió la otra mano entre nosotros y comenzó a tocarme el clítoris, pequeños roces que me hacían ir escalando y escalando hacia el éxtasis. Después de unos segundos, mi cuerpo no pudo más y exploté de placer, ahogando mi gemido en la boca de Killian, mientras le daba un profundo beso. Mi orgasmo, provocó el de Killian, que después de un par de erráticas embestidas, se dejó caer contra mi pecho y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, abrazándome muy fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarme escapar nunca.   
Comencé a acariciarle el pelo, mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban poco a poco. Lo notaba dentro de mí, poniéndose fláccido poco a poco. Era un momento de intimidad total que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Cuando no quedó más remedio, Killian se incorporó y se encargó de deshacerse del condón y de limpiarnos a ambos. Después, se hizo un hueco contra el respaldo del sofá y me acurrucó contra su pecho.   
\- Ojalá todos nuestros días pudieran ser como el de hoy, Swan  
\- Y que lo digas – le dije yo dándole un beso en el pecho, mientras mis dedos jugaban con el pelo que tenía en la zona.

Se hizo el silencio y cuando ya pensé que Killian se había quedado dormido, me dijo:  
\- Te quiero. Nunca he querido así a nadie, Swan – me dijo muy serio mientras miraba hacia el techo.  
\- Sé cómo te sientes – le contesté yo.   
\- Saldremos adelante, ¿verdad? – preguntó él con miedo.  
\- Por supuesto – contesté yo muy segura. – Y ahora vamos a disfrutar de nuestro viaje, todavía nos quedan un par de días más por aquí antes de que tengamos que volver. 

Seguimos charlando en el sofá un rato, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, el uno contra el otro. Hicimos planes para esa noche y decidimos salir a cenar a algún restaurante pijo de la ciudad, para reírnos un rato del ambiente y hacer algo diferente.   
Todo iba bien hasta que el teléfono de Killian sonó:   
\- ¿Diga? – lo escuché que contestaba. No sé exactamente qué le dijeron, pero se levantó de repente y se puso muy serio. - ¿Pero estáis bien? – preguntó Killian. – Sí, cogeré el primer avión hacia ahí- continuó para acto seguido colgar el teléfono.  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo?  
\- Milah no se encuentra bien – dijo muy serio, frunciendo el ceño. – Tenemos que volver a Storybrooke.   
\- Yo todavía no puedo. Mañana tengo una reunión con un par de agencias. Pero, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, vete tú – le dije, tratando de que la voz no me temblara.   
\- Lo siento mucho, Swan – me dijo acariciándome la cara.  
\- No te preocupes – le contesté. – Corre, Milah te necesita – le dije, apoyándolo, aunque por dentro me estaba rompiendo. 

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente, mientras yo le llamaba un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. Nos despedimos con un beso y un fuerte abrazo.   
\- Avísame cuando despegues y cuando aterrices y estés ya en Storybrooke, ¿vale?  
\- Claro – dijo él abrazándome todavía más fuerte. – Te quiero.  
\- Lo sé – le contesté yo, empujándolo suavemente hacia la puerta. – Anda, corre, que el taxi ya debe de estar abajo – dije con voz temblorosa. 

Cogió su maleta y se marchó. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, no pude aguantarlo más y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Me dejé resbalar contra la puerta y me senté en el suelo, agarrando mis rodillas contra el pecho.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Después de un rato llorando sin parar, me quedé seca, literalmente, y de repente no salía ni una gota más. Me levanté del suelo y me arrastré hasta la cama, tapándome con la manta por completo para aislarme de todo. 

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Killian se había marchado y yo todavía me sentía como una mierda. 

El teléfono sonó. Era August. ¿Qué querría ahora? No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos de tener que fingir que estaba bien con August.   
\- ¿Diga?  
\- ¡Hola preciosa! La sesión de fotos ha sido un éxito rotundo. La marca está encantada con la primera visualización. Me acaba de llamar el publicista y me ha dicho que quiere firmar ya el contrato contigo y con Sam para la campaña de invierno. ¡Son buenísimas noticias, Ems!  
\- Sí, lo sé, August. Estoy muy contenta – le dije sin ganas.  
\- Pues hija…quién lo diría… ¿estás bien?  
\- Perfectamente, es sólo que no me encuentro muy bien.  
\- Estás con Killian, ¿no?   
\- No, Killian se ha tenido que ir – le dije yo notando otra vez el nudo en la garganta que anunciaba que me iba a poner a llorar otra vez en cualquier momento.   
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho?  
\- No, no me ha hecho nada, August. Sólo que ha surgido un imprevisto y se ha tenido que ir y me he quedado disgustada – dije yo tratando de mantener la calma y disimular. No quería montar un drama de todo esto.   
\- A mí no me engañas, querida. Te conozco desde hace seis años. En diez minutos estoy en tu portal y más te vale que me abras la puerta, porque te juro que la echaré abajo – dijo August muy serio.

Dicho y hecho. Quince minutos más tarde, le estaba abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento a August.   
\- ¡Jesús, Emma! No te ofendas, pero estás hecha una mierda – fue lo primero que me dijo al entrar en casa.  
\- Gracias, August. Desde luego, está claro que sabes cómo animar a una chica. 

Pasamos y nos sentamos en el sofá.  
\- ¿Quieres tomar un café? ¿Un té? – le pregunté tratando de ser una buena anfitriona.  
\- Déjate de historias conmigo, Ems y cuéntame qué demonios te pasa.  
\- Es una historia larga – le dije mirando para otro lado.  
\- Estás de suerte porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy que estar con mi mejor amiga tirado en el sofá hablando un poco de todo.  
\- Bueno, a ver – comencé mientras jugueteaba con el bajo de mi jersey para matar la ansiedad. – Tú conoces ya la historia mía con Killian. Bueno, pues estos días que he estado en casa, nos dimos cuenta que todavía nos queríamos y nos dimos otra oportunidad. Todo iba genial hasta que su exnovia Milah anunció que estaba embarazada y las cosas se han complicado. Este fin de semana supuestamente iba a ser una escapada de nuestros problemas, pero hace un rato Milah llamó diciendo que se encontraba muy mal y Killian se marchó para ver qué le pasaba. Sé que es lo normal, se preocupa por su hijo que está por nacer, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme como una mierda, como el segundo plato. Y quiero estar con él, es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Estoy enamorada de él, ¿sabes? Pero… esta situación duele. Y no es por el niño, de verdad que no es por el niño. Es por Milah. Siento que toda mi vida va a ser así, aceptando las migajas que ella me deja tener de Killian. Siento como si le tuviéramos que pedir permiso a ella para estar juntos. No sé si me estoy explicando.   
\- Perfectamente – contestó August. - ¿Le has explicado a Killian cómo te sientes?  
\- Pues…algo por encima sí que le he contado, pero no he sido tan explicativa como contigo. Además hay otra cosa, no sé si me estoy volviendo loca o son los celos o yo que sé, pero de verdad que es un pensamiento que me está reconcomiendo todo el rato.   
\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó August curioso.  
\- Ha sido todo muy raro. Anunció su embarazo de repente cuando supo que Killian no iba a volver con ella y que él y yo estábamos juntos en una relación seria. Casualmente, ya se había hecho los estudios, sin Killian ni nada. Para estar segura de todo antes de contárselo. Puede ser, a lo mejor soy yo la que se está imaginando cosas… pero a mí hay algo que me huele mal.   
\- ¿Crees que se lo está inventando todo?  
\- Buff… - resoplé yo. – No sé, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Hace siete años yo me marché, dejando todo atrás, incluido a Killian porque lo vi besándose en una fiesta con Milah. Killian no recuerda nada y Milah jamás le contó nada acerca de esa noche. Es raro, ¿no? Y yo después de darle muchas vueltas, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que ocurrió esa noche no fue casualidad, fue a propósito. Milah sabía que yo estaba allí y besó a Killian con la intención de romper nuestra relación. Y yo que fui tonta, le dejé que ganara y perdí siete años de mi vida con él, en los que por mucho que me empeñé en no admitirlo, fui miserable por ese motivo. No tengo la confirmación, obviamente, pero nadie me lo quita de la cabeza.   
\- O sea, que te da miedo que lo del embarazo sea también mentira, ¿no?  
\- ¿Sinceramente? Sí. Me da miedo que se lo esté inventando o que esté embarazada, pero Killian no sea el padre, porque créeme, con esa tía nunca se sabe. Y me da miedo que llegado el momento se descubra todo y Killian salga herido. Él aunque no quería que las cosas saliesen así, está ilusionado por lo del niño. Yo lo sé, se le nota en los ojos. Si se descubre que Milah no estaba siendo sincera o que el niño es de otro… no sé cómo va a reaccionar.   
\- Tienes que hablar con Killian, Ems. No puedes seguirte guardando esto.  
\- ¿Pero y qué le digo? Va a parecer que soy una novia loca o que estoy celosa. No quiero que piense que lo quiero separar de su hijo. Yo nunca haría eso.  
\- No sé, pero no puedes seguir en la relación como si no pasara nada si tienes todas estas dudas.  
\- No quiero perderlo, August – le dije, notando como las lágrimas comenzabas a resbalarme por la cara.   
\- Oh, Emma… ven aquí – dijo August abrazándome muy fuerte. 

Me sostuvo en sus brazos un buen tiempo, acariciándome el pelo para que me relajase. Me estaba quedando dormida apoyada en mi amigo, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Killian. Me sequé las lágrimas y aclaré la voz antes de coger:   
\- ¡Hola, Killian! – traté de fingir normalidad en mi voz, que no se me notase que había estado llorando. - ¿Ya estás en el avión?  
\- Sí, acabamos de subir y en breves voy a apagar el teléfono. Te aviso en cuanto aterrice, ¿vale?  
\- Claro. Hablamos después – le dije a modo de despedida  
\- ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco rara – me contestó él preocupado.  
\- Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Es sólo que ha venido August a pasar la tarde y me he quedado medio dormida en el sofá mientras veíamos una película. Me he despertado con tu llamada – le mentí.   
\- Ah – contestó él no muy convencido. – Saluda a August de mi parte. ¿Qué planes tenéis?  
\- Aún no sabemos. Es posible que salgamos un rato, pero aún no sabemos fijo. Llámame cuando llegues para decirme que estás bien, ¿vale? – le pedí  
\- Descuida, Swan. Lo haré. Te quiero mucho – me dijo poniendo su voz más dulce.   
\- Lo sé. Hablamos después – le dije yo. – Un beso, Killian.

Colgué el teléfono y miré para August, que me miraba sin saber muy bien que decir.   
\- Vístete. Nos vamos de fiesta – me dijo de repente  
\- ¿Qué dices? Ni de broma, no me apetece nada. Era sólo una excusa para Killian, para que se quedase tranquilo.  
\- Haberte inventado otra. Ahora me he hecho ilusiones y me apetece salir. Además, el equipo de la sesión de hoy se va a reunir en uno de los locales más de moda de la ciudad y Emma Swan tiene que estar allí. Métete ya mismo en la ducha, si no quieres que te meta yo mismo.  
\- Me encantaría ver cómo lo intentas - le contesté yo poniendo los brazos en jarra y levantando una ceja mientras lo miraba.   
\- Emma… - me dijo con voz amenazadora. – A la ducha. Ya. Y ponte guapa, que vas a ser mi pareja para la noche. No me avergüences – bromeó.

Al final me convenció. Me preparé todo lo rápido que pude. Me vestí y me maquillé de forma sencilla, pero resultona. Al fin y al cabo, el local iba a estar lleno de paparazzi y no quería que me fotografiasen con mi cara de muerta.   
Cuando terminé, salí al salón y August me miró de arriba a abajo:  
\- ¿Ves? Esto está mucho mejor – dijo guiñándome un ojo. – Guapísima como de costumbre. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi pareja para la noche? – continuó ofreciéndome su brazo.

Comencé a reírme y pasé mi brazo alrededor del suyo, a la vez que apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro:   
\- Anda, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

El local en el que era la fiesta estaba lleno hasta arriba. No cabía ni un alfiler y había una cola quilométrica en la entrada. Menos mal que pudimos colarnos por ser miembros del equipo de la sesión de fotos, porque si no, habríamos estado toda la noche esperando.  
Entramos y dejamos nuestros abrigos en el ropero. Cogí mi teléfono en la mano para estar pendiente de Killian. A continuación, nos dirigimos hacia la barra para pedir una copa. De camino hacia allí, alguien me agarró del brazo:  
\- ¡Emma! ¿Qué tal? – escuché que decía alguien detrás de mí.

Me giré y vi que era Sam.  
\- Ey, ¡hola! – contesté. - ¿Qué tal está siendo la fiesta?- pregunté mientras proseguía mi camino hacia la barra.  
\- Bueno…demasiada gente, creo yo, pero no está mal. Hay que celebrarlo de alguna manera. Creo que nuestras fotos han sido un éxito.  
\- Eso me han dicho – contesté yo dando un sorbo a mi copa y apoyando mi teléfono en la barra.  
\- ¿Vas a aceptar lo de la campaña de invierno? – preguntó  
\- Pues la verdad que aún no me he sentado a hablarlo con mi representante, pero es muy probable que sí. ¿Tú?  
\- Si te tengo a ti de compañera, seguro que sí – me dijo él, sonriéndome.

Dios, lo que me faltaba para acabar la noche. El escocés de las narices, como diría Killian, estaba tratando de hacerse el simpático y ligar conmigo. ¡Estupendo!  
\- Bueno, Sam, ha sido un placer verte. Voy a buscar a August – dije yo tratando de poner distancia.  
\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? – preguntó él.   
\- No, no – contesté yo quizá demasiado rápido. – Creo que ya lo he visto. Nos vemos, Sam. 

Me marché rápidamente y encontré a August, que estaba haciendo buenas migas con un par de rubias. Me reí por lo bajo y me dirigí al ropero para coger mis cosas. Estaba cansada y no me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien, así que decidí que me marcharía y le mandaría un mensaje a August diciéndole que me había ido. A todo esto… ¿dónde narices había metido el móvil? De repente, una luz se me encendió y me acordé que lo había dejado encima de la barra cuando estaba hablando con Sam.  
Volví a la barra y mi móvil ya no estaba allí.   
\- ¡Mierda!- grité yo. 

Busqué a Sam, para ver si por suerte, él había cogido el teléfono.  
\- ¡Sam! – grité cuando lo vi. - ¡Gracias a Dios que estás todavía aquí!   
\- ¿Buscas esto? – me dijo sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo. – Te lo has dejado en la barra antes. Os estaba buscando a ti o a August para dároslo a alguno de los dos.   
\- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad – le dije. – Bueno, me despido por hoy, es hora de irme a casa. Estoy molida.  
\- Una pena… - dijo él sonriéndome. – Pero bueno, supongo que nos veremos pronto – continuó.  
\- Sí, supongo – contesté yo un poco incómoda. – Bueno, me voy. Pásatelo muy bien.

Miré el móvil y tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Killian y tres mensajes de texto, el último de hacía cinco minutos: 

Killian: Swan, estoy en Storybrooke. He llegado hace nada. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Antes cuando hablamos me dejaste algo preocupado y ahora te estoy intentando llamar y no me coges. Llámame cuando veas esto, por favor. 

Killian: Swan, por favor, cógeme el teléfono. Me estoy empezando a preocupar de verdad. Es tardísimo y aún no sé nada de ti. 

Killian: Estoy a cinco minutos de llamar a August para ver si estás bien. Amor, por favor, llámame. 

Respiré hondo y marqué el número de Killian para hablar con él. En cuanto sonó el primer tono, escuché su voz:  
\- Swan, ¡por fin! Estaba ya preocupadísimo – me dijo.  
\- Lo siento, Killian – le contesté yo. – Estábamos en la fiesta y me dejé el móvil olvidado durante un buen rato en la barra. Por eso no contesté a tus llamadas. Pero estoy bien, tranquilo – mentí.  
\- ¿Seguro? No me lo pareció cuando hablamos antes.  
\- De verdad, no te preocupes. Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal está Milah?  
\- Bien, ha sido todo una falsa alarma. Notó unos dolores fuertes y se asustó, pero para cuando llegué yo, ya estaba bien.   
\- ¿Habéis ido al médico?- pregunté  
\- Me ha dicho que fue con su prima antes de llegar yo. Le dijeron que todo estaba en orden.

Me quedé en silencio. Seguíamos sin tener pruebas de que el embarazo fuese cierto. ¿Cómo hacía para apañárselas de manera que Killian no sospechase nada?  
\- ¿Emma? ¿Sigues ahí? – escuché a Killian desde el otro lado del teléfono.   
\- Sí, perdona, es que la cobertura va y viene.  
\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó él.  
\- En la calle, caminando hacia casa – contesté yo.   
\- ¿Tú sola? ¿Y August?  
\- Ha ligado. La última vez que lo vi estaba muy bien acompañado de dos rubias – dije yo riéndome.

Escuché como se reía él también. Después se paró y me dijo, muy serio:   
\- Te echo mucho de menos. Me encantaría estar ahí contigo.   
\- Ya. Y a mí que estuvieses – le dije yo. – Pero… - suspiré  
\- ¿Cuándo me vas a contar qué te pasa? – preguntó Killian de repente con un tono de voz muy suave. – A mí no me engañas, Swan. Eres como un libro abierto para mí.  
\- Ahora no, Killian, de verdad. Hablaremos cuando esté de vuelta en Storybrooke.  
\- ¿Y eso cuándo será?  
\- No lo sé todavía. Supongo que en dos o tres días. Bueno, me estoy quedando sin batería. Te llamaré mañana para ver qué tal. ¿Vale?  
\- De acuerdo – contestó él no muy convencido. - Te quiero. Ven pronto a casa.

Me quedé en silencio. Me sentía fatal por estar “evitándolo”. No era exactamente mi intención, pero necesitaba pensar cómo le iba a explicar todas mis dudas acerca del embarazo y de Milah sin parecer una desequilibrada mental. Y si seguía escuchándolo decirme cosas bonitas, no iba a tener la voluntad para hacerlo. Por eso estaba poniendo un poco de distancia.   
\- ¿Emma? – preguntó Killian preocupado.  
\- Sí, estoy aquí. Eh…yo también te quiero – le contesté rápido antes de colgar. 

Los dos días siguientes en Nueva York pasaron sin pena ni gloria. August, aprovechando que estaba en la ciudad me había llenado la agenda de reuniones y compromisos, algo que en el fondo agradecía porque así no tenía demasiado tiempo para darle vueltas a la cabeza. También aproveché para reencontrarme con viejos amigos y ponernos al día. 

Después de salir de mi última reunión, me dirigí hacia casa. Paré a recoger el correo y subí en el ascensor hasta mi apartamento. Preparé algo rápido de comer y empecé a hacer la maleta. A la noche cogía un vuelo de vuelta a casa, que llegaría allí de madrugada. 

Cuando ya estaba todo listo tiré hacia el aeropuerto. Fue un viaje tedioso, me pasé todo el trayecto pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Killian, ensayándolo en mi cabeza. La teoría era muy fácil, pero a ver si después al ponerlo en práctica era igual. Podía notar como los nervios se arremolinaban en mi estómago, provocándome hasta ganas de vomitar. 

Cuando por fin aterrizamos, recogí mi maleta y tomé un taxi directo hacia casa de Killian. No lo había avisado de que llegaba hoy, pero pensé que así le daría una sorpresa. Abrí el portal con el juego de llaves que me había dado Killian hace poco y subí rápido las escaleras. Cuando estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta del apartamento, antes de que yo pudiera girar la llave, la puerta se abrió desde dentro, dejando ver a la última persona que yo me esperaba: Milah.  
\- ¿Milah? – pregunté yo sorprendida.  
\- Ah, eres tú… - me dijo con una mueca – Pensé que estaban intentando forzar la cerradura.  
\- Sí, tengo llave. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. ¿Está Killian?  
\- No, ha salido a por la cena. Estábamos hambrientos – dijo mientras se tocaba la barriga y me sonreía. – Pero pasa, puedes esperarlo si quieres.

Como en automático, entré y me senté en el sofá, sin saber muy bien que decir.   
\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Killian me dijo que todo había sido una falsa alarma.  
\- Sí. Ya sabes, las madres primerizas, que hacemos de todo un drama – contestó rápidamente. – Pero bueno, ¿qué tal el viaje? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.  
\- Bien… - contesté yo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre nosotras. Pasados unos cinco minutos, por fin se escuchó una llave en la cerradura que indicaba que Killian estaba de vuelta.   
\- Milah, ya estoy en casa – gritó. – Espero que tengas hambre, porque hay comida para un ejérci… ¡Swan! – exclamó sorprendido al verme. - ¡Por fin estás de vuelta!  
\- Hola – dije yo un poco incómoda por la situación. Ya sabéis lo que dicen: tres son multitud. – Sólo quise darte una sorpresa, pero no pasa nada, ya me voy. Sólo quería avisarte de que ya estaba de vuelta en Storybrooke.  
\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te habría ido a buscar.  
\- No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Te veo mañana, Killian – le dije mientras me ponía la cazadora y cogía mi maleta para marcharme.  
\- Swan, no digas tonterías. Hay comida de sobra, puedes quedarte.  
\- Killian… - dije yo dándole a entender que el momento no era el mejor.  
\- Por favor…hace cuatro días que no te veo, amor – dijo acariciándome la cara.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Milah nos miraba con cara de asco. Claramente, ella no quería que me quedase. Así que sólo por eso, decidí que sí que me iba a quedar. Estaba hasta las narices de tener que compartir a Killian con ella, pero si el juego iba a ser así, más me valía espabilar o me iban a dar por todos lados.   
\- Bueeeno, venga, está bien, me quedaré. Déjame que me ponga cómoda. ¿Dónde has colocado la camiseta que me pongo yo para dormir? – pregunté, poniendo todo el empeño del mundo en que Milah escuchase la pregunta.  
\- Debajo de la almohada, en tu lado de la cama – me dijo.

Cenamos en silencio. Milah no dijo palabra durante toda la cena. Sólo nos miraba a mí y a Killian y entornaba los ojos de vez en cuando.   
\- ¿Y qué tal el embarazo? ¿Muchas náuseas y eso? – pregunté yo, mientras comía.  
\- Eh…no, la verdad que no – contestó Milah nerviosa. – De momento, está siendo todo muy tranquilo.  
\- ¿De cuánto estabas?  
\- Tres meses.  
\- Enseguida se te empezará a notar. ¡Qué emoción tiene que ser notarlo como crece! ¿Verdad?  
\- Sí – contestó ella sin añadir nada más.  
\- ¿Y has pensado nombres?  
\- No, todavía no. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – dijo ella con un tono un poco brusco.

Killian y yo la miramos sorprendidos de su cambio de humor tan repentino. Prácticamente me había gruñido mientras me contestaba. Estaba nerviosa de que yo indagase demasiado. Cada vez tenía más claro que Milah nos estaba haciendo pasar por tontos, pero Killian seguía sin darse cuenta de las cosas.  
\- Deben de ser las hormonas, Swan. Perdónala – dijo mirando a Milah y meneando la cabeza. De hecho, yo sí que he pensado algún nombre. Si es niño, me gustaría que se llamase Liam, en honor a mi hermano – dijo él poniéndose muy serio y con los ojos indicando lo triste que se ponía cuando hablaba de su hermano.

Liam había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando Killian tenía 16 años. Yo era pequeña cuando ocurrió todo, pero me acuerdo perfectamente de él. Era siete años más mayor que Killian. Rubio, con el pelo rizado y algo más alto que él. Muy diferente a Killian, pero a la vez muy parecidos. Recuerdo que cuando venían a casa, Liam siempre jugaba conmigo a la pelota cuando mi hermano David y Killian no me hacían ni caso. Era un buen chico. Para Killian había sido una etapa de su vida muy dura. Una vez cuando fuimos pareja hace siete años me había confesado que cuando Liam murió, había coqueteado bastante con el alcohol para tratar de sobrellevar la muerte de su hermano y que gracias a David y a Mary Margaret no había ido a más la cosa. 

\- Un nombre precioso. Liam Jones. Suena muy bien – le dije yo agarrándole la mano y dándole un beso en el dorso.   
\- Pues a mí la verdad que el nombre no me entusiasma – dijo Milah, portándose como una idiota. – Además también puede ser una niña. 

No seguimos hablando del tema. Yo tuve que morderme la lengua en varias ocasiones para que la sangre no llegase al río, porque de verdad que Milah me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Después de un rato, Killian se levantó de la mesa y llevó a Milah en el coche hasta su casa. Yo me quedé esperándolo. Un rato después, Killian estaba de vuelta y yo me había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras esperaba por él.   
Se acercó a mí despacio y me apartó el pelo de la cara.   
\- Swan, ya estoy aquí – susurró.   
\- Hola… - dije yo muy bajito también. – Me he quedado dormida mientras te esperaba. No era mi intención – me disculpé.  
\- No pasa nada, amor. Estarás cansada del viaje. 

Me incorporé y le di un abrazo, enterrando mi nariz contra su cuello. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó en el hombro. Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que yo cogí aire y le dije muy seriamente:   
\- Killian, tenemos que hablar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Aquí llega el capítulo 12. Me ha costado un montón poner en palabras lo que yo tenía en la cabeza. En este capítulo hay escenas también desde el punto de vista de Killian, pero lo he indicado claramente en el texto para que no haya ningún tipo de confusión. Espero de verdad que os guste mucho el capítulo.  
> Un beso muy grande a todos y muchas gracias!  
> B*

CAPÍTULO 12

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, noté cómo Killian se tensaba a mi lado y me miraba muy seriamente:  
\- Siempre que alguien me ha dicho esa frase, Swan, no ha sido para darme una buena noticia – dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja.

Me levanté del sofá y comencé a pasear por el salón, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. El corazón me latía tan deprisa que estaba casi segura que se podía notar cómo se movía en mi pecho. Killian me seguía con la mirada, poniéndose también cada vez más nervioso, hasta que por fin habló:  
\- Swan, si vas a romper conmigo, hazlo rápido, por favor – dijo muy serio.  
\- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no voy a romper contigo, Killian. Al oír esto, Killian se relajó y se dejó caer contra el sofá, visiblemente aliviado. – Pero, después de lo que tengo que contarte, es muy posible que seas tú el que me deje – le contesté yo con un hilito de voz.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? – me preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos. – Yo no te voy a dejar, Swan. Estamos bien. Te quiero. ¿Por qué te voy a dejar?  
\- Es una posibilidad cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte – dije yo encogiéndome de hombros. – Quiero que me escuches con atención, sin interrumpirme cuando acabe. Antes de empezar, sé que te va a sonar todo como si yo estuviera loca, pero te aseguro que no lo estoy.   
\- Swan, por el amor de Dios, dime ya lo que tengas que decirme – dijo un ansioso Killian. – Tengo el corazón en la boca.

Tragué saliva y respiré hondo un par de veces, antes de soltarlo sin miramientos, como si estuviera arrancando una tirita de una herida:  
\- Creo que Milah no está embarazada – le dije de golpe. – Creo que es todo una especie de plan suyo para tensar cada vez más la cuerda y que nos acabemos separando. 

Se hizo el silencio en el salón. Killian me miraba muy fijamente, cómo tratando de asimilar lo que yo había dicho, hasta que soltando una risotada me dijo:  
\- ¿Swan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has bebido en el avión? – me contestó sonriendo.  
\- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que iba a parecer una locura. Pero puedo explicarlo todo. Y no, no estoy borracha, idiota. Te he dicho que me escucharas sin interrumpirme.  
\- Soy todo oídos – contestó él levantando las manos como forma de rendición, mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo del sofá otra vez.  
\- ¿De verdad que no notas nada raro? Los hombres podéis ser de un obtusos… - mascullé yo para mí.- Se nota a leguas que no nos está diciendo la verdad. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera has visto una ecografía del bebé, siempre tiene alguna excusa para evitar que tú estés delante cuando supuestamente va al médico. Y acabas de presenciar en la cena las malas contestaciones que da cada vez que sale el tema del bebé. ¿Las hormonas? ¡Ja! Y una mierda. ¿Y sabes por qué se pone de esa manera? Porque hasta ella sabe que es una situación que no se podrá mantener en el tiempo. En un mes, ella va a seguir igual de esbelta que siempre y todo el mundo empezará a preguntarse cosas…   
\- ¿De verdad me estás hablando en serio, Swan? – preguntó Killian muy pálido después de que yo le soltara la bomba. – No tiene sentido, es una locura. ¿Qué gana ella diciéndome que está embarazada?  
\- ¿En serio no te das cuenta? Te gana a ti, Killian.  
\- ¿A mí? – preguntó él abriendo mucho los ojos. – Ella sabe perfectamente que yo te quiero a ti.   
\- También lo sabía hace siete años, Killian y eso no impedía que siempre que pudiese no intentara ligar contigo y llevarte de mi lado. De hecho, lo consiguió.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Esa noche en la casa de Víctor. Yo te vi con Milah. Y estoy segura de que no fue una casualidad, sino una oportunidad que ella aprovechó para meterse en el medio y le salió bien. Y creo que ahora con el supuesto embarazo está intentando hacer lo mismo. Está loca, Killian. Este tema es un tema muy serio. Tienes que darte cuenta. Pídele que se haga una ecografía contigo. Ponle cualquier excusa para que vaya al médico. Verás como te dice que no.

Killian se levantó del sofá y comenzó también a moverse por el salón, como intentando pensar. Después se giró y muy serio miró para mí:   
\- Ella nunca me haría eso, Swan – dijo levantando un poco la voz. 

Yo podía notar la tensión en el ambiente. Killian apretaba los puños a sus lados, intentando mantener la compostura. Pero entonces lo vi claro, no me creía. A pesar de todas las pruebas que le estaba dando, no me creía.  
\- ¿Por qué crees que no te lo haría? Ya te separó de mí hace siete años.  
\- Porque me quiere. A pesar de que sabe que yo no le correspondo, ella me sigue queriendo. Estuvimos juntos casi tres años y la conozco. Jamás me haría algo así. Y hace siete años…perdona que te diga, Swan, pero te marchaste tú solita…

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego? Me pasé la mano por el pelo y noté como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse. Parpadeé rápido para evitar que éstas cayesen y me sorbí la nariz. No iba a derramar una lágrima más por este tema. Me dirigí a la entrada y cogí mi cazadora y mi maleta, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta:  
\- ¿Swan? ¿A dónde vas? – escuché a Killian detrás de mí, corriendo también hacia la puerta y poniéndose delante de ella para impedirme que saliera del apartamento.  
\- A mi casa. Aquí ya no hay nada más que hablar. Tú ya has decidido de qué lado estás y yo no voy a quedarme aquí esperando a que te des cuentas de las cosas – dije yo muy seria.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? No hay lados aquí. Yo te escojo a ti, quiero estar contigo – me dijo muy nervioso, acariciándome la cara. - Te quiero…ya lo sabes.

No pude evitarlo, aparté la cara. No quería que me tocara ahora mismo. Estaba muy enfadada y tenía miedo de decir cosas de las que después me iba a arrepentir.   
\- ¡Yo también te quiero a ti, Killian! – grité yo. – Pero sé que Milah no está diciendo la verdad y no voy a participar en este trío tan raro que hemos montado. Podría lidiar con ello si fuera verdad, si de verdad estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo. Lo querría como si fuera mío. Pero no es así, lo sé.   
\- ¿Me estás dejando otra vez? – preguntó Killian con lágrimas en los ojos. – Swan, por favor…quédate, hablemos.  
\- No hay nada más que hablar, ¿no lo ves? – dije yo negando con la cabeza. - Y no, Killian, yo no te estoy dejando, me acabas de dejar tú a mí al ponerte del lado de Milah – le susurré yo dejando la llave que me había dado encima del mueble de la entrada. - Piensa en lo que te he dicho y toma una decisión. Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa, si dejas que me vaya…esta vez no volveré – dije yo, ahora sí llorando claramente, mientras salía del apartamento de Killian, arrastrando la maleta.

Me subí al ascensor rápido, sin dejarle tiempo a Killian a reaccionar, aunque pude escuchar los golpes en la puerta de éste y a él gritando:   
-¡SWAAAAN! ¡¡¡SWAAAAAAN!

 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KILLIAN:

Se había ido. Otra vez. No me lo podía creer. Después de unos días maravillosos en los que pensé que había recuperado después de tanto tiempo al amor de mi vida, se me había escapado entre los dedos.

Me senté en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en mis manos, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Se había ido. 

Seguí pensando en todo lo que me había dicho y aunque podía ver el motivo de sus dudas e incluso podía llegar a entender algunas de sus razones, no podía creer que Milah me hiciese eso. No a mí. Lo que pasó hace siete años era una cosa diferente, esto era un tema muy serio. Hace siete años todos éramos más jóvenes, más incautos, pero esto…esto era una locura. ¿Cómo iba a estar Milah fingiendo un embarazo? Me estallaba la cabeza de tanto pensar. 

Sonó el timbre. Me levanté corriendo. Tenía que ser ella. Abrí la puerta al momento: 

\- ¿Swan? – pregunté esperanzado. 

La esperanza se esfumó enseguida. Era Milah.   
\- Oh, Milah – dije yo poniendo cara de tristeza otra vez.   
\- ¡Hola, guapo! – contestó ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo pasar?  
\- No es un buen momento, Milah… - le contesté yo.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó tocándome la frente con su palma. – Estás muy colorado y tienes los ojos brillantes, tal vez estás incubando algo.   
\- No, de verdad que estoy bien – dije agarrándole la mano, para que no me tocase más. – Es sólo que he discutido con Emma.   
\- Ah… - contestó ella, sin apenarse lo más mínimo. – Bien poco os ha durado la fase luna de miel – soltó ella con un tono sarcástico.   
\- Milah… - dije yo notando como el dolor de cabeza se iba tornando cada vez más intenso. – De verdad que no estoy de humor… ¿Hay alguna razón para que estés aquí? No hemos quedado, ¿no? De hecho, te he llevado a casa hace un par de horas.  
\- No sé, supongo que me apetecía verte otra vez y he venido a invitarte a cenar. Al fin y al cabo, tú me has invitado a comer – dijo ella sonriéndome.  
\- Pues muchas gracias, de verdad, pero voy a tener que rechazar tu invitación. Ahora mismo no soy compañía para nadie – contesté yo muy frío.   
\- Venga, anímate. Podemos hacer algo divertido – dijo ella acomodándose en el sofá. – Algo en familia. 

Suspiré y me senté a su lado en el sofá, mientras ella cogía el mando y comenzaba a buscar en la televisión algo que ver.   
Después de un rato, yo seguía pensando en Emma, no era capaz de prestar atención ni a la televisión ni a Milah.   
\- ¿Sabes, KIllian? Me encanta que estemos así otra vez – me dijo ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. – Yo sabía que al final te acabarías cansando de Emma.   
\- ¿Perdona? – contesté yo mirando muy serio a Milah.  
\- Ella no es la chica para ti. Se marchó hace siete años dejándote atrás sin ni siquiera darte una explicación y ahora no es capaz de aceptar que vas a ser padre de un bebé conmigo y se va también. No te merece – me dijo a la vez que me miraba los labios y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. 

Me levanté rápidamente, para evitar el beso. Empezaba a ver las cosas cada vez más claras. En ese momento, tomé una decisión.   
\- Tienes razón. Ella se lo pierde – dije yo muy serio, mientras tiraba de Milah para que ella se levantase y la abracé por la cintura, poniendo una de mis manos en su barriga. – Al fin y al cabo, mi familia eres tú y nuestro bebé – dije yo acariciándole la tripa en círculos.   
\- Exacto –dijo ella sonriéndome y rodeándome el cuello por los brazos. – Sabía que volverías conmigo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.  
\- Tienes razón. Lo siento mucho – le dije, enterrando mi cabeza en su pelo.  
\- No pasa nada. Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta a tiempo.   
\- Sí. No sabes las ganas que tengo de conocer al bebé – le dije susurrándole en la oreja. Pude notar cómo se tensaba al momento. – Podríamos ir al médico a hacernos otra ecografía, me encantaría verlo por mí mismo. Me han dicho que se puede escuchar el latido de su pequeño corazón.  
\- Eh…sí, pero ya te he dicho que ya me he hecho yo los controles por mi cuenta. Hasta dentro de un tiempo no tengo que volver al ginecólogo.   
\- Bueno, pero podríamos ir por nuestra cuenta a un privado. No puedo esperarme Milah – le dije dándole besos a lo largo de la mandíbula.   
\- No creo que sea una buena idea. Hacer pruebas así sin razón ninguna. Te aseguro que está todo bien – dijo ella soltando un pequeño gemido, intentando besarme otra vez. 

En ese momento, apreté muy fuerte los dientes y me aparté de Milah, dejándola sin palabras.   
\- Killian, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Milah intentando acercarse otra vez a mí.  
\- ¡No me toques! – le grité yo. – Emma tenía razón. ¡No puedo creerlo!  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te ha dicho?   
\- Me ha dicho lo que tú ya sabes desde hace tiempo y lo que yo acabo de descubrir ahora mismo. No hay bebé. No hay embarazo.

Pude notar como Milah ponía cara de terror en ese momento, dándose de cuenta de que su mentira había sido descubierta. No sabía ni que decir.   
\- ¿Te has quedado sin palabras, eh? – pregunté yo. - ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? – le grité con lágrimas en los ojos.   
\- Killian…lo puedo explicar – me dijo agarrándome un brazo.  
\- ¡He dicho que no me toques! – volví a gritar.   
\- Tuve una falta y de verdad pensé que estaba embarazada – dijo ella entre sollozos. – Tienes que creerme.  
\- ¿Y después?  
\- Después me dejaste, para estar otra vez con Emma. ¿Cómo te crees que me sentí yo? – gritó ella.   
\- Milah, tú sabías desde siempre lo que yo sentía por Emma… Lo que te dije ese día es cierto, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.   
\- Pensé que después de todo este tiempo te habías enamorado de mí por fin. Yo peleé por ti duramente y ella… ella se marchó y te dejó tirado. Y sin embargo, la que consigue tu amor es ella. Siempre ella. ¿Qué tiene de especial? No puedo entenderlo – siguió gritando. – Hice todo lo que pude para mantenerte a mi lado.  
\- ¿Y creíste que fingir un embarazo era una buena idea? ¿Cómo pudiste?  
\- Killian, perdóname, por favor… yo te quiero… - continuó ella mientras lloraba.  
\- Te he defendido. He discutido con Emma y posiblemente la he perdido otra vez. Y todo por culpa de tus mentiras y tejemanejes. Otra vez.  
\- ¿Otra vez? – contestó ella de repente.  
\- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta en casa de Víctor hace siete años?  
Pude notar en su cara el momento en que se dio cuenta de que también sabía acerca de eso.   
\- Durante siete años, pensé que Emma me había dejado porque no me quería, porque se había cansado de mí, porque yo no era suficiente para ella... y tú todo este tiempo sabías la razón de por qué se había marchado y no me la dijiste. Ni siquiera lo mencionaste. ¿Tan poco respeto me tienes?  
\- No es eso… aquella noche…me besaste, Killian. Tú empezaste el beso. Yo simplemente sabía que Emma estaba allí viéndonos y aproveché la situación porque quería estar contigo.   
\- Por el amor de Dios, Milah… ¡Yo estaba borracho y enfadado! O sea, que es verdad, hace siete años nos acostamos juntos en la fiesta de Víctor, ¿no? Y después te marchaste para que yo no me enterase de nada.   
\- No, no nos acostamos. Sólo te besé con la esperanza de que Emma nos viese. Pero hubo en un momento que gemiste su nombre mientras nos besábamos y yo me marché. Al día siguiente me enteré de que Emma se había ido.   
\- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Nosotros aún tardamos mucho tiempo en comenzar a salir.  
\- Necesitabas tiempo y yo estaba dispuesta a dártelo porque estaba enamorada de ti. Aún lo estoy – dijo ella acariciándome la cara.   
\- Estás loca – dije yo mientras le agarraba la mano. - ¡Vete!   
\- Killian, tienes que creerme. Yo te quiero y aún estamos a tiempo de tener un bebé. Sólo tenemos que volver juntos. Todo era perfecto.  
\- ¡No puedo ni mirarte a la cara, Milah! Aléjate de mí y de Emma, has ido demasiado lejos. Jamás voy a poder perdonarte.   
\- Killian, por favor…– dijo ella llorando.  
\- ¡Vete si no quieres que llame a la policía! – grité yo. - ¡Aléjate de nosotros!

Milah se quedó mirando fijamente para mí. Siguió llorando durante unos segundos, para después dirigirse lentamente hacia la puerta. Cuando ya estaba a punto de abrirla, se giró y me dijo:   
\- Yo no quería que esto fuese tan lejos. La mentira se fue haciendo cada vez más grande y no supe cómo pararla. Sólo te quería conmigo – susurró. – Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Dicho eso, se marchó. 

Yo no podía creerme lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Milah me había estado manejando como a un muñeco y yo no me había dado cuenta. Y cuando Emma me trata de abrir los ojos, voy yo y no la creo.

Ese es mi único pensamiento ahora mismo: Emma. 

Corriendo, cojo mi chaqueta y las llaves del coche para ir corriendo a buscarla a su casa. 

Aparco de cualquier manera en la calle y corro hacia la puerta. Presiono el timbre como un loco:   
\- ¿Killian? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Me vas a fundir el timbre –me dice David frunciendo el ceño.  
\- ¿Emma? ¿Dónde está Emma? – digo yo tratando de recobrar el aliento.   
\- ¿No lo sabes? Me ha dicho que le surgiera otro imprevisto y tenía que marcharse a Nueva York. Dijo que volvería en un par de días.   
\- ¿Y tú la creíste y la dejaste marchar? – grité yo, pagando mi enfado con mi amigo David.   
\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó con gesto amenazador.   
\- Me alegra ver la confianza que pones en mí – dije yo sarcásticamente mientras cogía el teléfono y marcaba rápidamente el número de Emma. Por supuesto no me cogió y me saltó automáticamente el buzón de voz: - Emma, por favor, estoy de camino al aeropuerto. No hagas ninguna estupidez. Te quiero – dije yo dejando un mensaje en el contestador.   
\- ¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa? – preguntó un cada vez más aturdido David.  
\- Ahora no es buen momento. Tengo que marcharme pitando al aeropuerto- dije yo, mientras salía ya hacía el coche corriendo. – Hablaremos más tarde.

Corrí hacia el coche y creo que nunca en mi vida tardé tan poco tiempo en llegar al aeropuerto. Aparqué como pude y entré corriendo, mirando rápidamente las pantallas que indicaban la salida de los próximos vuelos. El vuelo de Emma a Nueva York salía en veinte minutos. ¡Mierda, aún tenía que encontrarla entre toda esta gente! Aún encima, por supuesto que su avión salía desde la puerta de embarque que estaba más lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Volví a intentar llamar a Emma:  
\- Emma, soy yo. Estoy en el aeropuerto. Por favor, no subas a ese avión. Espérame – dije yo con la respiración entrecortada mientras corría hacia la puerta de embarque correcta.

Cuando llegué, había una gran cola preparada para entrar y yo no veía a Emma por ninguna parte. Me dirigí hacia el mostrador.   
\- Estoy buscando a una chica rubia, pelo largo, ojos verdes… Se llama Emma Swan. Necesito que me digan si ya subió al avión – supliqué yo a la trabajadora de la aerolínea.  
\- Señor, lo siento, pero no podemos darle esa información.  
\- Por favor, se lo ruego, no puedo dejarla que se marche – le pido a la chica.

Algo debió de ver en mi cara, porque accedió a mirar la lista de pasajeros:   
\- Efectivamente hay un billete a nombre de Emma Swan, pero aún no ha subido al avión.   
\- Muchas gracias – le dije yo. 

¿Dónde estaba? Seguí mirando atentamente la cola y por más que buscaba, no la veía por ningún lado. El teléfono me sonó:   
\- ¿Killian? ¿Dónde estás? – me preguntó Emma con voz llorosa.   
\- ¡Emma! Gracias a Dios. ¿Dónde estás tú?  
\- Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, llevo timbrando un buen rato. En estos momentos me arrepiento de haberte devuelto mi llave – dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa, intentando romper el hielo.   
\- Amor, estoy en el aeropuerto. Tu hermano me dijo que te ibas a Nueva York y yo no podía dejar que te marcharas otra vez – dije yo. – No puedo perderte otra vez, Swan – susurré al teléfono, intentando no llorar.  
\- David no te mintió. Me iba a ir, pero en el último momento, le ordené al taxista que diese media vuelta y vine hasta tu casa. Killian, te pido perdón por todo, no tenía ningún derecho a hablarte de Milah como te hablé. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, todo lo demás no me importa. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase – me dijo ella llorando a lágrima viva.   
\- No, Swan, tenías razón… He hablado con Milah y tenías razón en todo. Cada palabra. Siento haber dudado de ti – contesté yo mientras empezaba también a llorar.  
\- Ven a casa, Killian. Te esperaré aquí – me susurró ella por el teléfono.   
\- Voy para ahí, amor.

Colgué el teléfono y no pude evitarlo, rompí a llorar como un niño pequeño. Pude notar como la chica del mostrador me miraba con una sonrisa. Me acerqué y le di las gracias y me marché corriendo para coger el coche e ir hasta el apartamento, donde me esperaba mi chica. 

 

PUNTO DE VISTA EMMA:

Me había ido a buscar al aeropuerto. A pesar de todo, me seguía queriendo. Y lo mejor es que había enfrentado a Milah y por fin sabíamos la verdad. Por fin íbamos a poder estar juntos de verdad, sin nadie interponiéndose en el medio. 

Me senté al lado de la puerta de Killian mientras lo esperaba. Una media hora después escuché unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras y supe que era él. Me levanté para recibirlo. En cuanto me vio, me apretó en un abrazo de oso y me besó en los labios una y otra vez.  
\- Swan, pensé que te había perdido otra vez. Los de la compañía no querían decirme si habías subido ya al avión, hasta que a la chica del mostrador le debí de dar pena o algo y me dijo que aún no habías embarcado. Estaba desesperado, no sabía dónde buscar – me dijo al oído mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi pelo.  
\- Lo siento, Killian. Me dejé llevar por el enfado en el momento. Pero en cuanto iba en el taxi, sabía que ésa no era la solución, que estaba cometiendo el mismo error que hace siete años. Así que di media vuelta y vine hasta aquí. Y tú no estabas. Me imaginé lo peor. Pensé que te habías ido con Milah o yo que sé…  
\- Swan, eres una cabeza dura – dijo Killian riéndose. - ¿No has escuchado los mensajes que te dejé en el contestador? Te dejé dos, diciéndote que iba hacia el aeropuerto.  
\- No, lo siento, ni miré el teléfono hasta que llegué aquí – le dije disculpándome con la mirada. – Lo siento mucho, de verdad – le dije, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Nos miramos intensamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Killian dijo con una sonrisa:  
\- Entremos, Swan, que vaya espectáculo más gratuito le estamos dando a los vecinos.

Le dejé que abriera la puerta y entramos. Vi mi llave encima del mueble de la entrada y a Killian que la cogía:  
\- Creo que esto es tuyo, amor – me dijo mientras extendía su brazo para darme llame otra vez.  
\- ¿Aún quieres que la tenga? – pregunté yo con voz temblorosa.  
\- Por supuesto, amor – me dijo mientras me besaba los labios. Fue un beso intenso, los dos nos entregamos por completo, agradeciendo internamente que todo se hubiese solucionado.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos abrazados. Killian apoyó su cabeza en mi coronilla. Permanecimos así unos minutos, sin querer soltarnos, hasta que yo, dándole un último beso en el cuello, le dije:   
\- ¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado?   
\- Pues al poco de que tú te marcharas, llegó Milah y a medida que fuimos hablando, empecé a notar algo raro. Al final, logré sonsacarle la verdad.   
\- ¿Y cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunté yo enarcando una ceja.   
\- Es posible que le hiciese pensar que la estaba intentando seducir otra vez – dijo él, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello.   
\- Eres tremendo, Killian… ¿y ella confesó?  
\- En cuanto se vio acorralada, cantó como un pajarito, Swan – dijo él muy serio.  
\- ¿Y tú cómo estás? – le pregunté acariciándole la cara.  
\- Decepcionado, Swan. No voy a mentir, la idea de ser padre no me disgustaba del todo, aunque la situación no fuese la ideal. Además, nunca pensé que me podría hacer algo así. Pensé que a pesar de que nos habíamos separado, podríamos ser amigos. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no, que está loca. Nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así – continuó muy serio.  
\- Estaba desesperada – dije yo muy bajito.  
\- ¿Ahora la defiendes, Swan? – preguntó Killian indignado.  
\- Por supuesto que no. Sólo digo que actuó así porque estaba desesperada por mantenerte a su lado. Evidentemente lo que hizo es una locura, no seré yo la que la defienda.   
\- Sólo espero que nos deje en paz. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella – dijo él apretándome fuerte contra él. – Yo sólo quiero estar así contigo.

 

A partir de ahí, todo pasó muy deprisa. Nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente, a la vez que nos dirigimos hacia el dormitorio. Nos sacamos la ropa poco a poco, hasta quedar completamente desnudos el uno en frente del otro.   
Mi corazón latía muy deprisa y cada latido era por él. Por Killian.  
Me recosté en la cama y él me siguió, dejándose caer encima de mí. Comencé a acariciarle el pelo y a besarle toda la cara, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas hasta llegar por fin a los labios y darle un profundo beso. Él respondió al beso enseguida y nuestras lenguas se juntaron. Abrí las piernas todo lo que pude, para que Killian estuviese más cómodo entre ellas y ambos gemimos fuertemente al contacto.   
Me comenzó a besar el cuello, succionando para dejar una marca, mientras comenzaba a descender por mi cuerpo. Cuando me llegó a la altura del ombligo, lo paré y le dije:   
\- Ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Ahora te necesito, Killian – le dije yo falta de respiración, como prueba de lo excitada y emocionada que me encontraba. 

Volvió a subir por mi cuerpo, besándome cada rincón, hasta que se posicionó justo en la entrada de mi vagina y me penetró por fin. Comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, marcando un ritmo que nos gustase a los dos, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Sólo interrumpimos nuestra conexión para besarnos, a la vez que Killian comenzaba a moverse un poco más deprisa, pero no lo suficiente.   
\- Killian, venga… más rápido… – le dije yo mientras jadeaba y gemía en su oreja, a la vez que levantaba mis caderas de la cama.  
\- No, Swan, despacito, así… – contestó él mientras me volvía a besar. 

Habíamos pasado muchas noches juntos, pero nunca había sido así. Mientras nos movíamos, parecía que estábamos fusionados. No se sabía dónde empezaba uno y dónde acababa el otro. El corazón me iba a estallar.   
Después de unos minutos, Killian por fin comenzó a moverse cada vez más deprisa, perdiendo el control poco a poco. Nos besamos otra vez, mientras él metía su mano derecha entre nosotros y comenzaba a frotar un dedo contra mi clítoris. Toda la tensión acumulada en mi cuerpo se soltó de repente y exploté, tan fuerte que hasta un par de lágrimas me resbalaban por la cara. Unos segundos después, Killian se tensaba a mi lado y acababa también, moviéndose contra mí, intentando alargar nuestros orgasmos, hasta que se dejó caer saciado y agotado encima de mi cuerpo. 

Nos dimos unos momentos para volver a recuperar la respiración y poder pensar con claridad. Lentamente, salió de mi cuerpo y se dejó caer a mi lado en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.  
\- ¿Sigues conmigo, Swan? – me preguntó con una sonrisa fanfarrona.  
\- No te pongas tan chulito conmigo, guapo – le dije dándole un manotazo cariñoso en el pecho. – Que sé que tú estás igual de afectado.

Me besó en la frente y se apretó aún más contra mí, rodeándome la cintura con un brazo.  
\- No te voy a dejar escapar jamás, Swan.  
\- Lo mismo digo. – contesté yo mientras le besaba el pelo.  
\- Te quiero tanto que a veces duele – me dijo él muy bajito, enterrando la nariz en uno de mis pechos.

Nunca nadie me había dicho nada tan bonito. Nunca me había sentido tan querida en mi vida. Así, que le formulé la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que llegué:  
\- Múdate conmigo.

Killian, rápidamente levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarme:  
\- ¿A Nueva York?  
\- Yo en menos de un mes me tengo que volver para allí y no quiero que estemos separados. Sé que es un paso muy importante y que es un poco egoísta por mi parte pedirte que dejes todo y te vengas conmigo a otra ciudad. Pero…sé que el bufete para el que trabajas tiene también una oficina en NY y pensé que a lo mejor…  
\- Swan, despacio – me dijo dándome un beso en los labios para callarme. – Me iré contigo.   
\- ¿En serio? – pregunté yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
\- En serio. Pero yo también quiero pedirte algo – dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hasta su escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul. 

Abrí la boca y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.   
\- Killian… - comencé yo.   
\- Relájate, Swan, que te va a dar un ictus. Escúchame lo que te voy a decir, antes de que te dé algo – me dijo sonriéndome  
\- Este anillo era de mi madre. Como ya sabes, ella murió cuando yo era pequeño. Al poco tiempo, mi padre nos abandonó a Liam y a mí y después cuando yo tenía dieciséis, él murió también en ese maldito accidente de tráfico. No tengo a nadie más. Tú eres mi única familia. Te quiero y quiero que tengas este anillo.  
\- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Estás pidiéndome…?  
\- ¿Quieres que te lo pida? Porque no tengo ningún problema en arrodillarme ahora mismo aquí delante. Pero te conozco y sé que es pronto para eso. Así que tómate el anillo como una especie de promesa, de que voy a estar a tu lado siempre.  
\- Suena a compromiso… - le dije yo, sonriéndole mientras miraba el anillo en mi dedo.  
\- Lo es, Swan – me dijo él muy serio. – Al menos para mí. 

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y no detecté ni rastro de mentira en lo que él me decía. Lo besé y le dije:  
\- Si yo voy a tener un símbolo de tu amor, lo justo es que tú también tengas uno del mío. Porque yo también voy a estar a tu lado siempre – le dije poniéndome yo también muy seria.

Me quité uno de mis pendientes. Era una pequeña piedrecita de color negro.   
\- No es gran cosa. No son valiosos ni mucho menos. Pero me los regaló mi padre y son uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él antes de que muriese. Si no te lo quieres poner, no pasa nada, pero quiero que lo tengas tú. Yo guardaré el otro – le dije yo.

Ni bien dije esas palabras, Killian se quitó rápidamente el pendiente que siempre llevaba puesto en su oreja y se puso el mío.   
\- Lo llevaré encantado, amor – dijo mientras me besaba dulcemente en los labios.  
\- Bueno….supongo que estamos comprometidos, al menos privadamente entre nosotros– dije yo suspirando, mientras lo abrazaba.   
\- Créeme que cuando menos te lo esperes, voy a añadir otro tipo de anillo a ese dedo tuyo, Swan. Pero por ahora, estamos bien así – me dijo besándome la frente.  
\- Más que bien. Aunque creo que podíamos estar mejor… - dije poniendo una voz sensual.   
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tienes pensado? – preguntó él, acariciándome la espalda hasta posar una de sus manos en mi culo.   
\- Creo que habría que celebrar este pequeño compromiso, ¿no crees? – le dije yo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.   
\- Me encanta como piensas, amor – me contestó echándome hacia atrás en la cama, mientras comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas en la barriga y yo no podía parar de reírme. 

Evidentemente, las cosquillas dieron lugar a otras actividades mucho más placenteras. Ya me entendéis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Aquí viene el capítulo 13! Espero que os guste!  
> Un beso muy grande!  
> B*

CAPÍTULO 13:

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron increíbles. Killian y yo parecíamos siameses, no había forma de separarnos el uno del otro. Fuimos poco a poco dejando todo listo para mudarnos a Nueva York. Killian consiguió el traslado a la oficina de allí sin ningún problema. Fue un gran alivio porque sin duda era lo que a mí más me preocupaba.  
Decidimos que el apartamento de Storybrooke lo mantendríamos para cuando viniésemos de visita y así yo por fin, les dejaría la habitación libre a Mary Margaret y a David. A ver si así pillaban la indirecta y me daban un sobrinito o sobrinita de una vez por todas. Con lo cual aunque fueron dos semanas maravillosas, fueron las dos semanas más ajetreadas de mi vida. Dos mudanzas por el precio de una. Primero trajimos todas mis cosas desde mi casa hasta la de Killian, ahora “nuestra casa” y después comenzamos a meter en cajas y maletas todo lo que él se quería llevar para NY.  
\- ¡Killiaaaaan! – grité exasperada.   
\- ¿Qué, amor? Cuando me hablas con esa dulzura, me derrito… - me replicó enarcando una ceja.  
\- ¿Qué parte de “equipaje ligero” no entiendes? – pregunté mientras me hacía un moño en lo alto de mi cabeza, para apartar el pelo de la cara.  
\- Swan, amor de mi vida – comenzó él con un tono demasiado sarcástico para mi gusto. –Si empaco más ligero, no me llevo nada – me contestó él con una sonrisa.  
\- Pero si estás metiendo media casa en las maletas… vas a hacer que este apartamento quede vacío. A ver, por ejemplo, ¿se puede saber para qué narices quieres llevarte todos los CDs que posees? – dije yo sacando los CDs de una de las maletas y poniéndolos encima de la cama.  
\- Fácil, Swan. ¿Y si me apetece escucharlos en Nueva York y los tengo aquí?  
\- Sabes que se pueden descargar de internet, ¿verdad?  
\- Y tú sabes que eso es ilegal, ¿verdad? – contestó dándome con un dedo en la nariz.  
\- Tengo abogado gratis, no me preocupa – le dije yo guiñándole un ojo. 

Killian se acercó a mí y me besó de repente. Me echó hacia atrás en la cama y se puso encima de mí.   
\- Mmmmm…. Me encanta cómo piensas, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. Nuestro avión sale mañana y aún hay mucho que dejar listo – le dije yo.  
\- Tienes razón, Swan – contestó él, suspirando mientras se levantaba de mí y me ayudaba a sentarme de nuevo. – Voy a seguir guardando la ropa que me quiero llevar, si su alteza me lo permite – contestó haciéndome una reverencia, burlándose de mí.   
\- Serás… - dije yo lanzándole una zapatilla a la cabeza, que él esquivó fácilmente. 

Lo escuché reírse en el pasillo y cuando me disponía a seguir guardando cosas en la maleta, vi que el muy idiota había aprovechado el momento del beso para volver a guardar los CDs en la maleta.   
\- Será cabroncete – mascullé en bajito para mí misma. 

Aunque lo reconozco, se me escapó una sonrisa y no volví a sacar los CDs de la maleta. Emma 0 – Killian 1.

 

Cuando ya por fin tuvimos todo listo, vino lo más difícil, la despedida. Hicimos una cena el día antes con todos nuestros amigos y familia. Mi hermano David desde que se enteró de que nos marchábamos, se pasaba de morros todo el día y por supuesto, el día de la cena también.  
\- Venga, David, haz el favor y compórtate – le pedí yo.  
\- Me prometió que no dejaría que te marcharas otra vez. Y no sólo eso, sino que aún encima él también se va – contestó él frunciendo el ceño. – Me deja solo.  
\- ¡Acabaramos! Estás así porque pierdes a tu gran amigo, a tu bro, no porque yo me vaya… está bien saberlo – contesté yo cruzándome de brazos y poniendo morros igual que mi hermano.  
\- Bueno, bueno, pero si parecéis hermanos… - contestó Killian mofándose de nosotros. – Portaos bien y no os peleéis.  
\- Cállate, idiota – contestó David  
\- ¡Hombre! Pero si su majestad ya me vuelve a hablar. ¿Se te ha pasado el cabreo? – preguntó Killian con una sonrisa, mientras agarraba a David por los hombros y le revolvía el pelo. 

Mary Margaret y yo los mirábamos riéndonos de como jugaban a que se peleaban. Por supuesto, era visto, acabaron en la piscina con la ropa puesta y nosotras aún nos reíamos más.   
\- Estoy tan contenta de verte tan feliz – me dijo M&M con los ojos llorosos.  
\- Lo soy – dije yo mirando hacia Killian, que coincidió que justo en ese momento aprovechó para mirar también para mí y guiñarme un ojo.   
\- Os lo merecéis más que nadie, después de todo lo que ocurrió con la loca de Milah… Nunca pensé que pudiera hacer algo así. Mentir en una cosa tan seria…  
\- Supongo que a todos nos pilló por sorpresa. Nunca la tragué, pero jamás pensé que haría algo así.  
\- En fin, no te creas que no he visto ese anillo nuevo que llevas, Emma… ¿tienes algo que contarme?  
\- Dios, M&M…no se te escapa una… - dije riéndome. – Es una especie de promesa entre nosotros. Un símbolo de nuestra relación, de que siempre vamos a estar juntos.   
\- Suena a compromiso de boda – dijo Mary Margaret levantando una ceja.  
\- No lo es. Al menos de momento es sólo algo simbólico. Pero quizás más adelante… - dije yo con una tímida sonrisa.  
\- Si no lo veo, no lo creo. Emma Swan, la chica que un día me dijo que ella nunca se casaría, parece ser que ha cambiado de idea. ¿Lo ves? Sólo ha hecho falta conocer al hombre adecuado.  
\- Si quieres que te dé la razón, te la doy con gusto en esta ocasión. Porque como ya te he dicho, soy muy feliz y mi intención es seguirlo siendo durante mucho tiempo. 

En ese momento, noté como unos brazos me agarraban la cintura desde atrás y alguien me susurraba al oído:  
\- Hola amor… ¿hablando de mí?   
\- ¡Quita! Me estás mojando toda – le contesté yo empujándolo. 

Él por supuesto, no me hizo caso y me besó, acercándome poco a poco a la piscina, mientras me decía:   
\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó aquel día en la playa, verdad?  
\- El día que me besaste por primera vez, quieres decir, ¿no?  
\- ¿Qué yo te besé? Siento decirte Swan, que fuiste tú la que me besaste a mí. Si no recuerdo mal, hasta me cogiste una mano y la pusiste en una de tus tetas – susurró él para que nadie escuchase. - ¡Menudo escándalo!  
\- Pero tendrás morro… fuiste tú el que me cogió en brazos y me tiró al agua.   
\- Culpable. Y para refrescarte la memoria, Swan…. – dijo mientras me cogía en brazos y me tiraba a la piscina.   
\- Te voy a matar, Killian Jones – grité yo desde el agua.  
\- No lo harás, me quieres demasiado – me contestó él gritando, provocando la risa del resto de los invitados. 

Está bien. Tenía razón otra vez. No lo mataría. Pero eso no quita que no me pudiese vengar una vez llegásemos a casa y nos metiésemos en nuestra cama. Emma 1 – Killian 1. 

 

El día de irse llegó y Ruby, Graham, Mary Margaret y mi hermano se empeñaron en venir al aeropuerto con nosotros. Llegamos con tiempo para facturar y pudimos despedirnos con calma. La primera en acercarse fue Ruby, que me abrazó con toda su fuerza y me dijo, mientras dejaba escapar alguna que otra lagrimita:  
\- No me puedo creer que te vayas otra vez. Pensé que esta vez te quedarías conmigo – dijo ella muy triste.  
\- Ey, ¡no me hagas esto, Ru! Que si tú lloras, yo también. Y esto no es un adiós, no es para nada como hace siete años. Vamos a venir siempre que tengamos unos días libres, acuérdate que aún tenemos el apartamento de Killian y además, sabes que puedes escaparte a NY siempre que quieras – le dije abrazándola yo también muy muy fuerte.  
\- No te quepa duda de que lo haré. Como si tenemos que mandar a éste al sofá para hacerme un hueco – dijo señalando a Killian. 

Killian se rió ante el comentario y dijo:   
\- Anda, Ruby, dame un abrazo a mí también – le dijo acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos y dándole un beso en el pelo. – Yo sé que en el fondo me quieres.

Aprovechando que Ruby estaba con Killian, Graham se acercó tímidamente a mí.   
\- Bueno, al final mantuviste tu promesa, Ems y hablaste con Killian.  
\- Sí, Graham. Te hice caso – le dije sonriéndole.   
\- Me alegro mucho, de verdad – contestó él mirando para sus pies.   
\- Ven aquí, anda – le dije yo.

Nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Graham incluso me levantó del suelo, mientras yo me reía. Nos separamos y juntamos las frentes de forma amistosa:  
\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, enana – me dijo con una sonrisa.  
\- Y yo a ti, idiota. Ven a verme. Puedo presentarte alguna amiga – le dije guiñándole un ojo.   
Nos volvimos a dar otro abrazo y me besó la mejilla.   
\- Te quiero mucho, Ems - susurró en el oído, antes de separarse.

Killian estaba mirando la escena, sin meterse, queriendo darnos privacidad para que nos despidiésemos. Después se acercó, y tímidamente, extendió una mano hacia Graham:  
\- Sé que es tarde y que no me lo merezco, pero me gustaría pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en la fiesta de Emma. Me porté como un gilipollas.   
\- No seré yo quien te diga que no, pero disculpas aceptadas – dijo él cogiendo la mano que Killian le ofrecía. 

Orgullosa, me acerqué a Killian y lo besé. Cuando nos separamos, le dije:  
\- Te quiero.

Por último, se acercaron David y M&M. Mi hermano, que odia las despedidas, se acercó a mí y me cogió entre sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en mi pelo como acostumbra a hacer siempre, mientras al mismo tiempo le decía a Killian:  
\- Cuídamela, ¿vale? 

Killian asintió con la cabeza y mi hermano después de mucho pensárselo, se fundió en un abrazo con él también:  
\- Y cuídate tú también, ¿eh cabronazo? Al final acabaste con mi hermana pequeña. Aún no me lo puedo creer.  
\- Te dije siempre que la quería. No mentía.  
\- Sé que no lo hacías.

Después de dar sendos abrazos a Mary Margaret también y despedirnos una vez más de todos en general, avisaron por megafonía de que por fin podíamos embarcar. 

Cuando estábamos ya sentados en el avión, noté que Killian estaba pensativo y me entró un poco de miedo:  
\- ¿Te están entrando dudas? – pregunté con voz temblorosa.  
\- ¿Dudas? Jamás. Nunca he tenido nada tan claro como que quiero estar contigo – me dijo agarrándome la mano. – Sólo estaba pensando que entramos en una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas.   
\- Así es – dije yo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. 

El avión despegó. Me quedé dormida apoyada en Killian, mientras él trabajaba en el portátil. Cuando llegamos, me despertó y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra casa.   
\- Bueno, pues ya llegamos – dije yo con un suspiro. – Vamos, te haré un hueco en el vestidor. 

Nos pasamos el resto del día deshaciendo las maletas y disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro. Cuando por fin acabamos, después de mucho trabajar, sentí algo especial al ver las cosas de Killian mezcladas con las mías. Me sentía más en casa que nunca. 

Nos tiramos en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, en silencio.   
\- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunté yo susurrando.  
\- En lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en el último mes y medio. Me iba a casar con otra persona hasta que tú apareciste otra vez en mi vida y ahora estoy aquí viviendo contigo, después de estar siete años sin verte y preguntándome cada día qué había salido mal.   
\- Bueno, pues ahora ya no hay que pensar más en el pasado. Sólo en el futuro. Somos una familia – le dije yo poniendo mi pierna encima de las suyas y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.   
\- Me encanta como suena, Swan – dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Y algún día, más pronto que tarde, me casaré contigo – continuó muy serio. – Y formaremos una familia de verdad.  
\- Acepto el trato – dije yo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Una vida contigo suena muy bien.   
\- Y esto sólo acaba de empezar, Swan…

 

2 MESES DESPUÉS…

Me levanté corriendo al baño, seguramente despertando a Killian. Era la tercera vez que vomitaba esta mañana.   
\- ¿Swan? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó un preocupado Killian desde la puerta.   
\- Sí… No entres… - contesté yo entre arcadas. – No quiero que me veas así.  
\- Tonterías – lo escuché que me contestaba ya desde dentro del baño, a la vez que me apartaba el pelo de la cara y me frotaba la espalda como intentando que me relajase. – La cena te ha sentado como un tiro, ¿eh, Swan?  
\- No me hables, creo que no podré volver a comer sushi en mi vida. ¡Qué asco me está dando sólo de pensar en el pescado crudo!- contesté yo doblándome hacia delante, vaciando de nuevo el contenido de mi estómago.   
\- Si sigues así, deberíamos de ir al médico a que te den algo.   
\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad – le dije mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el retrete.  
\- Vamos, a la cama contigo – dijo Killian cogiéndome en brazos y llevándome hasta la habitación. – Ten, un vaso de agua.   
\- Gracias – susurré yo, mientras me volvía a acomodar contra las almohadas. – Pásame el teléfono, tengo que llamar a August, para que cambie de hora la reunión de hoy, porque no llego ni de coña. – Hablando de trabajo, ¿tú hoy no tienes que ir al bufete?  
\- Voy a llamar y pedir un día libre por asuntos propios. No quiero dejarte sola mientras estés así. Podrías marearte o yo que sé...  
\- Killian… - dije yo acercándome a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. – No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy bien.  
\- No hay más que hablar, amor. Hoy estoy a tu disposición. En la oficina podrán aguantar un día sin mí. A duras penas, pero podrán – dijo él guiñándome un ojo y sacándome una sonrisa, como siempre.

Nos pasamos la mañana en la cama. Él me abrazaba por detrás y me frotaba la barriga en círculos con una de sus manos, ayudando así a relajarme. Yo cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar que hacía mucho que no me ponía tan mala como para tener que quedarme en cama. La última vez había sido un mes que la regla me había venido particularmente fuerte. Un momento: ¿dónde estaba mi regla? Me incorporé de golpe y grité:  
\- NO, NO, NO, NO… ¡MIERDA!  
\- Swan, ¿qué pasa?- contestó Killian muy sobresaltado.  
\- No puede ser, no puede ser… - seguí mascullando por lo bajo, mientras me ponía rápidamente unos vaqueros y unas deportivas.  
\- Swan, ¿se puede saber a dónde demonios vas?  
\- A la farmacia – contesté yo cogiendo una cazadora del armario y poniéndomela.   
\- Puedo ir yo. Haz el favor de meterte en la cama y decirme qué pasa porque me has dado un susto de muerte levantándote de esa manera.  
\- No, voy yo, no te preocupes.   
\- Swan, no me da vergüenza ir a comprarte tampones si es lo que te preocupa. Ni que fuera la primera vez… - dijo él riéndose.  
\- No te rías – le contesté yo lanzándole una zapatilla a la cara y dando de pleno. – Esto es serio.  
\- ¿Comprar unos tampones es serio? – contestó él levantando una ceja, claramente burlándose de mí.  
\- No, cabeza dura – grité yo. – Lo que es serio es que llevo más de dos meses sin usar un puñetero tampón. 

A Killian se le borró la sonrisa de golpe. Lo vi como tragaba saliva y respiraba cada vez más deprisa.   
\- ¿Cómo puede ser? Siempre nos cuidamos – preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
\- No siempre – contesté yo sentándome en la cama y apoyando mi cabeza en las manos. – ¿Recuerdas el día que arreglamos las cosas después de desenmascarar a Milah? Lo hicimos en tu apartamento y tan emocionados estábamos que estoy casi segura que no usamos preservativo.   
\- No, no usamos… - dijo Killian muy bajito. - ¡Joder! - suspiró dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama.  
\- En fin, voy a la farmacia a por un test de embarazo – dije yo, levantándome y yendo hacia la puerta.  
\- No, vuelve a la cama, Emma. Iré yo – dijo él comenzando a vestirse. – No tardaré nada y saldremos de dudas. 

Cuando salió por la puerta, me tumbé en la cama boca abajo y enterré la cabeza en la almohada, ahogando así mi grito en ella.   
¿Cómo podía estar esto pasando? Llevábamos juntos menos de tres meses, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer con un niño? Traté de relajarme y de racionalizar. Lo más seguro es que fuera el estrés y la vuelta al trabajo, a las dietas y al ejercicio. Eso era lo más probable, ¿verdad? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que por una única vez sin protección me quedase embarazada? Seguí respirando profundamente, intentando calmar mis nervios, hasta que escuché la llave en la puerta indicando que Killian llegara a casa.   
\- He traído tres tipos diferentes, Swan – dijo Killian muy pálido. – Para estar seguros. 

Cogí la bolsa de la farmacia y le dije a Killian que me esperara en la habitación, mientras yo me encerraba en el baño. Después de hacer pis en los tres palitos, me senté y esperé. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. Me acerqué a la pileta a mirar y ¡BOOM! Ahí estaban. Había hecho pleno. Tres positivos grandes como tres soles.   
\- ¡Killian! – grité yo comenzando a llorar, aún no tenía muy claro si de pena o de alegría.  
\- Swan, ¿ya está? ¿Qué pasa?   
\- Son los tres positivos – susurré yo.  
\- ¿Estamos embarazados? – preguntó él sonriendo.  
\- Eso dicen los palitos – continué yo, como en estado de shock. -¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dije yo sentándome en el retrete y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. – Esto ha sido Milah, que me ha hecho vudú o algo, como le jodí la historia de su embarazo, va y me manda a mí al crío – comencé a desvariar yo.  
\- Swan, cálmate, estamos en esto juntos. Es nuestro bebé.   
\- ¿Qué sé yo acerca de ser madre, Killian? – grité yo. – Apenas sé freír un huevo, por el amor de Dios.   
\- Bueno, pues yo me encargaré de los desayunos, amor – dijo él tratando de arrancarme una sonrisa.   
Como siempre, lo consiguió.   
\- Emma, no estás sola en esto. Tal vez no sepas cómo ser madre, pero… ¡maldita sea! Yo tampoco sé nada acerca de ser padre. Y sin embargo, estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo juntos. Lo que más necesita un bebé es cariño y eso en esta casa con nosotros no le va a faltar. 

Se arrodilló en el suelo, enfrente de mí y me cogió las manos.   
\- Swan, podemos hacerlo. Quiero que lo hagamos. Quiero que tengamos un bebé juntos.   
\- ¿En serio? No tienes que decirlo para quedar bien…  
\- Te quiero. Y desde este momento, quiero también a nuestro bebé – me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi barriga.

Me relajé instantáneamente y abracé la cabeza de Killian, dándole un beso en el pelo:   
\- Te quiero tanto, Killian… - susurré en su pelo.

Levantó la cabeza de mi regazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo:   
\- ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

No pude evitar sonreír yo también y apartándole el pelo de la cara, le dije:   
\- Vas a ser el mejor papá del mundo. Que Dios me ayude y no sea una niña, porque te tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano desde el momento en que nazca.  
\- ¿Y si es un niño no? – contestó él muy lleno de sí mismo, levantando una ceja.  
\- Los niños suelen ser más de mamá – dije yo muy convencida. – Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Después de unos minutos más, por fin me encontraba más calmada y nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la habitación otra vez. Me acosté en la cama y Killian se puso a mi lado, tocándome la barriga sin parar.   
\- De momento quiero que lo mantengamos en secreto. Sólo se lo voy a contar a August, porque es algo que evidentemente me va a afectar al trabajo.   
\- Estoy de acuerdo. Es mejor esperar a que pase un tiempo para contárselo a la familia. ¡Maldita sea! Tu hermano me va a matar – gruñó Killian.  
\- Te aguantas. Igual de macho que fuiste para dejarme preñada, tienes que serlo también para enfrentar a David – le dije riéndome.  
\- Te vas a enterar – dijo él poniéndose de repente encima de mí.

Yo automáticamente abrí las piernas, como si fuera un acto reflejo.   
\- ¿Qué dices, Swan? ¿Lo celebramos por todo lo alto? – preguntó Killian con esa voz que hace que mi corazón comience a latir a cien mil por hora.  
\- Killian, estoy hecha una mierda. Huelo a vómito y a sudor. Le bajo la líbido a cualquiera.  
\- Mi líbido está perfectamente, Swan. Te lo aseguro – dijo moviendo las caderas contra las mías, dejándome notar su erección contra mí.  
\- Anda, Casanova, vamos a la ducha… - le dije yo empujándolo para que me dejara levantar.   
\- Ese plan también me vale, Swan – contestó él con una sonrisa seductora, cargándome en su hombro y llevándome hacia el baño, mientras yo reía y pataleaba para que me bajase. 

Pasamos un buen rato en la ducha, jugando y provocándonos el uno al otro. Cuando salimos, nos envolvimos en nuestras toallas y volvimos hacia la habitación. En cuanto estábamos allí, Killian me abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besarme el cuello, a la vez que me decía, con una voz ronca:  
\- Me vuelves loco, amor…

Poco a poco fue subiendo sus manos hasta mis pechos y soltó la toalla que me envolvía el cuerpo, que cayó al suelo, a nuestros pies. Me giré en sus brazos y le rodeé el cuello rápidamente, acercándolo a mí para que me diese un beso, a la vez que una de mis manos bajaba hasta su cintura y soltaba también su toalla. Continuamos besándonos, sin movernos del sitio durante un buen rato, disfrutando de la intimidad del momento. Enterré mis manos en el pelo de Killian y tiré de él para que echase la cabeza hacia atrás y así yo poder besarle todo el cuello y el ángulo de la mandíbula, dejando un par de marcas por el camino. 

Killian me fue llevando hacia la cama poco a poco y me tumbó en ella, quedándose de pie mientras miraba para mí con ojos hambrientos. Me sonrojé como si fuera la primera vez que me veía desnuda.   
\- Disfruta de este cuerpo mientras puedas – dije yo tímidamente. – Porque no va a durar mucho, en breves me voy a poner como una vaca.  
\- No te permito que hables así de mi chica – contestó él enarcando una ceja y sonriendo. – Vas a ser la embarazada más guapa del mundo – continuó poniéndose serio de repente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi barriga y comenzaba a besarla.   
\- Ya veremos qué dices en cuatro o cinco meses cuando mis tobillos sean igual de anchos que los de un elefante – contesté yo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. 

Killian me agarró la cara para que volviese a mirar para él y me dijo completamente serio:  
\- Lo que siento por ti, Swan, no va a cambiar porque hayas ganado un par de quilos. Ya estaba enamorado de ti antes, pero ahora, sabiendo que llevas a nuestro bebé dentro… El corazón no me cabe en el pecho, amor.  
\- Sólo espero que se parezca a ti- dije yo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Sí, definitivamente, quiero que sea un niño y que se parezca a ti.   
\- Se parezca a quien se parezca, no me cabe duda de que nuestro bebé va a ser guapísimo, Swan. ¿Quién puede competir contra nosotros? – preguntó muy lleno de sí mismo. 

Me reí y tiré de su colgante para que se pusiese encima de mí. Nuestros pechos se apretaron y pude notar como el pelo que él tenía en esa zona se rozaba contra mis pezones, lo que provocó que yo gimiese de placer. Killian comenzó a devorarme el cuello, bajando poco a poco, para parar y meterse uno de mis pezones en la boca, succionando ligeramente, mientras me lo acariciaba en círculos con la lengua y su mano se centraba en darle la misma atención al otro pezón. Después, se centró en la zona de la barriga, donde frotó sus mejillas con la mayor dulzura del mundo, rascándome ligeramente con la barba y dándome besos en ella. Continuó bajando y llegó a mis caderas. Casi sin pensarlo, abrí las piernas y comenzó a besarme la parte interior de los muslos, hasta que ya por fin notando la tensión de mi cuerpo, no me hizo esperar más y comenzó a besar y lamer la parte del cuerpo donde yo más lo necesitaba. No dejo ni un rincón sin explorar. Siempre había sido muy concienzudo, pero esta vez estaba siendo aún más increíble que de costumbre. No podía parar de retorcerme debajo de él mientras gemía una y otra vez. Killian me puso una mano en el vientre para evitar que me moviese tanto y siguió a ello, introduciendo dos de sus largos dedos en mi vagina y moviéndolos lentamente de dentro a fuera, acercándome cada vez más al orgasmo.   
\- Killian, por favor… - gemí yo, mientras le agarraba el pelo y tiraba de él, para hacerlo que fuera más deprisa.

Lo noté gemir y gruñir contra mí y fueron ese sonido y esas vibraciones contra mi cuerpo las que me hicieron explotar bruscamente. Cuando por fin, lentamente, bajé otra vez a la tierra, noté que Killian iba subiendo por mi cuerpo otra vez poco a poco, hasta darme un beso tan intenso, que hasta la cabeza me daba vueltas. Se posicionó sobre mí, frotándose contra mi vulva, dándome de pleno en mi súper sensible clítoris. Metí una de mis manos entre nosotros y le agarré el pene, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que él suavemente me cogió la mano y paró mis movimientos:   
\- No así, Swan – susurró casi de forma tímida. – Te necesito.

Lo guié hasta mi vagina y dejé que me penetrara muy poquito a poco, notando como mis músculos se estrechaban para dejarlo que él se acomodara. Pude notar como la tensión en la parte baja de mi vientre se volvía a ir acumulando cada vez más, mientras él se movía contra mí. Le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas, entrelazando mis tobillos en su espalda y comencé yo también a mover las caderas hacia arriba, haciendo el movimiento todavía más intenso. Notaba como la respiración de Killian se hacía cada vez más rápida y profunda, mientras jadeaba y gruñía en mi oreja. Incorporé mi cabeza y comencé a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, jugueteando con el pendiente que yo misma le había regalado. Él me contestó con un fuerte gemido y un aumento de la velocidad de sus movimientos, hasta hacerse casi erráticos.  
\- Estoy muy cerca, Swan… - dijo él apretando los dientes.  
\- Yo también – susurré todavía en su oreja.  
En esta ocasión, fue él el que metió una mano entre nosotros y comenzó a frotarme el clítoris al mismo ritmo que me penetraba una y otra vez. Mi orgasmo llegó de repente, haciéndome gritar su nombre mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Estaba casi segura de que le iba a quedar marca, aunque sinceramente no creo que le importase. Mi orgasmo, a su vez, provocó el suyo y lo noté como se tensaba encima de mí y soltaba un gran gruñido, moviendo lentamente las caderas y dejándose caer saciado entre mis brazos.   
Le acaricié el pelo y la espalda, por la que caían gotitas de sudor, mientras él recuperaba poco a poco el aliento a la vez que me besaba el pecho una y otra vez.   
\- Mmmmm – gimió contra uno de mis pechos, rozándome el pezón con los labios.   
\- ¿Qué pasa, Jones? ¿Ha sido demasiado para ti? – contesté yo con una sonrisa, mirándolo tiernamente.

Incorporó la cabeza y me miró:   
\- No me negarás que ha sido intenso, ¿verdad, Swan? – dijo mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado en la cama y nos tapaba con la manta, cerrando los ojos al momento.

En cuestión de segundos, pude notar como su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda, indicando que se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, como venía siendo costumbre últimamente.

Lo dejé dormir un buen rato. Por la noche, con mis constantes visitas al baño para vomitar, habíamos dormido los dos muy poco, ya que Killian aunque insistí que no era necesario, se quedó despierto conmigo, contándome historias e intentando desviar mi atención y hacer que me riera. 

Me giré sobre mi brazo derecho y lo observé mientras dormía. Su cara estaba totalmente relajada, dándole un aspecto mucho más joven y despreocupado. Tenía unas facciones perfectas: una mandíbula marcada cubierta por una pequeña capa de vello, una nariz que aunque él a veces decía que era demasiado grande para ser considerada bonita, en su cara daba el toque perfecto. Pero, sin duda, lo que a mí más me gustaba eran sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules, enmarcados por sus pobladas cejas oscuras y con unas pestañas tan largas, que eran la envidia de cualquier mujer.   
Mientras seguía inspeccionándolo de cerca, noté cómo su respiración cambiaba, abriendo lentamente los ojos y encontrándose con los míos:   
\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación mirar tan fijamente a alguien, Swan?- contestó él parpadeando para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la claridad. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía también de lado y me apartaba el pelo de la cara.  
\- Si la persona a la que miras es tu pareja, creo que no está considerado mala educación. En cuanto a si me gusta lo que veo… pst, no está mal – contesté yo encogiéndome de hombros – Ya sabes que últimamente he descubierto que hay pelirrojos que están muy muy bien – continué bromeando.

Lo escuché gruñir mientras enterraba su cabeza en la almohada.   
\- Ni me lo recuerdes, Swan. ¡Qué tortura de tío!  
\- Pues no te he contado lo mejor. Se me olvidó con todo el tema de Milah y eso.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él curioso.  
\- Las fotos han sido un éxito. Nos han cogido también para hacer la campaña de invierno de la misma marca. 

Killian en esta ocasión gruñó todavía más fuerte, para después decir en broma:  
\- Tendré que tener unas palabritas con el chico y dejarle muy clara nuestra situación. Eres mía – contestó dándome un pequeño mordisco en el hombro.

Me reí y lo besé.   
\- Y tu mío, que no se te olvide cuando esté como una foca y tú estés rodeado en tu bufete de tías buenas.  
\- No digas tonterías, ninguna se puede comparar contigo. Ninguno podría darme lo que tú me das – contestó muy serio.   
\- Qué cursi eres a veces… - le dije sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo suyo.  
\- Ríete, Swan, pero te encanta que sea así de cursi.

Continuamos un rato más así en la cama, charlando, sin hacer nada en concreto, hasta que decidimos que me vendría bien dar un paseo y airearme. Nos vestimos y salimos del apartamento, en dirección a Central Park. Mientras caminábamos cogidos de la mano, no pude evitar fijarme en las parejas que allí había paseando a sus bebés en el carrito. Apreté la mano de Killian y supe que él me había entendido al momento. En unos meses, nosotros íbamos a ser una de esas parejas y aunque nunca pensé decir esto, yo estaba feliz de que así fuera.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Aquí llega el capítulo 14, recién salidito del horno.   
> Espero que os guste.   
> Un beso muy grande  
> B*

CAPITULO 14:

Al día siguiente de enterarnos que íbamos a ser padres, decidimos que era totalmente necesario ir a hacer una primera ecografía y revisión por parte del ginecólogo para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Pedí cita con el mismo médico de siempre y salí hacia la clínica con el coche. Killian estaba trabajando, haría todo lo posible por poder venir también, pero dependía de si lo dejaban salir o no a media mañana. 

Aparqué cerca de la clínica y fui caminando hasta allí. Estaba nerviosa, ahora que ya me había hecho a la idea de que íbamos a tener un bebé, me asustaba que surgiese un problema o que hubiese sido una falsa alarma, aunque mi subconsciente me decía que era prácticamente imposible: tres falsos positivos eran demasiado hasta para alguien como yo a la que la suerte en estas cosas no la suelen acompañar.

Me senté en la sala de espera y esperé a ser llamada, mientras jugueteaba con las mangas de mi jersey, para matar los nervios:

\- ¿Emma Swan? – llamó la enfermera  
\- Sí, soy yo – contesté a la vez que me levantaba de mi asiento.  
\- Ven conmigo, te voy a sacar sangre y hacer una pequeña exploración básica antes de que el médico te atienda – me dijo. - ¿No hay nadie acompañándote? – preguntó casi poniendo cara de pena mientras miraba para mí.  
\- Sí, está haciendo todo lo posible por lleg…  
\- ¡Swan! – se escuchó a Killian desde la puerta de la sala de espera. - ¡Menos mal! Pensé que no llegaba. No te puedes imaginar lo complicado que está el tráfico ahora mismo. Creo que ha habido un pequeño golpe en la calle principal y había varios carriles cortados… ¡Qué horror! – dijo Killian muy rápido y visiblemente nervioso.  
\- No te preocupes, Jones – contesté yo intentando tranquilizarlo. – Lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

Después de que la enfermera me sacara la sangre para los análisis, me mirara la tensión, me pesara, me midiera y esas cosas, por fin, la doctora salió a recibirme:   
\- ¡Hola Emma! ¿Qué tal? Ya hace un tiempo que no te veo por aquí. Por lo que veo en tu ficha, estás embarazada…  
\- Sí, eso creo. Me he hecho un test de embarazo y ha salido positivo, pero nos gustaría confirmarlo con la ecografía y esas cosas. ¡Ah! Os presento. Ariel, éste es Killian, mi pareja. Killian, ella es mi ginecóloga y amiga Ariel.  
\- Encantado – dijo Killian extendiendo una mano hacia Ariel, que ella estrechó con una sonrisa.  
\- Lo mismo digo. ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías Emma…! – me dijo Ariel guiñándome un ojo. – Bueno, vamos por aquí a la camilla. Tú puedes sentarte aquí en esta silla al lado de Emma, Killian. Ya sabéis como va esto. Necesito que te subas la camiseta y voy a echar este gel frío en tu tripa y vamos a mirar en el ecógrafo a ver qué podemos ver. 

Ariel comenzó a ajustar la máquina y por fin, me echó el gel en la barriga y comenzó a buscar lo que quería ver.  
\- Bueno, pues ahí está – dijo señalando la pantalla. - ¿Lo veis? Este pequeño guisantito es vuestro bebé. – Si no me equivoco, debes de estar embarazada de unas diez semanas y media más o menos. Todo está perfecto, Emma. ¿Queréis escuchar el latido de su corazón?- preguntó con una sonrisa.  
\- Por favor – contestó Killian, a la vez que me agarraba la mano.

Ariel apretó unos cuantos botones en la máquina y de repente lo escuchamos. Alto, claro y sorprendentemente rápido. El corazón de nuestro bebé.   
No pude evitarlo, comencé a llorar y por el rabillo del ojo, vi cómo a Killian también le resbalaba una lagrimita por la cara, que él se limpió rápidamente intentando que no nos diéramos cuenta. Le apreté la mano que él me tenía agarrada en señal de apoyo y él me sonrió de oreja a oreja, para después inclinarse y besarme brevemente en los labios.  
\- Bueno, pues el bebé está perfecto. ¿Tú cómo lo llevas? ¿Has notado algún cambio, Emma?  
\- Pues, desde hace unos días no paro de vomitar y no sólo por la mañana, a todas horas. Pero quitando eso, la verdad que me encuentro muy bien – le dije.  
\- Es bastante normal, irá mejorando poco a poco y lo normal es que llegado el segundo trimestre las náuseas desaparezcan. De todas formas, trata de mantenerte hidratada y come bien, y no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios, ya que te puedes marear.  
\- Tranquila, doctora. Que de eso me encargo yo – contestó Killian muy serio.

Perfecto. Killian ya era sobreprotector por naturaleza y ahora aún encima le habían dado la excusa perfecta para tenerme entre algodones.   
\- Por lo demás todo está muy bien. Podéis estar muy tranquilos. Pide cita al salir para la siguiente ecografía y cuando estén los resultados de las analíticas te llamaré, pero no te preocupes que es de esperar que esté todo bien. Me he tomado la libertad de imprimiros dos copias de la primera foto de vuestro bebé – nos dijo mientras nos extendía dos impresiones de la ecografía.  
\- Muchas gracias por todo, Ariel – contesté yo dándole un pequeño abrazo. – Nos vemos en la siguiente.  
\- Así es. Cualquier cosa que necesites, tienes mi teléfono. Killian, un placer.  
\- Lo mismo digo, doctora.

Salimos de la clínica como en una nube. Killian no podía dejar de mirar la fotografía.   
\- ¿Qué tal, papi? ¿Más tranquilo? – pregunté yo mofándome de él.  
\- Vamos a ser padres – contestó con una sonrisa.  
\- Eso ya lo descubrimos ayer, tonto – dije yo acariciándole la cara.  
\- Ya, pero ahora es oficial. Lo hemos visto y hemos escuchado su corazón. ¿Has visto lo rápido que iba? Dios, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de decírselo a todo el mundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en saber si es un niño o una niña? Porque vamos a pedir que nos lo digan, ¿verdad, Emma? No creo que sea capaz de esperar nueve meses para saberlo.  
\- Killian, relájate, te va a dar algo – dije yo agarrándole la cara. – Todo va a salir bien. Se lo contaremos a todo el mundo en cuanto pase el primer trimestre y sí, yo también quiero saber el sexo del bebé por adelantado. Nos facilitará el hacerle la habitación y la elección de nombres.  
\- Estoy seguro de que va a ser una niña – dijo él muy serio mientras me tocaba la barriga.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creo que no, va a ser un niño. ¿Quieres apostar? – contesté yo levantando una ceja.  
\- Swan, no está bien abusar de una embarazada – se mofó él de mí. – Sabes que voy a ganar.

Seguimos el camino hacia casa agarrados de la mano, mientras nos reíamos y disfrutábamos de nuestra felicidad. 

En cuanto llegamos a casa, Killian puso una copia de la ecografía en la nevera, agarrada con uno de los imanes:  
\- La otra copia me la llevaré conmigo al trabajo, le encontraré un hueco – dijo muy serio.  
\- Killian… si aún no se ve nada, es como una pequeña habichuela – intenté razonar con él.  
\- Swan, no me quites la ilusión… - protestó él, frunciendo el ceño.   
\- Está bien, está bien… haz como tú quieras – le dije rindiéndome. 

Killian me sonrió y se acercó a mí, agarrándome por la cintura para acercarme a él. Juntó la frente con la mía y me besó. Un beso lento, profundo y lleno de sentimientos. Le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo apreté contra mí, profundizando todavía más el beso, a la vez que giraba un poco la cabeza. Killian me acarició la espalda con una de sus manos, hasta enterrarla en mi pelo.   
Nos separamos para coger aire y nos quedamos abrazados durante unos instantes, saboreando el momento.   
\- Soy muy feliz, Swan – me susurró muy bajito.  
\- Y yo también – le contesté. – Sé que no reaccioné de la mejor manera ayer, pero ahora estoy encantada, Killian. De verdad – continué muy seria.

Después de este pequeño momento que nos permitimos, preparamos algo de comer y nos sentamos a la mesa:   
\- Swan, tienes que comer un poco más. Recuerda que ahora comes por dos – me dijo  
\- De verdad que no puedo. Tengo otra vez náuseas y si doy un bocado más lo acabaré echando – dije yo apartando mi plato hacia atrás.  
\- Ya has escuchado a Ariel, tienes que hidratarte y alimentarte bien… - continuó él.  
\- ¡Killian! – grité yo. 

Me miró un poco ofendido ante mi cambio de carácter. Al ver su cara, respiré hondo y me arrepentí de haber saltado así al momento:  
\- Lo siento – le dije cogiéndole la mano por encima de la mesa. – No debería de haberte gritado. Pero de verdad, tienes que confiar en mí. Conozco mi cuerpo y si doy un bocado más, lo acabaré echando todo y será peor que haber comido un poco menos que de costumbre. Estamos bien. ¿Vale?  
\- Vale… - contestó él. – Es sólo que… si te pasara algo, Swan… yo me volvería loco… - continuó muy serio, mientras se mordía el labio y miraba hacia abajo.  
\- ¿Qué me va a pasar? Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes más – le dije llevándome la mano que tenía agarrada a los labios para darle un pequeño beso en el dorso. 

Pasaron un par de semanas y la verdad es que las náuseas no mejoraban nada. Me pasaba la mayor parte del día, sobre todo por las mañanas vomitando y había perdido bastante peso. Yo no quería que Killian se preocupase, así que le oculté lo mal que me encontraba. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco era para tanto. 

Un sábado por la tarde que estábamos en casa, me levanté de la cama corriendo para ir al baño a vomitar, como de costumbre, mientras escuchaba a Killian en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.   
Me notaba mareada y cuando me miré al espejo estaba súper pálida y con muy mala cara. Me eché un poco de agua para refrescarme y fui hacia la cocina.  
\- ¿Swan? Ya está el desayuno listo – escuché a Killian desde la cocina. 

En ese momento, me paré en seco y me agarré a la pared del pasillo. Todo me daba vueltas, veía muy raro, como a través de una neblina y escuchaba a Killian a lo lejos, como si mi cabeza estuviese sumergida en el agua. Las piernas me temblaban. Me costaba centrar la mente. Quería llamar a Killian y avisarle de que algo iba mal, pero mi cuerpo no me dejaba.  
\- ¿Swan? – volví a escuchar a Killian, a la vez que sus pasos se iban acercando cada vez más a mí.

Sólo vi como Killian por fin llegaba al pasillo y se dirigía corriendo a mí, en el mismo preciso instante en que mis piernas me fallaron y caí desmayada, quedando todo mi mundo negro. 

 

La próxima vez que abrí los ojos, me encontraba en una cama del hospital, con una vía en el brazo conectada a un gotero. Parpadeé varias veces para espabilarme y vi a Killian sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama, agarrándome una mano.   
\- Killian… - dije muy bajito.  
\- ¡Swan! ¿Cómo estás? Me has dado un susto de muerte, amor… - me dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba lo aliviado que estaba de que me hubiese despertado por fin.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté  
\- Te has desmayado – contestó Killian poniendo cara de pena. - ¿No te acuerdas? Te llamé para que vinieras a desayunar y te desmayaste en mis brazos en el pasillo. Ariel ha dicho que estabas deshidratada seguramente de tanto vomitar.  
\- Estoy bien – contesté yo intentando incorporarme en la cama. - ¿Cuándo nos podemos ir a casa?  
\- Emma, vuélvete a acostar. No estás bien, necesitas reposar. Déjame que te cuide. Te lo pido, por favor – me contestó él muy serio, empujándome suavemente para que me volviera a acostar.  
\- Killian… - comencé a protestar.  
\- ¡No! – gritó él de repente. – No estás en situación de protestar, Emma Swan. Te has desmayado en mis brazos y casi me muero del susto, así que ahora vas a hacer todo lo que el médico diga exactamente, así tenga que obligarte yo mismo – continuó.  
\- Pero…  
\- ¡No hay peros! Te quedarás aquí hasta que Ariel considere que estás bien. Tienes que reponer fuerzas – siguió diciéndome con un tono que indicaba que estaba realmente enfadado. – Amor… ¿por qué no me dijiste que te encontrabas mal? Pensé que habías mejorado de tus náuseas… - me dijo cambiando el tono a uno más dulce y que indicaba ¿culpabilidad?  
\- Porque no quería que te preocuparas. Estás siempre tan pendiente de mí, que no quería molestarte más. Ya haces demasiado por mí… - le dije apartándole el pelo de la frente para darle un beso en ella. – No pensé que la cosa iría a peor… Lo siento, Killian.  
\- Swan, te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Tú nunca me molestas. Quiero saber cuándo te encuentras mal, para poder ayudarte y cuidarte. No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi que te caías desmayada… Pensé que algo iba realmente mal contigo o con el bebé…  
\- Lo siento, Killian. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. A partir de ahora, no te ocultaré nada. Me dejaré cuidar. Supongo que llevo muchos años viviendo yo sola, que ya no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me cuide, pero lo intentaré, ¿vale?  
\- Pues vete acostumbrándote, Swan. Porque yo estoy aquí y va para largo – dijo dándome un beso en los labios. 

Después de un día en el hospital cargando pilas, Ariel dijo que sólo había sido todo un pequeño susto y que tanto yo como el bebé estábamos perfectamente y podíamos regresar a casa. Me dijo que lo que yo tenía se llamaba “hiperemesis gravídica” y me dijo que aunque era latoso, no era grave, pero que tenía que mantenerme muy bien hidratada y comer todo lo que pudiese, haciendo comidas pequeñas, pero de manera frecuente, ya que sino, al vomitar tan seguido, la tensión o la glucosa podrían volverme a bajar y provocarme mareas o incluso hacer que me desmayase de nuevo. Y eso era lo más grave del tema, que al caerme podía darme un buen golpe. También me recetó unas vitaminas y un jarabe para ayudarme con las náuseas. 

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron un auténtico infierno. Entre las náuseas que habían mejorado algo, pero que aún estaban ahí, y los cambios de humor, que hacían que me pusiese a llorar por tonterías en menos de diez segundos, me pasé casi todo el tiempo en casa encerrada y haciendo a Killian miserable por tener que aguantarme. Él por supuesto, jamás se quejaba, pero yo sabía que estaba rozando el límite de su paciencia.  
\- Swan, el viernes ponte guapa. Te voy a sacar por ahí – me dijo, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado en el sofá, después de recoger la cocina.  
\- ¿Aún quieres salir conmigo después de cómo te he tratado toda esta temporada? – le pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Veis lo que os decía? Últimamente no paro de llorar.  
\- Oh… Swan, ven aquí – dijo él pasándome uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y haciendo que apoyase mi cabeza en su pecho. – Por supuesto que quiero salir contigo. Eres mi chica y estás embarazada. ¿Sabes que hay una ley que les permite a las embarazadas gritarle a sus parejas? En serio, la he estudiado en la facultad - bromeó.

Consiguió sacarme una sonrisa y solté una carcajada entre sollozos. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero siempre lo conseguía. Y aún así, siempre me sorprendía.  
\- Queda dicho, el viernes nos vamos por ahí. Tú eliges el plan. Nos vendrá bien que nos dé el aire.  
\- Hay una presentación de una película a la que me han invitado que tiene muy buena pinta y salen un par de amigas mías. ¿Te apetece que vayamos?  
\- Es una cita, Swan.   
\- Piensa bien antes de aceptar de todo. Habrá periodistas y hablarán de nosotros. “El nuevo novio de Emma Swan” pondrán los titulares.  
\- Que digan lo que quieran. Yo sé que no soy sólo el “nuevo novio” – me contestó guiñándome un ojo.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé apasionadamente. Era el único punto bueno del embarazo a estas alturas, las hormonas hacían que me apeteciese estar con Killian en todo momento, y él como ya os digo, jamás soltaba una queja.

Hicimos el amor en el sofá y nos quedamos dormidos allí abrazados el uno al otro. 

 

El viernes llegó por fin y cuando llegó el momento, comencé a arreglarme para la presentación. Killian aún no había llegado del trabajo, pero bueno, él lo tenía más fácil, sólo tenía que cambiarse de traje, así que no me preocupé.   
El tiempo fue pasando y Killian seguía sin aparecer por casa. Lo llamé al teléfono móvil, un poco preocupada por si le había pasado algo, pero no lo cogía y saltaba el buzón de voz.  
\- Killian, ¿dónde estás? Yo ya estoy lista y como no apures vamos a llegar a tarde.

Lo llamé un par de veces más y nada. 

Me senté en el sofá, con cuidado de no arrugar el vestido ni fastidiarme el pelo y esperé un rato. Se escucharon las llaves de la puerta de casa, indicando que Killian acababa de llegar y me levanté de un salto, yendo hacia la puerta. Él entró muy tranquilo, con la chaqueta del traje colgada en uno de sus brazos y las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta el codo.   
\- Perdón, amor. Era el cumpleaños de una compañera del trabajo y hemos ido a tomar un par de cervezas. Por eso he llegado más tarde que de costumbre a casa – me dijo entrando en el salón y mirándome fijamente. – Guau, ¡estás preciosa! ¿Vamos a algún lado? – continuó mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa picarona y me pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

No podía creerlo. Se había olvidado. Después de cómo lo habíamos pasado estas dos últimas semanas y de prometerme que hoy haríamos algo para que yo pudiese salir de casa y airearme, él muy idiota se había olvidado de todo y se había ido al cumpleaños de una “compañera”. Yo debía de estar roja de la ira. Me separé de él bruscamente, lo que provocó que automáticamente él frunciese el ceño, como preguntándose qué narices había pasado.  
\- Yo sí, tengo pensado salir – dije muy seria, intentando no levantar la voz, mientras cogía el bolso de mano y me ponía los tacones. – Tú está claro que no.  
\- Swan, ¿pero qué demonios…? – comenzó él. - ¡Mierda, la película! Swan, lo siento, se me pasó por completo, dame cinco minutos para que me cambie y nos vamos – dijo mientras se sacaba la corbata y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.  
\- No, no es necesario, iré yo sola – dije yo.  
\- Swan, de verdad, son sólo cinco minutos.  
\- ¡Es que ahora ya no quiero que vengas conmigo! – grité yo soltando toda mi ira. Interiormente, en el fondo, sabía que me estaba poniendo como una loca por una tontería. Killian llevaba también una temporada complicada, lidiando conmigo y con mis cambios de humor y por un fallo que tenía, yo debería de ser capaz de comprenderlo. Pero es que la sangre me hervía y no pude evitarlo, exploté.  
\- Emma, venga… - dijo él acercándose a mí con tono conciliador.   
\- ¡No! – volví a gritar yo, apartándome de él dando pasos hacia atrás. – No quiero ni que me toques ahora mismo. Me voy.  
\- Déjame que vaya contigo, amor – siguió intentándolo él. – No tienes por qué ir sola.   
\- ¿Sola? Tranquilo, no estaré sola. Me encontraré allí con August o entraré con cualquier amigo de los que vayan. No me esperes despierto, Killian. Después hay una fiesta y tengo pensado ir – dije yo muy seria, sin apenas dirigirle una mirada.  
\- Swan…

No dejé que acabara, me marché de casa dando un portazo y pestañeando muy rápido para que las lágrimas no salieran. 

La presentación había estado genial, la película era maravillosa y Ashley y Jack, mis dos amigas, lo habían hecho estupendamente. Como le había dicho a Killian, había ido acompañada de August y una vez allí, me encontré con mil caras conocidas. 

\- Emma, ¡hola! Últimamente no hacemos más que encontrarnos – me dijo Sam.  
\- Hola, Sam – contesté yo, mientras seguíamos caminando hacia la salida del teatro.  
\- ¿Has venido tú sola? ¿Qué ha sido del irlandés de tu novio? – preguntó.  
\- No ha podido venir, tenía trabajo – contesté yo sin entrar en detalles.  
\- Una pena que una chica tan guapa esté sola en un acontecimiento como éste…

Ni le contesté, no quería que pensase que tenía algún tipo de oportunidad conmigo. Pasamos por delante de todos los periodistas y uno nos dijo:   
\- ¡Emma! ¡Sam! , una foto juntos como caras de la nueva campaña de ropa interior de CK, por favor. 

No me quedaba otra, esto ya tocaba el tema de trabajo y yo tenía que cumplir. Sonreímos y posamos juntos en el photocall. Sam puso una mano alrededor de mi cintura y yo otra alrededor de la suya y como pudimos, aguantamos el batallón de flashes que nos lanzaban los fotógrafos.   
Cuando ya nos estábamos separando, uno de los periodistas nos preguntó:   
\- Hemos visto en las fotos de la campaña, por cierto, bastante sexys, que la química entre vosotros es estupenda. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que esa química haya pasado a la vida real? Se os ha visto juntos en un par de ocasiones.  
\- No vamos a hacer ningún tipo de declaración – contestó de repente Sam antes de que me dejara aclarar nada al periodista, mientras me empujaba suavemente hacia la salida.

Cuando por fin salimos, y llegamos a la zona donde los coches estaban esperando por nosotros, me giré y le dije:  
\- ¿Por qúe has dicho eso? No estamos juntos, apenas nos conocemos y ahora el periodista va a pensar que estamos ocultando algo.  
\- No sé, Emma, lo siento – contestó él. – Me salió así, pensé que nos vendría bien jugar al despiste para temas de publicidad. Perdona si te he molestado.  
\- Yo tengo pareja, Sam. No puedo andar con estas historias. Deberías de haberme dejado contestar a mí – le dije muy seria.  
\- De verdad que lo siento mucho, Emma. No lo pensé…

Su disculpa era sincera. Se estaba dando cuenta de que había cruzado el límite.   
\- No pasa nada, Sam – dije yo suspirando. – Ahora ya está, sólo esperemos que no nos den mucho la lata a partir de ahora. – Bueno, me voy a casa. Nos vemos. 

El coche me dejó en casa y cogiendo aire, me subí al ascensor que llevaba a mi apartamento. Ni bien abrí la puerta, vi como Killian se levantaba rápidamente del sofá y venía hacia mí.  
\- Swan… - comenzó.

Yo no le hice ni caso. Entré hacia la habitación y comencé a cambiarme de ropa, ante la atónita mirada de Killian.   
\- Te pido perdón. No sé cómo se me ha podido olvidar, me he portado como un idiota. No sé qué más decirte para que me perdones, Emma… - me dijo con cara de tristeza.   
\- Está bien, Killian. No pasa nada. Yo también me he pasado de la raya con mi reacción. No puedo pretender que estés detrás de mí todo el tiempo – le contesté muy seria. – Tú también tienes una vida además de mí y está bien que así sea.  
\- Swan, tú eres más importante que cualquier otra cosa – me dijo acercándose a mí.

Me puse el pijama y me deshice la trenza lateral que me había hecho como peinado. Después cogí mis cosas y salí de la habitación:   
\- Amor, ¿a dónde vas?  
\- Hoy dormiré en la futura habitación del bebé.  
\- Emma… - comenzó él.  
\- Lo necesito, Killian – lo interrumpí. – Necesito estar sola. Poner un poco de distancia. Estoy segura de que mañana ya estaré bien, pero ahora mismo, necesito espacio – le dije comenzando a llorar.

Dicho eso, salí y me fui hacia la otra habitación. Me metí en la cama y comencé a llorar, abrazada a un cojín. Sabía que estaba tomándomelo demasiado en serio todo lo que había pasado, que un despiste lo tiene cualquiera y con lo atento que estaba siendo Killian y lo mucho que me quería, no merecía que yo me pusiese así, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba estar sola y soltar todas las lágrimas que mis propias inseguridades estaban causando. Esta tarde mientras me cambiaba, me había mirado en el espejo y había notado como mi cuerpo estaba empezando a cambiar. Sabía que eso era bueno, indicaba que a pesar de los vómitos y de todo, el bebé estaba creciendo sano, pero mi parte vanidosa, no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿Qué pasaría con mi carrera? ¿Qué pasaría si Killian dejaba de desearme? Sé que puede sonar muy frívolo tener estos pensamientos cuando estás embarazada, pero era algo inevitable en mí. Todas las inseguridades que pensé que había dejado atrás, volvieron a aflorar con una facilidad pasmosa. 

El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana, indicando que ya era de día. Aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, había dormido fatal. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir con Killian encaramado a mí y esta noche al estar sola, no había sido capaz de pegar ojo.   
Me incorporé poco a poco y me dirigí hacia la cocina, para tomar un vaso de agua. Enseguida vi que Killian estaba ya sentado en la mesa del comedor, dándole vueltas inconscientemente al café, pero con la mirada perdida sin prestar atención. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas hoy, lo que significaba que él tampoco había podido dormir bien.   
\- Hola… - dije muy bajito. 

Me puse de pie enfrente de él. Quería pedirle perdón y arreglar las cosas con él, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.  
\- Swan… - me dijo él, sonriéndome casi sin fuerza.  
\- Lo siento mucho, Killian – comencé yo por fin. – Sé que ayer me pasé contigo. No debería de haber reaccionado así…  
\- Yo también lo siento, amor. No debería de haberme olvidado de que teníamos planes – dijo él tirándome del brazo para que me acercase a él. 

Me situé entre sus piernas y Killian me abrazó la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi barriga, dándome un suave beso en ella.  
\- Te quiero – dijo contra mi piel. – Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. 

Empecé a llorar instantáneamente. Killian me miró y me dijo:   
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? – preguntó mientras me cogía y me sentaba en su regazo, abrazándome contra su pecho.   
\- Lo siento… son las malditas hormonas – dije yo entre sollozos. – Yo también te quiero, Killian. Y lo que pasó ayer no tiene importancia. Es sólo que mis inseguridades afloraron cuando menos me lo esperaba y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pero la verdad sea dicha, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche. Te hemos echado de menos – le dije cogiendo una de sus manos y poniéndola encima de mi barriga.  
\- Yo tampoco he dormido nada, Swan. Pero, ¿de qué inseguridades hablas?  
\- Pues me da miedo que te canses de mí. Estás teniendo mucha paciencia conmigo toda esta temporada, incluso cuando no me lo merezco y comprendería que un día esa paciencia llegase al límite. O… ¿me has visto? Esta temporada estoy hecha un asco siempre. También sería normal que un día dejases de encontrarme atractiva o deseable y buscases a alguien fuera… – dije yo mirando para otro lado.   
\- Swan… ¿de qué hablas? Estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me cansaría de ti?– preguntó casi ofendido. – Estás embarazada, cuidando del regalo más preciado que me han hecho jamás. Si a cambio, tengo que aguantar un par de gritos al día, lo haré encantado. Me has dado más en estos meses de lo que nunca pensé que podría tener. ¡Maldita sea, Swan! ¿De verdad me conoces tan poco para pensar que me acostaría alguna vez con otra mujer? Te quiero. ¿Te queda claro? Te quiero – dijo él muy serio, cogiéndome la cara entre sus manos.   
\- ¿Me quieres? ¿Mucho? – contesté yo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Mucho, Swan, muchísimo – dijo él, mientras nos fundíamos en un fuerte abrazo. – Y cambiando de tema, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no te deseo? – continuó él mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello y la clavícula. – Un solo roce tuyo, Swan, y ya me tienes loco… - susurró contra mi piel.

No es necesario decir que, esa misma mañana, Killian eliminó todas mis inseguridades de un plumazo. O mejor dicho, de dos plumazos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Aquí viene el capítulo 15. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final. Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que habría dos capítulos más, como mucho tres.  
> Espero que os guste mucho y que me sigáis acompañando en lo que queda de viaje.  
> Un beso enorme y muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews o kudos. Significan mucho para mí  
> B*

CAPÍTULO 15:

¡Mierda! Llegaba tarde, muy muy tarde. Hoy teníamos la sesión de la campaña de invierno de CK y yo llegaba asquerosamente tarde. August se había puesto en contacto con la compañía y la sesión se había adelantado casi un par de meses para evitar que a mí se me notase demasiado el embarazo. 

\- ¡Killian! Yo me voy, ¿vale?  
\- Swan, ven un momento – me dijo él desde la cocina.

Maldije por lo bajo, pero me acerqué hasta allí a regañadientes:  
\- Abre la boca – me dijo muy serio  
\- ¿Perdona?  
\- Abre la boca, Swan – dijo dándome en los labios con una tostada untada con mantequilla y mermelada. – Y ahora vas a ser una buena chica y me vas a hacer el favor de comerte esta tostada por mí.  
\- Killian, sabes que no como antes de las sesiones… Ya me he tomado antes un zumo de frutas y una barrita energética- protesté  
\- Ya, y todo eso estaba muy bien antes. Pero, te diré, amor, que porque tú no quieras desayunar en condiciones, no significa que mi niño o niña tenga que pasar hambre… - me contestó con la ceja levantada, burlándose de mí.  
\- ¡Oh, está bien! Si así consigo que te calles, me la comeré – le dije dándole un pequeño mordisco a la tostada, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Killian se levantó y me siguió hasta allí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras yo masticaba mi tostada.  
\- Espero que puedas pedir unas copias de esas fotos de forma anticipada, Swan – me susurró al oído de forma sensual. – Porque voy a estar toda la mañana en el trabajo despistado pensando en ellas… - continuó mientras hundía su nariz en mi cuello.  
\- Dios, Killian... no me hagas esto – dije yo muy bajito, a la vez que cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las caricias– Me tengo que ir…  
\- Mmmm…está bien – gruñó él. – Te veré más tarde, amor.

Dicho eso, salí corriendo hacia el estudio. 

Estuvimos toda la mañana allí metidos, trabajando. El equipo entero me felicitó por el embarazo y se esforzaron al máximo con las luces y las poses para que yo saliese perfecta.

Cuando acabamos, ya vestidos en sendos albornoces, el fotógrafo nos enseñó tanto a Sam como a mí las fotos y la verdad, había que reconocer que lo habíamos bordado. Las fotos eran igual de buenas o incluso mejores que las anteriores. Había sido un buen día de trabajo.  
\- Hay que reconocer que el embarazo te sienta genial, Emma – dijo el fotógrafo señalando una foto en la que salía especialmente bien. – Son todas espectaculares. Lo van a tener difícil para escoger.  
\- Muchas gracias – dije yo sonriendo. – Ha sido un trabajo en equipo. 

Nos despedimos del fotógrafo y nos dirigimos hacia los vestuarios.  
\- Así que embarazada… - comentó Sam. – No sabía nada.  
\- Sólo August lo sabía… - contesté yo mientras iba hacia el vestuario.

Antes de que pudiera entrar, Sam me agarró una mano y me dijo muy serio:  
\- Emma, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos…  
\- Sam, de verdad que no es necesario…  
\- No, escúchame, por favor – me interrumpió él. – Tengo algo que confesar. Desde el día que te conocí me pareciste una persona muy atractiva e interesante y me lo pasé muy bien contigo durante la sesión de fotos. Fue un chasco ver que tenías novio – dijo él con una sonrisa.  
\- Sam… - comencé yo  
\- Déjame continuar, Emma. Estos días cuando coincidimos en la fiesta y en la presentación de la película y te vi sola, pensé por un momento que quizás…tenía una oportunidad de conocerte mejor… - dijo visiblemente nervioso. - Bueno, el caso es que te quiero pedir disculpas. Veo que lo vuestro va de verdad en serio y quiero que sepas que jamás voy a intentar entrometerme otra vez. Aunque repito, es una lástima que tengas novio – dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Me reí ante el comentario y le dije de forma muy sincera:  
\- Disculpas aceptadas, Sam.  
\- ¿Amigos? – preguntó él.  
\- Amigos – contesté.  
\- ¿Me aceptas que te invite a un café?  
\- Bueno, tendremos que irlo tomando mientras caminamos, porque tengo que recoger a Killian de la oficina.  
\- Hecho.

Cogimos unos cafés para llevar en la cafetería de la esquina y yo me tomé también un cupcake de chocolate.  
Fuimos charlando animadamente por la calle, mientras bebíamos los cafés. La verdad había que reconocer que una vez aclarado el tema entre nosotros y habiendo dejando claro que yo estaba con Killian, Sam era un chico muy divertido con el que se podía hablar de muchas cosas.  
\- Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿cómo es Escocia? Nunca la he visitado – pregunté yo.  
\- ¿Qué te voy a decir yo? Soy escocés. Me parece un país precioso y las tierras altas son…espectaculares. Pero el clima es una mierda. Nosotros rodamos casi toda la serie en exteriores y me paso prácticamente todo el tiempo con una falda escocesa. Te haré una confesión, Emma – dijo poniéndose muy serio. – Con el aire que me entra por esa falda… se me congela hasta el alma, no sé si me entiendes – bromeó mientras se reía.

Me reí a carcajadas con el comentario y seguimos caminando. 

Cuando ya estábamos llegando a la oficina de Killian, separamos nuestros caminos y nos despedimos hasta la próxima.  
Entré y fui directa al despacho de mi chico. Llamé y escuché su voz diciéndome que adelante.  
\- ¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí, guapo – dije yo animadamente.  
\- ¡Swan! – contestó él, mientras se levantaba de la mesa de reuniones, donde estaba con otros dos compañeros. – No contaba contigo tan temprano.  
\- He salido un poco antes y he pensado que me pasaría por aquí. Pero si estás ocupado, puedo ir a comer algo y vuelvo a las cuatro – le dije.  
\- No es necesario. Ya estamos terminando – contestó mientras me llevaba hacia la mesa. – Chicos, ésta es Emma, mi mujer. Emma, ellos son Jefferson y Kristoff, dos compañeros de aquí del trabajo.

Al oír que se refería a mí como “su mujer”, noté una bandada de mariposas aleteando en mi estómago y el corazón se me hinchó como una pelota. 

\- Un placer conocerte – dijo Kristoff extendiéndome una mano de forma educada. – Killian nos ha hablado mucho de ti.  
\- Espero que bien – contesté yo tímidamente, mientras miraba de reojo a Killian, que me guiñó en contestación un ojo.  
\- Tu cara me resulta conocida – dijo Jefferson pensativo con una mano en la barbilla. - ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres la de la ropa interior! He visto tus fotos en las pantallas de Times Square.  
\- Ésa soy yo… - contesté, notando como mi cara se ponía igual de roja que un tomate.  
\- ¡Joder, Killian! – dijo Jefferson. ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías…! – continuó mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y le guiñaba un ojo.  
\- Cuidadito, amigo… - contestó Killian, señalándolo con un dedo en forma de advertencia, aunque el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa dejaba claro que estaba de broma.

Charlamos durante unos minutos y ellos finalmente se marcharon, dejándonos solos por fin.  
Me acerqué y le di un beso en la boca, dándolo todo. Tiré de su pelo para obligarlo a girar un poco la cabeza y así poder profundizar el beso. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y comenzaron a bailar la una con la otra, hasta que ambos tuvimos que separarnos para coger aire.  
\- ¡Dios, Swan…! Me vas a matar… - dijo Killian con la voz ronca por la excitación. – Aunque reconozco que será una muerte dulce…- continuó riéndose.  
\- Idiota… - susurré yo, mientras me acercaba para darle otro beso.  
\- Swan, ¿pasa algo? Te noto rara – me dijo muy serio.  
\- Estoy perfecta. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
\- Claro, amor.  
\- ¿Siempre te refieres a mí como “tu mujer”?  
\- ¿Te molestaría si dijese que sí? – preguntó él nervioso.  
\- No – contesté con una sonrisa. – De hecho… - continué nerviosa. - … me gusta.

Killian puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue él el que me besó en ese momento. 

Después de dedicarnos unos minutos el uno al otro, decidimos que era hora de marcharnos a casa después de un largo y duro día de trabajo, a pasar el día, sin pensar en nada más que en nosotros.

 

Pasaron los días y en cuanto nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos de pleno en el segundo trimestre de embarazo, concretamente en mi semana 20, lo que indicaba que ya era hora de hacernos la siguiente ecografía, en la que con un poco de suerte nos dirían si estábamos esperando un niño o una niña. Estábamos deseando saberlo. 

También era una fecha importante, porque el fin de semana íbamos a ir a Storybrooke y les íbamos a comunicar la noticia a todos, aunque vamos, no hacía falta más que verme, ya que mi barriga se notaba ya perfectamente y yo la lucía orgullosa con mis camisetas ajustadas.

Killian pasó a recogerme a las doce del mediodía y nos dirigimos a la clínica. Se le notaba que estaba nervioso en cómo me agarraba la mano mientras caminábamos hacia allí.  
\- Ey, relájate, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? – le dije yo dándole un apretón a la mano.  
\- No lo sé, Swan. Estoy ansioso, necesito que nos aseguren que todo está bien. Y también quiero saber qué vamos a tener, si un niño o una niña – contestó él con una sonrisa en la cara.  
\- Tú lo que quieres saber es si ganarás o no la apuesta, ¿eh? – dije yo tratando de romper el hielo.  
\- Cómo me conoces, amor… - dijo dándome un beso en la sien.

Entramos en la clínica y esperamos unos diez minutos hasta que Ariel nos recibió. Realizó la ecografía de forma rutinaria, explicándonos las partes del bebé que estábamos viendo y asegurándonos que todo estaba perfectamente. Después, llegó el momento clave:  
\- Bueno, papis. ¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebé?  
\- Sí, por favor – contestó rápidamente Killian.

Miré para él y sonreí con ternura, mientras Ariel miraba para mí y soltaba también una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- No nos hagas esperas más, Ariel – dije yo.  
\- Bueno, pues ahí lo tenéis - dijo señalando la pantalla con un dedo. - Está clarísimo, vais a tener un niño.  
\- ¿Un niño? – exclamé yo riéndome. – Killian…  
\- Sí, ya lo sé, Swan… he perdido – contestó riéndose él también. 

Llegamos a casa y pusimos la segunda foto de nuestro bebé, ya mucho más clara en la puerta del frigorífico al lado de la primera. La miramos orgullosos, mientras Killian pasaba su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me daba un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.  
\- Un niño, Swan… - dijo mientras miraba embelesado la copia de la ecografía.  
\- Sí… - contesté yo con un hilito de voz. - ¿Decepcionado? – pregunté un poco preocupada.

Killian giró la cabeza y me miró frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Swan, estoy loco de contento. ¿Por qué iba a estar decepcionado?  
\- No sé – dije yo encogiéndome de hombros. – Tú preferías una niña.  
\- Error, Swan. Dije que “creía” que iba a ser una niña, no que “prefiriese” una niña. Estoy encantado con nuestro niño. Ahora ya podemos empezar a pensar nombres – contestó.  
\- Killian… yo he estado pensando y si a ti te parece bien quiero que lo llamemos Liam, como tu hermano.

A Killian se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me dijo, con la voz entrecortada:  
\- ¿Estás segura? Comprendería que quisieras llamarlo como tu hermano o como tu padre.  
\- Segurísima. Liam es un nombre bonito y con fuerza y representa a alguien muy importante en tu vida. Además, en cierto modo, Liam y Killian suenan parecido, así que es una manera de honrar a tu hermano y también a ti.  
\- Siempre pensando en todo, amor… - dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo y enterrando su cabeza en mi pelo. - ¿Y el apellido? ¿Le pondrás el mío?

Me separé y lo miré con sorpresa:  
\- ¿Y cúal le voy a poner? ¿El del vecino? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño. – El niño es tuyo, ¿no?  
\- Swan, no me malinterpretes, me refiero a que no estamos casados legalmente… y podrías preferir que llevara tu apellido en lugar del mío.  
\- Mi niño va a ser un Jones en toda regla. No te quepa duda de que llevara tu apellido – contesté yo intentando sacarle una sonrisa como él hacía siempre conmigo. – Liam Jones. Y no hay más que hablar. 

Killian metió una mano entre nosotros y me acarició la barriga suavemente, mientras me susurraba al oído lo mucho que me quería.

Después de este pequeño momento, nos sentamos en el sofá a ver un rato la televisión, hasta que nuestras tripas nos interrumpieron indicando lo hambrienta que estaba.  
\- ¿Hambrienta? – contestó Killian con una sonrisa.  
\- Culpa a tu hijo. Es el que me hace comer a todas horas…  
\- Bueno, en ese caso… voy a ir hasta el supermercado a coger algo antes de que cierre. ¿Qué te apetece? Y por favor, que no sean mezclas raras de ésas que te da por hacer desde que estás embarazada, que se me quitan las ganas de comer cuando te veo – dijo Killian con cara de asco.  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando – contesté yo ignorando su comentario. – Comer pepinillos con Nutella es totalmente normal.  
\- Dios… ni lo digas, Swan… ¡qué asco! Vas a intoxicar al pequeño Liam – bromeó.  
\- No lo has probado, así que no puedes juzgar – le dije pinchándole con un dedo en el costado.  
\- Ni falta que hace, amor… - replicó por lo bajo, lo que provocó que yo le diera una patada en el culo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Acto seguido, se marchó riendo hacia la puerta, prometiendo que pronto estaría de vuelta.

Me estiré en el sofá y me puse cómoda, mientras esperaba a que Killian volviese y lo más importante, a que me trajese comida. Estaba tardando un poco más de lo normal, pero me imaginé que habría mucha gente en el supermercado, así que no le di importancia.  
Al rato, escuché la llave en la puerta y Killian entró, muy serio.  
\- ¡Por fin! ¿Qué has traído? Me muero de hambre – dije yo incorporándome en el sofá.

Killian se acercó y sin decir una sola palabra, dejó caer encima de la mesa que teníamos delante del sofá tres copias de diferentes revistas. Las cogí y vi que todas tenían algo en común: Sam y yo en portada como la pareja del momento.  
Abrí mucho los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía. Mi embarazo había llegado a oídos de la prensa y se especulaba con la paternidad del bebé. Me enfadé principalmente al ver el titular de una de las revistas que decía: ¿Emma Swan y Sam Heughan van a ser papás?  
\- ¿Pero qué es todo esto? – pregunté yo soltando las revistas como si me hubieran quemado.  
\- Dímelo tú, Swan. ¿Qué es toda esta mierda? ¿Por qué hay fotos tuyas con Sam? –gritó Killian visiblemente enfadado mientras cogía una de las revistas y me enseñaba las fotos de las que hablaba.

Eran fotos del día que Sam me había acompañado hasta la oficina de Killian. Había sido un paseo totalmente inocente, pero las fotos si querías se podían malinterpretar. Se me veía a mí con la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndome, sin duda por alguno de los comentarios de Sam, mientras Sam miraba para mí riéndose también. También enseñaban algunas de las fotos más sexys que nos habíamos hecho para la campaña y comentaban cómo la química se veía claramente tanto en las fotos como en la vida real.  
\- Killian, esto está sacado de contexto. De hecho, esto fue el día que fui a recogerte a la oficina. El día que me presentaste a tus compañeros – dije a la defensiva.  
\- Ésas no son las peores. En esta otra revista hay fotos vuestras en la presentación de la película a la que yo no fui, el día que te enfadaste conmigo. ¿Es ésta tu forma de vengarte?  
\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te estás escuchando? Estás diciendo tonterías, una detrás de otra – dije yo levantándome del sofá y comenzando a enfadarme yo también.  
\- ¿Tonterías? – gritó él. - ¡Maldita sea, Emma! Están especulando que el padre de nuestro bebé pueda ser el idiota ése… y ¿sabes por qué? Porque hay una maldita foto de él tocándote la barriga, ¿por qué demonios te tiene que tocar la barriga?  
\- Fue algo totalmente inocente, Killian. Estábamos hablando del embarazo y yo le estaba contando lo contentos que estábamos tú y yo… Parece mentira que no sepas cómo es la prensa. Te avisé que esto podría pasar. Es una constante en mi vida desde que soy conocida, Killian, y tú lo sabías…  
\- ¿Te crees que soy tonto? Este tío anda detrás de ti, mírale la cara en las fotos. Está encantado de estar contigo…  
\- ¿Y qué si es así? Yo no quiero nada con él. Yo te quiero a ti.  
\- Entonces lo reconoces. Tú también notas que él quiere algo más.  
\- Es posible que alguna vez haya hecho algún comentario insinuándolo, pero se ha disculpado y hemos aclarado las cosas. Yo nunca le he seguido el juego, Killian. Y me duele que dudes de mí.  
\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho? – gritó.  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te pusieras así, como un loco? Siempre estás pidiendo confianza y bla, bla, bla, pero después no te aplicas el cuento – contesté yo también gritando.  
\- ¿Confianza? Ponte en mi lugar, Swan. Imagínate que soy yo el que sale en las revistas con otra chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La misma chica con la que poso en ropa interior para el trabajo.  
\- Tú lo has dicho, Killian. ¡Trabajo! Eso es lo que es Sam para mí. Un compañero de trabajo. Nunca lo he mirado de la forma que tú estás pensando. ¡Jamás! – contesté gritando mientras me dirigía a la puerta de la entrada y me calzaba y me ponía la cazadora.  
\- ¿A dónde demonios vas, Swan? – preguntó enfadado mientras se dirigía también a la puerta.  
\- A cualquier sitio donde no te tenga que ver la cara ahora mismo – contesté yo. – Tranquilo, que no voy a correr a los brazos de Sam… - dije maliciosamente.  
\- Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡adelante! – me dijo él también con mal tono. – Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.  
\- Pues estupendo – le contesté yo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.  
\- ¡Genial!- gritó él aún más alto. – ¡Que sea él quien te aguante a partir de ahora!  
\- Vete a la mierda, Killian – dije yo notando lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese preciso instante, pude ver cómo Killian se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y su expresión cambiaba a una más dulce, tratando de disculparse:  
\- Emma, amor, lo siento, no quise…  
\- Está muy claro lo que quisiste decir. El mensaje ha llegado alto y claro – le contesté muy seria, mientras abría la puerta y me marchaba rápidamente dando un portazo tan grande que temblaron hasta las paredes.

Fui hasta casa de August, al que le conté todo lo ocurrido. Él me escuchó atentamente y me dijo que tenía que tratar de entender a Killian, que él no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas y por eso le costaba más entenderlo y que estaba seguro de que lo que había dicho Killian había sido todo fruto del momento, del enfado. Me prometió que pondríamos una denuncia a todo aquel que se atreviese a especular con la paternidad del bebé.  
Me quedé hasta bien pasadas las tres de la madrugada, momento en el que decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Llamamos a un taxi y August bajó conmigo para esperar a que llegase:  
\- Habla con Killian. Tenéis que arreglar las cosas. Sois los dos muy temperamentales y ambos habéis dicho cosas que no sentís. Prométeme que hablarás con él – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.  
\- Lo prometo – contesté yo, secándome las lágrimas.

En el taxi fui pensando en todo lo ocurrido y traté de ponerme en el lugar de Killian, como él me había pedido. Entendía su enfado, a mí tampoco me gustaba que las revistas publicasen mentiras acerca de mí, pero lo que más me dolía es que él pudiese pensar que había algo de cierto en lo que contaban. Él que tanto presumía de leerme como un libro abierto, no era capaz de ver lo mucho que yo lo quería y que jamás sería capaz de engañarlo con otro. Sin embargo, de repente, lo vi todo claro. Killian se sentía inseguro. Y en parte era mi culpa. Durante siete años pensó que yo me había ido porque él no era lo suficiente para mí y creía que ahora era igual. Al igual que yo tenía mis inseguridades, él tenía las suyas. Tomé la determinación de que tenía que demostrarle que las cosas no eran como él pensaba. Yo era suya y él era mío y no había lugar para terceras personas entre nosotros. 

Llegué a casa y abrí la puerta. El piso estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Entré de puntillas en la habitación y vi a Killian durmiendo boca abajo, sin camiseta, pero todavía con los vaqueros puestos. Estaba segura de que se había quedado dormido esperando a que yo llegara. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me apenaba pensar que su último pensamiento antes de dormir pudiese haber sido que yo quizás no iba a regresar. 

Me acerqué muy despacio a él y me senté a su lado en la cama. Cogí un rotulador negro y le escribí muy despacio para no despertarlo dos palabras en la espalda. Le saqué una foto y sin dudarlo, la subí a mi twitter oficial, acompañada sólo de dos palabras y unas iniciales: “Mi amor: KJ”. Quería mandar un mensaje claro a la prensa y a los fans y ésta era mi forma más directa y personal de hacerlo. Mañana la foto se convertiría en viral y nadie volvería a pensar que Sam y yo estábamos relacionados amorosamente de ninguna de las maneras. 

Me acosté al lado de Killian y le pasé un brazo por encima de la espalda, abrazándolo mientras me acurrucaba contra él. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo reaccionó como siempre y me cogió la mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Me quedé dormida, impaciente, esperando a que llegase la mañana para ver la reacción de Killian ante mi pequeña muestra de amor. 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KILLIAN:

La luz comenzaba a entrar por las persianas cuando yo me desperté. Sin embargo, la hora en mi reloj indicaba que todavía era temprano. Noté a Emma a mi lado, abrazándome y por un momento respiré tranquilo. Había vuelto a casa y había dormido aquí conmigo, y no en la otra habitación. Cogí la mano que ella tenía apoyada en mi abdomen y me la llevé a los labios para darle un beso, antes de incorporarme lentamente y coger el móvil. Tenía un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. La mayoría eran de David y de Ruby. 

David: Acabo de ver las revistas. ¿¿¿Has dejado a mi hermana embarazada??? Te voy a matar. ¿Cuándo teníais pensado contárnoslo?

Siguiente mensaje.

David: A todo esto, ¿quién coño es este tío al que relacionan con mi hermana? No te lo creerás, ¿verdad?

El siguiente mensaje de David, sin embargo, era más desconcertante todavía. 

David: Enhorabuena. Hablaremos el fin de semana

El de Ruby era igual de raro.

Ruby: Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. Qué detalle más bonito ha tenido Emma. Enhorabuena a los dos.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando. 

Lo siguiente que hice fue entrar en el twitter y entonces lo vi. Había una foto nueva publicada por Emma hacía tres horas. La abrí para verla y me quedé con la boca abierta, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
Era una foto mía, durmiendo en esta misma cama, acompañada de un pequeño comentario que decía: “Mi amor: KJ”. Sin embargo, lo que había hecho que el corazón me diese un vuelco, no había sido eso, si no las dos palabras que Emma me había escrito en la espalda mientras dormía. Nunca dos palabras escritas con un simple rotulador negro significaron tanto.

“CÁSATE CONMIGO”. Eso era lo que se leía. 

No me lo podía creer. Emma había vuelto a casa y no sólo eso, sino que me acababa de pedir que me casara con ella de forma pública, demostrándole a todo el mundo que él y Sam no tenían nada que ver. Las lágrimas me resbalaban por la cara y sin poder esperarme más, desperté a Emma. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, frotándoselos con una mano para quitarse el sueño de encima.  
\- Emma, amor – susurré yo, mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y me ponía encima de ella y me acercaba poco a poco para besarla en los labios. – La respuesta es sí.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí llega el capítulo 16!  
> Casi seguro que abra dos capítulos más o un capítulo más y un epílogo más corto, aún no lo tengo decidido de todo!  
> Espero que os guste y que sigáis conmigo hasta el final!  
> Muchas gracias a todos y un beso enorme, en especial a eneve y N3LL que se toman siempre unos minutitos para dejarme siempre una review! Os lo agradezco de todo corazón. El mérito de la historia en parte es vuestro, que siempre me animáis con vuestros comentarios.  
> B*

CAPÍTULO 16:

Me desperté suavemente, notando unos pequeños movimientos en mi hombro y como Killian se ponía encima de mí con el peso suspendido en sus antebrazos, mientras con una mano me apartaba el pelo de la cara.   
Parpadeé y me froté los ojos, y en ese momento lo escuché como me decía, con voz entrecortada, fruto de las lágrimas que le escurrían por la cara:  
\- Emma, amor – me susurró, mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios – La respuesta es sí. 

En ese momento, me espabilé de golpe y comencé yo a llorar también.   
\- Repíteme la pregunta, Swan – dijo él dedicándome una de sus sonrisas tan características.  
\- Cásate conmigo – le susurré yo, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos azules, que ahora brillaban como nunca.  
\- Como ya he dicho, la respuesta es sí – dijo él bajando la cabeza para darme un beso en los labios. – Te me has adelantado, Swan. 

Killian se volvió a inclinar y me besó otra vez en los labios, pero esta vez con intención. Fue un beso profundo y cargado de emoción. Yo podía notar el sabor de sus lágrimas mientras me besaba. Se separó y me cogió una mano:   
\- Pensé que te había perdido, Emma – dijo muy serio. – Me he portado como un capullo, dejé que los celos hablaran por mí y lo siento mucho, de verdad…  
\- Ssshhh… - le dije, poniéndole un dedo en los labios. – Está todo perdonado, yo tampoco debería de haber dicho algunas de las cosas que dije, pero me dolió que no confiases en mí.  
\- Claro que confío en ti, amor… - contestó Killian. – Es en el resto de la gente en quien no confío. Y después de todo lo que pasó con Milah, la idea de que alguien más se interponga entre nosotros…me envenena. Y me daba miedo que te hubieras cansado de mí…  
\- ¿Cómo me voy a cansar de ti? – pregunté con un tono de indignación en mi voz. – Yo te quiero.  
\- Lo sé, Swan… Es sólo que, a veces lo pienso y no sé cómo soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, tú que podrías tener a quien quisieras… y veo a Sam, por ejemplo, guapo y famoso y divertido y yo…  
\- Tú no eres guapo, Killian – le dije muy seria. – Eres guapísimo y nunca he conocido a nadie tan divertido. Sólo tú sabes sacarme siempre una sonrisa, incluso en los momentos más duros. Y en cuanto a lo de ser famoso…siento decirte que a estas alturas todo el mundo estará investigando quién puede ser el misterioso KJ que se va a casar con Emma Swan – añadí riéndome.   
\- Emma Jones, dentro de poco – me dijo él mientras me acariciaba la cara.  
\- Efectivamente – susurré yo tirando de su collar para que acercase la cara y así, poderlo besar.

En ese momento, la pasión y la emoción del momento estalló entre nosotros. Yo rodeé el cuello de Killian con mis brazos y lo pegué a mi todo lo que mi barriga nos dejaba. Él suavemente dejó caer su peso, con sumo cuidado de no hacerme daño. Después de unos cuantos besos, comenzamos a acariciarnos y sin previo aviso, Killian nos giró en el sitio, para que yo quedara encima de él.  
\- Quiero verte bien, Swan – dijo mientras comenzaba a tirar de la camiseta suya que yo usaba para dormir y me la quitaba por encima de la cabeza, dejándome sólo vestida con mis braguitas.

Me agarró los pechos y comenzó a acariciármelos con suavidad, como a mí me gustaba, pasando sus pulgares una y otra vez por mis pezones, mientras yo gemía y ondulaba mis caderas contra las suyas, notando su erección donde más la necesitaba.

Me incliné hacia delante y comencé a besarle el pecho y el cuello, rascándole con las uñas suavemente los costados, haciéndolo temblar, a la vez que su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más agitada. Comencé a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta que llegué a la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Le toque su gran erección por encima de ellos y él reaccionó levantando las caderas de la cama, intentando meterme prisa, pero yo no hice caso. Tenía pensado tomarme mi tiempo y demostrarle así lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que lo quería. Quería que le quedase tan claro que nunca jamás dudase de nosotros. 

Volví a ascender hasta su barriga, parándome a la altura de su ombligo, donde apoyé mi mejilla y miré hacia arriba para mirar para él. Él estaba con la cabeza levantada de la almohada, sin perderse ninguno de mis movimientos. El pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas, signos inequívocos de su excitación.  
Comencé a besarle el abdomen y a meter mi lengua en su ombligo, mientras él gemía y movía sus caderas contra mí intentando aliviar al menos parte de la tensión. Volví a llegar a la cintura de sus vaqueros y ahora sí los desabroché y se los quité muy poco a poco, dejándolo sólo con sus calzoncillos.   
\- Swan… - susurró él visiblemente afectado por mis atenciones. 

Comencé a besarle las piernas, primero una y luego la otra, pero parando siempre antes de llegar a donde él quería, lo que hacía que Killian gruñese indicando lo sexualmente frustrado que se encontraba ahora mismo. No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada contra su piel y él instantáneamente soltó un gemido. Me situé de rodillas entre sus piernas y puse mi cara a la altura de su entrepierna, mientras mis manos se situaban en sus caderas, tirando poco a poco de su calzoncillo para sacárselo. Cuando ya por fin quedó desnudo ante mí, lo escuché soltar un suspiro de alivio y de agradecimiento. Miré hacia él una vez más y me pasé la lengua por el labio de abajo, lo que provocó que él gimiese y me dijese:  
\- Emma, por favor… Si sigues así no sobreviviré… - dijo soltando una risotada.

Por un momento me dio pena e incliné por fin mi cabeza, acariciándolo y dándole un beso en la punta de su erección. Lo noté como temblaba de placer y seguí. Lo agarré suavemente con una mano para ayudarme y comencé a mover mi cabeza de arriba a abajo sin parar, cada vez más rápido, para después de repente cambiar el ritmo y hacerlo más despacio, ante las protestas de Killian. Él tenía una mano enterrada en mi pelo e inconscientemente movía suavemente mi cabeza al mismo ritmo que levantaba sus caderas de la cama.   
\- Emma, para… - dijo entre dientes. – No quiero acabar así. Ven aquí.

No le hice caso y seguí recorriéndolo con mi lengua, centrándome en la vena que tiene en la parte inferior y haciendo algo más de presión al llegar a la punta, notando que ya estaba algo húmedo.   
\- ¡Emma! – volvió a decir, cada vez más afectado. 

Me apiadé de él y le hice caso. Volví a subir poco a poco sobre su cuerpo, hasta quedar a horcajadas en su cintura. De repente, Killian se levantó y comenzó a devorarme la boca y el cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciarme los pechos.   
Lo abracé fuerte contra mí, mientras mis caderas se frotaban contra él, gimiendo una y otra vez.   
Noté como metía una mano entre nosotros y apartando mi ropa interior, se posicionaba en la entrada de mi vagina y maniobraba con mis caderas para que yo por fin, me bajase sobre él. 

Gemimos a la vez por el contacto y ya sólo con eso, noté como mis músculos internos comenzaban a contraerse alrededor de Killian, lo que hizo que él gruñese y apretase los dientes para aguantarse y no acabar antes que yo. Comencé a moverme cada vez más deprisa, notando que tanto su final como el mío estaban cerca y Killian metió otra vez una mano entre nosotros, pero esta vez centrándose en mi clítoris.   
No pudimos aguantarlo más y después de unos segundos ambos explotamos de placer, quedando yo encima de él, totalmente exhausta y saciada y él con una expresión que también expresaba lo relajado que se encontraba, mientras me acariciaba la espalda de arriba a abajo como ayudándome a recobrar el aliento.   
Suavemente, se giró y nos puso de lado. El uno mirando al otro.   
\- Te quiero – le dije yo.   
\- Y yo a ti, amor – me dijo él, acercándose a mí para darme otro beso en los labios.   
Justo antes de que sus labios pudiesen tocar los míos, me separé y me llevé una mano a la barriga, poniendo una mueca de dolor.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Killian, incorporándose un poco con cara de preocupación.  
\- Sí… - susurré. – Killian, corre, dame una mano  
\- Swan, ¿qué pasa?  
\- Nada, hombre, dame una mano – le dije cogiendo por fin su mano y llevándola a mi barriga. – Liam se está moviendo – dije yo maravillada por la situación.  
\- Maldita sea… ¡qué susto me has dado! ¿Has visto cómo se mueve? Tiene un montón de fuerza ya, Swan…  
\- Creo que está protestando por tanto movimiento hace unos minutos – dije yo guiñándole un ojo.  
\- Ay, amor… - suspiró Killian. – Traumatizando a nuestro hijo desde ya tan pequeño – dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Seguimos así un rato, Killian pinchaba mi barriga y Liam parecía que le contestaba dándole una patada, a lo que el muy tonto respondía riéndose y haciéndome una pedorreta en la barriga.   
\- ¡Para ya! Deja de molestarlo – dije yo haciéndome la indignada mientras lo apartaba.  
\- Swan, estoy jugando con él – dijo él volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en mi abultado abdomen. – Dios, tengo unas ganas de tenerlo ya con nosotros y ver cómo es.   
\- Yo también – dije acariciándole el pelo.  
\- Sería una injusticia que no sacase mis ojos – contestó enarcando una ceja, burlándose claramente de mí.  
\- Siempre tan modesto, Jones – mascullé por lo bajo.   
\- ¡Dios, Swan! – dijo muy serio levantándose de repente en la cama  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté yo asustada por su cambio de humor tan repentino.  
\- ¿Qué pasará si el niño sale pelirrojo y la prensa vuelve a darnos el coñazo? Soy irlandés y podría pasar perfectamente. 

Lo miré fijamente y me comencé a reír a carcajadas, mientras él me miraba y fruncía el ceño:  
\- Les diremos que es un gen recesivo de la familia – le dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas que me escurrían por la cara de tanto reírme.   
\- ¿Te hace gracia, Swan? - preguntó él mientras se acercaba sospechosamente a mí y me comenzaba a hacer cosquillas.  
\- No, cosquillas no, Killian – le pedí yo. – Cualquier cosa menos cosquillas.  
\- ¿Cualquier cosa? – preguntó él con una media sonrisa, mientras levantaba una ceja.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle, mientras él se bajaba poco a poco y me separaba las piernas, comenzando a besarme los muslos.  
\- Ahora seré yo el que te torture – susurró contra mi piel. 

Como siempre, nuestras sesiones de cosquillas habían acabado en algo mucho más placentero.

En los días siguientes, decidimos que ya era hora de que la prensa nos viese juntos para que comprobasen que KJ era real y existía y que sí, nos íbamos a casar. Era la mejor manera de que me dejaran de relacionar con Sam y de que, por supuesto, dejasen de especular de si él era el padre del bebé. A su vez, Sam también lanzó un comunicado diciendo que lo publicado era totalmente mentira y amenazando con denunciar a cualquiera que se atreviese a volver a decir una barbaridad como ésa. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por reaccionar tan bien. Hasta Killian había comentado que se había portado muy bien y había manejado la situación como un caballero. 

Llegó el viernes a la tarde y por fin, con las maletas ya preparadas, nos dispusimos a coger un taxi para ir hasta el aeropuerto. Nos íbamos a Storybrooke. Era hora de compartir las novedades con la familia, aunque por desgracia se habían enterado primero por la prensa y no por nosotros. Killian estaba nervioso, aunque ya había hablado con David por teléfono y parecía que estaba todo bien, le daba algo de miedo enfrentarlo personalmente.   
A las 8 de la tarde llegamos por fin a nuestra otra casa y después de dejar allí nuestras maletas, fuimos caminando hasta la mía para darle una sorpresa a todo el mundo. En lugar de usar mi llave para entrar, decidí que era mejor llamar al timbre, al fin y al cabo, ya no era exactamente mi casa y aunque sé que no les importaría, no quería invadir la privacidad de Mary Margaret y mi hermano de esa forma. En cuanto el timbre sonó, se escucharon unos pasos desde dentro que se acercaban a la puerta:  
\- ¡Emma! – gritó mi hermano abrazándome rápidamente. – Dios mío, ¡deja que te vea! Estás preciosa – dijo dándome su característico beso en el pelo. ¡Pasad!  
\- David… - dijo Killian a modo de saludo mientras se balanceaba nervioso de un pie a otro.   
\- Te digo que la cuides en Nueva York y vas y la dejas embarazada… - comenzó mi hermano muy serio.  
\- Eh…técnicamente, la dejé embarazada aquí en Storybrooke, si te sientes mejor… - contestó Killian.  
\- No te hagas el listo conmigo, Jones – contestó mi hermano. – En fin… dame un abrazo, anda, cabronazo – dijo mi hermano, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Killian.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Killian soltaba un suspiro de alivio y le correspondía el abrazo a David, visiblemente más relajado ya al ver que tenía la aprobación de su mejor amigo.   
\- Lo que me fastidia es que no nos lo hayáis dicho antes – dijo mi hermano separándose ya de Killian.  
\- Lo sentimos mucho, Dave –dije yo. – Primero queríamos esperar a que pasase el primer trimestre por si algo salía mal. No queríamos ilusionarnos demasiado y contároslo y luego tener que daros la mala noticia de que lo habíamos perdido o yo que sé. Y después cuando ya pasó más tiempo, no fuimos capaces de conseguir un fin de semana libre para poder venir y la verdad que por teléfono no me apetecía dar una noticia tan importante. Después… la prensa arruinó el momento dando la exclusiva en las revistas.  
\- Sí, lo hemos visto. Hasta le sacaban otro padre al bebé…son una panda de carroñeros – dijo David, visiblemente enfadado.   
\- Todo está aclarado ya – dijo Killian. – Y bueno, la otra noticia, que también la sabréis ya, es que tu hermana muy caballerosamente ha pedido mi mano en matrimonio – dijo burlándose de mí, a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.   
\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Sé reconocer una bella dama cuando la veo – dije yo devolviéndosela, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mi hermano se comenzó a reír y dijo, a la vez que le daba una palmada en el hombro:  
\- Ésa te la has ganado, amigo. Y bueno, ¿niño o niña?  
\- Niño – dijo Killian orgulloso. – Liam Jones.   
\- Un nombre perfecto – dijo mi hermano de todo corazón.  
\- ¿Y qué tal estás llevando el embarazo, hermanita? Casi compadezco a Killian por tener que aguantarte con las hormonas revolucionadas, aunque después me acuerdo de que te dejó preñada y pienso que se lo merece – dijo de reojo mirando a Killian.   
\- Preñadas están las vacas, Dave, yo estoy embarazada, si no te importa – repliqué yo. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi cuñada?  
\- Pues ha salido hace un rato al supermercado, supongo que estará al caer. Te advierto que está un poco enfadada de que no se lo hayas contado. Ya sabes cómo es para estas cosas.  
\- Ya me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, siempre ha sido muy comprensiva. Seguro que en cuanto le explique la situación me entiende. Y si no, está el plan B – dije yo mirando a Killian.  
\- ¿Plan B? – preguntó curioso mi hermano.  
\- Sí, plan B. Queremos proponeros tanto a M&M como a ti que seáis los padrinos de Liam – dijo Killian. – Sería un honor para nosotros.   
\- El honor es nuestro – dijo mi hermano David con los ojos brillantes. – Acepto encantado. Y estoy seguro de que Mary Margaret estará igual de contenta. Y tienes razón, en cuanto se lo propongas, se le pasará el enfado al momento. Siempre pensando en todo, hermanita – dijo David soltando una risotada.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y mi hermano sacó café y pastas para todos, que yo devoré con gusto. Killian me miraba divertido, a la vez que comentaba:  
\- De verdad que sigo sin saber dónde metes la comida, amor…   
\- Tengo un buen metabolismo – dije yo encogiéndome de hombros. – Además a las embarazadas se les permite comer lo que les dé la gana.   
\- Y que lo digas… - contestó Killian entre dientes, mientras se acercaba a David para “susurrarle” al oído: - A ver quién es el valiente que se interpone entre ella y sus pepinillos con Nutella.  
\- ¿Pepinillos con Nutella? – preguntó mi hermano, mientras se atragantaba con su café al escuchar mi suculenta mezcla. – Emma, eso es asqueroso.  
\- ¿Sabéis a dónde podéis iros los dos o tengo que decíroslo? – dije yo con una falsa sonrisa. - ¿Quién está llevando al bebé en su barriga? Yo. ¿Quién está en su derecho de comer lo que le da la gana y gritar todo lo que le dé la gana? Yo también. 

Mi hermano y David se miraron el uno al otro, atemorizados, hasta que mi hermano, resopló y dijo:   
\- Dios de mi vida, ¿y cuánto tiempo dices que falta para que nazca el bebé?   
\- Idiota – le contesté yo. – Verás cuando Mary Margaret se quede embarazada…  
\- Hablando de eso – dijo mi hermano rascándose una oreja. – Estamos intentándolo. Llevamos un par de meses. Nos apetece mucho ser padres ya.   
\- ¿En serio? Eso es genial – dije yo levantándome para darle un abrazo a mi hermano. – Serás un padre estupendo, prácticamente ya lo fuiste conmigo, a pesar de sólo llevarnos cinco años.   
\- Mi niña – susurró él acariciándome la barriga y dándome un beso en la frente.

En ese momento, se escuchó una llave en la puerta y entró Mary Margaret cargada de bolsas:  
\- ¿David? Ayúdame con esto, por favor – gritó desde la entrada.  
\- Estamos aquí, Mary Margaret – contestó mi hermano desde el salón.  
\- ¿Estamos? ¿Quién ha venido?   
\- ¡Hola M&M! – dije yo emocionada.  
\- ¡Emma! – gritó ella con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba el salón para darme un abrazo. – No te mereces este abrazo. ¿Por qué no me has contado lo del bebé? Hemos tenido que enterarnos por la prensa.   
\- No encontrábamos el momento para poder venir hasta aquí. Tanto Killian y yo hemos estado muy liados en el trabajo y no queríamos dar una noticia tan importante por el teléfono. Además, como ya le he dicho a David, queremos que seáis los padrinos de nuestro bebé. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Mary Margaret comenzó a llorar a la vez que decía entre sollozos:  
\- Por supuesto que sí, será un honor. Perdón, no sé qué me pasa, pero últimamente no paro de llorar por cualquier tontería.   
\- Tal vez estás embarazada – dije yo guiñándole un ojo.  
\- Ya te lo ha contado tu hermano, ¿no? Después soy yo la que no sabe guardar un secreto, ¿eh, David?  
\- Lo siento, mi amor. Se me ha escapado – dijo él tratando de librarse de la bronca.

Seguimos en el salón durante un rato charlando de todo y de nada, disfrutando de estar juntos después de unos cuantos meses separados. Cenamos algo de picoteo y cuando ya el reloj del salón anunció que era nada más y nada menos que la una de la madrugada, Killian y yo decidimos que era hora de retirarnos a casa. Les dimos un abrazo y cada uno y nos marchamos. Fuimos caminando, agarrados de la mano hasta nuestro apartamento. Killian abrió la puerta y en cuanto entramos, me dejé caer en el sofá.  
\- Estoy agotada – dije yo mientras me sacaba los botines. – Y tengo los pies hinchadísimos.   
\- Deja que te ayude – contestó él, mientras se arrodillaba delante de mí y me ayudaba a sacarme los zapatos. 

Acto seguido, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y comenzó a masajearme los pies.  
\- Gracias, cariño – le dije yo mientras me ponía aún más cómoda, recostándome en el sofá, poniendo ambos pies encima del regazo de Killian.

Al poquito de que empezase a darme el masaje, mis ojos se iban cerrando sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. Killian me despertó suavemente y me dijo:  
\- A la cama contigo, Swan. El sofá no es sitio para que duerma una embarazada. 

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la habitación, ayudando a sacarme la ropa y ponerme una de sus camisetas viejas que yo usaba para dormir. Después, él se desvistió también y se puso unos pantalones de cuadros que tenía como pijama. Me abrazó desde atrás, pasando un brazo por mi torso y apoyando una mano contra mi barriga, como si estuviera abrazando también a Liam. Enterró la cabeza en mi pelo y me dio un beso detrás de la oreja.   
\- Hasta mañana, amor  
\- Hasta mañana, Killian – contesté yo ya medio dormida. 

 

El día siguiente lo aprovechamos al máximo para estar con la familia y con nuestros amigos, así que organizamos una comida con todos ellos en casa de mi hermano. Celebramos mi embarazo y nuestro compromiso rodeados de la gente que nos quería y fue un día genial. Cuando ya se iba haciendo de noche, nos pusimos un poco tristes, porque significaba que mañana ya teníamos que volver a NY y estábamos tan a gusto aquí con todos, que se hacía difícil, pero bueno, Liam nacería enseguida y yo podría cogerme una temporadita libre para venir hasta aquí y Killian había estado reservando sus vacaciones para poderlas coger también cuando naciese el pequeño, así que nos veríamos de nuevo pronto. Con un poco de suerte, si todo salía bien, la siguiente vez que viniésemos a Storybrooke sería para presentarles a nuestro hijo. 

El domingo llegó y con él, otra vez las despedidas y los abrazos emotivos en el aeropuerto:  
\- Cuidaos mucho – dijo mi hermano, secándose disimuladamente una lágrima. – La próxima visita que sea más larga, que no nos ha dado tiempo a disfrutar de vosotros.  
\- La próxima vez que vengamos, te presentaremos a tu sobrino – le dije yo dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.  
\- Llamadnos para lo que necesitéis, ¿vale? – dijo Mary Margaret, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Killian. – Ambos tenemos todavía las vacaciones sin coger y podemos ir a echaros una mano en cualquier momento. No dudéis en pedírnoslo, ¿está claro?  
\- Clarísimo – contestó Killian, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. – Y tú, amigo, a ver si te pones las pilas, que Liam necesita un compañero de juegos que lo acompañe en sus travesuras como tú y yo llevamos años acompañándonos.   
\- Ojalá – dijo David, dándole un abrazo también a Killian. – Sería otro paso en la vida que damos juntos, Jones – continuó poniéndose emotivo.   
\- ¿Ahora es cuando me das un besito y me dices que me quieres? – dijo Killian, burlándose de mi hermano, poniendo morritos como para darle un beso.  
\- Serás idiota… - dijo David empujándolo suavemente, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Mientras nos reíamos, avisaron por megafonía de que ya se podía embarcar y nos marchamos hacia nuestro avión. De vuelta a casa.

Los dos meses siguientes, fueron frenéticos. Killian y yo comenzamos a decorar la habitación para Liam. Discutimos sobre todo lo que os podáis imaginar: papel pintado, color de la pintura, tema de la habitación, la cuna…todo. Al final decidimos que la habitación sería azul y con motivos marineros. La cuna sería una cuna clásica en color blanco que nos había encantado y una de las pocas cosas en las que nos pusimos de acuerdo instantáneamente fue en el momento de comprar una mecedora de color azul marino, de toque antiguo. Quedaba a la perfección en la habitación y ambos nos podíamos imaginar sentados ahí con nuestro bebé intentando calmarlo cuando se despertase por las noches, contándole un cuento cuando ya fuera algo más mayor… Era una pieza espléndida.

Yo ya estaba embarazada de siete meses y medio y mi barriga crecía a pasos agigantados. Me sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento y todavía me quedaba un mes y medio de embarazo. Ahora entendía por qué todas las embarazadas decían siempre que el último mes se hace más largo que todo el resto del embarazo junto. Killian me ayudaba en todo momento y me cuidaba como nunca nadie me había cuidado. Me sentía muy afortunada de tenerlo a él de compañero en esta experiencia. 

Los planes de la boda también iban avanzando lentamente. Habíamos decidido que nos casaríamos cuando Liam fuese un poco más mayor y no fuese tan dependiente de mí, así que de momento nos lo tomábamos con calma. Como yo había sido la de la proposición, decidí que en vez de que Killian me comprase un anillo, yo le compraría a él un reloj. Al fin y al cabo, él ya me había dado hace meses el anillo de su madre y yo no necesitaba más. 

Todo iba genial, hasta que una mañana cuando fui al baño al levantarme, noté unos dolores muy fuertes en la barriga, como si fueran contracciones. Me puse muy nerviosa porque todavía era muy pronto.   
\- ¡Killian! – grité.

Lo escuché correr por el pasillo y lo vi como se ponía pálido cuando me vio inclinada hacia delante, agarrada a la pileta.  
\- Swan, ¿qué pasa?  
\- Me duele mucho. Tengo contracciones – dije yo entre sollozos.   
\- Nos vamos ya al médico. Respira tranquila – dijo él tratando de mantener la calma, aunque yo que lo conocía sabía que estaba muerto de miedo, mientras me ayudaba a terminar de vestirme y me dejaba que me apoyase en él para caminar hasta el coche.

El camino al hospital se hizo eterno. Las contracciones seguían, pero noté que no se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, algo que me tranquilizó un poco.  
En cuanto llegamos, Killian pidió que Ariel bajase a atendernos y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba explorándome en la sala de ecografías.  
\- En la ecografía está todo bien. Lo más seguro es que sean falsas contracciones de parto. Es totalmente normal. Todo el mundo se asusta cuando ocurren. Déjame que mire bien pero yo creo que está todo bien. 

A mi lado pude notar como Killian se relajaba y la tensión poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo.   
\- Ya me encuentro mejor – dije yo, respirando profundamente. – Siento que hayamos venido así, Ariel, pero me asusté mucho porque nunca me había pasado.   
\- No os preocupéis, para eso estamos nosotros. No nos cuesta nada hacer una ecografía y nos quedamos todos mucho más tranquilos. Pero ahí tenéis a vuestro niño y está todo perfectamente. Tienes el cuello de útero totalmente cerrado y la monitorización fetal está perfecta también. Lo que sí noto al palparte la barriga es que el bebé está bastante abajo, está ya bastante encajado para el tiempo de gestación, así que es posible que el parto se adelante un poco. De todas formas, no os preocupéis porque en dos semanas llegáis a la semana 32 y el bebé ya no está en riesgo.   
\- Muchas gracias, Ariel – dijo Killian.  
\- Tómate el resto del embarazo con calma, ¿vale, Emma? Todo el tiempo de más que el bebé pueda estar dentro de ti, mucho mejor.   
\- Lo haré – prometí yo. – Y si no, tranquila, que le has dado la excusa perfecta aquí a mi chico para tenerme entre algodones.

Cuando Ariel consideró que todo estaba bien y las contracciones dejaron de ocurrir, volvimos para casa. Killian me obligó a que me metiese en la cama y prácticamente sólo me dejaba que me levantase para ir al baño.   
A la hora de comer, me trajo la comida en una bandeja hasta la cama y se sentó a mi lado mientras yo comía, muy serio:  
\- ¿Tú no comes? – le pregunté yo mientras masticaba los macarrones con verduras que había preparado.  
\- No puedo probar bocado ahora mismo – contestó él muy serio.  
\- Killian, todo está bien. No te preocupes, de verdad – le dije cogiéndole una mano y dándole un beso en el dorso.   
\- Me he llevado un susto muy grande. Ver cómo te retorcías de dolor y yo sin poder hacer nada… - continuó él mientras se pasaba la mano que tenía libre por el pelo, señal de que se encontraba nervioso y frustrado.   
\- Ey, lo has hecho genial. Has mantenido la calma, aunque por dentro estuvieras entrando en pánico y me has llevado al hospital rapidísimo. Todo está bien, ¿vale? – le dije cogiéndole la cara entre las manos y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.  
\- Vale, amor – dijo él cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de mis caricias.  
\- Anda, ven aquí – le dije señalando a mi regazo, mientras apartaba la bandeja ya vacía de comida.  
Killian apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas y yo le masajeé el cuero cabelludo, rascándolo con las uñas como a él le gustaba, hasta que noté como su respiración se hacía cada vez más pausada y profunda, indicando que se había quedado dormido.   
Cada vez que lo miraba, no podía evitar pensar en lo afortunada que era de tenerlo otra vez en mi vida. Como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Y más que iban a cambiar en poco tiempo cuando Liam llegase a nuestras vidas. Estaba deseándolo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, después de un par de semanas sin actualizar, llega recién salidito del horno el último capítulo. Os aviso que es un capítulo intenso, pero espero que os guste!   
> Después de esto, habrá un epílogo, que subiré en cuanto tenga un momento libre.  
> Poco más que decir, muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo durante este tiempo y espero que os guste!  
> Un beso muy grande  
> B*

CAPÍTULO 17:

Las cinco semanas siguientes al susto que nos habíamos llevado fueron muy tranquilas. Liam crecía sano y yo me encontraba fenomenal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la última fase de mi embarazo, lo cual ya es bastante incómodo de por sí. Killian, sin embargo, cada vez estaba más nervioso y se ponía tenso cada vez que me llevaba la mano a la barriga por una patada, llegando al punto de que un día se me cayó un vaso en la cocina y lo primero que me preguntó es si había roto aguas.

Cuando por fin cumplí la semana 35 de embarazo, decidimos que era hora de tener lista una bolsa con todas las cosas necesarias para que en caso de tener que ir al hospital, fuese todo mucho más rápido. Por supuesto, idea de Killian.

A mi toda esta situación comenzaba a agobiarme. No digo que Killian me agobiase, era la situación, como ya he dicho. Estaba tan asustado y tenía tanto miedo de que algo malo pasase que apenas me permitía mover un dedo. Killian se encargaba de todo y se enfadaba si yo intentaba ayudarle. Otra cosa que hacía que me subiese por las paredes era que desde “el susto” apenas me tocaba. Y mis hormonas me estaban volviendo loca. 

Un jueves por la noche, estábamos sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión un rato, como hacíamos siempre después de cenar. Killian estaba en el lado izquierdo y yo acostada con los pies encima de sus muslos. El salón estaba a oscuras y la cara de Killian estaba iluminada sólo por las luces de la televisión. Me quedé observándolo durante un rato. Su perfecta mandíbula, el perfil de su nariz, sus labios… y noté como me empezaba a acalorar. Con un gran esfuerzo, me incorporé en el sofá y puse distancia entre Killian y yo, sentándome en el lado derecho. En cuanto notó que me movía, se puso tenso y miró asustado para mí:   
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?  
\- Estoy bien, Killian – contesté resignada. – Sólo necesitaba cambiar de postura – dije yo acercándome a él y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. 

Killian pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza. Pensé que la noche de hoy podría ser diferente, así que comencé a besarle la parte lateral del cuello, bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula. A la vez, metí mi mano por debajo de su camiseta y comencé a acariciarle el abdomen, dirigiéndome poco a poco hacia sus vaqueros, con la plena intención de desabrocharlos. Podía escuchar como su respiración se hacía un poco más rápida, así como sus pantalones comenzaban a no poder tapar su excitación. Sin embargo, justo cuando yo iba a abrir el botón, Killian me agarró la mano y me paró.   
\- Swan, para… - dijo él con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.  
\- ¿Por qué? – susurré yo, mientras seguía besándole el cuello, succionando para dejar una marca, mientras él soltaba un gruñido.   
\- En serio, Emma, para – dijo él, apartándome suavemente. 

Fue como un jarro de agua fría. El rechazo continuo me dolía. Me separé de él y me alejé todo lo que pude en el sofá, mirando para la televisión sin decir palabra, apretando mucho los dientes y los labios para que las lágrimas que notaba en mis ojos no se derramasen.   
\- Emma… - comenzó él mientras estiraba la mano para tocarme.

Retiré el brazo bruscamente para impedirlo que me acariciase.   
\- No me toques, Killian – dije yo muy seria. - Está bien, pillo el mensaje.   
\- ¿Qué mensaje? –preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.  
\- No te hagas el tonto… hace más de un mes que apenas me tocas. Entiendo que no me desees igual que antes, pero el rechazo duele – dije yo notando como la primera lágrima comenzaba a caer.  
\- Swan, no estás entendiendo nada, amor – dijo él acercándose a mí en el sofá.   
\- Sí, lo estoy entendiendo todo perfectamente. Sé que estás asustado y que tienes miedo de que algo salga mal, pero no por tenerme como en una burbuja vas a evitarlo. Te necesito, Killian – susurré mientras me levantaba del sofá y me dirigía a la puerta. – Voy a dar un paseo alrededor del edificio. Necesito aire.   
\- Amor, es muy tarde, deja que te acompañe… - dijo él levantándose también.  
\- ¡No! – grité yo. – Llevo todo el mes sintiéndome sola. Pues esta noche es así como quiero estar. Sola. 

Me puse la parka verde de Killian y cogí las llaves y por fin, salí de casa. Bajé los doce pisos en el ascensor y cuando llegué a la calle respiré hondo el frío aire para calmarme. Tenía unas ganas horrorosas de gritar y discutir con alguien para sacarme toda la bronca de encima, pero como no quería pagarlo con Killian, porque en el fondo sabía que actuaba así debido a lo asustado que estaba, pues lo mejor era que diese un paseo y tratase de calmarme. 

Después de dar un par de vueltas a la manzana, me noté visiblemente más relajada. Miré el reloj y vi que había pasado algo más de una hora desde que me había marchado de casa, así que decidí que era hora de volver. Tampoco quería preocupar a Killian más de la cuenta.

Tomé aire y abrí con mis llaves la puerta de nuestro apartamento. Killian estaba en el sofá sentado, con los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Su pelo estaba revuelto, señal de que se había estado pasando las manos por él continuamente para calmar sus nervios. En cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta, levantó la cabeza y lo vi como soltaba una respiración de alivio.   
\- Hola… - dije yo tímidamente mientras me sacaba la parka y la volvía a colgar en la entrada.  
\- Hola – contestó él, esbozando una sonrisa. 

Tímidamente, le devolví la sonrisa, para después decirle:  
\- Bueno, me voy a acostar.  
\- Yo también – contestó él, levantándose del sofá y ofreciéndome una mano para que se la cogiera. 

Acepté la mano que me tendía y fuimos hacia la habitación. Una vez allí, cada uno se situó en su correspondiente lado de la cama y comenzamos a desvestirnos para ponernos rápidamente el pijama.   
Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como Killian me observaba mientras me quitaba la ropa.  
\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté.   
\- Eres preciosa, Swan – me respondió él.   
\- Sí, seguro… - mascullé yo por lo bajo, mientras me ponía la camiseta que usaba para dormir y después me metía en cama, acostándome y rápidamente poniéndome de espaldas a Killian. 

Noté como la cama se hundía por el peso detrás de mí y Killian me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y me apretó contra él, para a continuación, besarme detrás de la oreja.   
\- Lo siento, Swan – comenzó él con voz temblorosa. – No sabía que te estaba haciendo sentir así de mal.

Ante mi silencio, siguió hablando:   
\- Estoy tan asustado…no puedo evitarlo. Sólo de pensar que algo malo te ocurre…yo me moriría sin ti, Emma – dijo él con la voz a punto de romperse por las lágrimas. – Te quiero más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y quiero que tengas claro, que te sigo deseando igual que el primer día. Este último mes ha sido una tortura para mí, pero he leído que el sexo puede hacer que el parto se adelante y me aterraba que eso sucediese – continuó, ahora llorando claramente, con la cabeza enterrada en mi pelo.

Me giré y lo abracé. Se acurrucó contra mí como un niño pequeño y siguió llorando contra mi pecho.   
\- Tenías que haberme dicho cómo te sentías. Yo también lo siento, Killian.   
\- No quería preocuparte – dijo él contra mi piel. 

Seguí abrazándolo fuerte, mientras le pasaba las manos por el pelo, como hacía siempre para ayudarlo a que se relajase. Me partía el corazón verlo así y me sentía fatal por como me había portado esta noche con él.   
Poco a poco, su respiración se fue calmando y los sollozos pararon.  
\- Todo va a salir genial, ya lo verás – susurré yo contra su pelo. – En muy poquito tiempo, seremos uno más en la familia y vamos a ser muy felices, Jones.

Killian contestó dándome un beso en el pecho. Fue un simple roce, pero que hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina del escalofrío tan grande que me recorrió el cuerpo. Ante mi reacción, siguió besándome suavemente toda la parte del pecho, el cuello, las clavículas…   
\- Killian – dije yo agarrándole el pelo. – No es necesario. Está todo bien.   
\- He sido un idiota, Swan. Yo también te necesito – dijo él, inclinando la cabeza de nuevo para darme un beso, esta vez en los labios. 

No pude evitarlo, gemí ante el contacto de su lengua con la mía y me dejé llevar. 

Killian me colocó de forma que mi espalda descansase contra su pecho y rápidamente metió su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, hasta que llegó a mis pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos, mientras me besaba el cuello. Comenzó a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras me pellizcaba suavemente los pezones con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Yo jadeaba y echaba mis caderas hacia atrás, notando la erección de Killian contra una de mis nalgas. Eché una mano hacia atrás, intentando bajarle la ropa interior, pero él me paró y me dijo al oído, con una voz muy sensual:  
\- Después. Primero tú. 

Su mano se fue deslizando por mi abultado abdomen hasta llegar a entre mis piernas. Me separó suavemente la pierna derecha, para tener más espacio y comenzó a presionarme el clítoris en círculos. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del placer, inconscientemente moviendo mis caderas contra sus dedos. Él tampoco podía esconder el grado de excitación que sentía, moviendo su erección, todavía cubierta con sus calzoncillos contra mi trasero, mientras jadeaba y gemía en mi oreja. Volví a echar mi mano hacia atrás, agarrándole el culo y haciendo que se apretase todavía más contra mí. En respuesta, él comenzó cada vez a mover su mano más rápido hasta que sin poderme aguantar ni un minuto más, exploté y tuve uno de los orgasmos más fuertes de mi vida. Me permití unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, pero después giré mi cabeza y busqué la boca de Killian para besarlo como se merecía. Él me correspondió inmediatamente al beso y lo noté como se movía para bajarse de una vez por todas la ropa interior.   
\- Separa un poco las piernas, Emma – dijo entre dientes.

Hice como me pedía y él se colocó de modo que se deslizaba contra mis muslos, sin llegar a penetrarme.   
\- Ahora apriétalas un poco – dijo con un gemido. 

Comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido en el espacio entre mis muslos, de delante hacia atrás, mientras yo pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y lo agarraba del pelo para que me besase. Noté como se tensaba y se quedaba quieto y soltaba un fuerte gemido, disfrutando indudablemente de su orgasmo. 

Se separó de mí y se tumbó, arrastrándome con él para abrazarme contra su pecho, mientras ambos intentábamos que nuestros corazones volviesen a latir a un ritmo normal.   
\- Ha sido increíble – le dije yo. – Gracias – continué, dándole un beso en el pecho.  
\- El placer ha sido mío – me contestó, poniendo su característica sonrisa de seductor, que a mi tanto me gustaba y que tanto hacía que no veía.

Me reí y le di otro beso, antes de acomodarme contra su pecho y quedarme dormida.

 

Por la mañana, ambos nos despertamos de muy buen humor, dispuestos a empezar el día con buen pie. Nos levantamos de la cama y nos pusimos a preparar el desayuno. Juntos. Mientras lo estábamos terminando, el timbre de nuestra casa sonó y Killian y yo nos miramos extrañados el uno al otro.   
\- ¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunté yo frunciendo el ceño.  
\- No. ¿Tú? – preguntó él mientras se ponía unos pantalones y una camiseta rápidamente. – Yo abro.

Escuché como Killian abría la puerta y de repente, se oyeron las inconfundibles voces de mi hermano y mi cuñada desde la entrada:   
\- ¡Sorpresaaaa! 

Me bajé rápidamente del taburete y corrí hacia la puerta.   
\- Pero bueno… ¿qué hacéis aquí? – dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
\- Pues como os hemos dicho la última vez que nos vimos, teníamos las vacaciones sin coger y pensamos que era un momento genial para venir a veros – dijo mi hermano, mientras se acercaba para darme un abrazo, a la vez que me acariciaba la barriga. - ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?  
\- Muy bien – le dije yo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Pero, ¡pasad! No os quedéis en la puerta.

Entramos los cuatro y nos sentamos en el salón, hablando sin parar.   
\- Bueno, a decir verdad, también tenemos algo que contaros… - comenzó tímidamente Mary Margaret.  
\- No me digas que estáis… - dije yo mirando para mi hermano, que asintió con una sonrisa.  
\- Lo estamos – contestó Mary Margaret. – Ayer he ido al médico después de que el test saliera positivo y estoy embarazada de casi cuatro semanas.   
\- ¡Eso es genial! – grité yo emocionada. – No sabéis cuánto me alegro. Apenas se va a llevar unos meses con Liam.  
\- Enhorabuena, Dave – dijo Killian, abrazando fuertemente a su amigo del alma.

Estuvimos toda la mañana charlando sin parar, haciendo planes para por la tarde. Decidimos encargar algo para comer, para no tener que pasar el tiempo metidos en la cocina.   
\- Bueno, ¿y tú cómo lo llevas, hermanita? – preguntó David, agarrándome una mano por encima de la mesa.  
\- Bien, Dave. Como ya os dije el otro día por teléfono, nos han dicho que seguramente se adelante algo, pero hace un par de días ya he cumplido la semana 35 y me dijeron que a partir de la 32 no había riesgo para el bebé, así que estamos ya bastante más tranquilos…  
\- Dios… es que no os queda nada para conocerlo – comentó Mary Margaret emocionada, mientras inconscientemente se llevaba las manos a la tripa, bajo la atenta mirada de orgullo de mi hermano. – No sabéis que envidia me da. A mí aún me queda tanto…  
\- Se pasa antes de lo que parece, M&M. Te lo digo por experiencia – comenté.  
\- Bueno, yo no estaría tan seguro – comentó Killian entre dientes, bromeando. – Mucha paciencia, Dave, mucha paciencia. Yo estoy seguro de que ya me he ganado el cielo en vida – continuó mientras miraba para mí y soltaba una carcajada.

Le di un manotazo en el hombro, aunque no pude evitar soltar una risa yo también.  
\- Por cierto – comencé yo, dirigiéndome a mi cuñada. – Ven, te enseñaré la habitación de Liam. Nos ha quedado muy bonita – dije yo mientras me levantaba y dirigía a Mary Margaret hacia allí.

Entramos en el cuarto y nos colocamos frente a la cuna, volteando para verlo entero.   
\- Preciosa, Emma – comentó ella maravillada mientras miraba los motivos marineros de las paredes.  
\- Los ha pintado Killian. Ya sabes que siempre se le dio bien el dibujo – comenté orgullosa.

Seguimos un rato observando la habitación en silencio, hasta que yo solté un pequeño grito de dolor y me llevé las manos a la tripa:   
\- ¿Emma? – preguntó Mary Margaret asustada.   
\- Acabo de romper aguas. Avisa a Killian. Tenemos que irnos ya al hospital – dije yo aguantando el dolor de otra contracción.   
\- ¡Killiaaaaan! ¡Daaavid! – gritó mi cuñada muy nerviosa.

Se escuchó correr por el pasillo a mi hermano y a Killian. Cuando aparecieron, ambos perdieron el color al verme a mí agarrándome la barriga y el charco que había a mis pies.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! – susurró Killian. – El bebé ya viene – dijo mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación, abriendo y cerrando cajones como un loco. - ¿Dónde coño tengo las llaves del coche? Tenemos que coger la bolsa con las cosas del hospital. ¿Lo hemos metido todo? Dios, no encuentro las llaves.  
\- Killian… relájate, por favor – dije yo, apoyándome en mis rodillas y respirando profundamente.   
\- Emma, no encuentro las llaves…

Afortunadamente, mi hermano David entró en escena y le dio un bofetón a Killian para sacarlo de su trance y ayudarlo a que espabilara.  
\- ¡Céntrate, Killian! – le gritó. – Con un parto nos llega. No queremos tener que atender también un infarto. Piensa por un momento. ¿Dónde guardas siempre las llaves?  
\- En el mueble de la entrada – contestó él, mientras se frotaba la mejilla donde mi hermano le había golpeado.   
\- Pues vamos a por ellas. Está claro que en esta habitación no están. 

Con las llaves ya por fin en la mano y la bolsa colgando del hombro de mi hermano, bajamos hasta el coche y nos pusimos rumbo al hospital. Mary Margaret iba conmigo en el asiento de atrás mientras mi hermano iba de copiloto y Killian conducía. Como un animal, dicho sea de paso.   
\- ¿Quieres ir más despacio, por el amor de Dios? – preguntó mi hermano, mientras se agarraba al reposabrazos del coche. 

En ese preciso instante, solté un grito de dolor y le apreté la mano fuerte a Mary Margaret.  
\- Me duele mucho… - dije mientras lloraba.   
\- ¡Acelera, Killian, acelera! – dijo David, cambiando obviamente de opinión.

En unos minutos llegamos al hospital y enseguida me pusieron en una camilla y me bajaron hasta la sala de partos. Killian me acompañó en todo momento y no me soltó la mano. Mi hermano y Mary Margaret se quedaron esperando en la sala de espera. 

Las enfermeras me conectaron al monitor para ir viendo la frecuencia de las contracciones y a los pocos minutos, también llegó Ariel.  
\- ¡Emma! – dijo con una sonrisa. – No me puedo creer que ya haya llegado el momento. 

Traté de sonreír, mientras respiraba y resoplaba tratando de sobrellevar las contracciones.   
\- Respira, Swan, respira… - me decía Killian a mi lado.   
\- Ten clara una cosa, Jones – dije muy seria, mientras le apretaba la mano con todas mis fuerzas. --- ¡No me vas a volver a tocar en la vida! Esto todo es por tu culpa… - dije mientras gritaba con otra contracción.   
\- Lo que tú digas, amor – dijo él mientras sonreía.

A cada minuto que pasaba, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y más seguidas y yo me moría de ganas por empujar para que todo esto acabase. Killian seguía susurrándome palabras de ánimo, mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara y me besaba la frente en señal de apoyo.   
\- Bueno, Emma – dijo Ariel desde los pies de la cama. – Llegó el momento. Es hora de que empieces a empujar. – Una, dos, tres… ¡empuja!

Cogí aire y empujé todo lo fuerte que pude. Por un momento, temí por la mano de Killian. Estaba segura de que se la iba a romper, pero él estoicamente aguantó como un campeón sin quejarse ni una sola vez.   
\- ¡Otra vez, Emma! Lo estás haciendo muy bien – me animó Ariel.

Di otro empujón y pude notar como poco a poco el bebé iba bajando, desgarrándome literalmente por dentro. Nunca había tenido tanto dolor.   
\- No puedo más, no puedo más – dije yo negando con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas me escurrían por la cara.  
\- Una más, amor – dijo Killian. – Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Eres una campeona.

Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y di el último empujón. El dolor se alivió de repente, a la vez que se escuchó a nuestro bebé llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y sonreí, a la vez que lloraba y miraba para Killian, que también estaba llorando como una magdalena. Se inclinó y me dio un beso en los labios, mientras decía, entre sollozos:   
\- Ya está aquí, Swan. Es precioso  
\- Aquí tenéis a vuestro bebé. ¡Enhorabuena! – dijo Ariel depositando al niño con cuidado en los brazos de Killian, para después continuar con su trabajo.

Killian lo cogió con sumo cuidado y sonrió, mientras miraba para él.  
\- Swan, tiene mis ojos – dijo con orgullo. – Rubito, como tú y como mi hermano. Pero indudablemente tiene tu nariz y tu mentón.  
\- Déjame verlo – susurré casi sin fuerzas.

Se acercó y me puso a Liam en mi pecho. No pude evitar las lágrimas, mientras le daba un beso en su pequeña nariz y le agarraba una de sus manitas.  
\- Hola Liam… soy mamá… - le dije muy bajito, mientras observaba como se frotaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas. – Killian, cógelo, no me encuentro bien – dije mientras los ojos se me cerraban.  
\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ariel! ¡Emma se ha desmayado!  
\- No para de sangrar, Killian. Vamos a tener que llevarla al quirófano, se ha debido de rasgar alguna arteria del esfuerzo. ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! – dijo ella, la preocupación evidente en su rostro.  
\- Va a estar bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó él, mientras le entregaba a Liam a una enfermera, para que lo pesase, midiese y todas esas cosas. – Ariel, por favor, dime que va a estar bien – le pidió con gesto suplicante.  
\- Killian, por favor, déjame que haga mi trabajo. Espera fuera – le dijo con un tono de voz dulce, tratando de calmarlo. 

 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KILLIAN:

Después de que Ariel me mandase salir del paritorio, me dirigí casi en modo automático hasta la sala de espera. Al llegar allí, me apoyé contra la pared y me escurrí contra el suelo, sin parar de llorar. David y Mary Margaret se levantaron asustados en cuanto me vieron y se acercaron corriendo hacia mí.   
\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Killian? ¿Dónde están Emma y el bebé? – preguntó David con voz temblorosa, como temiendo la respuesta.  
\- El bebé está bien. Se lo han llevado para limpiarlo – susurré yo con la vista perdida.  
\- ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Dónde está Emma? – gritó David.   
\- Se la han llevado al quirófano. Ha habido una complicación- dije, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – siguió gritando David.  
\- No sé, no me han querido explicar. Sólo me han dicho que no paraba de sangrar, que algún vaso sanguíneo se habría rasgado durante el parto. No lo sé, Dave… pero estoy asustado.   
\- Bueno, ¡ya está bien! – gritó Mary Margaret. – Vamos a tranquilizarnos. ¡Emma va a estar bien!

Entre los dos me ayudaron a levantarme y me sentaron en una de las sillas en la sala de espera. Una enfermera vino, preguntando por mí, diciéndome que el bebé ya estaba listo en el nido y que podía pasar a verlo cuando quisiera. Asentí y me levanté. Mary Margaret y David me acompañaban, sin perderme de vista.

Entramos y suavemente, cogí a Liam en mi regazo. La enfermera me explicó que el pediatra ya había visto al niño y que estaba todo perfectamente. Había pesado dos kilos y ochocientos gramos y medido 49 centímetros. Me dijeron que no necesitaría apenas incubadora. Lo dejarían unos días por precaución, ya que había sido un poco prematuro, pero que todo estaba perfectamente. 

Mientras acunaba a mi hijo contra el pecho, mi cabeza seguía estando con Emma. Me acerqué a David y Mary Margaret:  
\- Os presento a Liam Jones – dije con una media sonrisa, mientras le agarraba una de sus manitas y me la llevaba a los labios para darle un beso en ella.  
\- Es precioso – dijo Mary Margaret. – Se parece a los dos. Tiene lo mejor de cada uno. 

Mientras los tres mirábamos embelesados al bebé en mis brazos, Ariel entró en la sala y dijo:   
\- ¿Killian? Ya hemos terminado. La operación ha salido perfecta. Emma se pondrá bien.

En ese momento fue como si me hubieran sacado un peso de encima. Cerré los ojos y respiré aliviado. Le pasé el bebé a David y le pregunté a Ariel:  
\- ¿Puedo entrar a verla?   
\- Aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Pero sí, puedes esperar dentro con ella a que se despierte.   
\- Gracias, Ariel. De verdad, muchísimas gracias – le dije. - ¿Podéis quedaros con Liam un momento?  
\- Por supuesto. Ve tranquilo – dijo David, mientras acunaba a Liam en sus brazos.  
\- En cuanto Emma despierte, os llevaremos el niño a la habitación para que esté con su mamá – dijo Ariel.

Me marché corriendo hasta la habitación de Emma. Tal y como había dicho Ariel, estaba profundamente dormida todavía, pero igualmente, cogí una de las sillas que allí había y la puse al lado de su cama, sentándome en ella y agarrándole una mano. Después de un rato, sus dedos se movieron contra los míos y lentamente, Emma fue despertándose:  
\- ¿Killian? ¿Dónde está Liam?

 

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA:

Me desperté lentamente y noté enseguida a alguien que me agarraba la mano. Supuse que era Killian. Luché contra el cansancio para abrir los ojos y comprobé que, efectivamente, era él.  
\- ¿Killian? ¿Dónde está Liam?

En ese momento, él levantó la cabeza y sonrió aliviado, mientras me besaba la mano y se levantaba de la silla para besarme suavemente los labios.   
\- Swan… ¡menos mal! No te atrevas a volverme a hacer algo así en tu vida. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo como hace un rato cuando vi que perdías el conocimiento– dijo Killian hablando muy deprisa, mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me besaba una y otra vez, sin dejarme hablar.   
\- Estoy bien, Killian – dije yo levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla, dejando que su barba me rascase la palma. - ¿Dónde está el niño? Quiero verlo.   
\- Me han dicho que en cuanto te despertases lo traerían. Voy a avisar a todos de que estás bien.

En un par de minutos, Killian estaba de vuelta con mi hermano y Mary Margaret siguiéndolo de cerca. David se acercó rápidamente a la cama y me abrazó como cuando era pequeña, susurrándome al oído:  
\- No vuelvas a hacernos esto, ¿eh, Emma? 

El momento fue interrumpido por la enfermera, que entró con Liam en sus brazos. En cuanto lo vi, extendí mis brazos hacia él para que me lo diesen y comencé a llorar.   
\- Es precioso – dije entre sollozos. – No puedo creerlo…   
\- Casi tres kilos ha pesado – dijo Killian, orgulloso.   
\- Hola Liam… - susurré. – Eres incluso más guapo que tu papá – dije yo mirando hacia Killian y sonriendo. - ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te pareces mucho a tu mamá.  
\- ¡Oye! – protestó Killian.  
\- Y a su tío David – dijo de repente mi hermano. - ¿Has visto su nariz? Definitivamente, es mía.

Todos se juntaron alrededor de la cama y como tontos observábamos a Liam, que miraba muy fijamente para mí, hasta que comenzó a bostezar y a frotarse los ojos con sus manitas. Todos soltamos una risa ante el gesto del pequeño. Aún nos reímos más, cuando después de un rato comenzó desesperadamente a buscar mi pecho.  
\- Ése es mi niño – decía Killian, ante la risa de los demás.

Cuando ya por fin, le di de comer y lo acuné un rato más entre mis brazos, escuché a Killian que me decía, mientras me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo:  
\- No acapares al bebé. Yo también quiero cogerlo. Tú tienes que descansar.

Le pasé a Liam y con sumo cuidado lo depositó en su cuna, donde en pocos minutos cayó profundamente dormido.   
\- Trata de descansar, amor. En un rato, Liam despertará hambriento y es en lo único que yo no puedo sustituirte – dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara y se inclinaba para besarme.   
\- Métete en la cama conmigo, Killian – le dije. – Sabes que duermo mejor así.  
\- Emma… - dijo él meneando la cabeza

Al ver mi cara de súplica, cedió y se metió en la cama conmigo:   
\- Duerme, yo estaré aquí pendiente de los dos.   
\- Te quiero – le dije yo, moviéndome con cuidado para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.  
\- Y yo a ti, amor. 

 

Después de unos días en el hospital, Ariel y los pediatras decidieron que ya estábamos perfectamente y nos dieron el alta. Mary Margaret me ayudó a vestirme, mientras David y Killian cogían a Liam y se lo llevaban al coche, donde nos esperaron a nosotras. Los dejamos a ellos en el hotel y nosotros continuamos hacia casa. 

En cuanto llegamos, fuimos directos hacia la habitación de Liam y lo dejamos en su cunita para que durmiese. Ambos nos quedamos mirando para él, se nos caía la baba.   
\- Aún no me lo creo – susurré yo, mientras tapaba a Liam con su mantita y le apartaba el pelo de la frente.   
\- Pues anda que yo, amor… - contestó Killian, mientras me abrazaba la cintura desde atrás.   
\- Somos una familia.

Killian me besó la mejilla y me dijó:  
\- Y lo que nos queda, Swan. Esto acaba de empezar. 

 

FIN.


	18. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Aquí llega por fin el epílogo de esta historia!  
> Con esto termino mi primer fic, un fic al que siempre le tendré un cariño especial y con el que espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo mientras lo iba escribiendo!  
> Un beso muy grande y muchísimas gracias a todos por seguirme, en especial a aquellos como eneve y N311Y, que capítulo a capítulo, sacábais siempre unos segundos para dejar una review! Eternamente agradecida, jaja!  
> B*

EPÍLOGO:

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando en nuestra casa se consiguió por fin un momento de paz. Liam había estado todo el día y parte de la noche llorando a lágrima viva, sin poder calmarlo de ninguna de las maneras. Al final, Killian había probado a traerlo a la habitación con nosotros y se acostó en la cama con él, poniéndolo encima de su pecho. Después de un rato, milagrosamente, se quedó dormidito, agarrando con una de sus manitos el colgante de Killian. La imagen hay que reconocer que era súper tierna y yo no podía dejar de mirar para ellos y pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo y en lo afortunada que era por ello.  
\- Casi me da miedo hasta respirar muy fuerte – dijo Killian con una sonrisa. – Imagínate que se despierta…

Respondí al comentario con una suave carcajada, a la vez que movía la cabeza. Me acerqué con cuidado a ellos y le puse una mano en la espalda a Liam, dándole pequeñas caricias, a la vez que apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Killian.   
\- Pobrecito mío – susurré yo, mientras le apartaba el pelito de la frente a nuestro bebé. – Deben de dolerle mucho las encías.   
\- A él las encías y a mí la cabeza, Swan – dijo Killian riéndose. – Vaya pulmones que ha sacado…

Liam, desde el mundo de los sueños, parecía intuir que estábamos hablando de él, porque soltó un pequeño suspiro y se frotó un ojo. Killian y yo nos quedamos paralizados, temiéndonos lo peor, pero por suerte, se volvió a acomodar contra el pecho de su papá y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.  
\- Ya han pasado ocho meses desde su nacimiento, amor. Se ha pasado el tiempo volando.  
\- Sí. En cuanto nos descuidemos ya estamos mandándolo a la universidad – dije yo con una sonrisa.  
\- No digas eso, Swan – dijo Killian frunciendo el ceño. – Aún falta mucho para eso y no quiero ni pensarlo.   
\- Dios me libre que algún día tengamos una niña…porque con lo sobreprotector que eres…la niña no encuentra novio en la vida – dije yo riéndome mientras enterraba la cabeza en el cuello de Killian y le daba un beso.  
\- ¿Qué necesidad tendría de tener novio? – preguntó Killian muy serio, girando la cabeza para mirarme.  
\- No sé… ¿qué necesidad tengo yo? – pregunté con una sonrisa juguetona.   
\- No es lo mismo, amor – dijo él riéndose también.

Seguí riéndome, mientras continuaba acariciando a Liam. Cuando notamos que el sueño se había hecho más profundo, decidimos que valdría la pena arriesgarnos a moverlo hasta la cuna.   
Killian se levantó con sumo cuidado y lo llevó hasta su habitación. A los pocos minutos, noté como la cama se hundía detrás de mí y un brazo me rodeaba la cintura fuertemente. Me eché hacia atrás para pegarme todavía un poco más a Killian y él en respuesta me dio un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello. 

\- ¿Se ha quedado tranquilo en su cunita? – pregunté yo medio dormida.  
\- Sí, por suerte ni se ha enterado de que lo he movido – contestó él.

Después, comenzó a besarme el cuello y la oreja, dándome un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo, mientras con la otra mano me acariciaba la barriga por debajo de la camiseta de mi pijama.   
\- Killian… - gemí muy bajito. – Estoy agotada.   
\- Tenemos que aprovechar, amor – dijo él poniéndome boca arriba y echándose encima de mí suavemente. - ¿Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a tener un momento de calma? – continuó mientras sus manos subían hacia mis pechos y seguían subiendo hasta quitarme por fin la camiseta.

Continuamos besándonos apasionadamente, Killian dejando alguna que otra marca en mi cuello y en mi escote y yo haciendo lo propio también en su pecho. Ambos estábamos súper excitados y se nos notaba en lo agitado de nuestra respiración. Rodeé su cintura con los brazos y le acaricié la espalda, hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, dándole un tirón para bajárselos de una vez. Él comenzó a hacer lo mismo con los míos también, mientras yo abría más las piernas para que él se acomodase mejor entre ellas. 

En ese mismo instante, Liam, con el don de la oportunidad ya desde pequeño, comenzó a llorar como una magdalena desde la otra habitación. Killian al oírlo, se dejó caer encima de mí y enterró su cabeza entre mis pechos.  
\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – se quejó contra mi piel mientras comenzaba a reírse - ¿Cómo puede ser tan oportuno? – continuó mientras se sacaba de encima de mí y se dejaba caer a mi lado en la cama, pasándose la mano por la cara e incorporándose con la intención de ir a mirar qué le pasaba a Liam.  
\- Deja, Killian – dije yo, mientras me ponía la camiseta de nuevo. – Voy yo. Seguramente tiene hambre y así ya le doy el pecho.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la puerta, parando primero para darle un beso rápido en los labios a Killian.   
\- Duerme – le dije muy bajito. – Volveré en un rato.

 

Cuando llegué a la habitación de mi hijo, me lo encontré con los ojos como platos, pero callado. Me asomé a la cunita y lo cogí en brazos. En ese momento, él soltó una risita y me agarró la cara. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me reí por lo bajo:  
\- Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad? Para dejarle claro a papá que mami es sólo tuya, ¿a que sí?– le dije riéndome. 

Me senté en la mecedora que con tanto acierto habíamos comprado para la habitación y comencé a darle el pecho. Se lo había dado ya millones de veces desde su nacimiento, pero siempre era un momento muy especial entre él y yo. Liam chupaba rápido, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando. A veces se quedaba medio dormido por unos segundos y dejaba de comer, y cuando se daba cuenta, los abría muy rápido y chupaba más rápido de lo normal, como para compensar el despiste. 

Cuando ya estábamos terminando, escuché unos pasos en el pasillo. Killian no había seguido mi consejo de volverse a dormir. En unos segundos, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y nos miró con ternura.   
\- ¿Qué tal? – susurró señalando con la cabeza a Liam.  
\- Bien. Ya está terminando – contesté yo, acariciando la mejilla de Liam. 

Killian se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en una de mis rodillas, mientras miraba para Liam y para mí. Yo levanté la mano que tenía libre y le acaricié el pelo.   
\- No te atrevas a quedarte dormido encima de mí, ¿eh? – le dije en tono de advertencia. 

Él se rió y después levantó la cabeza y me miró muy fijamente:  
\- ¿Te he dicho hoy cuantísimo te quiero?  
\- Creo que no – dije yo con una sonrisa.  
\- Pues es así. Te quiero, Swan.   
\- Y yo a ti.

 

UN AÑO DESPUÉS:

Había llegado el día. Veinte meses después del nacimiento de Liam, por fin había llegado el día en que Killian y yo nos casaríamos oficialmente. Digo oficialmente, porque para mí, estamos casados desde el mismo día en que nos vinimos a vivir juntos y mucho más desde que nació nuestro hijo. Pero bueno, a pesar de todo, estoy muy emocionada y a la vez, nerviosa. 

Me miro en el espejo mientras Ruby y Mary Margaret terminan de colocarme el vestido. Es muy sencillo, tal y como yo lo quería, sin excentricidades. Ambos decidimos que queríamos que este día fuese lo más personal e íntimo posible. Sin cámaras, sin paparazzi, sólo nuestra familia y amigos más allegados. 

El vestido es un vestido "vintage" de encaje que encontré en uno de mis viajes a Londres por temas de trabajo. Me enamoré de él nada más verlo. Es de color blanco roto, con la manga francesa, la espalda al aire y sin ningún tipo de cola exagerada ni estridencia. Sexy y recatado al mismo tiempo. El pelo decidí que quedaría muy bonito haciéndome un recogido informal con un toque bohemio, alguna trenza por aquí, otra por allá y como adorno, una finísima corona de flores entrelazada en las trenzas. 

Mientras Ruby me daba los últimos toques del maquillaje, se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta:  
\- ¿Estáis listas? – preguntó mi hermano. – Todavía hay que coger el coche y conducir hasta allí. Vamos a llegar tardísimo.  
\- ¡Cállate, David! – gritó exasperada Mary Margaret. - ¡No nos metas prisa! Las novias siempre llegan tarde.  
\- Lo sé. Pero estaría bien no llegar TAN tarde como para que Killian se acojone y piense que Emma se ha fugado.  
\- ¿Cómo se va a fugar? Te recuerdo que Liam está con él. Tienes unas cosas… - siguió protestando Mary Margaret.

Me reí por lo bajo mientras mi hermano y mi cuñada seguían discutiendo como críos a través de la puerta. Las hormonas seguían haciendo lo que querían con Mary Margaret. Seis meses y medio después de que naciese Liam, tuvieron ellos también a su primer hijo: Jamie, que ya desde que nació nos tuvo el corazón en un puño, ya que vino bastante prematuro, pero al final, afortunadamente, todo salió bien. Todo fue alegría y alboroto en nuestra casa de nuevo. Liam tenía ya por fin un compañero de travesuras y aunque todavía eran muy pequeños, hay que reconocer que ¡menudo equipo iban a hacer! ¡Que tiemblen las chicas en unos años! El caso es que, cuando Jamie cumplió un año, Mary Margaret y David nos anunciaron que estaban embarazados de dos meses. Así que en siete meses, si todo va bien, seré tía de nuevo. Estoy que me estalla el corazón de alegría. Killian se metía con ellos diciéndole que habían tardado en ponerse con lo de los niños, pero que parecía que le habían cogido el truquillo, a lo que mi hermano siempre contestaba con un guiño y una sonrisa chulesca. ¡Hombres…!

Cuando ya por fin estuve lista, me dieron el ramo de flores, y tomando aire, me miré por última vez en el espejo antes de salir.  
\- Estás preciosa – dijo Ruby abrazándome desde detrás y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. – Killian se va a caer de culo en cuanto te vea.  
\- Ésa es la intención – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
\- Bueno, ¿vamos? – preguntó Mary Margaret secándose disimuladamente una lágrima.

Abrimos la puerta y salieron ellas primero. Después, con una sonrisa dedicada a mi hermano, salí yo.   
\- Emma… - susurró él. - Eres la novia más guapa del mundo, con perdón de mi mujer, aquí presente – dijo guiñando un ojo. 

Me reí y pregunté:  
\- ¿Liam?  
\- Se lo ha llevado ya Killian para que os dejara tranquilas, si no, con la “mamitis” que tiene… Pero tenías que verlo, es la réplica de Killian, pero en pequeñito – dijo mi hermano riéndose a carcajadas. - Le hemos puesto hasta una pajarita. 

Me moría de ganas de verlos a los dos, pero he de decir que mi niño era mi debilidad. Y David tenía razón, era la viva imagen de su padre. Aunque quisiera, no podría negar nunca la paternidad. Cuando nació, era rubito como yo y como el hermano de Killian, pero a medida que fue creciendo, se le fue oscureciendo el pelo, y ahora lo tenía igual de oscuro y revuelto que su padre. Súmale a eso, los mismos ojos azules y la misma sonrisa picarona y tienes un Killian en miniatura. Imaginad el panorama: si ya Killian me desarma con su sonrisa, Liam tiene el mismo efecto multiplicado por diez. ¡Vaya par que hacen cuando se compinchan contra mí! Killian siempre se mete conmigo diciendo que de mi sólo había sacado el mal genio. 

Poco a poco, nos metimos en el coche que habíamos alquilado para la ocasión, un coche antiguo precioso y pusimos rumbo hacia el lugar de la boda. Sin ninguna duda, habíamos decidido que nos casaríamos al aire libre, en la playa del faro donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, hace ya casi diez años. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Comencé a jugar con el ramo de flores, para matar los nervios, hasta que Mary Margaret que iba sentada a mi lado, me agarró la mano y me dio un apretón en ella:  
\- ¿Nerviosa?  
\- Un poco – contesté yo con una sonrisa.  
\- No tienes razón para ello. Realmente, es como si estuviérais casados ya desde hace tiempo  
\- Lo sé, pero… no sé. No puedo evitarlo. Estoy nerviosa – dije riéndome.

Llegamos a la playa y dejamos el coche aparcado. Tomé aire y bajé. Todo estaba precioso. Habíamos colocado unas carpas adornadas con flores y los invitados estaban ya sentados esperando a que yo llegase. David dio la señal a los músicos para que empezasen a tocar y Mary Margaret y Ruby fueron entrando delante de mí, a la vez que la hija mayor de Belle entraba también tirando pétalos de flores.   
\- ¿Lista? – preguntó mi hermano ofreciéndome su brazo.   
\- Lista – dije yo agarrándome fuerte a él y comenzando a caminar hacia Killian. 

En cuanto comencé a caminar entre la gente, noté todas las miradas en mí, aunque yo sólo estaba centrada en llegar junto a él. Cuando iba más o menos a mitad de camino, se escuchó una vocecita aguda gritar:  
\- ¡Mami, guapa!

Todos los invitados se comenzaron a reír y yo tapé mi cara durante unos segundos con el ramo de flores mientras me reía y miraba para Killian, que me guiñaba un ojo, mientras se reía también. Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras seguía observándolo, ya que estaba segura de que la idea de que Liam gritase había sido suya. 

Cuando llegamos ya por fin, David me agarró la mano y se la pasó a Killian.   
\- Más te vale que la cuides… - susurró entre dientes, con un tono de advertencia.  
\- A buenas horas… Te recuerdo que tenemos un hijo que en cuatro meses, cumple dos años – susurró Killian también con una sonrisa.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio, miró para mí y me dijo:  
\- Swan… estás…  
\- Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Tú también estás muy guapo. 

La ceremonia comenzó y poco a poco llegó el momento de intercambiar las alianzas y de decir el “sí, quiero”, ante los aplausos de todo el mundo y alguna que otra lágrima de mi hermano, que se secaba disimuladamente sin llamar la atención y ante la mirada divertida de Mary Margaret. 

\- Puede besar a la novia – dijo el cura por fin, después de declararnos marido y mujer.

Le di el ramo a Ruby y abracé a Killian por el cuello, fundiéndonos con gusto en nuestro primer beso de casados. El beso fue interrumpido por un monito que se encaramaba a las piernas de su padre, pidiendo que se le cogiera en brazos. Nos reímos y Killian lo levantó, dándole un beso en la frente. Yo me acerqué también y le coloqué el pelo, mientras le llenaba la cara de besos. Enseguida hizo ademán de que quería venirse a mis brazos. Como había dicho ya mi hermano antes, mi hijo está en una edad en la que sufre un caso grave de “mamitis”, mal que le pese a Killian. Lo agarré en brazos y nos colocamos para la sesión de fotos. 

Después de un rato y mil fotos después, hechas por el mejor fotógrafo de NY, al cual August se había encargado de contratar, nos fuimos metiendo otra vez en los coches, para dirigirnos al salón donde teníamos preparado el banquete. 

Fue un día maravilloso y muy intenso, pero que se me pasó volando. Al caer la noche, mi hermano se llevó con ellos a Liam, para que Killian y yo pudiésemos disfrutar de la noche de bodas tranquilos y a solas. Ésa era la sorpresa de Killian.   
Nos subimos en el coche y condujimos hasta un pequeño hotel pasando la playa, con unas vistas increíbles y un entorno inigualable.   
\- ¡Guau…! – dije yo con asombro. - ¿Has reservado aquí una habitación?  
\- Sí – dijo Killian cogiéndome la mano y ayudándome a bajar del coche. - ¿Te gusta?  
\- Me encanta – dije yo abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño piquito en los labios. - ¿Vamos? – pregunté yo tirando de su mano.  
\- ¿Impaciente por llevarme a la cama, Swan? – dijo Killian levantando una ceja en modo seductor.   
\- Por favor… - repliqué yo entornando los ojos. – Te tengo muy visto.  
\- Ya veremos si en un rato dices lo mismo… - dijo él poniendo esa voz tan sexy con la cual sabe que me derrito.

Entramos al hotel y el personal que ya estaba esperando por nosotros, nos dio las llaves y nos indicó el camino. Cuando ya me disponía a entrar, Killian me agarró de un brazo, tirando de mí otra vez para atrás.   
\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas, Señora Jones?  
\- ¿A nuestra habitación? – pregunté confundida.  
\- Sí, pero vamos a hacer las cosas como es debido – contestó él, pasándome un brazo por la espalda y el otro por detrás de mis rodillas hasta levantarme en brazos y entrar así conmigo en la habitación.   
\- ¡Qué tonto eres…! – dije yo riéndome y acariciándole la cara. 

La habitación era una preciosidad. No podía haber escogido mejor.   
\- Y tengo otra sorpresa para ti, amor – dijo Killian sacando una caja del primer cajón de la mesilla de noche.  
\- ¿Un regalo?  
\- Ábrelo – dijo él impaciente.

Al abrir la caja de terciopelo me encontré con un precioso colgante de un zafiro, a juego con el anillo de su madre que me había regalado ya hace un tiempo.   
\- Killian… es precioso… - susurré yo con admiración. - ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? – pregunté mientras me giraba. 

Killian pasó el collar por delante de mí y me lo abrochó. Después me abrazó la cintura desde detrás y me besó el cuello.   
\- ¿Te gusta?  
\- Es genial – dije yo girándome en sus brazos y apoyando los míos en sus hombros, a la vez que me iba acercando a él para darle un beso.

Sin duda ese beso lo puedo catalogar como uno de los mejores de mi vida. Cargado de emoción y de sentimientos, a la vez que expresaba el deseo que teníamos el uno por el otro, un deseo que a pesar del tiempo, seguía siendo el mismo que el primer día. Nunca pensé que se podía querer a alguien tanto ni sentirse tan querida como cuando conocí a Killian. Derribó todos mis muros y aunque me preguntáseis, no sabría explicar cómo, pero lo hizo.   
\- Gracias – susurró Killian.  
\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?  
\- Por darme una familia de nuevo, Swan. Yo estaba solo, hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida. Y míranos ahora, casados, enamorados como el primer día y con un pequeño mosntruíto al que adoro. 

Me reí y le dije, cambiando el tono a uno más serio:  
\- Tengo algo que decirte.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¿Qué opinas de aumentar la familia?  
\- Ya sabes lo que opino – dijo él frunciendo el ceño. – Me encantaría tener más hijos, Emma. ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora? ¿Estás…? – preguntó esperanzado, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
\- Aún no me he hecho la prueba, pero tengo una falta ya de casi dos semanas – dije sonriendo yo también.

Killian se rió y me levantó en brazos otra vez, girándome en el sitio.   
\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a ser padre.  
\- Killian, no te ilusiones, que a lo mejor no estoy embarazada – dije yo acariciándole la cara.  
\- En ese caso, Swan… - dijo arrinconándome poco a poco, a medida que me dirigía hacia la cama. – Tenemos que asegurarnos de que así sea – continuó mientras me empujaba suavemente en la cama y se ponía encima de mí.

Sobra decir que esa noche fue maravillosa también y que sí, ocho meses después vino al mundo una preciosa niña morena y de ojos verdes como los míos, a la que llamamos Olivia Jones, y la cual nos tenía a todos besando el suelo que pisaba desde el minuto en que nació. 

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí, que una visita a casa después de siete años sin ir me iba a traer toda esta felicidad? Siempre diré que fue la mejor idea que tuve en la vida. 

FIN


	19. Epílogo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!  
> Después de todo el drama del capítulo de ayer, he decidio escribir algo bonito para compensar. Hace mucho que no sabíamos nada acerca de los Emma y Killian de "Siete años", así que aquí os traigo otro pequeño epílogo, que espero que os guste mucho!  
> Un beso muy fuerte a todos!  
> B*

SIETE AÑOS EPÍLOGO #2:

\- ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Oli, cumpleaños feliz! – cantamos todos mientras Olivia se partía de risa en el regazo de su padre. - ¡Bieeeeen! – gritamos mientras aplaudíamos y ella nos dedicaba su sonrisita de sólo cuatro dientes, a la vez que intentaba aplaudir con sus pequeñas manitas.   
\- Ahora hay que soplar, amor – le dijo Killian señalando a la tarta. – Una, dos y treees – continuó mientras la ayudaba a soplar las velas (más bien las apagaba él ya que Olivia seguía riéndose sin parar).  
\- Feliz cumple, Oli – dijo Liam poniéndose al lado de su padre de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.  
\- ¡Li! ¡Li! – exclamó ella estirando los brazos hacia Liam.

Desde el mismo momento en que mi niña nació, Liam se quedó prendado de ella y ella de él. Era increíble ver el vínculo que tenían desde ya tan pequeñitos. Cuando trajimos a Oli a casa del hospital por primera vez, Liam, que sólo tenía poco más de dos años por aquel entonces, quería estar siempre con ella. Nosotros que teníamos miedo de que se pusiese celoso al no ser ya el único niño en la casa… ¡qué equivocados estábamos! Los ojos le brillaban cada vez que veía a su hermana y le acariciaba siempre la cara y las manitos, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Killian siempre decía que los futuros novios de Olivia se las iban a tener que ver con Liam más que con él mismo.   
A su vez, desde que era ya un bebé, Olivia siempre que entraba Liam en la habitación y se asomaba a su cunita a hacerle cualquier monería, tenía una sonrisa para él. Era como su mejor tranquilizante. Muchas veces cuando no paraba de llorar, bastaba con ponerla cerca de Liam para que se calmase instantáneamente. 

Y ahora, aquí nos encontrábamos, celebrando el primer cumpleaños de Oli, que aunque pareciese mentira, ya había pasado un año desde su nacimiento.

Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Olivia llegó puntual, sin retrasarse ni un solo día. Killian y yo estábamos en la piscina de nuestra casa en Storybrooke, cuando de repente, rompí aguas. Salimos pitando, directamente hacia al hospital, pero portándonos ya como unos profesionales, mucho menos nerviosos que cuando nació Liam. Después de seis horas de parto en las que Killian aguantó mis gritos y mis insultos como un valiente, nació ella. Y por fin, uno de mis niños se parecía a mí.   
\- Swan, es igual que tú… - había susurrado Killian con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras la enfermera le pasaba a la niña y él se acercaba a la cama para que pudiese cogerla yo en brazos.

Un año después de eso, aquí estábamos. Asustaba ver cómo pasaba el tiempo. Killian y yo llevábamos ya casados más de un año y más de cuatro como pareja, desde que nos dimos esta segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, aunque habíamos tenido este último año una pequeña crisis, debido a una compañera de su trabajo demasiado cariñosa, todavía notaba mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que me sonreía, cada vez que lo veía ser un padrazo con nuestros hijos… Por cierto, yo ya le he dicho que me plantaba con dos, porque si por él fuera… fundaríamos un equipo de fútbol.   
\- Liam, ponte con papá y con Olivia, que os saco una foto – dije yo mientras me echaba hacia un lado para captar un buen ángulo.   
\- Ponte tú también con ellos – dijo mi hermano David. – Os haré una foto a todos juntos.

Me puse detrás de Killian, que estaba sentado, con Liam en una rodilla y Olivia en la otra y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Sonreímos a la cámara y Olivia comenzó a reírse al ver el flash. Se puso de pie en la pierna de su padre, mientras Killian con cuidado la agarraba por la cintura. La niña comenzó a acariciar la cara de Killian, como alucinada con él y yo comencé a reírme, lo que llamó la atención de la niña.  
\- Ma-ma, ma-ma – dijo ella dándome una palmada un poco fuerte de más en la cara. 

Mi cara se iluminó y miré para Killian. Por fin había dicho “mamá” por primera vez. Ya me estaba empezando a parecer mal. Su primera palabra, fue “papá” (por supuesto, Killian no podía dejar de recordármelo una y otra vez); después, había dicho “Li” para llamar a su hermano. Entre su repertorio también estaba “ava” (cuando quería agua) y “pan”. Pero hoy, era la primera vez que decía “mamá” y yo no podía estar más contenta.  
\- Muy bien, amor – dijo Killian, cogiéndola en el aire por encima de su cabeza, para disfrute de la niña.  
\- ¡Por fin, Oli! – dije yo cogiéndola en brazos. - ¿Quién soy yo? – pregunté jugando con ella, haciendo que se riese.  
\- Ma-ma, ma-ma, ma-ma – repitió ella, mientras hundía sus manos peligrosamente en mi cabello. 

 

La tarde continuó con juegos y risas en familia. Como ya habíamos predicho cuando eran bebés, Liam y su primo Jamie congeniaban a la perfección y cuando se juntaban, nunca se sabía con qué travesura podían salir. El hijo pequeño de David, Leo, era mucho más tranquilo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, también comenzaba a apuntar maneras. ¡Buenos maestros tenía!

La noche llegó y nos dirigimos todos a casa. Habíamos vendido el apartamento de soltero de Killian y comprado una casa en las afueras de Storybrooke, con jardín y piscina para que los niños pudiesen jugar. Era nuestro pequeño refugio, alejados del bullicio de NY, donde seguíamos viviendo habitualmente.

Después de bañar y acostar a los niños, nos fuimos al salón para tumbarnos un rato en el sofá, viendo una película mientras bebíamos una copa de vino. Estos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad con mi marido lo eran todo para mí.  
\- Mmmmm – gemí yo en bajito mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Killian y pasaba un brazo por su cintura para abrazarlo fuertemente.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Tienes mimos? – preguntó él mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me apretaba más contra él.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo abrazarte? – dije yo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, dejando la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.  
\- Siempre que quieras, Swan, ya lo sabes – contestó él acariciándome la cara y bajando la cabeza para apretar sus labios contra los míos.

Como casi siempre entre nosotros, comenzó siendo un beso casto, pero que poco a poco fue cambiando a otro tipo de beso mucho más apasionado. Metí mi mano por debajo de la camiseta de Killian y la subí hasta su pecho, justo encima del corazón, mientras él me contestaba con un pequeño gemido.  
\- Si no estuviera tan cansada… – susurré mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de ese beso. – Te ibas a enterar – finalicé mientras apretaba mi cara contra su pecho.

Killian soltó una carcajada, mientras cogía el mando de la televisión y la apagaba.  
\- A la cama contigo, amor – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme. – Que te haces mayor y ya no son horas, Swan – siguió con tono vacilón.  
\- ¿Perdona? – pregunté yo levantando una ceja. - ¿Yo mayor? ¿Entonces tú qué eres? ¿Tutankamon? – dije con cara divertida.  
\- Retira eso, Swan – dijo Killian señalando “amenazadoramente” con el dedo.  
\- No pienso hacerlo – contesté yo cruzándome de brazos.

Killian se abalanzó encima de mí en el sofá, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, mientras agarraba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza con una de las suyas. Después, inclinó su cabeza, poniendo su cara tan sólo a unos centímetros de la mía, haciendo que su aliento se mezclase con el mío y que yo soltase un gemido. 

Intenté levantar la cabeza para besarlo y así aliviar la tensión que comenzaba a sentir en mi vientre, pero él apartó la cara, impidiéndomelo.  
\- Me parece que no, amor – susurró con voz seductora. – Retíralo.  
\- No pienso hacerlo – dije yo con un hilo de voz, mientras Killian comenzaba a acariciarme el cuello con su nariz.

Arqueé mi espalda tratando de buscar algo de fricción, pero Killian me seguía negando el contacto.  
\- Si quieres algo, Swan, tienes que retirar lo que has dicho acerca de mi edad – dijo moviendo sus caderas contra las mías, dejándome notar su erección.   
\- Lo retiro – dije yo, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndome al placer.  
\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él volviendo a mover sus caderas contra mí. – No te he oído, Swan… - dijo él también mientras jadeaba.  
\- He dicho que lo retiro – contesté con la voz más clara, forcejeando para soltarme las manos de su agarre y poder por fin tocarlo.  
\- Así me gusta – dijo él, antes de atacarme los labios y comenzar a explorar todo mi cuerpo mientras yo hacía lo propio también con el suyo. 

Hicimos el amor en el sofá, como en los viejos tiempos. 

\- Ha sido increíble, amor – dijo él mientras daba respiraciones profundas, para recuperar el aliento.   
\- Sí, ha estado muy bien – dije yo levantándome del sofá y notando su mirada en mi cuerpo, mientras me enrollaba en una manta para taparme – Para un hombre de tu edad… - continué mientras soltaba una carcajada y comenzaba a correr escaleras arriba hacia nuestra habitación. 

Ni pasados unos segundos lo escuché maldecir por lo bajo mientras se ponía unos pantalones y salió detrás de mí corriendo también.  
\- Te vas a enterar, Swan – me dijo mientras entrábamos en nuestra habitación y cerrábamos la puerta.   
\- Eso espero – contesté yo guiñando un ojo.

Sobra decir que la ronda número dos fue en la habitación, entre risas y complicidad. 

Después, ya saciados y disfrutando de la relajación después de dos orgasmos increíbles cada uno, nos abrazamos en el medio de la cama, ambos en silencio, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Killian, ya medio dormido:  
\- Te quiero, Emma.  
\- Y yo a ti, Jones.


	20. Epílogo #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño regalito para mi querida eneve!! Espero que te guste!!  
> Un beso enorme a todos!!  
> Blanca

EPILOGO #3:

Me desperté poco a poco, con el movimiento que un pequeño cuerpecito estaba provocando al subirse a la cama e intentar colocarse entre Killian y yo. Era Liam.  
\- Liam, cariño – dije con la voz cargada de cansancio. - ¿Qué pasa?  
\- He tenido una pesadilla – respondió él hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, como cuando era un bebé. Siempre había sido como un santuario para él. Cada vez que necesitaba calmarse, se apoyaba contra mi pecho y el efecto era inmediato. 

Parecía mentira, pero Liam tenía ya seis años y mañana era su primer día de colegio con “los mayores”, así que estaba segura de que las pesadillas eran causadas por la ansiedad de comenzar una nueva etapa.  
\- ¿Quieres dormir con papi y conmigo? – pregunté yo tratando de no despertar a Killian que todavía estaba profundamente dormido. 

Liam asintió con la cabeza y se pegó a mí todo lo que pudo, poniendo su pequeña pierna entre las mías. Le acaricié la espalda suavemente mientras le daba besos en la frente de vez en cuando, haciendo que él poco a poco se calmase y se quedase dormido después de unos minutos. 

Cuando ya llevábamos en esta postura un ratito, Killian despertó y nos miró con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, rápidamente, la preocupación llegó a su rostro.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con la voz rasposa. - ¿El niño se encuentra mal?  
\- Pesadillas – susurré muy bajito.   
\- Ya entiendo… - dijo Killian pegándose también a su hijo y dándole un beso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

En ésas estábamos, cuando se escucharon unos pasos miedosos por el pasillo, seguidos por el ruido de la puerta de nuestra habitación al abrirse. En esta ocasión, era Olivia, que venía acompañado de su peluche favorito.  
\- Papi… - susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Killian se incorporó enseguida, abriendo sus brazos para ayudar a la pequeña Oli a subir a la cama y acurrucarla entre sus brazos.   
\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa?  
\- Tuve una pesadilla… y fui a buscar a Liam para que me protegiese, pero no está en su cama, papi… - dijo con su voz todavía de niña pequeña que era.  
\- Tranquila, amor… - susurró Killian dándole un beso a Olivia, que enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su padre, del cual estaba profundamente enamorada. – Liam está aquí con nosotros. ¿Te quedas tú también?

Ella asintió rápidamente y se colocó en el medio, al lado de Liam. Estiré uno de mis brazos como pude para acariciarle la barriga a mi niña y que notase cuánto la quería.   
\- Mami… -susurró ella estirando un brazo también por encima de Liam, para tratar de acariciarme la cara, haciendo que su hermano se moviese un poco.   
\- Cuidado, amor – susurró Killian apretándola contra él. – No despiertes a Liam. Ahora vamos a tratar de dormir un poco, ¿vale? Y en cuanto nos despertemos, papá preparará un desayuno riquísimo. 

Olivia sonrió, confiando en lo que su padre le decía y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño unos minutos después.

Killian y yo nos miramos por encima de las cabezas de nuestros dos hijos, estirando nuestros brazos por encima de ellos, para darnos la mano.  
\- Menos mal que tenemos una cama grande, ¿eh, amor?  
\- Y tú aún querías tener más hijos…  
\- Y quiero – dijo él muy convencido. – Sabes que te acabaré convenciendo.   
\- Shhh… - dije aguantándome la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir. – No quiero escuchar ni una palabra. A dormir.

Killian soltó una risotada.  
\- Liam es igual que yo y Oli es tu vivo retrato… ¿no te encantaría tener a la perfecta combinación de ambos? Un niño moreno con los ojos verdes de su madre, o tal vez una niña rubita con los ojos azules como los míos… - siguió insistiendo.  
\- Shhhh…. – repetí, dándole una pequeña patada juguetona en la espinilla.   
\- Ya vas a caer… - dijo Killian antes de pasar un brazo por encima de Olivia y Liam y ponerse a dormir también.

 

////

Por la mañana, nuestra casa fue un caos como siempre. Mis dos niños, aunque se adoraban, se pasaban todo el día discutiendo y chinchándose el uno al otro. Uno de los dos acababa llorando. Siempre. 

En esta ocasión fue Olivia.

\- ¡¡¡¡Paaaaapiiiiii!!!! – lloró desde el suelo, donde estaba sentada, estirando los brazos para que su padre la cogiera en brazos. – Liam me empujó.   
\- ¡Liam! – llamó él poniendo la voz de padre autoritario. – Te he dicho mil veces que tienes que tener cuidado con tu hermana, que es mucho más pequeña que tú…  
\- ¡Ella empezó!  
\- Y tú, princesa… - añadió serio también. – No provoques peleas que sabes que no puedes ganar.  
\- ¡Eso! – dijo Liam echándole la lengua a su hermana.  
\- ¡Liam! – volvió a reñirle Killian. – Como vuelva a ver esa lengua fuera de la boca… 

Yo entré en ese preciso instante en la cocina, tratando de ayudar a Killian a poner un poco de orden. Me acerqué a Liam, que estaba un poco avergonzado después de que su padre le regañase y lo ayudé a subirse al taburete, dándole un beso en la cabeza.  
\- Sabes que papi tiene razón… Tú no te das cuenta, pero Olivia tiene mucha menos fuerza que tú, y un día la puedes lastimar sin querer…  
\- Lo siento… - dijo Liam mientras jugaba con su desayuno.  
\- No me lo digas a mí – dije yo mientras señalaba a Killian, que miraba para su hijo con un amor que no se podía describir con palabras.

Liam se bajó del alto taburete como pudo y fue hasta donde estaba su amado padre, abrazándose a una de sus piernas.  
\- ¿Me perdonas, papi?

Killian me pasó a Olivia, para que yo le fuera dando el desayuno, para acto seguido coger a Liam en brazos, haciéndole una pedorreta en el cuello, haciendo que el niño se retorciese y no parase de reírse.   
\- Claro que sí, Liam – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que Liam le correspondía con igual intensidad, mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara a su padre, acariciándolo tiernamente.

Yo sonreí para mí mientras le iba ayudando a Olivia a comerse el tazón de cereales y la fruta. Eran iguales mis dos hombres. Cortados por el mismo patrón, tanto físicamente como de carácter. Ambos impulsivos, pero leales y con un corazón enorme. Sin duda alguna, no podía haber escogido mejor a mi compañero de viaje en la vida. Killian me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, mientras sentaba a Liam de nuevo en el taburete para que terminase de desayunar. 

Al acabar, llegó el momento decisivo. Llevar a Liam a su primer día de colegio. El niño estaba nervioso, pero menos que la noche anterior. Killian había ejercido de padre y lo había tranquilizado. 

Salimos por la puerta los cuatro y decidimos ir caminando hasta el colegio donde habíamos conseguido plaza para Liam. Habíamos tenido mucha suerte y quedaba cerca tanto de nuestra casa como de la oficina de Killian, en caso de que algún día pasase algo y hubiese que ir a recogerlo.   
Al llegar a la puerta, Killian se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Liam y le colocó las solapas de su abrigo nuevo azul marino, que era exactamente igual al que llevaba él.  
\- Bueno, Liam… - dijo con la voz cargada de emoción. – Ahora tienes que portarte bien y recordar todos los consejos que te he dado, ¿vale?  
\- Vale, papá… - dijo él poniendo un tono de voz muy valiente, como de chico mayor. – Estaré bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte – añadió dándole un abrazo a su padre, que hacía todo lo posible para que las lágrimas no le cayesen. 

Después, Liam se acercó a mí y tiró de mi jersey para que yo me bajase a darle un beso también. Por último, le dio un beso cargado de babas a su hermana pequeña, que le respondió con una carcajada, ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Killian y mía.

Lo acompañamos unos últimos pasos, hasta donde se encontraba la profesora encargada de que los niños entrasen sanos y salvos. La saludamos con la cabeza mientras le entregábamos a Liam y ella lo agarró de la mano, mientras lo acompañaba hacia dentro. Liam miró una última vez para atrás y nos saludó de nuevo con su pequeña manito, haciendo que tanto Killian como yo lo saludásemos también como un par de tontos, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como nuestro pequeño se iba haciendo mayor.

Después de sorbernos la nariz disimuladamente, seguimos la rutina de todas las mañanas. Dejamos a Olivia en la guardería y seguimos caminando de la mano hacia la oficina de Killian. Yo tenía una reunión con August acerca de una oferta muy buena para una campaña y me pillaba de camino, así que decidí acompañarlo hasta allí.   
\- Tenías razón – dije yo mientras lo agarraba de la solapa del abrigo.  
\- ¿En qué? – preguntó él poniéndome una mano en la cintura.  
\- Me encanta esto que tenemos – susurré yo. – Nuestra familia…  
\- Claro, Swan – dijo él acercándose para darme un beso en la frente. – No lo cambiaría por nada. 

Lo miré con una sonrisa, agarrándole la cara para que él me mirase también. Quería ver su expresión cuando le dijese lo que quería decirle ya desde hace un tiempo pero que nunca encontraba el momento.  
\- Tengamos otro bebé – susurré.

Su cara se iluminó por completo, apareciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en ella.   
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó sin creérselo.

Asentí, mientras Killian me levantaba del suelo y me daba un par de vueltas, lleno de felicidad. La gente nos miraba y yo no pude evitar ponerme colorada.   
\- Ha aceptado tener otro bebé conmigo después de mucho insistir – le dijo a una señora que pasaba por nuestro lado, haciendo que ésta sonriese y nos dijese un “Enhorabuena” con una sonrisa igual de grande que la nuestra.

Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho de la vergüenza y susurré contra él.  
\- Estás loco.  
\- Por ti, Swan. Sólo por ti.


	21. Epílogo #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Me encantan las versiones de Killian y Emma en "Siete años", así que no me he podido contener y he escrito otro epílogo más (el cuarto ya, jejeje)
> 
> Muchas gracias eneve por la aportación para el final!! muaaaak

EPILOGO #4:  
Corría por la calle ajetreada para llegar antes de que la pastelería cerrase. Era el cumpleaños de Killian y esta noche lo podríamos celebrar sin los niños. Mary Margaret y David se habían ofrecido a quedarse el fin de semana con ellos y ni Killian ni yo lo habíamos dudado ni por un momento. Ya que se ofrecían…  
Apuré los últimos metros, esquivando por los pelos una placa de hielo que se había formado y por fin, entré en la pastelería.  
\- ¡Siento el retraso! - exclamé entrando mientras me frotaba las manos, entumecidas por el frío, para tratar de sentirlas de nuevo. - Tengo un pedido a nombre de Emma Swan-Jones.  
La dependienta se acercó a la parte de atrás de la tienda y salió con un paquete entre las manos. ¡Qué bien olía! Pagué y me dirigí ya con más calma para subirme a un taxi que me llevara por fin a casa. ¡Me moría de ganas de enseñarle a Killian la sorpresa que le había planeado! ¡Me moría de ganas de contarle por fin el secreto que llevaba guardado ya desde hace dos semanas y cuya prueba tenía dentro de mi bolso!  
Llegué a casa y abrí la puerta, encontrándome que el apartamento estaba todavía en absoluto silencio. Killian aún debía de estar de camino desde el trabajo. Casi mejor. Me daría más tiempo a prepararlo todo.  
Lo primero que hice fue colocar la tarta en la nevera y cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo. Me vestí con unos shorts vaqueros demasiado cortos, como decía Killian en broma cada vez que me los ponía y una sudadera tan larga que prácticamente me los tapaba por completo y comencé a ultimar los detalles de la cena en la cocina, a la vez que ponía la mesa y encendía el reproductor de música para poner un poco de ambiente a la velada.  
Después, coloqué encima del sofá los múltiples regalos que había para él. Por supuesto había dibujos y manualidades varias de parte de Liam y Olivia. Yo también había querido comprarle algo, sabía que llevaba tiempo queriendo una cazadora de cuero muy concreta que habíamos visto en una tienda mientras paseábamos por el Soho hacía un par de semanas, pero que nunca se había animado a comprarla por considerarla "un puto atraco", así que me decidí a que yo se la compraría.  
Pero, sin embargo, el regalo más importante estaba envuelto en un sencillo sobre e iba acompañado de una tarjeta. Se me ponía una sonrisa de tonta en la cara cada vez que me imaginaba su expresión en cuanto la leyera.  
Estaba ya todo listo cuando escuche las llaves en la puerta de la entrada, que indicaban que Killian había llegado.  
Al entrar y ver todo el despliegue que había en nuestro salón, se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:  
\- ¡Swan! ¿Pero qué es todo esto?  
Corrí hacia él y de un salto rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, recibiéndolo con un apasionado beso como se merecía, que él me correspondió al momento.  
\- Mmmm… ¡menudo recibimiento! - gimió mientras posaba sus manos en ambas caderas para ayudar a sujetar mi peso contra él.  
\- Felices treinta y seis años, Killian – susurré yo agarrándole la cara con dulzura mientras depositaba un último beso en sus labios y poco a poco bajaba mis piernas al suelo. - ¿Estás preparado para la noche que te tengo preparada?  
\- Depende, Swan… - preguntó él poniendo cara picarona. - ¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí? - continuó con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio de abajo.  
\- Puede – respondí encogiéndome de hombros fingiendo desinterés, aunque seguía notando mariposas en la barriga igual que el primer día. - Pero primero, cena y regalos.  
Killian me abrazó de nuevo aplastándome contra su pecho.  
\- No sé que hice en esta vida para merecerte, pero no puedo estar más agradecido… - susurró con la cabeza hundida en su pelo. - Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, tú y mis dos monstruítos.  
Me reí para mis adentros, deseando decirle que si todo iba bien, en 7 meses serían tres monstruítos en lugar de dos. Pero seguí guardándome el secreto. Quería ver su cara durante todo el proceso.  
\- Hablando de los niños, antes de que nos pongamos a cenar y todo lo demás…  
\- ¿Qué es todo lo demás? - preguntó poniendo de nuevo la cara que sabe que me desarma, mientras me acariciaba la pierna, justo en donde terminaban mis shorts.  
\- Como no pares de interrumpirme, no lo sabrás nunca – respondí riéndome mientras le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo y le acariciaba el pelo que se le arremolinaba en la nuca. - Te decía que es hora de que llamemos por el Skype a los niños y así darles las buenas noches.  
\- Me parece bien, amor – respondió él besándome en la frente y dándome un pellizco cariñoso en el trasero. - Voy a por el ordenador.  
Se instalaron en el sofá y conectaron el Skype, llamando a David y esperando a que éste les contestara desde el otro lado de la pantalla.  
Enseguida, se encontraron con Liam y Olivia que los miraban con cara de "no haber roto un plato"  
\- ¡Hola mami! ¡Hola papi! - gritó Liam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que dejaba entrever ya algún hueco de algún diente que se habia caído ya.  
\- ¡Papi, papi! ¡Feliz cumple! - dijo Olivia tirándole un beso con la mano, haciendo que a Killian se le pusiese una sonrisa de tonto en la cara y poco menos que que se le cayese la baba.  
\- Gracias princesa – respondió él. - Y a ti también, Li. Os echo mucho de menos.  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Y yo también! - exclamé yo empujando a Killian y poniéndome yo en pantalla.  
\- Sí, mamá también os echa de menos, pero ¡yo más! - añadió guiñándoles un ojo.  
Olivia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como con todos los chistes de su padre.  
\- ¡Tonto, papi!  
\- ¿Has visto nuestros dibujos, papá? - preguntó Liam con los ojos muy abiertos. - El mío es el de la playa, de cuando fuimos el año pasado. El de Olivia parece una caca – añadió mientras ponía exactamente la misma cara traviesa que pone Killian cuando quiere chincharme y se comenzaba a reír, haciendo que su hermana se girara ofendida y le echara la lengua.  
\- No parece una caca, papi – razonó ella. - Es sólo que no me salía bien el perrito -añadió con cara de pena.  
Killian y yo apenas podíamos aguantarnos la risa.  
\- Bueno, vamos a ver esas obras de arte entonces – dijo Killian mientras se giraba en el sofá y agarraba ambos dibujos.  
El de Liam era una playa con nosotros en ella y estaba bastante bien hecho a decir verdad para alguien de su edad. Sin duda, afortunadamente el niño no se parecía a mí. Había sacado el sentido artístico de su padre, gracias a Dios.  
El de Olivia nos representaba también a nosotros, con una mancha marrón al lado, que intuyo que es lo que ella intentaba que fuera un "perrito" pero que según Liam se parecía más a una "caca".  
\- Me encantan, niños – dijo Killian orgulloso, su corazón sin duda hinchándose cada vez más en el pecho. - Los colgaré mañana mismo en mi oficina. Y el perrito te ha quedado precioso, Olivia – añadió aguantándose la risa.  
\- ¿Te gusta, papi? - preguntó Oli ilusionada.  
\- Mucho, me encantan los dos.  
Continuamos hablando durante cinco minutos más con ellos, hasta que David los llamó, diciéndoles que era hora de darse un baño y de cenar. Cortamos la llamada y entonces sí, nos levantamos para cenar.  
\- ¿Abro ahora el resto de los regalos?  
\- Puedes abrir si quieres el grande, el otro lo dejamos para después.  
\- Mmmm… - dijo Killian entrecerrando los ojos de forma suspicaz. - Estás muy misteriosa hoy, amor…  
\- Anda, ábrelo, a ver si te gusta…  
Killian no se hizo de rogar y rasgó enseguida el paquete, poniendo los ojos como platos al ver lo que era.  
\- ¿Swan? - preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Estás loca? - exclamó mientras apuraba para probarse la cazadora. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es demasiado…  
\- Ha valido la pena – respondí yo guiñándole un ojo. - Te queda como un guante - añadí mientras le colocaba las solapas.  
\- Muchísimas gracias, amor – dijo él después de besarme en los labios. - Te lo compensaré más tarde – añadió mientras le besaba el cuello, provocando que Emma gimiera suavemente de placer.  
\- Vamos a cenar, Killian, que te pierdes… - tuve que decir usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía.  
Killian soltó una carcajada pero me siguió hasta la mesa.  
Cenamos relajadamente, haciéndonos bromas y siendo como nosotros éramos siempre. A pesar de todos los años que llevábamos juntos, nada había cambiado entre nosotros como pareja, en todo caso, los cambios eran para bien. Estábamos más unidos que nunca.  
Al terminar la cena, Killian se levantó y puso música lenta, estirando una mano e invitándome a bailar. Acepté la mano mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
Bailamos un par de canciones, mi cabeza escondida contra su pecho y Killian con la barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza, dándome de vez en cuando algún que otro beso en el pelo.  
\- Me vuelves loco, Swan… - susurró. - Cada vez que te veo, el corazón me da un vuelco… ¿Cómo puede ser que aún estemos así después de tantos años juntos?  
\- Supongo que cuando encuentras a la persona ideal… - contesté yo sin saber muy bien qué más decir.  
\- Te quiero – respondió él agarrándome la cara con las dos manos y bajando lentamente sus labios para darme un beso en los míos.  
\- Y yo a ti – contesté abrazándolo más fuerte contra mí.  
Seguimos en silencio hasta que la canción terminó, moviéndonos al son con ella, hasta que yo me separé y le dije con una sonrisa, tirando de una mano para llevarlo hasta el sofá.  
\- Tienes todavía un regalo que abrir – dije. - Es el más importante.  
\- ¿Ah, si? - preguntó él. - Pensé que íbamos a ir a la habitación a abrir otro regalo.  
\- Para el carro, Casanova – me reí. - Primero éste y después… - continué mientras le acariciaba el pecho en el hueco que dejaba el cuello de su camisa. - Si te portas bien – susurré mientras lo besaba en el hundimiento que se formaba entre sus dos clavículas. - Puede que vayamos a la habitación y te deje desenvolverme.  
Nos sentamos en el sofá, y nerviosa le entregué el último paquete a Killian.  
\- Abre primero la tarjeta – le indiqué.  
Killian levantó una ceja, con cara de no saber muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero me hizo caso y rasgó el sobre que contenía la tarjeta.  
\- Familia numerosa – leyó en voz alta mientras miraba con cara de sorpresa una tarjeta decorada con una cigüeña y otros motivos evidentes.  
Casi podía escuchar los engranajes dando vueltas en su cabeza hasta que juntó todas las piezas.  
\- Familia numerosa – repitió como en trance. - Dios mío, Emma, ¿estás…? - añadió mientras sacaba del otro sobre la prueba evidente de que sí, un predictor con dos rayas rosas.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, asentí, a la vez que él me abrazaba y me subía a su regazo, cubriéndome la cara de besos por todas partes, provocando que yo me comenzara a reír a carcajadas y me echara hacia atrás en el sofá, posicionándose él encima.  
\- Joder, Emma… - exclamó él con la voz entrecortada de la emoción - Pensé que no podías hacerme más feliz, que ya había alcanzado el tope, pero… no sé cómo lo haces, que siempre lo consigues.  
Comenzó a besarme y a empujarme suavemente hacia nuestra habitación, haciendo que a mí se me pusieran los pelos de punta.  
\- Ahora si no te importa, voy a abrir mi último regalo – susurró él contra mi piel. - El segundo mejor regalo de esta noche, y tengo pensado abrirlo muuuuy lentamente, Swan – añadió con la voz ronca por el deseo. - ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
Como una tonta, solo pude murmurar algo que parecía un "sí" por lo bajito, porque mis hormonas, que ya llevaban un par de semanas alborotadas, ahora mismo estaban montando la fiesta del año, sin dejarme pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentir a Killian contra mí.  
Ya saciados, nos quedamos acostados en la cama, sólo nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban en la habitación, hasta que Killian soltó una carcajada y dijo:  
\- El vecino ha debido de quedar escandalizado, ¡menudos gritos, Swan! - exclamó mientras seguía riéndose cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que le temblase todo el cuerpo y mi cabeza que estaba apoyada en su pecho.  
\- ¿Te crees muy gracioso? - pregunté yo levantando una ceja. - A lo mejor es que tú no te escuchas a ti mismo… ¡no te digo!  
\- No te enfurruñes, Swan… - dijo él dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz, provocando que yo me riera también.  
Seguimos bromeando durante un rato, hasta que nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.  
\- La casa se siente vacía sin ellos, ¿verdad? - preguntó Killian mientras me acariciaba el brazo de arriba a abajo.  
\- Pues la verdad es que sí – respondí yo, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho para poderlo mirar a los ojos. - Es la primera vez que pasan el fin de semana fuera de casa y… ¿está mal si digo que los echo muchísimo de menos?  
\- A mi me pasa igual, agradezco tener estos momentos para nosotros, pero se siente como que falta algo…  
\- Cierto – le di la razón. - A estas alturas de la noche, ya tendríamos un campamento montado en nuestra habitación. Y hay que hacerle saber a tus hijos, que lo de las pesadillas ya no cuela, simplemente les gusta dormir aquí y punto…  
\- ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? - comenzó a reírse Killian. - La última vez que vino la niña a despertarme diciendo que tenía pesadillas, se estaba partiendo el culo de risa mientras miraba para Liam – añadió todavía entre carcajadas. - Buen equipo hacen estos dos…  
\- Pues en siete meses van a ser tres – añadí con una sonrisa. - ¿Estás preparado, papi?  
\- Bufff… - resopló Killian pasándose una mano por el pelo. - Van a hacer que me salgan canas antes de tiempo entre los tres, pero no puedo estar más contento, Swan…  
\- Bueno… - comencé yo con una risa picarona – Yo creo que ya he visto por aquí arriba alguna cana… - continúe para tratar de pincharlo, mientras fingía que le inspeccionaba la cabeza.  
Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, al grito de "Te vas a enterar, amor", provocando que nuestras risas se escuchasen por toda la casa, hasta que escuchamos unos golpes en la pared que sin duda procedían del apartamento del Sr. Summers, nuestro vecino, provocando que bajáramos el tono, pero siguiéramos riéndonos por lo bajito, mi cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Killian tratando de ahogar el sonido.  
\- Cuanta envidia… - susurró Killian contra mí.  
Apagamos la luz, para intentar dormir, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, hasta que Killian se sentó de repente en la cama y encendió la lámpara de su mesilla de noche.  
\- ¡Vístete, Swan! Nos vamos a por los niños, ¡no aguanto este silencio!  
\- Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo – dijo Emma aliviada mientras se levantaba al momento de la cama. - En momentos como éste es cuando me alegro de que mi hermano y Mary Margaret se hayan mudado a Brooklyn…  
Subimos al coche y emprendimos el camino hacia nuestros pequeños, ambos con la mano en mi barriga, eufóricos por lo que estaba por llegar. En siete meses si todo iba bien seríamos familia numerosa. Y así fue, en siete meses llegó a la familia Elena Jones, con la cabellera negra como el azabache y los ojos más verdes que os podáis imaginar.


End file.
